Corazones Sincronizados
by Tenzalucard123
Summary: En la mitad del Viaje por Kalos, Ash empezará a ver a su amiga Serena, de una forma que él, jamás pensó que haría... Pero ambos, deberán superar juntos, con la ayuda de Clemont y Bonnie... Y la de algunos, viejos amigos y rivales, todas las pruebas y vencer a enemigos peligrosos para poder, tener su futuro... Juntos
1. Separación y Reencuentro

**_Capítulo 1: Separación y Reencuentro…_**

El sol brillaba, mientras nuestros héroes caminaban a lo largo camino hacia Ciudad Gloria, el lugar donde será Exhibición Clase Maestra de Serena, y donde ella tiene la esperanza de salir victoriosa como la Nueva Reina de Kalos, habían estado viajando desde temprano en la mañana, por la rutina de "despertar" gracias a Ash, dado a que Pikachu había utilizado una Electrobola y había sido rociado por el agua de un lago cercano en todo su campamento, causando una sinfonía no tan inusual de gemidos y maldiciones dirigidas a Ash.

\- ¿Podemos parar?... Tengo mucha hambre - se quejó Bonnie, la niña rubia que en ocasiones podría ser tan inteligente que los demás lo olvidaron de lo joven que era y que este viaje era la primera vez que hace.

\- Sí, podríamos tomar un descanso también - Como de costumbre, fue Clemont, el hermano mayor de Bonnie, quién respondió mientras trataba de tomar aire.

\- Aww, pero no estamos demasiado lejos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Serena - Esperaba que el día de hoy llegáramos, y pudiéramos dormir en una cama de verdad esta noche – Dijo mientras, veía a los hermanos de Ciudad Lumiose.

Ash, que por supuesto estaba muy por delante, como normalmente era y dijo - Creo que estamos todavía muy lejos Serena, probablemente todavía tenemos un par de días de viaje hasta llegar – Respondió de manera lógica.

\- Ash tiene razón… - Dijo Clemont - Ciudad Gloria está en medio de la nada, y creo que es para que puedan tener el máximo espacio y privacidad para la Exhibición Clase Maestra – Habló con, elocuencia.

Serena suspiró - Bueno, si se va a ser mucho tiempo, supongo que deberíamos tener un descanso - Ella sacó sus Pokébolas y liberó a Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham...

\- Vamos a ir a descansar debajo del árbol junto al estanque de allí, creo que a Greninja le gustaría eso Ash – Serena dijo, mientras miraba a Ash y vio que sus ojos brillaban, y cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a sus Pokémon, lo hacían feliz.

\- Gran idea Serena, Greninja amará eso - Él levantó sus Pokébolas y liberó a Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern - ¡Todos salgan, es tiempo para un descanso!... Hey Greninja, hay un estanque ahí y apuesto a que te va a encantar nadar – Tras decir eso, Su Pokémon gritó feliz de alegría y corrió hacia el estanque, su leal compañero de Kanto Pikachu, ya había saltado de su hombro y se unió a ellos.

Clemont y Bonnie, seguido de los Pokémon de Clemont (Bunnelby, Chespin y Luxray) también corrieron hacia el estanque y Dedenne feliz gritando, **"¡De De ne!"** desde la bolsa de Bonnie, junto a la más reciente amigo de Bonnie, "Blandito"… Bonnie se topó con el estanque, y sin preocuparse de que su ropa se mojara, mientras Clemont comenzó a preparar el almuerzo - ¡Bonnie! - Él gritó - ¿Por qué no llevas un traje de baño?... Sólo vas a conseguir un resfriado después, ¿sabes? – Respondió Clemont, preocupándose por su hermana.

\- Tranquilo hermanote - Bonnie respondió - Van a secarse, lo suficientemente rápido – Dijo de manera, muy despreocupada.

Serena y Ash se acercaron al árbol y se sentaron uno junto al otro, viendo Bonnie jugar con los Pokémon, la peli miel no pudo dejar de notar que la mano de Ash estaba en el suelo junto a la de ella, y lo miró mientras, el veía a sus Pokémon sonriendo y volvió la mirada a su mano, mientras pensaba _"¿Debo tomarla?... No, Serena eso sería tonto, él podría pensar que está loca, agarrando su mano así"_ – Mientras debatía, mentalmente claro está…

Ash se había dado cuenta de su mirada fija, pero era claramente ajeno a su razonamiento, dijo – ¿Sucede algo, Serena? - Preguntó.

\- Uh... ¿Qué?... No, estoy bien – Contestó, sabiendo que ella se había sonrojado y pensó, _"probablemente piensa que estoy loca, tengo que dejar de mirarlo así"_ – Terminó mentalmente.

Ash volvió a mirar a los Pokémon mientras juegan con Bonnie, él estaba disfrutando claramente de verlos tan felices - Entonces, ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer en la exhibición clase maestra? – El peli negro, preguntó.

Serena saltó ante la pregunta, seguía pensando en lo avergonzada que estaba, y Ash estaba hablando con ella por el momento, y ella por su parte estaba demasiado nerviosa, y ahora que le preguntaba cosas acerca de su exhibición, Serena tomó una respiración profunda y logró calmarse pensando en la respuesta, era evidente que había estado practicando mucho con sus Pokémon y ya tenía varias ideas de lo que iban a hacer, pero en realidad no había decidido sobre un plan todavía y sabía que la clase maestra sería el mayor desafío y probaría realmente sus habilidades, Serena estaba preocupada por no tener una estrategia y pensando demasiado en ello, sólo para tener que hacer algo completamente diferente que no podía preparar, y expresó sus preocupaciones a Ash…

\- De hecho no, quizás suene algo tonto, porque está tan cerca, pero no lo sé, si es algo que realmente pueda preparar como las otras para obtener de una llave de la princesa, y probablemente sea una manera diferente de competir para convertirse en la Reina de Kalos y está probablemente va a probar cosas que nunca he hecho antes – Contestando, con sinceridad.

Ash pensó en esto por un rato y Serena lo observó, preguntándose si pensaba que era tonta por su falta de preparación para luego escuchar una risa de parte, del peli negro y le dijo – Pensé de ese modo, antes de mi primera batalla en la Liga Pokémon en Kanto – Dijo Ash, mientras recordaba su 1ra. Liga.

Serena sonrió aliviada, de que no creía que era demasiado serio y preguntó - ¿Y qué pasó? - Ella volvió preguntar.

\- He utilizado a Pokémon con quienes nunca había luchado antes y estaba luchando en un campo de agua y necesitaba a un Pokémon de agua y tenía un Squirtle, que era muy fuerte, pero mis amigos Misty y Brock dijeron que probablemente necesitaba otra, había atrapado a un Krabby anteriormente, pero estaba en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak todo el tiempo y decidí hablarle por teléfono con él y Krabby quería decir hola e inmediatamente le pregunté para enviar Krabby y todo el mundo había sugerido que no lo hiciera, porque nunca se había luchado antes con él, pero Krabby terminó por evolucionar a Kingler durante la batalla y lo ganó por mí – Terminó Ash, de recordar.

Serena le escuchó con atención mientras Ash le contaba, le encantaba oírlo cuando hablaba de sus antiguos viajes y sus otros Pokémon, era muy interesante escuchar sobre todas las cosas increíbles que había hecho en su vida entre ellos cuando se conocieron en el campamento de verano y cuando lo vio salvar al Garchomp del profesor Sycamore en las noticias, él había hecho tantas cosas increíbles, y pensaba - _¿Cómo puedo impresionarlo con mi exhibición, si él ha viajado hasta el momento y ha hecho tanto?_ – Terminó de pensar, mientras lo seguía escuchando…

\- ¡Fue increíble...! ¡Luchó en un campo de agua, que tenía un remolino, y utilizó sus pinzas para utilizar un Golpe Martillo impresionante, no lo podía creer y venció a sus tres oponentes! - Ash le encantaba hablar de sus victorias pasadas, de sus experiencias como la que estaba hablando, fueron la razón por la que había madurado tanto, él había pasado de ser un niño inmaduro, que luchaba por hacerse amigo de su primer Pokémon Pikachu, para convertirse en un entrenador experimentado, y que era el líder del grupo.

\- ¿Recuerdas todas tus batallas? - Serena preguntó, riendo un poco por la emoción que Ash estaba mostrando, estaba agradecida por su buen humor, mientras estaba tan nerviosa por su exhibición, tal vez sólo hay que disfrutar del momento, como Ash.

\- ¡Por supuesto!... Recuerdo de todo lo que es importante para mí, y mis experiencias como un entrenador Pokémon son muy importantes para mí - Él pensó por un momento, y dijo - Siempre recordaré este viaje y a ti, que eres importante para mí... – Terminó con una sonrisa.

Serena se congeló… ¿Realmente acaba de decir que era importante para él? - Ash... - empezó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?, Clemont y Bonnie son grandes amigos y yo siempre recordaré este viaje juntos - Cuando terminó, no pudo escuchar a Serena.

Serena suspiró, no significa que sólo sea Serena, para pensar – _"Supérate a ti misma, no todo se trata de ti"_ \- Ella miró al suelo, odiándose por conseguir sus esperanzas de que Ash hablé de ella… Se dio cuenta de Ash había dejado de hablar y la miraba confundido - Oh, lo siento, sólo estaba... Uhmm... Pensando en nuestro viaje, tienes razón, ha sido muy divertido y recuerdo cuando empezó estaba tan feliz cuando me invitaste a ir contigo - Lo decía en serio, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, el chico con el que había estado pensando desde que se conocieron de niños en Kanto la había invitado a unirse a él en su viaje a través de Kalos.

Ash sonrió y miró a sus Pokémon jugar con Bonnie, Pikachu chapoteaba con Bonnie, mientras que con Talonflame, golpeaba el agua con su cola - No podía dejarte, después de que viniste desde tan lejos sólo para encontrarme de nuevo - Miró Serena a los ojos - ¿De verdad iniciaste el viaje, sólo para encontrarme? – Preguntó curioso.

Las manos de Serena empezaron a sudar y simuló ver al grupo en el estanque para que ella no tuviera que ver a Ash, la verdad era que sí... Vio a Ash de nuevo, siendo la misma gran persona que era en ese campamento de verano, desinteresado, amable y valiente, sin embargo, ella no quería admitirlo, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, a pesar de que como que lo había dicho antes – Uhm… - Serena no pudo hablar, porque nuestro amigo científico gritó llamándoles la atención…

\- ¡Chicos, el almuerzo está listo! - Clemont Gritó.

Bonnie y los Pokémon salieron del agua y se sentaron a la mesa rápidamente, Clemont había preparado sándwiches y sopa, junto con vasos de agua. También había sacado comida para todos los Pokémon y empezó a regañar a Bonnie para sacar toda el agua que estaba en ella.

Serena comenzó a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de ceniza no se había movido, él todavía estaba esperando su respuesta a su pregunta, pero ella lo miró y se odiaba a sí misma por lo que dijo y sólo contestó - Bueno, no exactamente, yo... Eh... como que quería escapar de las carreras de Ryhorn de mi madre y el verte de nuevo fue increíble, y obviamente el conocer a Bonnie y Clemont fue increíble grandioso – Dijo mientras miró a Braixen que estaba comiendo su comida con vigor, y claramente estaba muy hambrienta.

Ash se levantó y dijo - Bueno de todos modos, no importa cuáles hayan sido tus razones, me alegro de que aparecieras - Estaba sonriendo, pero parecía casi una sonrisa forzada, luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Serena comenzó a tomarlo, pero saltó cuando Clemont le dio un gritó repentino a Bonnie, porque ella había llenado su vaso de agua en el estanque y la perseguía alrededor tratando de salpicar eso distrajo a Ash y también bajó su mano, y Serena maldijo en silencio a los 2 hermanos y se levantó.

Todo el mundo finalmente se sentó a comer, Bonnie ahora no es la única en ser empapada, Clemont había tropezado con una piedra y cayó al estanque para gran diversión de su hermana, Ash y Serena afortunadamente fueron capaz de calmarlo, lo suficiente para olvidarse de perseguir a su hermana con uno de sus inventos locos.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué distancia estamos, exactamente? - Bonnie preguntó, mientras daba un bocado de su sándwich.

Clemont consultó su mapa y luego miró al estanque y la carretera - Bueno, por desgracia creo que mis cálculos anteriores no fueron los correctos y parece que hay un gran bosque y entonces la única forma de llegar es, a través esa montaña parece que va a aumentar nuestro tiempo de viaje por un par de días más – Respondió algo serio.

Serena contestó triste tras oír esto - Tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo e ir directamente a Ciudad Snowbelle, para la última batalla de gimnasio de Ash – Tras decir eso, sorprendió a Ash, para luego él dijo…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Respondió casi gritando, para volver a hablar… - Serena, ¿sí competir en esa exhibición significa, el viajar arduamente a través de un bosque, una montaña o diez de cada uno?... Te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo – Respondió determinado.

Bonnie también se levantó - Sí, podemos manejar esto, ¿verdad Dedenne? - El pequeño Pokémon-hámster respondió con una orgullosa, **"¡De-de-ne!"** y Blandito incluso hizo un ruido de afirmación.

Clemont también se puso de pie – Cierto, así lo haremos pero... ¿alguien sabe cómo? – Preguntó arruinando el momento.

Ash hizo en su postura de mayor seguridad, como siempre lo hacía en este tipo de situaciones – Ni idea, pero eso es cuando estoy en mi mejor momento, y… ¡Simplemente no podemos renunciar! – Terminó con una sonrisa.

Serena estaba tan agradecida, y miró a Bonnie, Clemont y de último a Ash… Sus amigos eran los mejores, ella no había tenido a nadie hacer algo tan bueno por ella, ya que... bueno, ya que Ash le ayudó en ese campamento de verano en Kanto y simplemente resultó que una vez más Ash la ayudaba pero fue acompañado por los dos hermanos rubios que también estaban dispuestos a ayudarla - Ustedes son los mejores - Mantuvo los ojos en Ash - No se preocupen, esto valdrá la pena porque voy a ganar – Dijo de manera segura.

Ash sonrió y dijo - Vale la pena el tiempo, mientras que seas feliz - Volvió a sentarse y dijo… - ¡Ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre! – Respondió de manera, obvia.

Los otros estuvieron acuerdo y se sentaron así, mientras que Serena miraba a Ash, preguntándose, ¿qué le importaba mucho, acerca de hacerla feliz?... Es por eso que pospuso su batalla de gimnasio para que pudieran viajar a través de la mitad de Kalos, _"él realmente se preocupa por mí"_ … ¿Pero le importa como una amiga u otra cosa...?, Ella sacudió la cabeza y empezó a comer, ella acababa de tomar un bocado de su sándwich cuando de repente hubo una explosión detrás de ella.

Ash y Pikachu inmediatamente saltaron por instinto, listo para la batalla, mientras que Clemont protegía a Bonnie y Serena a rastras iba a donde estaba Ash, y todos miraron con enojo a lo que estaba delante de ellos.

El Equipo Rocket había aparecido, en la parte superior de un robot gigante Meowth, sin la cabeza, pero donde estaba la cabeza debe ser una plataforma, su cabello parecía un poco rizado, pero sonrió en el grupo de entrenadores, parecía que habían volado la cabeza fuera por accidente, pero todavía tenían la mayor parte de lo que parecía una máquina peligrosa.

\- Prepárense para problemas… - Comenzó a Jessie.

\- ¡Ahora, no tenemos tiempo para ustedes 3… Pikachu, Electrobola, ahora! - Gritó Ash, algo molesto.

Pikachu respondió inmediatamente, saltando en el aire, mientras carga en su cola una esfera de energía eléctrica, mientras gritaba, **"pika pika"** y liberó la energía con un fuerte **"¡CHUPI!"**.

La energía eléctrica golpeó al Meowth-bot, pero levantó una pata y bloqueó la explosión. James y Meowth sonrieron mientras Jessie miró a Ash para gritarle - ¡Qué grosero! – Gritó, y volvió a hablar… - Ni siquiera empezamos con nuestro lema correctamente – Terminando.

\- ¡Pues estoy, harto de oírlo! - Ash gritó.

Jessie lanzó una Pokébola, y gritó - ¡Gourgeist, utilizar pulso oscuro! - Su Gourgeist saltó y liberó una ráfaga de energía oscura a Pikachu.

\- ¡Pikachu, esquívalo y usa Trueno! - Ash ordenó y Pikachu saltó fuera del camino del ataque y envió una potente ráfaga de electricidad desde sus mejillas hacia Gourgeist.

James también lanzó una Pokébola, gritando – ¡Ok, Inkay échateles un Psicorrayo! - Inkay salió de la Pokébola y envió una potente explosión brillante hacia el rayo, desviándolo lo suficiente para que el perno fue por un costado de la Meowth-bot.

Ash se dirigió a sus amigos - ¡Váyanse, de aquí, y evitemos que atrapen a Blandito! - Clemont asintió y agarró Bonnie, al mismo tiempo que recuerdan rápidamente a sus Pokémon, Serena no se movió - ¡Serena vete! – La peli miel insistió, pero miró a Ash - ¡No quiero que se atrasen mientras lucho contra el Equipo Rocket, los alcanzaré después, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo…! ¡Asegúrense de alejarse lo suficiente, mientras detengo a estos 3! - Él la miró directamente a los ojos – Vete ahora, nunca se sabe que hay en el bosque que vaya a retrasarlos, tendrán todo el tiempo que pueda darles – Terminó Ash serio.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, para darle una última mirada al peli negro – No te atrevas, a llegar tarde - Ella volvió a meter a sus Pokémon, en sus Pokébolas y siguió a Clemont y Bonnie, odiándose a sí misma por dejar Ash en esta situación.

Ash miró hacia atrás para ver a Pikachu él y los otros defendiendo desesperadamente mientras corrían… Sus otros Pokémon estaban tratando de atacar al Meowth-bot mientras se desvía sus ataques con facilidad, Noivern había sido golpeado y no se veía demasiado bien, miró al Equipo Rocket, y les gritó muy enojado - ¿Por qué ustedes 3, no pueden simplemente dejarnos solos por una vez? - Él les gritó.

\- Tenemos que atrapar Pikachu y a ese pequeño Pokémon verde, por supuesto, y el hacerte pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho, es un bono extra - Jessie respondió.

Ash ignoró lo último, porque necesitaba encontrar una manera de destruir al Meowth-bot, Meowth lo estaba controlando claramente desde arriba y las patas eran claramente lo que los protegía... Ash miró a Gourgeist y a Inkay, quienes estaban protegiendo Meowth, por lo que no había una manera de llegar a él de inmediato, necesitaba algo para distraerlos, y rápidamente miró a su alrededor y miró el estanque, si pudiera hacer que entren en el...

\- ¡Talonflame, Noivern y Hawlucha, regresen! - Gritó y sus Pokémon regresaron a sus Pokébolas… - ¡Greninja entra al agua y usa tu Shuriken de Agua, y Pikachu conmigo! - Pikachu saltó a sus brazos y Ash se lanzó al agua, era más profundo de lo que pensaba, pero él hizo todo lo posible para mantener la cabeza por encima del nivel del agua para que el Equipo Rocket creyera que era poco profunda, y se dirigió hacia el otro lado dado a que Greninja envió sus ataques al Equipo Rocket, y el agua lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido para que sus ataques fueran más rápido para el Meowth-bot, Inkay y Gourgeist se quedaron con el Equipo Rocket quienes claramente estaban agitados...

\- ¡De acuerdo Greninja, sígueme! - Ash se había alejado del lago y hizo un gesto a Greninja para que lo siguiera, mientras Greninja se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr en el agua con su gran velocidad, Ash recordó que tenía su y Pokébola - Gracias Greninja, fuiste impresionante – Terminó Ash, mientras regresaba, a su Pokémon de vuelta.

Equipo Rocket le gritaba a Ash con ira - ¡Meowth, haz algo! - Meowth volvió a su robot y se metió en el agua, se dieron cuenta de su error rápidamente, pero aun así era ya demasiado tarde, el primer pie del robot se sumergió profundamente en el agua y perdió totalmente el equilibrio… Jessie y James agarraron los controles, gritándole a Meowth para que se levantara del agua, pero eso hizo que el robot empezará sacudirse sin control alrededor y todo se cayó en el estanque y comenzó a hundirse, y mientras los 3 cayeron cerca del agua sólo su mala suerte aumento porque, miraron a Ash con pánico…

\- ¡De acuerdo a Pikachu! ¡Mándalos a Volar ahora! - Pikachu saltó de los brazos de Ash y les envío una ráfaga de energía eléctrica en el estanque, justo donde el Equipo Rocket estaba, pero para desgracia ellos el agua conduce la electricidad y eso les causó un shock severo, el Meowth-bot se estremeció y estalló y el Equipo Rocket salió volando, y mientras volaban hablaron de algo…

\- Saben, ya perdí la cuenta, de cuantos intentos hicimos al tratar de atrapar, a la condenada ratita kuki del torpe – Expresó James, con los ojos cerrados, y con algo de Hollín en su uniforme.

\- Ya van, como unas 17 o 18 temporadas, y siempre terminamos así – Contestó Meowth y con los pelos de punta, con los ojos cerrados, y en una posición como si estuviera acostado.

\- ¡Pero esto, no se quedará así pero por ahora…! - Gritó Jessie con el cabello tostado, y muy molesta, pero después…

\- ¡Nos, mandaron a volar, otra vez!... – Gritaron los 3, al mismo tiempo para después un pequeño punto brillara y desapareciera en el horizonte.

\- Gran trabajo Pikachu - Dijo Ash, y miró la dirección que sus amigos habían tomado y dijo… - será mejor que nos vayamos, probablemente están subiendo por la montaña, por ahora – Empezando a caminar.

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, como si fuera a entrar en el estanque, pero Pikachu agarró su pierna. **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** gritó el ratón Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amigo? - Ash miró al estanque, que todavía era tenía chispas de electricidad los restos del robot estaban liberándolas y parecía que podría estallar en cualquier momento - Bueno, sólo tendremos que… ¡Oh no! - Miró a su alrededor, y no se había dado cuenta de que el estanque era pequeño, y en este tramo para ir al otro lado mientras que estaba en el agua, pero la forma corta que estaba alrededor estaba bloqueado por grandes rocas y la única otra forma de escapar estaba lejos, entonces tomó una de sus Pokébola y gritó - ¡Noivern, yo te elijo! – Liberando, al Pokémon Murciélago/Dragón.

Ash se dio cuenta de que su idea no iba a funcionar tan pronto como él miraba a Noivern… Mientras el Pokémon Murciélago/Dragón gigante jadeaba y aleteaba torpemente, Ash le pidió a Noivern sobrevolara, pero está claro que no iba a funcionar, estaba a punto de recordarle a Noivern cuando, de repente se derrumbó - ¡No, Noivern! - Corrió hacia su Pokémon lesionado, con Pikachu detrás de él… El ala izquierda del Noivern y su pierna izquierda fueron claramente heridos de gravedad, no podía mover ninguno de ellos, gracias al Equipo Rocket no sólo se había lastimado, sino para estar sólo por su cuenta - No te preocupes, te voy a llevar al Centro Pokémon - Ash metió a Noivern de nuevo en su Pokébola y entró al bosque detrás de él - Apuesto a que hay uno, sí atravieso este bosque – Mientras empezaba, a correr.

 ** _Mientras tanto, con los otros…_**

Serena miró la Luna… Ella, Bonnie y Clemont se habían detenido en una pequeña cueva para descansar por la noche, habían pasado horas desde que se alejaron del Equipo Rocket… Estaban dentro del bosque cuando escucharon la explosión... Ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna duda de que era el Equipo Rocket "Volando, de nuevo", pero pensaron igual que Ash pudo haber sido atrapado con ellos por ahora, y estaban preocupados de que no estuviera con ellos aún, especialmente Serena, miró hacia abajo, diciéndose a sí misma que era su culpa y pensaba... _¿Cómo pude dejarlo sólo?... Sabía que era una batalla peligrosa y que sería difícil encontrarnos, pero todavía lo dejé…_

Bonnie salió de la cueva, y miró a la peli miel - ¿Serena? - Ella gimió en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de su amiga.

Serena se dio la vuelta - ¿Sí, Bonnie? - Ella trató de sonar valiente, pero la tristeza en su voz era clara.

\- ¿Ash va a alcanzarnos, verdad? - Bonnie bajó la mirada, una lágrima cayendo al suelo delante de ella Bonnie fue siempre tan optimista, y era extraño verla llorar, ella había llegado a querer a Ash casi tanto como amaba a su propio hermano y era evidente que estaba muy asustado de lo que podría significar su ausencia.

Serena bajó la mirada quería consolar a Bonnie, pero las palabras no salían, y no podía decirle algo a Bonnie algo que ella no se creía, a sí misma.

Clemont salió de la cueva con tres platos de guiso - No te preocupes Bonnie, Ash puede que esté retrasado, a causa del Equipo Rocket, pero se estará bien siempre sale de situaciones difíciles - Le entregó a las dos chicas su comida y se sentó – Y conociendo a Ash, probablemente tiene hambre y decidió conseguir algo de comer, antes de alcanzarnos, y se fue de nuevo al Centro Pokémon, al menos él podrá ser capaz de enviarnos un mensaje para hacernos saber dónde está, y tú puedes recibir los correos electrónicos en tu navegador, ¿verdad Serena? – Preguntó el científico.

Serena asintió, la verdad era que sabía que Ash probablemente estaba bien, o al menos va a estar bien si él o sus Pokémon de alguna manera se habrían visto afectados por el Equipo Rocket, lo que hizo que se pusiera triste, porque era que él podría terminar en llegar muy tarde a su exhibición y ella lo necesitaba allí, claro que Bonnie y Clemont estaban con ella, pero Ash tenía una forma diferente para motivarla, y para creer que podía hacerlo.

Clemont continuó, sin darse cuenta de lo poco que Serena se preocupaba por su charla - Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, y como dijo Ash, él nos alcanzará pero tenemos que hacer un buen tiempo, por si acaso, y que sería bueno llegar con el tiempo suficiente para que Serena pueda practicar, un poco, antes del evento – Planeó Clemont.

Bonnie parecía estar más feliz después del plan de Clemont - Y cuando Ash llegue, aun si es tarde, podemos darle una sorpresa con Serena con la Corona de la reina de Kalos – Dijo Bonnie, muy feliz.

Serena se levantó rápidamente en ese y entró en la cueva, sin decir nada. Bonnie parecía confundido - ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida.

Clemont se encogió de hombros - Creo que ella esperará a Ash, a que llegue aquí antes de eso – Dijo Clemont.

Bonnie miró comida intacta de Serena y se quedó sin aliento - Oh, yo no debería haber dicho eso – Dijo Bonnie, algo arrepentida.

Clemont se ajustó las gafas y se inclinó hacia delante - ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo confundido.

Bonnie entrecerró sus ojos, y dijo - Hermanote... Mejor cállate y come, voy a hablar con Serena - Y con eso, recogió el tazón de sopa de Serena y entró en la cueva después con ella.

Clemont suspiro - Ash, por favor date prisa…. No sé lo que vamos a pasar aquí sin ti – Terminó.

Ash corrió por el bosque a toda velocidad, y miró hacia arriba y vio la Luna y se dio cuenta de que debe haber estado corriendo durante horas… Él sabía que sus amigos probablemente estarían preocupados por él, pero tenía que pensar en Noivern ahora… Podía preocuparse en alcanzarlos después… El pensar en su Noivern hizo que corriera aún más rápido… Odiaba al Equipo Rocket por esto… Él sabía que la Enfermera Joy podría ayudar a Noivern, pero aun así los odiaba... El daño del Pokémon de Ash estaba sufriendo era la misma alma del propio Ash... Casi podía sentir cuando sus Pokémon se vieron afectados… Y obviamente era diferente de cuando Greninja tomó su forma especial, pero cuando sus Pokémon reciben daños algunas veces, hace que Ash sienta su dolor...

Se dio cuenta que había un poco de luz por delante y gritó... Él comenzó a gritar de alegría a la enfermera una vez que vio el signo Centro Pokémon y logró empujar a sí mismo aún más para llegar más rápido. Se detuvo delante de las puertas y trató de abrirlos - ¡Abran! – Gritó… - ¡Enfermera Joy necesito tu ayuda! - Estaba gritando todo lo que pudo, no podía creer, se había dirigido a todos de esta manera y la enfermera Joy iba a dormir durante su tiempo de necesidad, entonces notó que una luz se encendió en un pasillo a través de la ventana, seguido por las luces del vestíbulo principal... La enfermera Joy llegó a la puerta, seguida de su Wigglytuff... Ella abrió la puerta y miró a Ash - Gracias, en ver… - Comenzó feliz, pero...

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Te das cuenta que hay Pokémon enfermo aquí, que tratan de dormir? - Ella estaba susurrando, pero de alguna manera parecía como un grito.

Ash miró hacia abajo - Lo siento mucho enfermera Joy, pero necesito su ayuda – Explicó Ash.

La enfermera continuó mirándolo y miró a Pikachu - Tú Pokémon se ve bien – Dijo, mientras inspeccionaba a Pikachu.

\- No es Pikachu, es mi Noivern, su ala y su pierna se lastimaron, unos ladrones Pokémon nos atacaron – Contestó.

La enfermera Joy lo entendió inmediatamente - Está bien, entren, y lleven a Noivern, mientras nosotros tratamos de ponerlo en una camilla - Miró a Wigglytuff y le ordenó que agarrara la camilla.

Cuando Wigglytuff regresó, Ash dejó Noivern en la camilla, lo miraba con ojos confiados, pero cansados - Vas a estar bien Noivern, la enfermera Joy se hará cargo de ti - Miró a la enfermera en los ojos - ¿Hay algo, que pueda hacer? – Preguntó preocupado.

La enfermera Joy miró a Ash, y se sintió mal por enojarse con él antes, podía decirse que realmente se preocupaba por sus Pokémon - No, no te preocupes, me encargaré de Noivern y él debe ser al 100% después de un par de días - Ella hizo un gesto a un sofá del vestíbulo - todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, pero puedes dormir en el sofá, voy a enviar Wigglytuff con almohadas y mantas en unos minutos - Tomó Noivern por un pasillo ya través de una puerta para comenzar lo está curando…

Ash se sentó en el sofá y Pikachu saltó a su lado - ¿Qué vamos a hacer, amigo?... Obviamente necesito asegurarme de que Noivern esté bien, pero Serena y los otros están esperando por nosotros – Dijo Ash, a Pikachu.

Pikachu miró tristemente, claramente no saber qué hacer, echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de algún tipo de inspiración. **"¡Pika!"** Él gritó… Él sólo había cerrado sus ojos en un ordenador.

Ash echó un vistazo a lo que Pikachu estaba mirando y sonrió - Gran idea Pikachu, podemos enviar un correo electrónico a Serena a su navegador - La mirada de emoción y luego se desvaneció - Pero espera... La Enfermera Joy dijo que Noivern estaría bien en dos días… - Miró con nerviosismo a la computadora y luego miró a Pikachu – Lo que eso significa que, nos perderemos de la exhibición… - Suspiró y se dirigió a la computadora para enviar el correo electrónico.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, en la cueva…_**

Serena se despertó y bostezó, miró alrededor de la cueva, Bonnie y Dedenne todavía estaban durmiendo, pero Clemont ya se había levantado y preparar el desayuno, Serena se dio cuenta de cómo se mantuvo mirando hacia arriba en la entrada de la cueva con expectación - Así que, obviamente, no está aquí todavía - Ella indicó.

Clemont dejó pasar el repentino sonido de su voz y se dio la vuelta y tristemente miró a la entrada de la cueva - No, pero no debemos preocuparnos, Serena sabes que Ash va a hacer todo lo posible para alcanzarnos, recuerda, él hizo esto para que no nos retrasáramos y llegar a tiempo, ese era el plan – Contestó Clemont.

Serena no respondió y miró a Bonnie que había empezado a agitarse despierto… Bonnie era tan agradable anoche… No tenía idea de que ella la conocía... ¿Era realmente tan obvia?

Clemont suspiro de alivio cuando Bonnie se sentó, haciendo parpadear el sueño de los ojos. Era evidente que estaba incómodo con el estado de ánimo alterado de Serena - Bonnie, buenos días – Dijo… Ella asintió con la cabeza a lo había oído, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para decir algo, acaba de empezar a enrollar su saco de dormir para ponerlo en su mochila sin decir nada.

Serena se sintió muy mal… Estaba haciendo que estos 2 luchen por ella, por ir a su exhibición y mientras tanto había abandonado ayer había Ash - Lo siento chicos - Dijo ella, derramando lágrimas - No quiero presionarlos – Triste.

Bonnie deshizo su ser energético habitual, fue un poco alarmante y Serena se quedó sin aliento, la niña rubia se levantó y dijo - No hay de qué preocuparse Serena, me encanta viajar contigo y Ash, eres como una hermana mayor y Ash es como otro hermano y el ir de ciudad en ciudad con ustedes ha habido un montón de diversión, y he sido capaz de ver tantas batallas y exhibiciones impresionantes y Pokémon - Ella agarró a Serena y le dio un gran abrazo - Y Ash va a ver a su exhibición, no se preocupes – Dijo Bonnie.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír - Oh Bonnie... Gracias – Abrazando a la pequeña.

Clemont parecía confundido – Amm, Serena… ¿Es realmente es un gran problema, si Ash no está en la exhibición Pokémon, en persona?... Quiero decir, él siempre puede verlo en un televisor o algo así – Dijo Clemont, no entendiendo nada.

Serena estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Bonnie sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos y diciéndole a Clemont – Hermanote, hay veces que puedes ser muy bobo - Serena ignoró la pregunta y empacó sus cosas, se dio cuenta de su navegador en el bolsillo de su bolso había un poco de luz dentro de él.

\- ¡Oh Serena! - Gritó Bonnie - ¡Creo que tienes un mensaje! – Muy emocionada, porque puede ser de cierta persona.

Serena trató de ocultarlo, pero ella estaba muy feliz, porque tiene que ser de Ash, y tenía razón, abrió su navegador para ver una imagen de un Fletchling con un sobre en su pico, y estaba marcado, para Serena, de Ash.

\- ¡Ábrelo! - Bonnie gritó a su lado, ella se había movido con rapidez junto a Serena cuando vio el brillo excitado en los ojos de la peli miel.

\- Bien... Oh, es un mensaje en vídeo - Serena hizo clic para abrir el mensaje y la cara de Ash apareció en la pantalla.

Ash parecía agotada e infeliz, su cara estaba toda sucia y tenía hojas en su pelo, Pikachu estaba junto a él, y él no se veía muy feliz, estaban claramente en un Centro Pokémon, pero Serena esperaba que fuera porque necesitaba usar la computadora y no debido a que sus Pokémon se lastimaron, pero desafortunadamente, la historia de Ash era peor que eso, les explicó que había arrojado al Equipo Rocket en el agua y cómo Pikachu había conseguido deshacerse de ellos, pero entonces el agua había sido demasiado peligroso para entrar y luego pasó a describir cómo pensaba llegar al otro lado, pero su Noivern había sido herido y tuvo que ir al Centro Pokémon, entonces la peor parte - La enfermera Joy, dice Noivern estará bien, pero por desgracia voy a estar aquí por un par de días hasta que se recupere… - Ash se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo - Lo siento mucho Serena, pero no creo que vaya a ver tu exhibición - Él terminó su video asegurándoles que iba a tratar de hacerlo para la coronación de Serena si fuera a ganar y diciéndoles otra vez que lo sentía.

Serena cerró su navegador sin decir una palabra, Clemont no parecía demasiado molesto, pero Bonnie sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada y aunque el grupo comió su desayuno en silencio antes de volver a caminar, por el día.

 ** _Al mismo tiempo en el Centro Pokémon, donde estaba Ash…_**

Ash se despertó con el ruido del centro Pokémon abriendo, y Pikachu saltó junto a él, que ya ha estado despierto y parecía como si la enfermera Joy le había dado de comer y de hecho a todos los Pokémon de Ash, todos estaban fuera de sus Pokébolas y estaban jugando en el vestíbulo, Ash se puso de pie y empezó a doblar las mantas - Buenos días, Pikachu, ¿dormiste bien? – Le preguntó a su leal compañero.

 **"Pi-Pikachu"** \- afirmó alegremente.

\- Bueno, me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros lo hizo - Ash no había dormido muy bien porque había estado dando vueltas toda la noche, apenas pudo dormir durante unos minutos, pero entonces él empezó a soñar con entrar en la sala de la exhibición después de que está acabara y Serena le grita, culpándolo del no estar allí, no pudo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y Pikachu lo miró con preocupación - No te preocupes, amiguito, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en los sofás, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a la vida al aire libre por ahora – Tratando se sonar, convincente.

Pikachu aceptó la mentira en el exterior con una sonrisa y un **"Pikachu"** , pero sabía que Ash se sentía triste por la probabilidad de perderse la competencia de Serena, también estaba molesto por eso.

\- Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer hoy? - preguntó Ash - Creo que no vamos a viajar por un tiempo, ¿por qué no, tal vez tenemos algún entrenamiento especial? - Obviamente, esto era la mejor manera de animar a Ash.

 **"¡Pika!"** Pikachu gritó y sus otros Pokémon gritaron de acuerdo también.

Ash asintió, sonriendo - ¡Bien, vamos a hacerlo! - Su estómago gruñó - Uh... tal vez deba comer antes – Dijo algo avergonzado.

 ** _Con nuestros amigos, dentro del bosque…_**

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont habían estado viajando todo el día, llegaron a la cima de la montaña y ahora viajaban a través de un bosque, de espesor con árboles y arbustos y Pokémon sobre todo una gran cantidad de tipo insectos, de hierba y tipos voladores, por una vez no fue Clemont quien se quedó atrás, pero Serena, había estado manteniendo un ritmo bastante bueno, pero todavía estaba tratando de quedarse atrás de los dos hermanos, atrapados en sus pensamiento, se había resignado al hecho de que Ash no sería capaz de llegar a tiempo, pero es evidente que no la hacía feliz, pero en este punto ahora estaba consumida por la preocupación sobre la exhibición si ella no gana, nada de esto valió la pena, y si ella no gana... Ash no estaría allí para consolarla.

De repente un ruido fuerte se escuchó más adelante en un claro, era como un montón de mini motores o algo, los tres entrenadores se congelaron, nervioso, esperando algo así como el Equipo Rocket saliera, pero en su lugar se dieron cuenta de que era sólo un cierto Pokémon tipo volador... Siguieron caminando hacia adelante para ver qué tipo eran.

Bonnie corrió hacia adelante con entusiasmo para ver a los Pokémon - Wow, ¿Qué Pokémon son estos?... Nunca los he visto antes - Fue un gran rebaño de algunos Pokémon misteriosos y extraños que al parecer no eran nativos de la región Kalos.

Serena abrió su Pokedex y escanear a uno de los más pequeños…

El Pokedex se iluminó y explicó - _Pidgey el pequeño Pokémon volador… De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar... Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon... El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena…_

Serena observó a otro tipo de Pokémon había aterrizado junto a ellos y los investigó también - _Pidgeotto, la forma evolucionada de Pidgey... Está armado con filosas garras y se lanza desde el cielo para atrapar a su presa… Al contrario del dócil Pidgey, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso... Aproxímate con extremo cuidado_ \- Clemont miraba con asombro, y dijo…

\- Wow, es tan genial al ver Pokémon que son principalmente vistos en Kanto apuesto a Ash le encantaría esto – Dijo emocionado.

Bonnie corrió hasta un Pidgey, exclamando - ¡qué lindo! - El Pokémon parecía que estaba a punto de huir, pero de repente, había una sombra hasta arriba y era la más grande y la más bella de todos los tipo voladores, que ninguno haya visto nunca, apareció y aterrizó junto a Bonnie y miró al Pidgey y asintió, Bonnie se quedó mirándolo completamente impresionada por el - Wow... - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Serena también fue completamente aturdida por este Pokémon, era similar a Pidgey y Pidgeotto, pero mucho más grande y mucho más bello, tenía los ojos poderosos, tranquilos y lo que parecía una melena de color rojo y oro que se extendía desde la que su parte posterior, ella lo examinó con su Pokedex, mientras que Bonnie y Clemont se acercaron a él - _Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave y Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto... Puede volar el doble de la velocidad del sonido y una altura de casi 1 kilómetro._

\- Wow… - Dijo Serena - Es tan hermoso – Pidgeot, parecía sonreírle elogio.

\- Y también parece estar acostumbrado a estar con la gente a su alrededor, me pregunto por qué es tan amable con nosotros, supongo que es el líder de este rebaño, pero ¿por qué nos permite acercarnos? - Clemont preguntó mientras se acerca a Pidgeot, porque parecía llamarle la atención.

Serena se encogió de hombros, miró a los ojos del Pidgeot y vio como el poder y la belleza que nunca creyó que podía estar en un Pokémon, este Pokémon fue especial, miró a su navegador y buscó sobre Pidgey, Pidgeotto y Pidgeot…

\- Escuchen esto, al parecer, las parvadas de Pidgey y Pidgeotto una vez viajan a Kalos desde Kanto, pero sólo bajo un la guía de un gran líder… Se dice, que un Pidgeot conduce a su rebaño, porque son capaces de lograr grandes hazañas como este largo camino y que a medida que pasa el tiempo cuando los Pidgey y Pidgeotto son capaces de crecer más fuertes y eventualmente se vuelven lo suficientemente independientes como para ir por su cuenta, y al parecer Pidgeotto sólo evoluciona en Pidgeot con un entrenador muy leal y poderoso y que sólo los más poderosos son capaces de guiar a una parvada… Eso significa que este Pidgeot probablemente le haya pertenecido a alguien y probablemente alguien realmente fuerte – Terminó Serena.

Cuando Serena terminó, el Pidgeot la miró a los ojos y asintió... Clemont parecía confundido, pero Bonnie parecía realmente excitado - Así que, si no tienes un entrenador, ¿podemos quedarnos con Pidgeot? - ella preguntó, y Pidgeot parecía un poco nervioso con esta niña.

\- Bonnie, tiene a una parvada que cuidar e incluso si no lo hiciera, probablemente querría encontrar su entrenador de nuevo - Dijo Clemont

\- Hey, Serena ¿podría ver en tu navegador?, quisiera leer más sobre Pidgeot - Serena le entregó el navegador, y empezó a leer luego alzo la vista hacia Pidgeot – Aquí dice, que Pidgeot es capaz de localizar la ubicación general de su entrenador - Reflexionó sobre esto por un momento, y dijo - ¿Estás buscando a tu entrenador, Pidgeot? - Pidgeot asintió.

Serena frunció el ceño, pensando acerca de por qué este Pokémon se acercaría a ellos de esta manera... Después le dijo a Pidgeot - ¿Crees, que te podamos ayudar de alguna manera? - Pidgeot le dio su mirada calmada y poderosa, pero suspiró… Parecían no conocerlo sin embargo, Serena estaba pensando cuando Bonnie se acercó al Pidgey de antes y cuando Clemont estaba hablando de lo bueno que eran los Pokémon de Kanto, y pensó en otra persona de Kanto - ¿Has oído hablar de Ash, verdad? – Preguntó con la esperanza de que sí.

Los ojos de Pidgeot iluminaron ante el nombre, y gritó mientras aleteaba, **"¡Pidge-Pidgaw!"**

\- ¡No lo creo…! - Exclamó Clemont - ¡Ash nunca nos mencionó que tenía un Pidgeot! – Recordó Clemont, y Serena estaba emocionada, sabía que era una posibilidad remota, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez...

\- Pidgeot, sabemos dónde está Ash, estaba con nosotros, pero nos separamos – Le mostró Pidgeot un mapa en su navegador y le explicó dónde estaba Ash - Eres rápido, ¿verdad? - Pidgeot asintió con orgullo - ¿Crees que podrías buscar a Ash, y llevarlo contigo a Ciudad Gloria en 3 días?... Verás... Realmente quisiera que estuviera ahí para mi exhibición, pero está en el Centro Pokémon y no puede salir hasta dentro de 2 días y ya está muy retrasado, ¿tal vez puedas volar muy rápido y ayudarle a llegar? - Ella sabía que sería difícil, incluso para este gran Pokémon pájaro, pero era lo único que podía pensar.

Pidgeot levantó de un salto en el aire, creó una ráfaga de viento hasta pensó que había noqueado a Clemont y Bonnie - **¡Pidgaw!** \- Gritó el pájaro gigante, todos los Pidgey y Pidgeotto respondieron con felicidad **"Pidgaws"** gritaron estos… Parecía como si supieran que Pidgeot había estado planeando irse, se habían hecho fuertes y valientes y que ya no lo necesitaban, por lealtad habían viajado con él para encontrar su entrenador…

\- ¡Gracias Pidgeot…! - Serena gritó, y vio como el poderoso Pokémon alzaban el vuelo - ¡Te veremos pronto! – Mientras agitaba su mano.

 ** _Mientras Tanto, en el Centro Pokémon…_**

\- ¡Está bien, Hawlucha utiliza Plancha voladora!... ¡Talonflame, utilice Carga de Fuego! - El Pokémon pájaro enmascarado de luchador, saltó en el aire y se lanzó hacia Talonflame que estaba rodeado de llamas por su carga y chocaron creando una gran explosión y los dos aterrizaron con calma, y se escucharon los aplausos de la pequeña multitud que se había reunido…

Los Pokémon de Ash se habían convertido en celebridades durante todo el día ya que la gente entraba y salía del centro Pokémon... Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver un Pikachu en la región Kalos, y luego rápidamente los otros Pokémon de Ash también empezaban a calentar... Habían estado entrenando todo el día y Ash definitivamente podía ver las diferencias en sus Pokémon y sus fuerzas, Hawlucha en particular, estaban teniendo un buen día de entrenamiento, probablemente, él estaba pensando en Noivern y cómo quería impresionarlo cuando se ponga mejor…

\- Bien todo el mundo, lo siento, pero creo que tendremos que terminar por hoy - La multitud parecía decepcionada, pero pareció entender, pero una persona le gritó - ¿¡podemos ver Electrobola de Pikachu una vez más!? - Ash hizo una señal a Pikachu que saltó en el aire y dejar que la poderosa explosión de la esfera eléctrica en el suelo, la multitud aplaudió de nuevo, sorprendido con el poder de Pikachu.

Ash y sus Pokémon volvieron a entrar al Centro Pokémon y fueron al que fue temporalmente "su" sofá…

\- Todos ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo, yo sé que vamos a ganar la Liga Kalos, si trabajamos duro - Sus Pokémon estaban felices y llenos de confianza, incluyendo Hawlucha que hizo su pose de confianza.

\- ¿Disculpa, Ash? - Ash se volteó sorprendido, y vio a la enfermera Joy de pie detrás de él, sonriendo - Hola enfermera Joy – Dijo, mientras le dice - ¿Cómo está Noivern? – Preguntó Preocupado.

\- Bueno, eso es en realidad lo que quería decirte, y es una gran noticia, no me di cuenta de lo bien que debes haber entrenado Noivern, pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba y se está recuperando rápidamente y creo que debería estar listo para ir contigo mañana, en la mañana – Respondió Feliz.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron con mucho entusiasmo - ¿De verdad? Eso es increíble, podría ser capaz de llegar a la exhibición de Serena a tiempo si vuelo con Noivern – Dijo muy feliz.

La enfermera Joy frunció el ceño - Bueno, no exactamente, Ash, Noivern puede estar recuperándose más rápido, pero no quiero que lo utilices para viajar o para luchar por al menos otro día, sólo para estar seguro, vas a tener que ir a pie – Dijo la enfermera, de manera seria.

Ash suspiró - Bueno, me alegro de que nos podemos ir antes, pero probablemente voy perderme la exhibición de Serena después de todo, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera volado con Noivern, pero hubiéramos recorrido un día extra y básicamente seria el mismo resultado – Habló con pesar.

La enfermera Joy sonrió - No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu novia entenderá – Respondió.

Los ojos de ceniza se abrieron y él sintió que su rostro casi explota de calor y vieron que estaba totalmente tan rojo como un tomate - ¡No, no es eso, es una amiga! – Dijo totalmente nervioso.

La enfermera Joy sonrió – Cierto, bien será mejor que comas y luego vayas a la cama… Tienes un largo día de mañana – Terminó para luego irse.

 ** _Ahora, con nuestros amigos, en el Centro Pokémon "diferente claro está"…_**

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban comiendo la cena en el Centro Pokémon, habían conseguido llegar justo antes de que cerrará por la noche, la reunión con Pidgeot los había energizado y se habían hecho a cruzado la selva en tiempo récord, y estaban viendo la Luna y las estrellas desde su mesa, el Centro Pokémon tenía una gran vista desde lo alto de las montañas y eran capaces de ver qué tan alto estaban…

\- Así que debemos ser capaces de llegar a la Ciudad Gloria mañana por la noche, y todavía tenemos que viajar a lo largo de la montaña por un tiempo, pero luego empieza a bajar y Ciudad Gloria habremos llegado - Clemont dijo, mirando su mapa.

\- ¡Hurra! - Bonnie animó - Y tal vez Pidgeot será capaz de llevar a Ash muy pronto – Terminó muy feliz.

Clemont parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo, y miró el mapa de nuevo y luego dijo - Parece que mañana podría ser muy peligroso, por algunas partes de la montaña, y por eso Bonnie, tendrás que estar cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo? – Terminó el rubio.

Bonnie rodó los ojos y murmuró algo que sonaba como "fastidioso" y luego miró a Serena - Y Serena, conseguirás un día completo para entrenar antes de la exhibición, después de llegar allí - Ella pensó por un momento y se puso una mirada extraña intrigante, en su ojo - ¿Cómo vas a impresionar a Ash durante su demostración? – Preguntó Bonnie.

Serena se sonrojó e ignoró la pregunta - Umm... Uhh... Clemont. ¿Cómo es que es peligroso? – Preguntó Serena, evitando la pregunta de Bonnie.

Clemont no entendía las conductas de Bonnie y Serena, pero la pregunta lo sacó de eso - Bueno, hay un montón de colinas escarpadas y caminos delgados, también puede haber bastante viento, por lo que será difícil mantener el equilibrio, tienen vallas y esas cosas, pero todavía tendríamos que ser cuidadoso, y por supuesto tengo mi brazo Aipom si alguien se cae – Contestó el Líder de Gimnasio.

Bonnie sonrió, aparentemente pensando que su hermano estaba exagerando - ¿Qué pasa si cualquiera de nosotros cae?... El brazo sólo sostendría a uno nada más – Preguntó Bonnie, un tanto nerviosa.

\- _En realidad es una muy buena pregunta_ \- pensó Serena para sí misma, Bonnie es inteligente para su edad miró afuera y bostezó - Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a la cama, mañana será un día largo y tenemos que estar descansados para que podamos caminar y atravesar la montaña a salvo – Dijo Serena.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para ir a la cama también, Bonnie siguió a Serena a su habitación y como de costumbre, se acostó con ella, y Clemont fue a su propia habitación, mirándose un poco solo, ya que por lo general tenía Ash con él, pero parecía tan cansado que no le va a importar, porque en pocos minutos todos modos, ya que estaría dormido…

Mientras Serena y Bonnie yacían en sus camas, Serena pensó en Ash y Pidgeot - _No puedo creer que Ash crio a un poderoso Pokémon y lo dejó ir_ \- Ella entonces recordó a Goodra, y que Ash estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que sus Pokémon fueran felices, incluso si eso significaba separarse de ellos… Ella estaba feliz porque, Pidgeot claramente se había hecho de los Pidgey y Pidgeotto mucho más fuertes y valientes de lo pudieron haber sido, va a estar tan feliz de ver a Pidgeot.

\- ¿Serena? - preguntó Bonnie.

\- ¿Sí, Bonnie? - Serena respondió.

\- ¿Dime la verdad, amas a Ash? - La voz de Bonnie no estaba como de burla, era cuestión.

Serena comenzó a sudar, sabía que Bonnie sospechaba ayer por la noche, y se hizo bastante claro cuando Bonnie estaba dejándola saber que sospechaba, y que algo estaba pasando... Pero ella no había hecho caso a la niña en la noche anterior, y no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero, al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba que era un agolpamiento al principio, pero hace años, cuando era un niña pequeña que se había caído en un bosque, había pensado que tal vez ella había creado una imagen realista de lo que había crecido hasta estar en su mente lo largo de los años, pero luego después de verlo salvar a Garchomp en la televisión, y luego saltar de un edificio para salvar a Pikachu… Y ella había viajado con él tanto tiempo, ella sabía que era todo lo que soñó que sería y más…

Serena había estado en silencio durante un tiempo y Bonnie se sospecha que había irritado a su amiga con la pregunta - No importa, está bien, no es necesario que respondas - Ella se volteó como para ponerle fin a la conversación corta…

Serena sonrió, Bonnie sabía de cualquier manera, Bonnie sabía... y eso es normal - Sí, Bonnie, Amo a Ash - Ella le susurró a Bonnie y ella no respondió, pero sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se durmió.

 ** _Al día siguiente con Ash, en el Centro Pokémon…_**

Ash se levantó muy temprano, antes que todos en el Centro Pokémon, fue incluso antes de que abrieran de nuevo, se pasó por un teléfono, sus movimientos emocionados despertaron a Pikachu, Ash quería llamar temprano a sus amigos, para darles la buena... o la media de buena noticia, él sabía que probablemente estarían en el Centro Pokémon justo antes de Ciudad Gloria, y les dio una llamada allí, esperando que no se hayan ido todavía.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que respondiera la enfermera Joy, miró a Ash en la pantalla de vídeo que tenían los teléfonos y dijo - ¿Hay algo, en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- Sí, por favor… - Comenzó Ash - Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero quería hablar con mis amigos antes de que salgan, y estoy esperando que estén aún ah… - Ash, no pudo terminar, porque el grito de una niña conocida lo alertó…

Pero no un grito enojado o asustado, más bien de emoción - ¡ASH…! - Gritó Bonnie - ¡Te extraño!... ¿¡Donde…!? – No pudo terminar porque la enfermera Joy interrumpió…

– Lo siento, pero adivino que estos son tus amigos, voy a dejar que hablen entonces… - Dio un paso a un lado, y Serena y las caras de Clemont y Bonnie se unieran la pantalla - Clemont sonrió ampliamente y Serena se sonrojó y gritaba una emocionada - ¡Ash! – Feliz de verlo.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? - Preguntó Ash.

Bonnie hizo la mayor parte de la conversación, y explicó que su viaje había sido difícil desde que se separaron y acaban de empezar a explicarle acerca de la reunión con el grupo de Pidgey y Pidgeotto cuando Serena la interrumpió - No Bonnie, creo que deberíamos dejar que sea una sorpresa para Ash – Terminó con una sonrisa.

Ash miró a la pantalla confundido - ¿Una sorpresa?... Te refieres a que veré a los Pidgey y Pidgeotto, pero los he visto antes – Dijo confundido, el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon.

Bonnie sonrió - Oh, sí lo sabemos - Ella dijo maliciosamente, Serena le dio un codazo y se quedó tranquila.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo, Ash? - Preguntó Serena - ¿Noivern, está bien? – Dijo preocupada.

\- En realidad sí, él es mejor y por eso que llamé… Ahora les explicaré, todavía no creo que vaya a llegar a tiempo para la exhibición, pero seré capaz de salir hoy… Noivern ha sanado y tenía la esperanza de volar en el a Ciudad Gloria, pero la enfermera Joy dijo que no debería correr ningún riesgo – Terminando de explicar.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con entusiasmo, porque Ash no lo sabía, pero que en realidad podría llegar a tiempo a su exhibición - Eso está bien Ash, Yo… - Y ahora fue Bonnie, quien le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo y tomó a su hermano y comenzaron a alejarse, mientras que Clemont le gritó y le preguntó lo que estaba haciendo…

\- ¿Sobre qué Serena? - Preguntó Ash.

Serena se sonrojó y miró nerviosamente a Bonnie y Clemont - Umm... – Tratando de hablar.

De repente hubo un grito detrás de Ash, volviendo a gritar pero, no era un grito de miedo o dolor, sino de felicidad Ash se dio la vuelta para ver a la enfermera Joy, que acababa de abrir las cortinas del Centro Pokémon, y junto a ella un Pikachu parece emocionado, al mirar a un Pokémon grande, hermoso y extremadamente poderosa mirando al otro lado de la ventana, el Pokémon picoteo la ventana y miró a Ash, y esté lo observó durante un momento, olvidando que estaba hablando por teléfono, se quedó mirando a los ojos del Pokémon, y sin creerlo dijo… - ¿No puede ser... Pidgeot? – Dijo emocionado.

Serena le respondió, en su lado de la línea - ¡Sorpresa Ash!... Nos encontramos con Pidgeot y hemos sido capaces de averiguar que quería encontrarte, y no te preocupes, que ha hecho de sus amigos en su rebaño muy valientes y creo que quiere quedarse contigo otra vez – Comentó Serena, mientras sonreía.

Ash estaba perdido por esas palabras y aparentemente, era algo que no sucede a menudo - Voy a llegar a tu exhibición, Serena… - Dijo mientras aún miraba a Pidgeot, pero se dio cuenta de algo y le preguntó a la peli miel - Wow, Serena… ¿Cómo supieron que era mío? – Le preguntó, muy curioso.

Serena se sonrojó por lo que ella pensaba que era la quincuagésima vez en esta llamada telefónica - Clemont dijo tu nombre y fue entonces cuando Pidgeot voló hacia abajo, pero eso no fue lo único... Leímos acerca del cómo Pidgeot necesitaba a un entrenador muy fuerte y leal y la forma en que pueda sentir cuando esté cerca… Yo sabía que tenía que ser tú, yo no creo que pueda describir a cualquiera de la misma manera - Ella sintió que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo como fuego, pero siguió sonriendo, porque le encantaba ver a Ash tan feliz.

Ash le devolvió la mirada - Será mejor que vaya, nos vemos... Hoy mismo - Colgó para ir a reunirse con su viejo amigo.

Serena se echó hacia atrás en la silla, su corazón le latía, estaba tan feliz y miró hacia atrás para ver a Clemont y Bonnie esperando en la puerta… Clemont sólo parecía listo para ir, pero Bonnie estaba sonriéndole a Serena, y ella se levantó para unirse a sus amigos y se pusieron en marcha para ir a la montaña.

 ** _Con Ash, en el Centro Pokémon…_**

Ash salió corriendo después de colgar el teléfono, no podía creerlo, después de todo este tiempo, Pidgeot todavía lo recordaba y quería estar con él de nuevo, tomó a Pidgeot en un gran abrazo, mientras que el gran Pokémon felizmente exclamó, **"¡Pidgaw!"**

\- Wow Pidgeot, te ves tan fuerte… - Dijo Ash – Y, mucho más grande también, incluso más de lo que recuerdo – Dijo sonriendo.

Pidgeot asintió para reconocer los cumplidos de sus viejos amigos, se puso de pie, probablemente siete pies de alto, probablemente de dos a tres pies más altos que la mayoría Pidgeot… También tenía los músculos más resistentes que un combatiente bien entrenado y feroz… Sin embargo, era tan intimidante como su tamaño y fuerza así, la belleza de sus plumas y la tranquilidad de sus ojos hicieron un magnífico espectáculo para la vista…

\- Así que Serena te envió aquí, ¿eh? - Preguntó Ash, diciéndose que tenía que encontrar alguna manera de agradecerle a Serena y Pidgeot asintió, sonriendo - Bueno, Pidgeot… - Empezó Ash - Sí vas a unirte al equipo de nuevo, creo que deberías conocer a algunos de mis nuevos amigos… - Ash llamó a todos sus Pokémon fuera del Centro Pokémon donde habían estado observando la extraña reunión - Greninja y Talonflame, me gustaría que conozcan a Pidgeot, fue el 2do. Pokémon que atrapé, en mi viaje en Kanto… - Cada uno de los Pokémon asintieron en señal de saludo, en el temor de la magnificencia de Pidgeot - Y Pidgeot, creo que tú y Pikachu, obviamente ya se conocen entre sí - Ash y Pikachu declaró sonrió Pidgeot quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Ash? - Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron y la enfermera Joy salió con un Noivern que parece feliz a su lado - Noivern está listo para ir… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar dado, a que miró a Pidgeot - ¿Esté realmente, es tu Pidgeot? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Ash asintió y luego se presentó rápidamente Noivern y la enfermera Joy a Pidgeot, le explicó su historia con Pidgeot y cómo había sido la protección de un rebaño de Pidgey y Pidgeotto, pero ya eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para valerse por sí mismos y Pidgeot había querido volver...

\- Wow Ash… - Dijo la enfermera Joy – Esté es, sin duda un gran Pokémon el que tienes aquí… - Miró a todos los Pokémon de Ash - Todos estos Pokémon se ven fuertes… - Ella sonrió, y siguió hablando - Haz hecho un fantástico trabajo criándolos – Terminó sonriendo.

Todos los Pokémon de Ash gritaron de acuerdo mientras, él se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo - Ja, ja... Sí, pero tengo la suerte de haberlos conocido, y no estaría en ninguna parte sin ellos y mis otros amigos como Se… - Se detuvo confundido… ¿Por qué estaba a punto de singularizar Serena?

La enfermera Joy le miró sonriendo, sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de decir – Cuida bien de esa chica Serena, ¿entendido Ash? – Terminó guiñándole el ojo, al peli negro.

Ash asintió con nerviosismo, y algo sonrojado y recordó a su Pokémon Pikachu, quien subió a su hombro - Bueno Pidgeot, ¿estás listo? – Ash le pregunta, a su viejo amigo.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot bajó para que Ash, suba en él.

\- Gracias por toda la ayuda enfermera Joy - Agradeció Ash.

\- De nada, ahora ve a buscar a sus amigos, y sobretodo, ve a buscar a Serena – Dijo de manera pícara.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, todavía le dijo Serena era sólo una amiga, pero aun así, era una amiga muy especial para él y Pidgeot dio una patada hacia arriba y agitó las alas una vez, y yendo al aire y casi tirando a la pobre enfermera Joy a la ventana - ¡Lo siento! - Gritó como, y él con Pidgeot desaparecían.

\- ¡No hay problema…! - gritó la enfermera Joy - ¡Buena suerte! – Dijo agitando su mano.

 ** _Con nuestros, amigos en la montaña…_**

Serena estaba de buen humor toda la mañana y tomó la delantera y constantemente le gritaba a Clemont que se diera prisa, Ash, iba a llegar, a tiempo… No podía estar más feliz, e iba a hacerle a Pidgeot los mejores Pokélitos jamás hechos... Y siguió mirando hacia arriba en el cielo, esperando que llegué temprano… Pero, Bonnie se dio cuenta de eso, y casi a rato le hacía una broma por eso…

\- "Oh Ash... Mi amado Ash, ¿dónde puedes estar, mi querido?" - Bonnie bromeó, mientras hacía una imitación sorprendentemente precisa de la voz de Serena, mientras ella sólo se rio... No le importaba que Bonnie hiciera esto, mientras que Clemont estaba tan atrás, que no podía escucharlas, así que era como tener una oportunidad para una "Platica de Chicas".

\- Bien Bonnie, tal vez… Sólo tal vez, vayas a conocer a un buen chico en Ciudad Gloria, y luego me pueda burlar de ti - Serena bromeó de nuevo.

\- ¡Eww, asco…! - Bonnie asqueo - ¿Por qué, habría de hacerlo?... Sólo soy una niña – Se defendió, la niña.

Serena rio - Yo sólo era una niña cuando me encontré con Ash – Respondió, con una sonrisa.

Bonnie asintió, recordando - Oh sí, se conocieron en un campamento de verano… - Ella pensó por un momento - Pero, todavía no quiero conocer a un chico tonto en este momento – Terminó de manera infantil.

Serena sonrió – Dices eso ahora, pero en el futuro... ¿Quién sabe? – Terminó maliciosamente.

\- Y voy a seguir, diciéndolo por más tiempo – Respondió, la pequeña rubia.

\- Ya lo veremos, pero si no quieres conocer a un niño, ¿Por qué sigues, tratando de encontrarle una esposa a Clemont? – Preguntó Serena.

Bonnie levantó las cejas cuando Serena hizo esa pregunta tonta – Porque mi hermano necesita de toda la ayuda que le pueda conseguir – Respondió, de manera obvia.

\- Hey, ustedes por favor, ¿podrían esperar haya arriba?... Estoy agotado… ¿Podemos que tomar un descanso? - Preguntó Clemont, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

Serena rio - Tal vez, tengas razón, Bonnie – Respondió, la peli miel.

Las chicas, le permitieron a Clemont alcanzarlas, y los tres se sentaron a comer… Habían traído bocadillos del Centro Pokémon y no podrían estar más felices... La caminata era dura a través de las montañas y era bueno para la construcción de un apetito.

\- ¿Así que no hay mucho más, verdad? – Bonnie, le preguntó a Clemont.

Clemont consultó su mapa - No, no me esperaba tanto, sólo tenemos que hacer nuestro camino más allá del borde a lo largo de allí… – Señaló hacia donde el mapa decía, y era el lado de la montaña - Y luego a través de esté pequeño bosque, y después de eso, bajaremos por la montaña y estaremos en Ciudad Gloria a la hora, de la cena – Explicó, el rubio mayor.

Bonnie llena alegría y con el sándwich en su boca, a través de un bocado de comida que ella gritó – ¡Vamos! – Casi saltando.

Serena igual de emocionada, ahora que sabía que Ash estaría allí, tenía una sensación mucho mejor sobre la Exhibición, ya estaba empezando a pensar realmente que podía ganar y pensó la frase que Ash le dijo: _Nunca te rindas, hasta el final_ \- Sí, vamos. ¿Podrás, manejarlo Clemont? - Ella preguntó.

Clemont suspiro - Supongo que sí, pero ustedes dos será mejor que no me despierten mañana por la mañana, porque voy a dormir todo el día – Respondió cansadamente.

Serena y Bonnie se rieron ante eso y salieron corriendo por delante, una vez más, dejando a Clemont muy atrás…

 ** _Mientras con Ash…_**

El sol de la tarde caía sobre el cuello de Ash, pero no le molestaba demasiado, el estar en el aire con Pidgeot, el viento las enfría bastante bien, Pikachu parecía bastante feliz también, de vez en cuando dejando escapar un feliz, **"chu"** , cuando Pidgeot se inclinó o dio un giro en el aire, tanto Ash y Pikachu estaban encantados de tener su antiguo amigo de vuelta, Ash bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban por encima de la montaña, y temblando de emoción se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba cerca de sus amigos, pero pensó en cierta chica peli miel, _Serena_... Luego sacudió la cabeza, y pensó en Bonnie y Clemont.

\- ¡Pidgeot! - Gritó a través del viento - Tal vez deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso, y luego vamos a ser capaces de encontrarnos con ellos justo antes de bajar la montaña – Gritó al Pokémon ave.

Pidgeot no tuvo que responder, rápidamente y descendió, y aceleró hacia la punta de una montaña, y justo cuando parecía que iban a chocar contra ella, Pidgeot extendió sus alas y su impulsó, para desacelerar, y aterrizó con tanta gracia como si se tratara de una décima parte del tamaño que era ahora.

\- Gracias Pidgeot - Dijo Ash, liberó a todos sus Pokémon y se sentó debajo de un árbol y sacó de su mochila, puso un poco de comida y empezó a repartirla entre todos sus Pokémon, y tenía un sándwich para él sí mismo… Mientras comía, miraba a sus Pokémon, Pikachu estaba más cerca de él, como de costumbre, y estaba comiendo alegremente su comida, y pequeños chispas de electricidad salen de sus mejillas... Greninja fue el siguiente, comía lentamente mientras observa las nubes entre las montañas... Al lado de Greninja estaba Talonflame quien miraba a Pidgeot, que estaba frente a él, con admiración. Pidgeot parecía disfrutar de esto como él era más alto y más orgulloso... Y, por supuesto, Hawlucha y Noivern estaban uno junto al otro, como habían sido grandes amigos desde Noivern había eclosionado como Noibat... Ash se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía un equipo completo de seis Pokémon, con Pidgeot unirse a ellos, y que si él atrapaba a otro más, tendría que enviar a cualquiera con el profesor Sycamore o él profesor Oak, sonriendo pensó: _puedo ganar con estos Pokémon, y sin olvidar a los otros que están en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, que también son muy fuertes._ – Terminó de pensar.

Permanecieron unos minutos más, incluso después de haber comido, y observaron los alrededores, a un grupo de Fletchling quienes estaban jugando y mirando a Pidgeot y Talonflame, estaban claramente impresionados con el par de tipos Voladores totalmente evolucionados… Talonflame les mostró un poco de su impresionante modo de volar y Pidgeot se quedó con orgullo e impresionado con su mera presencia… Hawlucha también trató de ser un fanfarrón e hizo algunas de sus poses, pero los Fletchling no estaban demasiado impresionado.

Por último, Ash decidió buscar su mochila lista y metió a sus Pokémon en sus Pokébolas - ¿Listo Pidgeot? ¿Listo Pikachu? - Los dos, respondieron a sus respectivas llamadas, y Ash se subió a la espalda de Pidgeot - ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a ver a Serena! – Gritó sin pensar.

Ash al no darse cuenta de que lo había dicho, pero Pikachu hizo, parecía extrañarle la aptitud de Ash, mientras se mantiene cuidadosamente en el brazo de su entrenador para evitar que se caiga mientras Pidgeot vuela... ¡Tal vez, había oído mal?... No, había sin duda lo oyó, Pikachu se retorció las orejas y miró a Pidgeot que lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, Pidgeot debió haber oído también, Pikachu miró de nuevo a Ash quien no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mientras observaba las montañas y los árboles… Pikachu volvió a mirar a Pidgeot, ahora tenía el enfoque completo sobre su camino, una vez más, entonces Pikachu sonrió para sí mismo... A él le gustaba Serena y se alegró de que Ash estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba.

 ** _Ahora, con los demás …_**

\- Esto se ve muy peligroso... - Serena asintió mientras Clemont inspeccionó el camino por delante, era un camino bastante estrecho a lo largo del lado de la montaña - Sin embargo… - Clemont murmuró - Creo que una vez que estemos, más allá de este camino, vamos a ser capaces de ver a Ciudad Gloria – Terminó de hablar.

\- ¡Increíble…! – Exclamó Bonnie - No puedo esperar… - Miró a Serena – Y… ¿Quizás, Ash ya está ahí? – Se preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Serena asintió con suerte la habría estado esperando en secreto, pero se suponía que no era tan secreto para Bonnie, y que Ash aparecería en la espalda de Pidgeot mientras caminaban, y sin embargo, se supone que tenía más sentido para él sí, simplemente se reúne con ellos en Ciudad Gloria, sería más seguro para él de todos modos.

Nuestros 3 amigos lentamente comenzaron a moverse, a lo largo del camino, mientras Clemont se aferraba a Bonnie, mientras usaba su brazo Aipom para sostenerse a la pared, y Bonnie se aferró a la mano de Serena, por lo que fue un muy buen sistema para mantener a todos en el lado bueno del borde del acantilado... Se movían lentamente por lo que debieron haber pasado 20 minutos, pero finalmente fueron capaces de ver el final del camino, y tal vez sólo un poco de luz que vino del valle de abajo, que era la costera de Ciudad Gloria, y Serena ya podía oler el agua salada del mar, uno de sus olores favoritos.

\- ¡Oh, no puedo esperar…! - Ella gritó - ¡Vamos a ver Ash otra vez, y entonces tendremos mi Exhibición! – Terminó de manera, determinada.

Bonnie le susurró una broma para que Clemont no pudiera escucharla - Pero más que nada, no podrás esperar para volver a ver a Ash, ¿no? – Terminó de, manera maliciosa.

Serena sonrió y siguió moviéndose a lo largo del camino... Apenas podía contener la emoción, nada la iba a detener ahora, todo estaba alineando perfectamente, sabía que iba a ver Ash pronto, miró a Bonnie que tenía los ojos fijos hacía delante, miró a su hermano mientras se movía a lo largo del borde del acantilado... Serena estaba contenta de tener a alguien en quien confiar después de Ash, claro... A pesar de que Bonnie era una niña, ella sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo, era una compañera perfecta para Serena, una hermana pequeña de una manera perfecta.

Clemont se detuvo más adelante, forzando a las dos chicas también a detenerse - ¿Qué pasa Clemont? - preguntó Bonnie.

\- Hay una brecha aquí, y al parecer voy a tener que hacer un puente con mi brazo Aipom, pero una vez que lleguemos al otro lado vamos a estar bien… - Se soltó de la ladera de la montaña con el brazo Aipom y lo puso abajo para hacer un puente provisional, hizo clic en un botón en su mochila y el brazo se estiró para hacer una superficie plana, como un pequeño camino, Clemont volteó hacia Serena y Bonnie, y les dijo - Voy a ir al otro lado, y luego voy a llevar a las 2, pero será una a la vez con el brazo Aipom, ¿entendido? - Las dos chicas asintieron.

Clemont lentamente, pero de manera segura, fue capaz de llegar al otro lado... El brazo Aipom estaba firmemente conectado a la roca para que no se agite demasiado, pero Clemont estaba preocupado de que podría haber causado una grieta y que para estar seguro, debe utilizar el brazo Aipom para llevar a su hermana y a Serena de regreso... Se retractó del camino que hizo con el brazo Aipom y lo convirtió en su forma normal de nuevo – De acuerdo, Bonnie, vas 1ro… - Extendió el brazo Aipom hacia Bonnie y la tomó por la cintura, con algo de fuerza, mientras ella gritó cuando cruzó, pero aterrizó sin problemas junto a su hermano - Bien, Serena… ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó a la peli miel.

Serena se preparó, estaba aterrorizada, pero sabía que esta era la mejor manera, se adelantó para que pudiera estar más cerca y luego lo escuchó, una grieta fuerte como la piedra de la montaña se derrumbó debajo de ella, por un momento ella se agarró a un lado del acantilado, aguantando, Clemont rápidamente trató de agarrarla con su brazo Aipom, pero los dedos de Serena se resbalaron y se cayó, el brazo no la pudo atrapar…

\- ¡Serena! - Bonnie gritó, sonando muy aterrada.

Serena se desplomó, ni siquiera pudo gritar, pero estaba llorando, y todo parecía ir más despacio - _no ahora_ \- pensó, no justo antes de que pudiera ver a Ash de nuevo – Ash – susurró, no se preocupaba por la exhibición, en este momento, todo lo que quería era, ver a Ash de nuevo - Ash - Ella no podía creer que iba a morir incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos - _¿Por qué ahora?_ – Ash – Y, mientras caía pensó en Ash y únicamente en Ash, no pensaba en otra cosa - Ash - Él era la única persona que estaba en su mente, pensó en cómo ella sólo quería verlo una vez más antes de morir – Ash - Y entonces ella podría verlo, tenía esa mirada de determinación en su rostro - _es tan real_ \- pensó, casi puedo creer que es él, pero entonces sintió que algo sosteniéndola – Ash - Ella seguía cayendo sin embargo, pero por alguna razón se sentía más segura, se sentía como si ella iba a estar bien – Ash – Pero creía que, alguien estaba diciéndole algo, no podía oír, ¿Quién o Qué era, el que estaba sosteniéndola?

 ** _Momentos Antes…_**

Ash miró a la montaña más adelante, podía ver las formas como si se movieran a lo largo de la montaña - _¿Podrían ser ellos?_ \- Se preguntó… Pidgeot había estado viajando muy rápido, pero Ash le había pedido que reduzca la velocidad para que pudieran maniobrar las montañas con un poco más de cuidado… Pikachu, quien había estado durmiendo, se despertó y miró hacia adelante, y se dio cuenta de unas formas y entrecerró los ojos. **"¿Pika?"** Preguntó.

\- No lo sé, tal vez sean ellos... ¿Puedes verlos Pidgeot? - Pidgeot descendió un poco y entrecerró sus ojos. **"¡Pidgaw!"**

\- Increíble, bien vamos a reunirnos con ellos - Y luego escuchó, un crujido de una roca y el sonido del grito de Bonnie diciendo - ¡Serena! - Ash agarró con fuerza a Pikachu y Pidgeot y gritó - ¡Ve Pidgeot, vuela en picada! – Gritó Ash.

 ** _Ahora…_**

Pidgeot la vio antes que Ash, pero a medida que se acercaba a ella, Ash podía ver su caída, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si ya estuvieran muertos, estaba murmurando algo para sí misma, ¿y tal vez, una oración?... Pidgeot tuvo que reducir la velocidad, teniendo cuidado de evitar las rocas, Ash sabía que Pidgeot estaba desacelerando, hacia abajo y que los dos no iban a salvar a Serena con su peso extra, pero luego hizo algo, que jamás creyó volver a hacer, desde lo sucedido en la Torre Prisma, cuando llegó por 1ra. Vez a la Región Kalos… Saltó desde, la espalda de Pidgeot.

\- ¡No, Ash…! - Clemont y Bonnie gritaron al mismo tiempo, habían visto a Pidgeot ir a exceso de velocidad hacia su ubicación después de que Serena cayera, pero podía ver que no iba a llegar a ella en el tiempo, y al parecer Ash había visto eso también y que había saltado desde la espalda de Pidgeot y fue rápidamente en picada, por él y Serena, antes de que tocarán el suelo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Bonnie sollozó en los brazos de su hermano, sin atreverse a mirar a sus dos amigos caer en picada hacía, Clemont acaba de abrazar a su hermana, en silencio deseando que el aire lleve a Ash y Serena de nuevo con ellos, y Pidgeot y Pikachu miraron como Ash atrapo a Serena mientras caen.

\- ¡Pidgeot ve por ellos, vuela en picada…! - Clemont gritó - ¡Sálvalos! – Gritó, mientras veía a Pidgeot.

Pidgeot lo hizo y, sin peso el extra de Ash, fue capaz de batir sus alas rápidamente hacia su entrenador y la chica que estaba tratando de salvar, pero parecía que sería demasiado tarde, se había perdido demasiado tiempo mirando en estado de shock mientras Ash se lanzó hacia el suelo.

Clemont tenía lágrimas vienen a los ojos y se abrazó a Bonnie mientras sollozaba, vio a Ash agarrar Serena con toda fuerza, pero aún estaban cayendo en picada al suelo a un ritmo increíble, Clemont cerró los ojos, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban a punto de morir.

Serena se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y los abrió para ver la cara de Ash en frente de ella - ¿Ash? - Ella susurró, no había forma de su voz se oía a través del viento, pero Ash asintió… Le dijo algo a ella, pero no sabía qué - ¡No puedo oírte…! - Ella gritó... Él contestó algo que sonaba como si estuviera tranquilizándola, que nada malo le pasaría, y miró hacia abajo y vio que el suelo se acerca y luego volvió a mirar a Ash - ¡Te amo! - Ella gritó.

Y entonces ellos no estaban cayendo, Serena miró hacia abajo para ver una gran melena de plumas rojas, oro y marrón. ¿¡Pidgeot!? - Ella gritó alegremente.

\- ¡Gran trabajo Pidgeot…! - Gritó Ash, mucho más fácil al escuchar ahora que no estaban cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, y Pikachu gritó desde donde estaba, sosteniendo el cuello de Pidgeot - ¡Me alegro de que estés bien Pikachu…! - Ash sonrió, y miró a Serena - ¿Qué decías hace un momento? – Preguntó curioso, a la peli miel.

Serena abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían de su boca... Miró a su alrededor y sintió que sus mejillas van de fuego caliente, porque Serena estaba siendo sostenida, al estilo "Recién Casados"… Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando con nerviosismo y rápidamente se bajó de los brazos de Ash... Y, esté se echó hacia atrás, sosteniendo firmemente a Pidgeot, pero todavía estaba mirando a Serena por respuesta - Umm... - ella empezó en voz baja.

Entonces escucharon, a Bonnie gritarles... Pidgeot había volado hacia ella y a su hermano después de atrapar a Ash y Serena - ¡Están bien…! - Ella gritó - ¡Clemont, están bien! – Para luego, saltar de felicidad.

Clemont estaba muy agitado y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse del monte, pero consiguió una risa nerviosa y dijo - Ash... ¿cuántas veces vas a saltar a tu muerte? – Preguntó, al recordar lo sucedido en su torre.

Ash se rio – No, hay nada de qué preocuparse Clemont, sólo ayudaba a un amigo – Respondió.

Serena cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a morir para salvarla, pero ¿no era más que un amigo para él?... Ella sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en sus amigos – Ash… - Dijo ella - ¿Tal vez, Pidgeot nos pueda llevar, volando a los 2 a la vez? – Preguntó.

\- Claro… - Dijo Ash, y miró a Clemont y a Bonnie - Voy a enviar a Pidgeot de regreso, una vez que estemos en tierra firme - Ellos asintieron, pero Serena interrumpió.

\- Umm, en realidad estaba pensando que quisiera que Bonnie, viniera conmigo, creo que Clemont le gustaría echar un vistazo a la capacidad de volar de Pidgeot – Tratando de sonar, convincente.

Clemont parecía confundido - No, est… - No pudo terminar, porque Bonnie le dio un codazo a su hermano mayor - Bajarás con Ash y luego, Serena y yo iremos - Ella le hizo un guiño a Serena y la peli miel, le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente Bonnie era un gran amiga.

Serena se bajó de Pidgeot y se paró junto a Bonnie en el extremo del camino peligroso donde había caído, y ahora estaban de pie sobre un área amplia, plana cerca del borde del acantilado, y era mucho más seguro que el otro lado, y era un buen lugar para hablar... Bonnie observó como Clemont subió a la espalda de Pidgeot, y luego vio como el ave majestuosa y sus pasajeros volaron hacia el suelo, de Ciudad Gloria.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. El Amour, empieza a Nacer

**_Capítulo_** ** _2: El Amour, empieza a Nacer…_**

Luego, de que Ash salvará a Serena, con la ayuda de Pidgeot, las cosas… No serán como antes, ahora nuestro Futuro Maestro Pokémon, deberá pasar por ciertos problemas…

Ahora nos encontramos con Ash y Clemont, volando con el viejo Pokémon de Ash, Pidgeot quien los ayudaba a bajar a Ciudad Gloria…

\- ¿Hey Ash? - Clemont preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? - Ash respondió un poco irritado, no sabía el por qué, pero estaba molesto de que Serena no quería volar con él, y no podía entenderlo, en eso pensó - _Yo sólo saltó de las nubes para salvarla y, ¿ella no quiere siquiera hablar conmigo?_ – Terminó, de pensar para escuchar a Clemont otra vez…

Clemont notó la irritación, pero la ignoró, pensando que era sólo porque Ash estaba cansado de volar todo el día - Umm... Yo sólo iba a preguntar qué pasó con Pidgeot… ¿Por qué, se separaron? – Preguntó, algo curioso.

Ash explicó cómo lo había entrenado desde que Pidgeot era un Pidgeotto y cómo un día Pidgeotto había evolucionado con el fin de salvar al rebaño de Pidgey y Pidgeotto los debía de proteger de un Fearrow - Pidgeot era increíble y los salvó, pero yo sabía que necesitaban de su protección durante al menos de tiempo, y Pidgeot aceptó quedarse y protegerlos - Pidgeot estaba mirando a su entrenador desde la esquina de su ojo - Y obviamente Pidgeot hizo un gran trabajo, porque él ha hecho a todos de ellos valientes y que puedan valerse por sí mismos – Terminó sonriendo.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot gritó en voz alta.

Clemont sonrió para sí mismo, mientras veía a Ash y luego le dijo - Wow Ash, eso debió haber sido difícil – Respondió.

\- Por supuesto, pero mis Pokémon y yo... Sabemos que a veces tenemos que hacer lo que es difícil para hacer que ellos y otros estén felices y seguros - Observó Pidgeot con orgullo - Y Pidgeot hizo un muy buen trabajo, y me alegro de que podamos viajar juntos de nuevo – Terminó de hablar.

Volaron el resto del camino en silencio y Pidgeot iba mucho más lento, probablemente debido a volar todo el día y la energía ejercida para salvar a Ash y Serena de esa caída... O en el caso de Ash, saltar a su muerte, la poderosa ave era muy cuidadosa, ya que aterrizó con gracia en la entrada de Ciudad Gloria, Ash y Clemont se bajaron y Pikachu saltó sobre el hombro de Ash.

\- De acuerdo Pidgeot, sé que estás cansado, pero ¿podrías ir a buscar Serena y Bonnie ahora? - Ash le pidió a su Pokémon.

Pidgeot asintió y dio inicio, golpeando Ash y Clemont con una potente ráfaga de viento. **"¡Pidgaw!"** gritó, ya que salió volando hacia la parte superior de la montaña de nuevo.

Ash observó a Pidgeot con una sonrisa en su rostro, y pensó - _Bueno, aunque Serena está enojada conmigo por alguna razón, por lo menos tengo a un gran Pokémon_ \- La idea de Serena del no querer volar con él hizo que frunciera el ceño sin embargo, y se Clemont se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunta...

\- Ash, ¿hay algo mal?... Pensé que estarías cansado, pero parece que tal vez sea otra cosa – Ash al escuchar eso tembló un poco incómodo, dado a que por lo general él no era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, Bonnie era la mejor para las conversaciones de corazón.

Ash miró Clemont - No es nada, Clemont - Se sentó en un banco y miraba hacia el cielo, la Luna brillaba y las estrellas brillaban como mil millones de luces en el cielo - ¿Serena dijo algo de mí mientras yo no estaba? - Se preguntó de repente después de unos minutos de silencio.

Clemont parecía confundido por la pregunta, por supuesto, era tan ignorante de estas cosas como Ash, por lo que no fue capaz de responder tampoco - Umm... Sí que estaba preocupada por ti por lo que creyó, que no llegarías a tiempo para la Exhibición Pokémon - Miró a Ash con cuidad - ¿Dijo algo para que te preocupes? - Preguntó.

Ash se sonrojó, pero no se daba cuenta - No, yo… - Fue interrumpido por Pidgeot, quién apareció en el cielo.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Gritó, el gran Pokémon pájaro volando rápidamente hacia el suelo y luego abrió sus alas para un aterrizaje con gracia.

Ash se dio cuenta de que Bonnie reía con entusiasmo en la espalda de Pidgeot, sin duda ella disfrutó del trayecto y Bonnie y luego miró a Ash y entrecerró los ojos… Clemont la ayudó a bajar de la espalda de Pidgeot y comenzaron a hacer su camino a la ciudad, Bonnie miró a Ash, hasta que entraron a una esquina y se perdieron de vista. _¿Qué les he hecho a estas chicas?_ Pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí? - Preguntó Serena, quien todavía estaba en la espalda de Pidgeot, pero parecía nerviosa al estar demasiado alto, Ash le tendió la mano, pero Pidgeot se agachó y Serena fue capaz de bajar por su cuenta y miró a Ash, pero no tuvo su nerviosismo o despreocupación habitual a su alrededor, parecía más intimidante que su Charizard cuando estaba enojado.

\- ¿Qué, bueno yo…? – Trataba Ash, de hablar.

\- Nos vemos en el Centro Pokémon - Serena dijo rápidamente y ella se alejó rápidamente dejando a Ash, más confundido.

Ash rascó su cabeza, muy confundido - ¿Qué, acaba de pasar? - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, y miró a Pikachu confundido, pero su compañero Pokémon parecía tan confundido como él, luego sacudió su cabeza y miró a Pidgeot - Bueno Pidgeot, ¿seguro que quieres volver? – Preguntó a su Pokémon ave.

Pidgeot se enderezó y miró Ash recto a los ojos y asintió, Ash sonrió y sacó algo de su mochila - De hecho, he conservado tu antigua Pokébola conmigo todo este tiempo – Dijo y continuó, mientras revolvía su mochila - ¡Ah, ja! - Gritó y sacó la Pokébola - Muy bien - Dijo alegremente - ¡Pidgeot, regresa! – De la Pokébola, una luz roja pasó alrededor de Pidgeot, quien parece feliz y entró en está.

Ash volvió a entrar a Ciudad Gloria y luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar a la montaña, no sabía lo que había hecho para hacer que Serena, y al parecer también a Bonnie se enfadaran con el pero, recordó que al menos tenía uno de sus amigos más antiguos, con él una vez más - De acuerdo a Pikachu, vamos - Dijo él y con Pikachu, se dirigió hacia Ciudad Gloria.

 ** _Mientras con cierta Chica, peli miel…_**

Serena vio como Ash regresaba y la miró en la espalda de Pidgeot, él parecía confundido, pero ella no le importaba, la rabia se estaba acumulando en ella, por fin había tenido el valor suficiente para decirlo, estaban a punto de morir y le gritó que lo amaba, no le importaba que él no lo había oído, pero tenía que saberlo, por lo que era su culpa… Y ¿cómo podía decir que era sólo una amiga después de eso?... ¿No podía significar que en realidad podría?... Se lanzó básicamente desde las nubes para salvarla, pero todo lo que era para él era una amiga.

\- De acuerdo Serena, vamos a hablar - Bonnie le dio un codazo - ¿Qué, te pasa? - la niña le preguntó.

Serena suspiró., estaba tan molesta y sabía que no era justo que sea así, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido quemada en esta situación, y sentía como sí Ash no se preocupaba por ella - Le dije - Ella respondió, Bonnie no respondió, así que continuó - Cuando estábamos cayendo, vi que él quien me atrapó, y estaba tan segura de que íbamos a morir, así que quería decirle – Terminó de hablar.

Bonnie miró a su amiga con preocupación - Entonces, ¿qué pasó?... ¿Dijo que no te ama? – Preguntó Bonnie.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella no le importaba, si se le permite que cualquiera pueda verla llorar por esto, esa era Bonnie - Él no me oyó – Terminó llorando.

Bonnie ladeó la cabeza - ¿Bien, y que lo que está mal?... Si no te escuchó, ¿cómo puedes estar enfadada con él? – Preguntó la pequeña rubia.

Serena, encogió sus hombros - No es sólo eso, él dijo que yo era sólo una amiga para él, no puedo explicarlo, Bonnie, es que es tan difícil de entender, incluso para mí – Terminó Serena.

Bonnie suspiró - Bueno, no creo que haya querido decir eso, es obvio que quieres ser algo más que una amiga para Ash, pero si dice algo por el estilo, algo así como que diga que no se siente de esa manera, pero creo que lo está pensando en realidad, Serena… Él no podría haber entendido, el significado de esa manera – Tratando de consolarla.

Serena dejó caer sus hombros - Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enfadada, yo sé que no es justo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo - Se odiaba por esta actitud.

Bonnie asintió - Bueno, yo estoy contigo, no importa Serena, y haremos que Ash se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por él – Terminó Bonnie, sonriendo.

Serena sonrió a su amiga, Bonnie era tan leal a ella y no podía estar más agradecida - Bueno, vamos a tener que hablar con él, pero tal vez le demos algo en que pensar - Ella honestamente no le gustaba el plan y sabía que no era justo para Ash, pero de una manera que ella sentía que lo era… Ash la había salvado, sino que también le había hecho daño, tenía que saber cómo se sentía, pero en parte era su culpa por tener la cabeza tan dura como el Caparazón de un Golem - Gracias Bonnie - Ella dijo - Eres una gran amiga/hermana pequeña – Agradeció Serena, a la pequeña rubia.

Bonnie saltó con entusiasmo - ¡Hurra! - Entonces sus ojos se abrieron - ¡Mira! ¡Es Pidgeot! ¡Es tan lindo y poderoso! – Gritó emocionada.

Serena tuvo que subir en él, estaba segura de que muchos de las aspirantes a Reina de Kalos, estaban en Ciudad Gloria, e iban a estar nerviosas de Pidgeot, era realmente un magnífico Pokémon, Al igual que su entrenador era una persona magnífica.

Pidgeot aterrizó con tanta gracia como si su pesó, era el de una de sus plumas y… **"¡Pidgaw!"** Gritó mientas se agachó para que Serena ayudé a Bonnie a bajar y para luego tratara de ayudar a Serena **"¡Pidgaw!"** gritó una vez más, y aterrizando donde Ash y Clemont estaban esperándolas.

Ash entró en el centro de Pokémon y vio a sus amigos en el mostrador, parecía que Serena estaba registrando para la Exhibición Clase Maestra, como lo había hecho para conseguir sus 3 llaves de la princesa, se acercó al grupo como dijo la enfermera Joy - Felicidades Serena, ya está todo listo, la Exhibición Clase Maestra es pasado-mañana, y los detalles se muestran en la televisión por allí en pocos minutos - Ella señaló a la televisión, donde una multitud comenzaba a reunirse - Buena suerte - La enfermera Joy terminando de hablar.

Serena se dio la vuelta y miró la televisión, la mirada con ojos de acero, que tenía hace unos minutos al hablar con Ash había desaparecido… Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y emoción, y corrió hacía donde la televisión estaba, para esperar el anuncio, pero alguien salió de la multitud, gritando - ¡Serena! ¡Por aquí! – Gritó, una chica morena, de pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una blusa rosa.

\- ¡Shauna! - Serena gritó y corrió hacia su amiga, y le dio un gran abrazo - Es muy bueno verte – Dijo muy feliz.

\- ¡Sí, igualmente! - Shauna respondió, pero se dio cuenta de Ash, Clemont y Bonnie que venían detrás de Serena - Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? – Preguntó Shauna.

Los 3 la saludaron, mientras que Pikachu le dijo hola a Ivysaur, el Pokémon de Shauna, y Dedenne asomó su cabeza fuera de la bolsa de Bonnie, pero Blandito se metió rápidamente con el fin de no ser visto… Ash miró la televisión - Por lo tanto, ¿alguna idea de lo que ustedes dos van a hacer? – Preguntó curioso.

Shauna sacudió la cabeza - Ni idea, pero he oído que es una cosa de dos días en estos momentos, al parecer van a reducir gradualmente a la cantidad de participantes por medio de tres rondas, y luego la última ronda, la finalista se enfrenta a Aria en algo – Respondió la morena.

Serena parecía nerviosa - ¿Tenemos que ir, en contra de Aria? – Pensando que, tendría que enfrentar a la Actual Reina de Kalos.

\- ¿Bueno, y qué esperabas? - El grupo se dio la vuelta para ver a Miette, la mayor rival de Serena – Pero no te preocupes por eso Serena, porque seré "yo" la que se enfrenté a Aria – Respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, mientras sonríe – Ya, lo veremos - dijo en voz baja.

Bonnie se paró frente a Serena y fulminó Miette con su mirada – ¡Serena, va a ser la Reina de Kalos, te guste o no! - Ella gritó.

Miette levantó las cejas – Claro... - Ella dijo, como si estuviera distraída y aburrida, luego sus ojos se posaron a Ash - ¡Oh Ash! ¿Estás aquí para verme? – Preguntó Coquetamente.

Los ojos de Ash, se abrieron con nerviosismo - Uh... Bueno, yo... – Estaba algo nervioso, para hablar.

Miette rápidamente miró a Serena y luego de nuevo a Ash con una sonrisa - Oh, yo sabía que ibas a verme, debes estar harto de ver la malas actuaciones de Serena – Dijo, tratando de molestar un poco a la peli miel.

Ash entrecerró los ojos y recuperó la calma - En realidad, Serena tiene mejores posibilidades de ganar esta competencia... - Miró a Serena y luego de nuevo a Miette - Y yo, estoy aquí por ella y no por alguien más – Terminó con algo, de seriedad.

Miette frunció el ceño - Oh así que, ¿finalmente te lo dijo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, picara.

Ash se sorprendió - ¿Qué? ¿Me dijo qué? – Dijo curioso.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y se precipitaron, mientras se ponía entre Ash y Miette – Nada, sólo... Uhh... - Ella se veía nerviosa y tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

Bonnie comenzó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Shauna - Creo que Miette, se refería a la estrategia de Serena para la Exhibición, si ella te dijo eso - Ella hizo un guiño a Serena y este último se sonrojó de nuevo.

Miette echó un vistazo a Shauna y luego a Serena y luego se encogió de hombros – Cierto, eso es lo que estaba preguntado – Dijo Miette, con una sonrisa rendida.

Ash frunció el ceño - Pues no, no lo hizo… Pero ¿cómo podía tener una, sí no tiene la información de la Exhibición? – Dijo Ash, tratando de sonar lógico.

Miette sonrió – Ash, debes saber que una Reina de Kalos, debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa – Respondió la peli azul, un poco arrogante.

Serena estaba a punto de gritar algo, pero Ash fue más rápido - Creo que una Reina de Kalos debería ser capaz de actuar más, y no pensar demasiado y sé que Serena puede hacer eso – Defendió Ash.

Serena miró a Ash con gratitud y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Bonnie tosió y Serena rápidamente desvió la mirada, Shauna se dio cuenta de esto y parecía confundido, pero no dijo nada, Clemont, por otra parte trató de calmar a todos diciendo - Creo que están empezando el anuncio – Un tanto, nervioso.

Todo el grupo veía la televisión y en la pantalla, apareció Monsieur Pierre - ¡Bonjour Damas, Caballeros y competidoras, para la nueva Reina de Kalos!... Yo Monsieur Pierre, anunciaré las actividades que esperan para la próxima Exhibición Clase Maestra - Él sacó una hoja de un sobre – Dentro de este sobre se eligieron al azar eventos que nuestras bellas concursantes deberán hacer, una única advertencia, está Exhibición va hacer diferente a las demás, antes nuestras hermosas artistas competían en sólo 2 rondas, pero... En esta Exhibición, nuestras artistas competirán en 3 rondas para seleccionar a la finalista, que tendrá el honor de competir contra la actual Reina Aria por el título de la Reina de Kalos – Terminó el presentador, de las exhibiciones Pokémon.

La multitud murmuró con entusiasmo, sabiendo lo que estaba en juego... Aria apareció en la pantalla, en un impresionante vestido rojo, su cabello rojo perfectamente cepillado y el maquillaje y las joyas que acentúa a la perfección, su belleza natural, Ash pensó que si Brock, estuviera con él, en ese momento y se rio un poco... Él sabía lo que Brock haría si veía Aria, y por alguna razón, miraba a Serena mientras pensaba en eso… Luego volvió a mirar a la pantalla y vio que muestran los aspectos más destacados de las actuaciones de Aria, y que por supuesto eran, perfectas y hermosas.

Monsieur Pierre apareció de nuevo en la pantalla y estaba a punto de abrir el sobre y anunció, mientras la multitud alrededor de la TV, se quedó completamente en silencio mientras Pierre lo abrió, y sacó el papel y comenzó a hablar…

\- ¡El 1er. Evento, que tendrá lugar pasado-mañana, será un desfile de moda...! - Todo el mundo aplaudió, un desfile de moda era el favorito entre todos los fans de las Exhibiciones, y Monsieur Pierre hizo una pausa antes de decir el siguiente y se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar…

\- El 2do. Evento, que seguirá por la tarde, será... ¡Una prueba, Pokémon! - Las personas se quejaron cierta decepción, Ash supone que a lo mejor querían ver algo más llamativo, pero amaba la prueba Pokémon, conociendo Pokémon fue importante, Monsieur Pierre pidió calma, mientras estaba anunciando esto frente a una multitud en el centro de Ciudad Gloria, y anunció el tercer evento…

\- Y, el 3er. Evento, será... - Él parecía confundido - Bueno, Damas y Caballeros, parece que vamos a tener una actividad nueva - Sonrió y miró a la cámara… - El 3er. Evento será una demostración de sus Pokémon y sus habilidades, además de sus habilidades propias, sin embargo, hay una condición especial - Él sonrió, mirándolos muy emocionados - Las concursantes que lleguen hasta aquí estarán obligados a seleccionar a un compañero masculino para que actúen con ellos y deben utilizar a su propio Pokémon, esta prueba es para que podamos ver su capacidad de pensar, y actuar con sus Pokémon que tienen poca experiencia en esta materia, se les permitirá a entrenar con ellos, pero tengan cuidado, su tiempo es limitado.

La multitud estaba hablando con entusiasmo, esto fue claramente algo nuevo y nadie se lo esperaba, Serena parecía muy nerviosa, pero Bonnie le susurró algo al oído y Serena volvió a mirar a Ash, mientras se rascaba su cabeza confundido, mientras pensaba - _¿Me pregunto qué va a hacer Serena?_ \- Pensó.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! - Gritó Monsieur Pierre - Todavía queda, el desafío final que será en contra de nuestra Reina actual de Kalos, la Bella Aria - La multitud en la televisión y en el Centro Pokémon se calmaron - ¡El evento final, por el título de la Reina de Kalos, será una batalla de exhibición entre, la finalista de las 3 primeras rondas, y la Reina Aria! – Terminó el francés.

La gente se volvió loca, esta noticia fue muy emocionante, era muy raro ver batallas de exhibición y aún más raro ver a Aria en una, sin embargo, todo el mundo sabía que Aria era extremadamente buena en las exhibiciones y que sus habilidades de batalla eran muy buenas también, y probablemente tuvo que escoger el evento final, Ash se dio cuenta, y probablemente sospechaba que ella podría ir en contra de Aria... Miró a Serena y entrecerró los ojos en una mirada de determinación, y puso su mano en su hombro...

Serena estaba muy emocionada, como aterrada todos estos acontecimientos realmente iban a probar sus habilidades, y luego tendría que ir en contra de Aria... Por no mencionar, que la competencia ya era mucho más difícil, ya con todas las otras competidoras, después de haber ganado las 3 llaves de la princesa... Ella sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a su alrededor, para mirar a Ash…

\- Oye, vas a hacerlo muy bien, Serena - Él dijo, y entonces se dio cuenta y miró su mano sobre su hombro y rápidamente la retiró de ahí - Umn... Bueno… - Comenzó, a ruborizarse.

\- Serena, ¿qué piensas hacer para el desfile de moda? - Bonnie preguntó, interrumpiendo el momento, tal vez a propósito mientras miraba a Ash, que tenía un aspecto un poco decepcionado en su rostro.

\- Umm, todavía no estoy segura, creo que voy a practicar mañana - Dijo Serena.

Clemont negó con la cabeza - Creo que vas a estar bien, con el desfile de modas Serena, ya has hecho este tipo de cosas muchas veces, y también deberás estar bien con el Concurso Pokémon… Las 2 primeras rondas están a tu ventaja, y creo que debes practicar más para el 3er. evento – Terminó Clemont.

Ash recuperó su mirada segura de nuevo - Sí, tienes las 2 primeras rondas en la bolsa, sólo tienes que encontrar a un buen compañero para la 3ra. Ronda – Dijo Ash, sin darse cuenta de algo.

 **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** gritó Pikachu.

\- ¡Sí, Serena!... Vas a estar increíble... - Dijo Bonnie - ¿Verdad, Dedenne? – Le preguntó, a su Pokémon Hámster.

 **"¡De-de-ne!"** dijo que el pequeño Pokémon.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreírle a sus amigos, ya estaba olvidándose de su enfado con Ash, y sintió sus lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eran de felicidad - ¡Gracias chicos!... Son los mejores – Terminó Serena, muy feliz.

Shauna se unió - Serena, que gane el mejor Reina... - Le tendió la mano y Serena la apretó y sacudió. - Así que ya sabes, ¿a quien le pedirás ser tu pareja para la 3ra. Ronda? - preguntó Shauna, observando a Ash.

Clemont intervino - Bueno, debes encontrar a alguien que puede sacar lo mejor de sus Pokémon y que sepa manejar la presión – Respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bonnie se rio y miró a Serena - Creo que todos conocemos a alguien así – Mirando, disimuladamente a Ash.

Ash parecía confundido - ¿Quién? – Dijo sin darse cuenta.

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Shauna todos dieron un gran suspiró, exasperada por la respuesta confundida de Ash, Bonnie le susurró a Serena y ella asintió, Bonnie miró a Ash para querer decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por Miette quien decidió unirse a la conversación de nuevo - ¿Oh Ash? - Ella preguntó - Tengo que pedirte un favor – Mientras se le acercaba, con su forma coqueta claro.

Los ojos Serena y Bonnie se abrieron con enfado, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder - ¡Oye, espera...! - Gritó Bonnie - ¡Estábamos hablando...! – Poniéndose, en medio de ambos.

Miette ignoró a Bonnie, y se puso frente a Ash, agitó sus párpados e inclinó su cabeza - Oh Ash, ¿crees que podrías ser mi compañero para la 3ra. Ronda, en la Exhibición? – Preguntó Miette coquetamente.

Ash miró estupefacto y dio un paso atrás con nerviosismo, y tuvo la sensación del sudor bajar por su cuello - Umm... Bueno... Yo… - Murmuró.

Bonnie volvió a gritar – ¡Oye no, puedes simplemente interrumpir en las conversaciones de la gente...! - Dijo con enojo - ¡Además, Ash será el compañero de Serena! – Hablando por Ash.

\- ¿A poco, ya lo soy? - Ash preguntó confundido.

Serena observaba la escena echando humo, a veces ella simplemente no podía soportar a Miette, y observó a Ash pensando en su comportamiento "del no tener ni idea", no estaba muy feliz con eso y dio un paso adelante, pero Shauna se le adelantó – Ash… - comenzó ella - ¿No deseas ayudar a Serena? – Dijo con un tono, un poco regañón.

Ash parecía completamente desconcertado, estaba mirando con nerviosismo a todos y todos lo estaban mirando - Yo... Bien... – Tratando de encontrar, las palabras adecuadas.

Pikachu había tenido suficiente claridad, y dio un salto en el aire y gritó, **"¡Pi-Ka-Chu!"** y lanzó un rayo de energía eléctrica a Ash, esté se quedó en estado de shock, y parpadeando confundido, pero eso sí muy tostado, mientras caía al suelo.

\- ¿¡Y, a ti qué te Pica!? – Ash le preguntó a Pikachu algo molesto, mientras sacudía su cabeza para orientarse.

Serena captó la mirada de Pikachu y le dio un rápido guiño a lo que respondió al rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo, adoraba al pequeño ratón de color amarillo ahora más que nada, y dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Ash, pero de nuevo Miette se puso en el camino - Oh, deja que te ayude Ash... ¿Estás bien?, no puedes estar lastimado antes de que nuestra exhibición – Dijo confiada.

\- Pero... - Ash comenzó y miró nerviosamente a Clemont pidiéndole ayuda…

\- Disculpa, Miette… - Clemont dijo, llamando a la peli azul... - Ash en realidad, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ser tu compañero – Dijo, tratando de calmar a Miette.

Miette miró al otro chico y luego miró a Serena – Bueno, pero Ash fue mi pareja en el baile, ¿no recuerdas?... Tal vez tú y Serena puedan ser compañeros de nuevo, Clemont? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Clemont respondió exasperado - No quería hacer eso, sólo fui su compañero, porque la Eevee de Serena, era muy tímida con todos, excepto mi Pokémon Bunnelby – Respondió tratando, de calmarse.

Bonnie miró a Miette – ¡Y Serena, quería bailar con Ash! – Respondiendo, sin darse cuenta de algo.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y se detuvieron en Bonnie dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, y Bonnie le devolvió la mirada y Serena dio un rápido movimiento de su cabeza para que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Miette sonrió - Si ella quería bailar con Ash, debió haberlo hecho y fin de la historia, de todas formas yo era compañera de Ash en ese entonces, y creo que debemos ser compañeros ahora – Dijo de manera desafiante.

Ash se sentó en el suelo, todavía aturdido por el rayo de Pikachu, pero él habló - ¿No tengo, nada que decir sobre esto? – Preguntó curioso.

Posteriormente fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de escándalos, por todas partes, toda la gente del Centro Pokémon, estaban mirando en su dirección… Serena miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que, o más bien a "quién", estaban mirando… Aria estaba allí y ella estaba de pie junto a Ash… La reina Kalos tendió la mano y ayudó a Ash a levantarse y miró a Serena en tono de disculpa mientras lo hacía - Hola Ash... – Dijo – ¿Me recuerdas en la fiesta de baile? – Preguntó la Reina, sonriendo.

\- Eh... Sí, claro - Ash sonrió - ¿Cómo te va Aria? – Preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa, a la Actual Reina de Kalos.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, con sorpresa, y se preguntaba… ¿Por qué Ash era tan casual con la Reina Kalos...? ¿Pasó algo mientras bailaban?

\- Muy bien gracias - Ella sonrió y miró a Serena - Eres Serena ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, a la peli miel.

Serena asintió, tenía la sospecha de que una chica que conoció una vez, con el nombre "Ariana", quien le había dado su consejo para ser mejor, era la Reina de Kalos Aria, pero no estaba segura y no iba a mencionarlo – Sí, soy yo – Dijo, un tanto nerviosa.

Aria sonrió – Perdonen que me meta, pero escuché lo que estaba pasando aquí y pensé que podría poner mi "granito de arena", si no les importa - Nadie respondió, todo el mundo estaba mirando a Aria con temor y ella continuó - Creo que las 2 podrían resolver esto en una batalla, para ver con quién, será compañera de Ash – Propuso la peli rosa.

\- Umm... - Ash comenzó, pero miraba a Miette y Serena que estaban mirándose una a la otra y él decidió no decir nada.

\- Bien - Miette había mirado nervioso cuando apareció Aria, pero había recuperado la compostura, para darle una mirada a Serena con su característica sonrisa - Una Batalla de Exhibición, 1 – 1?- Preguntó, y Serena se olvidó de su enojo hacia Ash, que parecía un poco estúpido en este punto, y se olvidó de su nerviosismo, sólo entrecerró los ojos y sacó su Pokébola de Braixen- Bien por mí - Dijo con toda la determinación que pudo reunir.

Ash no sabía qué pensar, de alguna manera había quedado atrapado en una pelea para tenerlo de compañero para la Exhibición Clase Maestra, y Serena quería que fuera su pareja, había parecido tan enfadada con él no hace mucho, pero ahora parecía que su ira estaba dirigida a Miette, y ahora estaban de pie en el patio trasero del Centro Pokémon, de una buena superficie plana, ideal para una batalla, Serena se puso de pie a la derecha de Ash, Miette a su izquierda, Aria se mantuvo al margen entre los dos, ya que iba a árbitro, y por si fuera poco una gran multitud se había reunido, toda la gente parecía pensar que, puesto que Aria había tomado un interés en esas dos, valía la pena ver.

Ash miró a Serena, mientras ella miraba con ojos filosos a Miette, agarrando su Pokébola cerca de su corazón, nunca se había visto tan decidida, ni siquiera en sus exhibiciones pasadas bueno y luego pensó - S _upongo que tiene una buena rivalidad con Miette_ – Terminó de pensar.

Bonnie le dio un codazo - ¿Bueno, Ash, vas a animar a Serena verdad? - Ella le preguntó.

Ash la miró con una expresión en blanco, todavía en estado de shock por lo que iba a suceder – Yo… - Ash, no terminó, porque Shauna, habló…

\- Claro, que lo hará... - Shauna se acercó a ellos - Ash, no hay manera de que deseés competir con Miette ¿verdad? - Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo contacto visual - Serena te importa, ¿no? – Terminó haciendo sentir, más nervioso al peli negro.

Ash continuó su mirada en blanco para otro momento, pero luego se armó de valor, para mirar a Serena, con la mirada de determinación en su cara y luego a Miette, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, le hizo un gesto a Shauna y se volvió hacia Serena - ¡Serena...! - El grito – Tú puedes hacerlo, sólo mantén la calma, y muéstrale lo que estás hecha – Gritó apoyándola.

Serena parecía aturdido, de quedó mirando a Ash, su aspecto determinado reemplazado por uno de shock, y luego sonrió y miró a Miette - ¿Lista, Miette? - Ella lanzó la Pokébola y gritó - ¡Ve Braixen! – La Pokémon zorro dos apareció, haciendo girar su rama de fuego y se inclinó, consiguiendo un gran grito de alegría de parte de la multitud.

Miette parecía nerviosa después de las palabras de Ash pero, entrecerró los ojos y lanzó su Pokébola - ¡Meowstic, sal ahora! - ella gritó, y Meowstic hizo un giro en el aire y también se inclinó ante una gran ovación de la multitud.

Ash miró a los dos Pokémon, quienes se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos se movía, tenía la sensación de que esta era más como una batalla normal que una batalla de exhibición, vio a Braixen firmemente portando su rama de fuego, sabiendo claramente que su entrenadora quería desesperadamente esta victoria y Meowstic observó la rama con cuidado, sabiendo el daño que podía hacer y Aria gritó - ¡Comiencen! – Indicó.

\- ¡Braixen utiliza Llamarada! - Gritó Serena, y Braixen respondió inmediatamente, enviando el ataque en Meowstic rápidamente.

\- Usa Fuerza psíquica - Miette gritó, - ¡Y envíaselo de vuelta! - Las patas de Meowstic brillaban, y una luz azul envolvieron las llamas, y el ataque volvía hacia ella, movía sus patas y se formó un aspecto hermoso de color azul, y la flama se disparó hacia Braixen - Recuerda, Serena - Miette burló – Está es, una batalla de exhibición – Terminó la peli azul.

\- Lo sé - Serena respondió rápidamente, y Ash se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su cara, como si supiera que esto iba a suceder - ¡Braixen, usa Poder oculto!" Braixen envía inmediatamente la explosión hacia el corazón radiante, ardiente y explotó en una lluvia de estrellas hermosas azules.

\- ¡Guau! - Bonnie gritó - ¡Qué Bonito! – Terminó por tener estrellas en los ojos.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Serena! - Clemont gritó.

Serena miró rápidamente a Ash y él asintió, quien quedó impresionado, no necesitaba decirlo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ordenó su siguiente ataque - ¡Braixen, Lanzallamas directo al suelo! - Braixen disparó su lanzallamas hacia el suelo y se disparó hacia el cielo.

Miette sonrió. - ¡Meowstic, utilice Fuerza psíquica en ese lanzallamas, y dale vida! - Meowstic lo hizo, y el lanzallamas se convirtió en algo así como una serpiente y girando en el cielo.

Braixen parecía un poco aterrada, pero Serena no se movió - ¡Braixen usa Rasguño, directamente, en el lanzallamas! - Braixen asintió, saltó y se sumergió en el lanzallamas, el rasguño fue extremadamente rápido y creo una hermosa lluvia de fuego que se llevó la mayor ovación de la multitud, Serena no, se detuvo sin embargo ahí - ¡Braixen termina, con Poder Oculto! - Braixen aterrizó sin problemas de pie, y lanzó un orbe azul que brilló intensamente hacía Meowstic quien estaba corriendo asustado después de quemarse por la lluvia de fuego, y la energía lo golpeó justo y lo envió a volar, aterrizando sobre su rostro delante de Miette, finalizando la batalla.

\- ¡Meowstic, ya no puede luchar y Braixen es la ganadora, lo que significa que Braixen y Serena son las ganadores! - Aria anunció, y un gran grito de alegría por parte de la multitud, junto con los aplausos fuertes de Bonnie, Clemont y Shauna.

Serena corrió hacia el campo y le dio a Braixen un enorme abrazo - Buen trabajo, Braixen - Ella dijo - Estuviste fantástico – Dijo mientras, más la abrazaba.

 **"¡Brai!"** Su Pokémon respondió felizmente, devolviendo el abrazo.

Ash se acercó a Serena – Una Batalla impresionante, Serena - Él dijo, ella le devolvió la mirada, los ojos y rubor, nadie hubiera pensado que ella le había ignorado, hace sólo una hora antes, y estaba claro que tenía toda la atención de Ash ahora - También fuiste grandiosa, Braixen - reconoció Ash.

 **"¡Brai-Braixen!"** La Pokémon Zorro dijo, sonriendo.

Toda la multitud se había quedado en silencio, habían llegado a ver Aria y se habían intrigado por su declaración de que Serena y Miette debían luchar, y habían visto la batalla, por la curiosidad del por qué Aria había mostrado interés, ahora que estaban viendo a la chica que había ganado y al chico por el cuál, había estado luchando.

Ash se arrodilló junto a Serena y la miró a los ojos…

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Ash, sabiendo que su cara estaba tan roja que parecía probable Braixen la había golpeado con un lanzallamas, lo vio arrodillarse junto a ella, se había olvidado por completo de su ira injusta hacía él, y estaba completamente paralizada por él en este momento, sabía que el público ya estaba observándolos, eso hubiera hecho sentir incómoda en cualquier otro momento, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba, estaba nerviosa, por supuesto, pero sólo alrededor de Ash, no le importaba lo que pensara la gente, lo que hizo que sudara pero, Ash podría pensar en, que fue por su lucha.

Ash miró a Serena pero para ella parecieron horas y todavía no podía decir algo, lo intentó pero su voz no estaba - Serena... - Comenzó Ash, inclinándose hacia delante, y sonriendo.

\- _¿Él va, a besarme?_ \- Serena pensó, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba, contra su pecho, se dio cuenta de Bonnie debió pensar lo mismo, porque escuchó a su amiga gritar, mientras veía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ash continuó - Serena... Sí no te importa... Me encantaría, ser su pareja, sí… - Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de replantearlo - No, cuando llegues a la 3ra. Ronda - Le tendió la mano - Creo que haríamos un buen equipo – Respondió un tanto nervioso.

Serena comenzó a hablar, pero de nuevo no pudo decir nada. Braixen le dio un codazo, y parpadeó y miró a los ojos de Ash, tomó su mano y él la ayudó a levantarse - Por supuesto, Ash - Dijo ella con confianza no se dio cuenta estaba allí – Más que nada – Terminó sonriendo.

La multitud aplaudió y los dos de ellos sonrió el uno al otro, Aria se acercó y tomó la mano de Serena, quien aún tenía la mano de Ash… La reina Kalos sonrió y estrechó la mano de Serena - ¡Gran trabajo Serena! - Ella dijo con entusiasmo - Realmente luchemos en los próximos, días - Miró a Ash - Será mejor que la ayudes hasta entonces, Ash – Terminó con una sonrisa.

Ash asintió, con su famosa mirada de determinación y confianza - ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, y me temo que perderás tu corona de la Reina de Kalos, Serena la tiene en la mira! – Terminó de hablar Ash.

Serena sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, tal vez Ash había olvidado que estaban tomados de la mano, pero sabía muy bien que todavía lo estaban haciendo, y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, parecían una pareja y que probablemente la multitud alrededor de ellos lo pensaban.

\- Bueno, Serena tuviste suerte esta vez - Miette se había acercado, con desprecio y claramente agitado por su derrota - No te preocupes, Aria no vas a perder tu corona por Serena, sólo deberías preocuparte por mí – Dijo sonriendo.

Bonnie, Shauna y Clemont vinieron, y miraron Miette, mientras que Bonnie - ¡De ninguna manera Miette, Serena va a ganar y no olvides eso, hizo que parecieras, que ni siquiera deberías tener una llave de la princesa, por no hablar de 3 y la Corona Kalos – Dijo Bonnie, enojada.

Serena miró a Bonnie con tanta gratitud por su lealtad y admiración por enfrentarse a Miette, y pensó por un momento, que no quería que sus amigos odiaran a Miette, sin embargo, estaba irritada con Miette al inicio de la lucha por Ash, pero ella todavía pensaba en Miette como una amiga, a pesar de ser una rival feroz, le tendió la mano a Miette, de nuevo sin soltar las manos con Ash con la otra mano - Buen trabajo Miette, también luchaste bien – Dijo sonriendo.

Miette sonrió, a ella le gustaba que Serena supiera lo que estaba en juego de esta rivalidad - Gracias Serena... - Serena vio que sostenía la mano de Ash, pero no dijo nada - Y felicitaciones - Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

\- ¡Serena fuiste impresionante...! - Bonnie gritó, y miró a Braixen - Y Braixen te viste tan linda, ese lanzallamas fue bueno – Dijo admirando, a Braixen.

\- **"¡Brai!"** Braixen respondió alegremente.

\- Sí Serena, serás la más dura competencia que tenga - Dijo Shauna, y miró su reloj - ¡Oh Será mejor que me vaya...! Había un equipo que quería comprar para la exhibición, y la tienda cerrará pronto - Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, diciéndoles adiós.

\- Sí que fue una muy buena batalla, Serena - Clemont dijo una vez, que Shauna se había ido, pero luego miró confundido - Umm, ¿por qué, Ash y tú están tomados de la mano? – Preguntó Clemont.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y soltó la mano de Ash tan rápido como un rayo, y Ash parecía un poco incómodo también y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, Bonnie miró a su hermano y luego llamó la atención de Serena y le dio una mirada que transmitía, _"siento, por que mi hermano sea tan bobo"_.

Había un poco de un silencio incómodo después de la pregunta de Clemont, que quedó sin respuesta y Bonnie decidió tomar la oportunidad de hacer algo, se inclinó sobre una rodilla delante de Aria y dijo - ¡Oh Aria, eres perfecta! ¿Por favor, cuida de mi hermano? – Dijo proponiéndole a la Reina de Kalos, avergonzando a Clemont.

\- Uh... - Aria dijo nervioso - ¿No me lo habías preguntado, una vez? –Preguntó, de manera retórica.

\- ¡Bonnie te dije, que dejes de hacer eso! - Clemont agarró Bonnie con su brazo Aipom y molestó - ¿Cuántas veces, tengo que decirte que no lo hagas? – Dijo mirando, a su hermana menor.

Los ojos de Aria se abrieron, porque se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo por error, y Serena se dio cuenta de esto y susurró para que nadie más podía oír - Es bueno verte de nuevo... "Ariana" – Dijo como una pequeña broma.

Aria miró a Serena, sonrojándose y dijo en voz baja – No, pensé que te dieras cuenta... - Su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo contestó - Sí, voy a estar allí pronto... - Colgó y miró de disculpa a Serena y Ash - Lo siento, me tengo que ir, los veré en la Exhibición... - Ella se fue y la multitud que había estado observando la batalla, la siguieron, se habían olvidado rápidamente sobre el drama Ash y Serena y estaban claramente más interesados en la Reina Kalos.

Serena miró a su alrededor y se puso nervioso otra vez, porque se dio cuenta de que Miette, Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna, Aria y la multitud se habían ido, ella y Ash estaban solos – Wow… - Dijo Ash – Ahora, hay mucho silencio, ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras, veía a su alrededor.

Serena asintió - Umm... ¿Ash? - Ella preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó igual.

\- Lo siento, yo estaba de mal humor antes, no sé por qué lo hice, creo que simplemente estaba molesta por la caída - Ella sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero no se atrevía a decirle a Ash, eso significaría decirle cómo se sentía y que todavía estaba demasiado nerviosa para decírselo.

Ash le sonrió - No te preocupes Serena - Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo - Entonces... Umm... – Queriendo decir algo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, y no sabía lo que la llevó a hacerlo, pero ella lo tomó y lo abrazó con fuerza - Gracias Ash, por salvarme, por creer en mí y por ayudarme en la exhibición - Ella no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar un poco.

Pikachu y Braixen se alejaron de Ash y Serena con cierto nerviosismo, dándoles su privacidad, ni Ash, ni Serena los notaron, la "pareja" se quedó en su abrazo por un tiempo, y Ash se sonrojó, pero no empujó Serena distancia - Siempre voy a estar allí para ti Serena - Dijo dándole leves golpes en la espalda - Sé que te lo he dicho antes, que pensara que no iba a llegar a tu exhibición, pero eso nunca iba a suceder, siempre voy a encontrar un camino – Dijo serio.

Serena lo sostuvo, pero se movió hacia atrás para poder, mirar a Ash a los ojos - Sé que lo harás, pero ya que Pidgeot estuvo allí, decidí enviarlo a ayudarte un poco - Ella rio - Espero que no te importe – Dijo con algo de nervios.

Ash también se rio - Por supuesto que no - Esta vez, él abrazó a Serena.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero ella estaba emocionada - ¿Por qué es eso? – Preguntó.

Ash se rio con nerviosismo - No sé, te dije que iba a encontrar alguna manera de darte las gracias por enviar a Pidgeot por mí, y creo que esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento – Contestó nervioso.

\- Oh... No es necesario, que me des las gracias por eso, estoy segura de que a Pidgeot te hubiera encontrado de todos modos - Dijo Serena, mientras se reprendía a sí misma, pensando que Ash detendría el abrazo, pero no lo hizo.

\- Bueno, no sólo eso... - Dijo Ash - También estoy muy contento de que estés a salvo – Dijo con sinceridad.

Serena sonrió feliz, esto era probablemente el mejor momento de su vida.

Pikachu observó a su entrenador desde la ventana del Centro Pokémon, de pie junto a Braixen, no podía estar más feliz por su entrenador, no sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero tuvo la idea de que Ash y Serena eran cada vez más cercanos, no de la misma manera de él y Ash, pero de una manera muy diferente, y miró a Braixen, que observaba con una expresión parecida pero satisfecha - **"¿Pi-Pikachu?"** preguntó Pikachu. (¿Estás feliz por ellos?)

 **"Brai-Braixen-Brai-Braixen-xen-Brai-Braixen"** Braixen respondió. (Por supuesto, Serena se ha sentido de esta manera por Ash durante mucho tiempo, desde antes de conocernos, y creo que en realidad, desde antes de que se reunió y Ash, también.)

Pikachu se mostró sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba Serena a Ash, Pikachu sabía que tenía diferentes sentimientos hacia Ash que otras chicas que habían viajado con él, pero... Esto era más grande. **"¿Pi-Pika-Pikachu?"** preguntó Pikachu. (¿Serena le ha dicho cómo se siente?)

Braixen miró a Pikachu y sonrió. **"Brai-Braixen-Brai-xen-Brai-xen-Brai"** Ella dijo (Tú sabes que ella no tiene por qué, puede decir cómo se siente, sin que se lo diga)

Pikachu asintió y siguió observando a su entrenador, él sabía que esto iba a cambiar muchas cosas, pero estaba tan feliz de ver a Ash con Serena, y estaba feliz por Serena también, podía ver la alegría en su cara cuando Ash la abrazó.

 ** _Mientras con, nuestra pequeña chismosa…_**

Bonnie miraba desde los arbustos y Clemont la había dejado para conseguir una habitación en el Centro Pokémon y había dicho a Bonnie no se alejara, y considera que espinar a Ash y Serena "sin divagar o molestar" y por lo que felizmente se quedó allí en su lugar fuera de vista de ambos, no podía creer que Ash estaba abrazado a Serena por el estilo, eso hizo que Bonnie riera tan alegremente que no le preocupaba que sería fuera atrapada, le susurró a Dedenne y a Blandito, _"Miren chicos, Ash y Serena se gustan mucho el uno al otro, y eso es verdad"_

Dedenne asomó la cabeza fuera de la bolsa de Bonnie - **"De-de-ne..."** susurró con asombro e incluso entre los Pokémon, esto era una visión extraña.

\- Lo sé bien, Dedenne - Dijo Bonnie - Es tan raro, pero es increíble - Ella siguió mirando a sus compañeros de viaje más grandes - Umm... ¿cuánto tiempo puede abrazar a la gente sin embargo?... ¿Es esto lo que la gente más grande realmente hace cuando se enamoran?... Tal vez debería detenerme, de tratar de encontrarle a Clemont una esposa – Tratando de asimilarlo.

Dedenne subió a la cabeza de Bonnie para tener una mejor visión. **" De-ne"** El acepto.

Los observaron durante unos minutos más, pero todavía Ash y Serena simplemente continuaron abrazándose entre sí, Bonnie levantó la vista hacia Dedenne - Tal vez deberíamos hacer un ruido y tratar de conseguir que hagan algo más – Le preguntó, a su compañero en la cabeza.

 **"¡De-ne!"** Dedenne estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

\- Bien, toma esta roca, sube a ese árbol y colócalo detrás de ellos, y tal vez Ash vaya a tratar de hacer algo heroico o algo así – Ella le entregó a Dedenne una roca y señaló el árbol y donde quería caer la roca, Dedenne asintió y se escabulló, rápidamente se subió al árbol y arrojó la roca, que por desgracia, se desvió de su lugar y se dio Ash en la cabeza.

 ** _Ahora, con nuestra "pareja" favorita…_**

Ash y Serena separaron, y Ash se frotaba la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor - ¡Hey ¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Muéstrate! – Gritaba a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Bonnie se agrandaron y se agachó en su escondite, mientras Dedenne sigilosamente se escabulló de nuevo con ella, y ambos se rieron un poco y volvió a ver a Ash y Serena.

\- Oh Ash, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Serena, con su voz llena de preocupación.

Ash puso su buena cara - Sí, estoy bien, ¿recibiste un golpe?... ¿Estás bien? - Él la miró con preocupación.

Serena sonrió - Sí, estoy bien, gracias – Respondió feliz.

Bonnie hizo un "mini High-Five" con Dedenne, lo de la roca falló, pero había trabajado un poco mejor de lo que pensaba, como sí su plan original hubiera funcionado.

Ash se estiró - Sabes, yo todavía no estoy muy cansado, ¿y tú? – Le preguntó a, su "amiga".

Serena sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo - No, estoy bastante entusiasmada después de la batalla – Respondió emocionada.

Ash se rascó la cabeza pensando - Creo que Bonnie y Clemont probablemente se hayan ido a la cama y parece que Pikachu y Braixen entraron también, así que sólo somos tú y yo entonces – Dijo un tanto nervioso.

Serena se sonrojó y se llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando claramente a Ash que dijera algo más.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron y miraron Dedenne - Wow, Dedenne... – susurró - Creo que Ash está a punto de pedirle a Serena una cita – Dijo una, emocionada Bonnie.

Ash miró a Serena - Así que... Umm... ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? – Preguntó, algo nervioso.

Serena se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, todavía con las manos detrás de su espalda, observó de nuevo a Ash y dijo – No, lo sé, el sólo estar juntos está bien conmigo, ¿tal vez sólo un paseo? – Dijo, sonrojada.

Ash sonrió - Claro. ¿A, dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Serena se sonrojó de nuevo y dijo - Bueno estamos en una ciudad costera, y creo que un paseo por la playa estaría bien - Parecía que pensaba que esto era un sueño, y Bonnie creyó ver Serena pellizcarse.

\- Suena bien... - Dijo Ash, sacando sus Pokébolas y lanzando a sus Pokémon - Bien todo el mundo, ¿por qué no van al Centro Pokémon y consiguen algo de comer, mientras Serena y yo vamos a dar una vuelta un rato? - Sus Pokémon murmuraron aceptando el acuerdo, y se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokémon y Pidgeot se quedó atrás, aunque - Oh, supongo que realmente no cabes bien, ¿verdad Pidgeot? – Le preguntó Ash, a su gran Pokémon volador.

Pidgeot negó con la cabeza, pero miraba a Serena que había empezado a sentir una mirada de preocupación en su cara, y como esto iba a arruinar su oportunidad **"¡Pidgaw!"** Dijo e inclinó la cabeza en el aire.

\- Oh, ¿quieres ir a volar alrededor y cazar? - preguntó Ash, y Pidgeot asintió, y le dio a Serena una mirada de complicidad, y se elevó al cielo.

Serena vio como Pidgeot volar, y es evidente que todavía estaba sorprendido por ella, Ash interrumpió su mirada fija - Serena, ¿dejarás a tus Pokémon, también? – Le preguntó, a la peli miel.

\- Ah, es verdad - Ella dejó ir a Pancham y Sylveon y les explicó, lo que estaba ocurriendo, Pancham le dio Ash una mirada rápida, como sí dijera, _"te estaré, observando amigo"_ , antes de seguir Sylveon al Centro Pokémon.

Los ojos de Bonnie estaban brillando, no lo podía creer, ¡Serena y Ash se irán a una cita!... Ella sabía que tenía que seguirlos - Dedenne y Blandito, ¿quieren seguirlos? - Dedenne asintió, Bonnie miró a la bolsa y Blandito parpadeó… Ella lo tomó como un sí y siguió a Ash y Serena, quienes se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa.

Serena no lo podía creer, en realidad iba a dar un paseo luz de la luna en la playa con Ash, y supuso que no había otra manera de decirlo, estaba en una cita con él, y esto, a diferencia de lo que pasó en Ciudad Coumarine, está era una cita de verdad.

Ash miró el cielo y olía el aire - Me encanta el olor del mar... - Él dijo, mirando a Serena, con los ojos brillantes - Me recuerda a mi viejo Pokémon, Lapras – Dijo, de manera nostálgica.

Serena sonrió - No sabía que tenías un Lapras – Dijo, curiosa.

\- Bueno, ya no más bien, me encontré con Lapras cuando viajaba a través de las Islas Naranja y era muy pequeño y había sido separado de su familia, llegó conmigo en ese viaje hasta que encontramos su familia, fue muy difícil de decirle adiós, pero era lo mejor para Lapras, el que fuera con su familia, de hecho, me encontré de nuevo él, en la Región Johto y se había convertido en el líder de su manada - Ash miró al mar – Creo, que Lapras debe estar por ahí en algún lugar en este momento, y me pregunto, ¿cómo estará? – Se preguntó, mirando el océano.

Serena miró a Ash, sin saber si estaba triste o feliz, recordó lo triste que fue cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a Goodra, por lo que supuso esto le traía recuerdos similares - Estoy segura de que Lapras está pensando en ti en este momento, Ash - Ella dijo.

Ash la miró sorprendido - ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó, cuando Serena asintió, dijo - ¿por qué dices eso? – Le preguntó.

Serena sonrió - Ash, pareces tener un vínculo muy especial con tus Pokémon, mira a Pidgeot, él vino hasta aquí de Kanto para encontrarte, y estoy segura de que a pesar de Lapras ama a su familia y está feliz de estar con ellos, el sigue pensando en la persona quien lo hizo fuerte – Terminó sonriendo.

Ash miraba el mar otra vez, sonriendo - Gracias Serena, eso significa mucho – Dijo con sinceridad.

Serena se sonrojó, aliviada Ash no estaba mirándola por el momento, en ese momento, una brisa del mar soplaba contra ellos, y Serena se estremeció - Uf... - Ella dijo - Debería haber traído una chaqueta – Decía temblando.

Ash se detuvo - No te preocupes, puedes usar la mía - Se quitó la chaqueta, y la puso sobre los hombros de Serena - ¿Mejor? – Dijo sonriendo.

Serena asintió agradecido y luego miró a Ash en la preocupación – Pero, tú no tienes frio – Preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, estoy bien - Le tendió la mano - ¿Quieres seguir adelante? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y lentamente tomó la mano de Ash, lo miró y sonrió lentamente - Si, vamos – Y volvieron, a caminar.

 ** _Con nuestra, niña favorita…_**

Bonnie apenas podía contenerse, sus ojos estaban casi saliendo de su cabeza, estaba desconcertada por completo al ver a Ash actuando tan... Caballeroso… - Dedenne... – Susurró - Creo que tenemos que comprobar más tarde, para ver si el cuerpo de Ash, no ha sido tomado por Extraterrestres – Dijo como si fuera una broma.

Dedenne rio con un, **"ne-ne-ne"** y se subió a la cabeza de Bonnie para seguir viendo Ash y Serena.

Bonnie comenzó a seguir Ash y Serena otra vez, pero algo la atrapó por detrás, se dio la vuelta para ver a Clemont, echando humo – ¡Bon…! - Iba a gritar, pero Bonnie agarró su cabeza y le tapó la boca para que se callara.

\- ¡Shh! - Dijo entre dientes, y ella señaló hacia Ash y Serena.

Clemont se inclinó hacia delante, ajustándose las gafas - ¿Qué está pasando? - Él susurró.

Bonnie se dio una palmada en la frente – Aww hermanote, sigues siendo muy lento – Dijo con pesar.

Clemont inclinó la cabeza -¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó al mirar a Ash y Serena otra vez y se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano - Espera un segundo... - Sus ojos se abrieron - ¿En verdad, son ellos...? – Preguntó, ajustando sus lentes.

Bonnie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - ¡Están en una cita! - Ella chilló - Wow Clemont, estoy realmente impresionada llegaste a la respuesta – Dijo burlándose un poco, del rubio mayor.

Clemont entrecerró los ojos a su hermana - Bueno, no deberías haber dicho eso, la única razón por la que lo hice fue porque vine aquí buscándote, no deberías estar espiándolos de esta manera - Él regañó.

Dedenne se metió en la bolsa de Bonnie, las para de no ser regañado de la misma manera, pero Bonnie lo mantuvo en su sitio - Estoy viendo que Ash lo haga bien, y para poder ayudarte a encontrar una buena esposa para ti - Ella dijo con aire de confianza, y eso hizo que Clemont suspirará derrotado.

Clemont miró a su hermana pequeña - No, los estás viendo sólo porque eres curiosa, ahora vámonos y démosles un poco de privacidad – Terminó algo molesto.

Bonnie suspiró y miró de nuevo a Ash y Serena que ahora estaban mucho más lejos, Bonnie estaba contento de ver que todavía estaban tomados de la mano y que ahora Serena era mucho más cercana a Ash, y mirando como si estuviera tratando de obtener el valor de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, parecía extraño que ella seguía retorciéndose la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Bonnie se rio y luego miró a su hermano - Está bien, Clemont, tú ganas – Para después empujarlo y salir corriendo por delante de ocultarse en otro arbusto cerca de donde estaban Ash y Serena.

 ** _Ahora, con nuestros "amados" amigos…_**

Serena estaba radiante, está fue la noche más emocionante de su vida, había ganado una batalla Pokémon y ahora ella estaba teniendo un paseo romántico en la playa con Ash, miró a su alrededor, notando que ella y Ash estaban básicamente solos, a excepción de algunos Skrelp flotando en el océano al lado de ellos, se acercó más a Ash y se dio cuenta de que si sólo hay que podía inclinar su cabeza un poco para, que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, trató de obtener el valor para hacerlo, pero su indecisión simplemente la llevó a hacer un poco de meneo la cabeza incómoda, por suerte Ash no se dio cuenta.

Ash miró a Serena - Entonces, ¿quién crees, que podamos utilizar en nuestro exhibición? - Preguntó.

Serena saltó un poco, no esperaba tal pregunta… Habían estado caminando en silencio durante bastante tiempo, se recuperó y respondió – Bueno... Entendería si deseas utilizar a Pikachu, pero... - Ella estaba nerviosa por pedirle.

Ash inclinó su cabeza, confundido - ¿Qué, pasa? - Alentó.

\- Umm... - comenzó Serena - Bueno, es sólo que creo que Pidgeot y Braixen podrían unirse para hacer una actuación realmente increíble, ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó.

Ash pareció sorprendido, pero lo pensó por un momento - Bueno... – Dijo - Sí, supongo que Pidgeot probablemente sería capaz de hacer algo muy bien con Braixen... - Parecía que seguía pensando así que Serena no dijo nada – Lástima, que Pidgeot no ha estado viajando con nosotros sin embargo, por lo menos algunos de mis otros Pokémon podrían ser capaces de entender algunas de las cosas que vieron en las exhibiciones pasadas – Dijo Ash, tratando de sonar convincente.

Serena rio y Ash pareció sorprendido, no esperaba esto – Ash... – Dijo - No creo que ese debería ser nuestro enfoque, obviamente tenemos que traer la belleza de nuestros Pokémon, pero lo haremos que de todos modos, es posible que no se den cuenta, pero cuando la batalla, tus Pokémon están mostrando su belleza de una manera diferente, y algunos de los movimientos que hacen están obligados a impresionar a la audiencia, y Pidgeot será capaz de hacer algunas maniobras de vuelo increíbles – Razonó con Ash.

Ash pensó en esto por un segundo y luego sonrió - Tienes razón, si Pidgeot vuela como lo hizo en las montañas de hoy, él puede ayudar a ciencia cierta – Dijo, entrando en razón.

Serena sonrió y miró a Ash, le encantaba este momento más que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que tenía que hacer un movimiento ahora, mientras que su confianza estaba allí, puso la mano de Ash por su cintura y envolvió sus brazos al cuello y puso su cabeza en el hombro, Ash movió con nerviosismo su mano, pero no se movió, Serena esperaba que dijera algo, pero se quedó en silencio y continuó sonriendo mientras caminaban más a lo largo de la playa.

 ** _Ahora con, nuestros lugareños de Ciudad Lumiose…_**

Bonnie casi gritó de emoción cuando vio a Serena a hacer su gran movimiento, se había escondido detrás de una larga fila de arbustos y fue capaz de mantenerse muy cerca de Ash y Serena mientras caminaban, Clemont siguiéndola y entre dientes dijo - ¡Bonnie, vámonos! ¡Esto no está bien! – Tratando de convencer a Bonnie.

Bonnie, lo miró a los ojos - Oh, no le hago daño a nadie Clemont, y ellos no saben que estamos aquí - Observó Ash y Serena otro momento y dijo - Estoy segura de que mañana, nos dirán que están saliendo – Sonríe con satisfacción.

\- Umm... - comenzó Clemont, olvidando momentáneamente su frustración con Bonnie - _No sé si Ash va a darse cuenta de, que esto es una cita -_ Él pensó por un momento - No lo sé, pero realmente va averiguarlo, y será gracias a ti - Empezó a mirar un poco preocupado - Serena no le gusta cómo se ve esto – Respondiendo, preocupado.

Bonnie hizo un suspiro de exasperación - ¡Oh, vamos!... Míralos, Serena está sobre él, y si no se da cuenta que esto es una cita, entonces merece recibir una descarga de Pikachu todos los días durante el resto de su vida – Dijo un tanto enojada.

Un ruido detrás Clemont lo hizo saltar, pero logró contenerse para no gritar - Hola chicos ¿qué pasa?... Estaba caminando y los vi en los arbustos, parecía algo bueno - Fue Shauna, y que sostenía una bolsa, que claramente era del comercial.

Bonnie sonrió a Shauna y luego señaló a Ash y Serena - ¡Mira! - susurró ella con entusiasmo.

La mandíbula de Shauna dejó caer y luego sonrió con emoción - ¡Oh sí! - Ella chilló - Aww, son tan lindos juntos – Dijo, en el mismo tono que Bonnie.

Clemont suspiró y se golpeó la mano a la frente - ¿Por qué soy el único, que piensa que está mal el espiarlos? – Preguntó retóricamente.

Shauna y Bonnie le dijeron que se callara y siguieron observando a Ash y Serena - ¿Cómo pasó esto? – Shauna le preguntó a Bonnie, mientras pasaban a través de los arbustos, con Clemont aún enojado.

Bonnie explicó que abraza la escena que tuvo lugar en el patio Centro del Pokémon y luego cómo la mano que sujetaba a Serena ahora estaba envuelta alrededor de Ash - Creo que merezco un poco de crédito aquí ¿no te parece? - Preguntó Bonnie, de manera soberbia.

Shauna sonrió - Por supuesto... - Shauna estuvo de acuerdo - Sí no fuera por ti, probablemente aún estarían en el Centro Pokémon, eres una gran cupido – Dijo la morena.

Bonnie parecía muy contenta con esto y simuló disparar una flecha de Cupido a Ash y Serena, Shauna comenzó a reír y tuvo que taparse la boca para no hacer ruido.

\- ¡Ustedes 2, van a hacer que nos atrapen...! - Clemont entre dientes con rabia - O dejan de hacer ruido o vamos - Miró a las 2 chicas.

\- No hagas caso de mi hermano... - Bonnie le dijo a Shauna - Él no lo entiende – Contestó, con los ojos cerrados, y con una sonrisa derrotada.

Shauna se rio, pero dio a Bonnie una mirada seria - Bueno Bonnie, tal vez deberíamos darle a Ash y Serena algo de privacidad, creo que Serena le gustaría tener un poco de privacidad para algo que podría venir después – Dijo Shauna.

Bonnie parecía confundido - ¿Qué, cosa? – Preguntó confundida.

Shauna se rio y luego puso los labios e hizo sonidos que se besan.

\- ¡Eww, que asco! - Bonnie dijo, mirando a Ash y Serena para asegurarse de que no estaban haciendo lo Shauna estaba sugiriendo.

Clemont se quedó sin aliento - ¡Oh no! – Dijo algo, asustado.

Bonnie y Shauna se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo, debió de haber apretado accidentalmente el botón de su brazo Aipom, debido a que el brazo del robot estaba saliendo y comenzando a golpear todo a su alrededor - ¡Clemont, ¿qué crees, que haces?! - Dijo Bonnie entre dientes – Calma a ese, brazo mecánico - Ella saltó hacia él, tratando de agarrar el brazo Aipom, pero como él tropezó hacia atrás y deslizó su mochila, perdió el control y el brazo Aipom salió libre.

Shauna parecía nervioso – ¡Atrapen ese brazo, antes de que haga más ruido! - Ella susurró.

Clemont saltó sobre él, pero el brazo Aipom saltó y lo golpeó a los arbustos, y como su suerte era algo mala, un grupo de Shellder que estaban en los arbustos y comenzaron a morderle, la cara y las manos, el comenzó a gritar de dolor - ¡Ah! ¡Quitenmelos, ayúdenme! – Gritó desesperado.

Bonnie agarró a uno de ellos, para quitárselo, mientras Shauna corrió detrás del brazo Aipom, Bonnie logró que el que tenía en la cara de Clemont, lo soltará pero los que están en sus manos todavía le estaban causando mucho dolor, Shauna había logrado tomar el brazo Aipom, y se lo entregó a Bonnie, ya que las manos de Clemont estaban... Bueno "ocupadas", por así decirlo, Bonnie hace aprieta el botón para apagarlo y suspiro de alivio – Bien Clemont, vamos a quitarte a los Shellder de tus manos - Ella dijo.

\- En realidad, deberías a dejárselos querida Bonnie - Una voz enfadada dijo detrás de ellos.

Bonnie se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos de una furiosa Serena - Umm... Hola Serena - Bonnie dijo nerviosa.

 ** _Continuará…_**

Espero, que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Empieza la Clase Maestra

**_Capítulo 3_** _ **: Empieza la Clase Maestra…**_

Serena estaba muy enfadada con Bonnie, Clemont y Shauna, no podía creerlo que le hicieran eso, no le importaba tanto si la espiando, pero el hecho de que la interrumpieran a ella y Ash la enfureció, aún más exasperante era lo bien que Ash estaba tomando todo, a medida que el grupo se dirigió de nuevo al Centro Pokémon, Serena echando humo, y Ash casualmente regresó, felizmente de discutir sus planes para su próximo combate de gimnasio con Clemont.

\- Serena, lo siento mucho - Shauna estaba caminando junto a Serena, susurrando sus disculpas por lo que los demás no podían oír.

Serena entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia adelante, haciendo ignorando a su amiga, sabía que no lo habían hecho a propósito, pero eso no lo hace más fácil, había estado más cerca de Ash que otras veces y todo se destruyó en un instante, habían oído los gritos de Clemont, y Ash la había soltado y se alejó de ella para ir a ver lo que estaba pasando y, por supuesto, decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para continuar y que deben caminar de regreso con sus amigos - _algunos amigos_ \- pensó Serena.

Shauna se veía devastado - Serena por favor... - Se declaró - Sabes que jamás querría, que nada te impidiera estar con Ash - Ella parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Serena suspiró, quería perdonar a Shauna, pero estaba tan enojado y molesto - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? - Ella preguntó - Eso fue privado, si iban a espiarnos, ¿por qué no pudieron guardar silencio? – Preguntó con cierto "drama".

Shauna dejó caer la cara de vergüenza - Lo sé, Clemont quería irse, pero Bonnie y yo estábamos demasiado emocionadas por verte con Ash... - Miró a Serena con un brillo en sus ojos - Ustedes 2 se veían realmente lindos juntos, ya sabes – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena parpadeó y se sonrojó, mirando lejos rápidamente, odiaba que aún se sintiese nerviosa sobre el tema de Ash, y decidió perdonar a Shauna, era feliz sólo por Serena y que era por qué la estaba espiando, decidió confesar sus miedos - ¿Crees que Ash notó, algo de lo que hice? - Ella preguntó.

Shauna miró a Ash, quien animadamente mostró lo que pensaba hacer en su última batalla de gimnasio a Clemont y Bonnie, los 3 se rieron, y Shauna suspiro - Bueno... no te preocupes, pero probablemente no lo hizo - Serena parecía que iba a llorar, pero Shauna corrigió rápidamente – Pero no pierdas el control, Serena, se que difícil de explicar, pero Ash claramente tiene sentimientos hacia ti, y eso fue sin duda no era una normal caminata en la playa, incluso para él - Ella pensó por un momento - Creo que probablemente no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, recuerda… - Dijo con una sonrisa - Él es un chico – Terminó con un suspiro.

Serena sonrió agradecida, pero todavía se sentía un poco triste con esa respuesta - Por lo tanto, ¿no va a pensar que esto nos convierte en una pareja? – Dijo triste.

Shauna mal visto con simpatía - Me temo que no... - Ella agarró el brazo de Serena rápidamente - ¡Pero no te preocupes, Serena! - Ella dijo con energía - Él ya lo averiguará, se trata de una prueba para ti, y valdrá la pena, ¿no te parece? – Dijo Shauna, tratando de animarla.

Serena observaba a Ash, que ríe feliz con Clemont y Bonnie, y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su chaqueta envuelta alrededor de ella, miró a Shauna quien estaba pacientemente esperando una respuesta, y Serena sonrió - Por supuesto que vale la pena... – Dijo sonriendo.

Shauna sonrió - ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Gritó feliz.

Ash se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente y saltó de la cama, quería tener un comienzo temprano en su entrenamiento, en la cama, a su derecha, Clemont todavía estaba durmiendo, con las gafas sobre la nariz, al otro lado de la habitación, Bonnie también estaba durmiendo, Blandito y Dedenne acostado junto a ella, y a la derecha de Bonnie era la cama de Serena, Ash se dio cuenta de Serena se había ido, él empujó movió un poco a Pikachu para despertarlo fueron a buscarla.

Ash encontró Serena en el vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon, desayunando, él sonrió, acercándose a ella – Te levantaste temprano para el entrenamiento. ¿eh? – Dijo con su caracterizada sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa - Lo sabes, mejor que nadie - Ella miró hacia el exterior, Pidgeot los observaba a través de la ventana - Le pregunté acerca de la exhibición a Pidgeot y parece bastante emocionado – Dijo mientras, veía al Pokémon volador.

Ash agitó a Pidgeot y se sentó frente a Serena para comer - Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, estaremos practicando nuestra rutina durante todo el día? – Preguntó curioso.

Serena sacudió la cabeza - Debería estar preparada para las otras rondas también, puede que tenga experiencia con el desfile de moda y la prueba teórica, pero no puedo asumir simplemente que voy a pasarlas, sí no los práctico - Ella pensó por un momento - Creo que esta mañana me gustaría practicar, para el desfile de moda durante un par de horas y luego tal vez prepararme para la prueba, después el resto del día podemos practicar nuestra rutina – Respondió Serena, planeando el día.

\- Claro, suena bien - dijo Ash, y miró afuera - Creo que voy a entrenar mientras tanto, para mi próxima Batalla de gimnasio – Y volvió, a ver a la peli miel.

Serena frunció el ceño y dijo con nerviosismo - Umm... Ash... En realidad estaba esperando que me ayudaras también, ¿sí, eso está bien para ti? – Dijo nerviosa.

Ash la miró un poco sorprendido, pero él se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Claro, digo nada es una pérdida de tiempo, y cada experiencia puede ayudar – Dijo aun, sorprendido.

Serena se sonrojó y sonrió, los 2 terminaron su desayuno y fueron afuera, sus Pokémon ya estaban fuera, Serena los había dejado fuera cuando ella se había levantado, Ash se acercó a ellos - Bien todo el mundo, vamos a ayudar a Serena con el fin de prepararse para ronda de mañana, ¿están listos? - Todos ellos gritaron acuerdo con felicidad – De acuerdo Serena, ¿qué hacemos primero? – Preguntó Ash.

Serena pensó por un momento - Bueno, podría vestir a Braixen, pero pensé en darle a Sylveon la oportunidad para este evento, ¿Qué dicen, las 2? – Serena, miraba a sus Pokémon mencionados.

 **"¡Brai-Braixen!"** Braixen dijo feliz, Sylveon también murmuró un acuerdo feliz.

\- Bien, entonces... - Dijo Serena – Tomaré a Sylveon conmigo, y vamos a vestirnos y entonces te diré sobre cómo mejorar nuestros trajes, ¿Suena bien? – Le preguntó a Ash.

\- Por supuesto... - Dijo Ash, miró a sus Pokémon - ¿Todo el mundo, listo? – Preguntó.

Hawlucha corrió hacia Serena y dio su pose de confianza y luego se inclinó – **"!Haw-Luch-Luch-ha!"** Él le dijo.

Serena parecía confundido y Ash se rio, cuando ella le dio una mirada interrogante, dijo - Creo que Hawlucha está diciendo que, ya te ves muy bien - Hawlucha asintió alegremente, Ash tenía que estar de acuerdo con Hawlucha, tenía ya un aspecto excelente.

Serena se sonrojó y miró Hawlucha - Aww, gracias Hawlucha, eres muy amable – Dijo sonriendo.

 **"¡Haw-hawlucha!"** Sonrió y volvió a Ash, hizo su pose batalla una vez más por Serena antes de que ella entrara en el Centro con Sylveon.

Esperaron durante minutos, mientras esperaban, Hawlucha y Greninja hicieron un poco de entrenamiento, nada demasiado duro, de un simple "combate mano a mano", sin embargo, cuando Serena y Sylveon llegaron, ellos se detuvieron a media batalla, y las contemplaron con profunda admiración, Ash estaba observando y se volteó para ver lo que estaban viendo, y su boca se abrió, al ver a Serena y Sylveon llevaban juego de vestidos de color azul cielo, cintas y el vestido de Sylveon acompañaba a la perfección, con su piel color rosa, y Serena... Ash apenas podía pensar en unas palabras para describirla, se había peinado el cabello hacía atrás, por lo que no estaba rizado como suele estar, llevaba una diadema y brillaba con la luz del sol, también llevaba la cinta azul que le había dado en Ciudad Coumarine, estaba atado perfectamente alrededor de la Tiara, su vestido también era perfecta en su opinión, sin mangas, pero largo y detrás de ella, miró su cara, y llevaba maquillaje también, sombra de ojos de color azul y delineador de ojos color negro, no sabía si era sólo su rubor o si ella había añadido un rubor rosa en sus mejillas, pero le sentaba muy bien en su opinión.

\- ¿Entonces, qué piensas? - Ella dijo nerviosa.

Ash dio cuenta de que ella, lo estaba mirando, miró a sus Pokémon pidiéndoles ayuda, pero ellos lo miraron pero no pudieron hacer nada, y se dio cuenta de que debió haber estado sentado allí en silencio durante bastante tiempo, miró de nuevo a Serena y ella inclinó la cabeza algo confundida - Umm... - Él estaba apenas podía decir unas palabras, no se le ocurría qué decir, era tan impresionante, que quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para describirla – Yo, bueno... Tú... Q-quiero decir... - Tratando estúpidamente, de decirle algo por unos cuantos segundos y simplemente, no pudo y la seguía mirando.

Pikachu saltó sobre la cabeza de Ash y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para hacerlo reaccionar - **"¡Pi-pika-pi-Pikachu!"** El exclamó.

Ash miró a Pikachu, su mejor amigo le sonrió de forma alentadora, y Ash miró de nuevo a Serena, que estaba frunciendo los labios y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, se dio cuenta de Ash le gustaba su atuendo, pero estaba claramente esperando a que dijera algo, Ash se levantó de su asiento y lentamente se acercó a ella - Serena... - Él fue capaz de decir algo, se detuvo frente a ella y levantó la mano hacia su rostro, ella no se movió, era casi como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua, Ash suavemente movió a un lado un mechón de su cabello de su cara - Es perfecto - Ash finalmente - Eres perfecta – Dijo algo, sonrojado.

 _ **Mientras, con nuestra pequeña rubia favorita…**_

Bonnie se levantó de la cama y bostezó, vio a Dedenne y a Blandito en la ventana de su habitación y fue a ver lo que estaban viendo, se acercó mientras decía - Buenos días, a los dos, ¿Qué están mirando? – Para luego, mirar por la ventana.

Bonnie parpadeó sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la ventana, para adaptarse a la luz del sol, miró lo que podía ver de Ciudad Gloria, había un montón de tiendas bonitas alrededor y ella sólo podía ver el escenario donde La Exhibición Clase Maestra, se iba a realizar, miró a su alrededor un poco más y vio la playa, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por la noche anterior, se preguntó si ella había arruinado la oportunidad de Serena con Ash - _No sé si, me perdone por eso_ – Pensó una triste Bonnie.

 **"¡** **De-ne** **!"** Dedenne le gritó e hizo un gesto hacia el patio del Centro Pokémon...

Bonnie bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron, al ver a Serena estaba en un vestido absolutamente precioso y parecía el más bello que Bonnie nunca había visto, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Dedenne estaba tratando de hacer que vea, y los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron y su boca se abrió mientras observaba Ash se acerca lentamente una muy quieta Serena y tomar suavemente su cara con la mano - ¡Aww…! - Ella chilló y ella sonrió a Dedenne y Blandito - Eso es tan dulce – Dijo al ver, la escena.

Entonces oyó un ruido y vio a Ash y Serena se moviéndose rápidamente apartándose, mirando con vergüenza, Bonnie localizando, en el patio en busca de lo que había hecho el ruido, cerró los ojos con la ira y desesperación, dándose cuenta de "que" o más bien, "quien" provocó ese ruido, se vistió rápidamente, puso Dedenne y Blandito en su bolso y se adelantó a regañar a su hermano idiota...

Bonnie salió al patio para ver Ash ayudar Clemont recoger las piezas de su último invento fallido – Perdóneme los 2, sólo quería mostrarles a mis Pokémon, mi nueva máquina "Coloca Accesorios de Moda 2000", yo no pensé explotaría – Explicó Clemont.

Bonnie subió detrás de su hermano y lo golpeó en la espalda - ¡Eres un idiota Clemont! - Ella regañó, miró a Serena con nerviosismo, pero se sorprendió al verla con ojos de disculpa.

\- Bonnie - Dijo Serena - Voy a cambiarme de nuevo, a mi ropa normal, ¿Me podrías ayudar con Sylveon? - Bonnie asintió de inmediato y siguió a Serena de nuevo al centro Pokémon, y esperó pacientemente con Sylveon mientras que Serena se cambió.

Cuando Serena finalmente regresó, Bonnie dijo - Ciento lo de anoche, Serena - La tristeza y pesar en la voz de la niña estaba claro, lo que hizo fruncir las cejas Serena tristemente.

\- Oh Bonnie - Dijo Serena - No te preocupes, está bien - Ella sonrió, con ojos brillantes - ¡Adivina lo que pasó! - Ella dijo con entusiasmo.

A pesar de que Bonnie había visto, ella sólo se sentó y escuchó la charla Serena, mientras que los dos de ellos le quitó el traje de Sylveon, Bonnie quería que su amiga a explicar en detalle, sus emociones elevadas, cuando Serena terminó, le sonrió a Bonnie - Gracias, Bonnie, haz contribuido mucho, para que esto sea más fácil para mí, es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto – Dijo Serena, muy feliz.

Bonnie sonrió - ¿Para son las hermanas, verdad? – Dijo sonriendo.

Serena asintió - Ahora volvamos afuera, todavía tengo que practicar la prueba antes de Ash y yo practiquemos con Pidgeot y Braixen – Terminó Serena.

Cuando las 2 chicas volvieron al patio vieron Ash y Clemont sentados y hablando con los Pokémon - Muy bien, todo el mundo ¿pueden ayudarnos a entrenar para el concurso ahora? - Serena le preguntó al grupo, y todos asintieron y empezaron.

\- Así que supongo que vas a utilizar a Pancham para la prueba entonces, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Ash.

Serena asintió y Pancham se acercó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando orgulloso - Sí, voy a tener que hacer Pancham haga la carrera, para que pueda responder a las preguntas primero, será fácil para ti, ¿verdad Pancham? – Le preguntó al, pequeño Pokémon panda.

 **"¡Pan-Pancham!"** Pancham, asintiendo para sí mismo.

\- Creo, tener una idea para eso… - Dijo Ash – Greninja, puede usar sus Frubujas para crear una pequeña pista de obstáculos, también pensaba sí utilizamos los Misiles Aguja de Chespin para ayudar a mejorar la agilidad de Pancham… - Ash miró Clemont y él asintió con la cabeza - Entonces, Pidgeot puede para utilizando su ayudar Ráfaga, para que Pancham refuerce su resistencia… - Pidgeot anunció su acuerdo - Por último, Braixen puede crear un anillo de fuego, para que Pancham salté a través, y mejore su precisión de salto… - Ash miró a todos - ¿Suena bien? – Le preguntó a Serena.

Serena pensó que era exagerado, el diseño de carrera de obstáculos de Ash, y Bonnie le dio una mirada que transmitía, "date un descanso", Serena se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo cuando Bonnie hizo esto y rápidamente, ayudó a contribuir la carrera de obstáculos, y cuando terminaron, se veía bastante bien.

\- No está mal, buen trabajo con las Frubujas, Greninja - Dijo Ash, dándole a Greninja un "High-Five" - Bien, Serena… Vamos a empezar – Dijo Ash.

Pancham lo hizo muy bien en la pista de obstáculos, maniobraba alrededor de las Frubujas perfectamente, esquivaba todos los Misiles Aguja solo pasándolas de largo, y saltó a través del Anillo de Fuego de Braixen perfectamente, fue arrastrado fácilmente por Ráfaga de Pidgeot, y por lo que era necesario, utilizaron la ayuda de Talonflame, su Ráfaga fue duro para Pancham también, pero finalmente consiguió a cruzar.

Por, parte de Serena su entrenamiento ha ido bien también, respondió todas las preguntas a la perfección, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que cualquier pregunta que tenía algo remotamente que ver con los Pokémon de Ash, Serena respondió muy rápidamente… Por ejemplo, cuando Clemont preguntó - "¿Cuál es el Pokémon en el cual Pikachu, evoluciona con la ayuda de la Piedra trueno?" - Serena sólo respondió a la pregunta, antes de que se hiciera, diciendo - ¡Raichu! – Simplemente.

En general, el entrenamiento, estuvo muy bien, y una vez que habían decidido que Pancham y Serena estaba ciento por ciento listos, el grupo decidimos almorzar, mientras comían Bonnie miró a Ash y Serena, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban muy juntitos - ¿Entonces, van a entrenar el resto del día juntos? - Ella les preguntó.

Serena asintió, mirando muy emocionada – Sí, y Pidgeot va a ser el Pokémon usará Ash, por lo que serán Pidgeot y Braixen – Respondió feliz.

Clemont se inclinó hacia delante con interés - Wow, eso debe ser muy interesante para ver, ¿Podría…? – Clemont no pudo terminar de hablar, porque su hermana Bonnie le dio una patada debajo de la mesa - Clemont y yo vamos a explorar Ciudad Gloria, mientras que ustedes 2 entrenen - Ella hizo un guiño a Serena. - ¿No, les importa verdad? – Preguntó.

Ash se encogió de hombros y Serena le dio Bonnie una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Clemont por su parte tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba mirando a Bonnie, su hermana le dio una mirada haciéndose la inocente y decidió simplemente permanecer en silencio.

El grupo terminó el almuerzo y Bonnie y Clemont se preparaban para irse, pero entonces Shauna entró, con su amigo Tierno, el entrenador Pokémon bailarín - ¡Hola chicos! - Dijo Shauna - Estábamos a punto de entrar a la ciudad, pero Tierno realmente quería decirles hola, es que acaba de llegar – Dijo Shauna.

Tierno sonrió al grupo - Hola a todos... - Luego miró a los ojos de Serena y corrió hacia ella, de rodillas delante de ella y agarrando sus manos- ¡Sigues tan hermosa como siempre Serena! ¿Cómo lo haces? – Preguntó Tierno.

Bonnie, quien estaba de pie junto a Ash, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Serena. y le dijo al oído - Ash, creo que una vena va a estallar fuera en cabeza – Dijo como una pequeña broma.

Ash miró discretamente a Bonnie, que parece que se olvidó que estaba allí, se sonrojó y luego le dio a Tierno una mirada inusualmente fría - Hola Tierno... - Dijo fríamente.

Tierno no parecía darse cuenta de que Ash parecía un poco hostil, a pesar de que todos los demás en la sala sí lo notaron, Bonnie vio que Serena sonreía con timidez a Ash, Shauna parecía aliviada de que no iba a haber una pelea, Pikachu estaba de pie con nerviosismo sobre el hombro de Ash, incluso Clemont se había dado cuenta y estaba viendo a Ash con una mirada nerviosa - ¡Hola Ash! - Tierno gritó alegremente, poniéndose de pie y mirando a él - ¿Así qué pudiste vencer a Olimpia?... La última vez que te vi, estabas a punto de enfrentarte a ella – Preguntó emocionado.

Parecía que había un suspiro colectivo de alivio, si hay algo que puede hacer feliz Ash, es estar hablando de Batallas de Gimnasio - ¡Sí!... Sólo necesito una medalla más, y estaré en la Liga Pokémon – Dijo entusiasmado.

Tierno parecía confundido - Pero no, ¿Ciudad Snowbelle, no está al lado de Ciudad Gloria, donde está la Exhibición de Serena?... ¿Por qué no fuiste al gimnasio? – Preguntó, el entrenador bailarín.

Serena intervino - Ash no quería perderse la Exhibición Clase Maestra, por lo que pospuso su última Batalla de Gimnasio, ¿no fue muy dulce de su parte? - Serena le dio a Ash un mini-abrazo, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba tratando de mostrarle a Tierno que le gustaba Ash.

Tierno no parece demasiado impresionado - Hmm... Bueno, tengo mis 8 Medallas, y Trevor probablemente vaya a tener su última medalla pronto, en el momento que la Exhibición haya terminado, parece que estás algo atrasado Ash – Dijo Tierno.

Bonnie vio los ojos de Ash frunciéndose ligeramente, y pensó que se parecía a Clembot, el líder robot de Gimnasio, que sustituye a Clemont cuando empezó a funcionar mal, se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba a punto de atacar a Tierno por lo que decidió hablar – Umm... Así que Tierno, ¿serás el compañero de Shauna, si ella llega a la 3ra. Ronda de la Clase Maestra? - Ella preguntó.

\- Si, lo es.. - Shauna dijo, dándole a Bonnie una mirada que decía, buen movimiento - Necesito de las habilidades de baile de Tierno, que podrían ser me de ayuda, para a ganar esto – Dijo mientras, le guiñaba el ojo.

Ash todavía parecía un poco irritado y se notaba en su voz, Bonnie estaba aliviada de que Tierno no era el tipo más fuerte en el mundo, porque era dolorosamente obvio que Ash no estaba actuando como él - Bueno, Serena y yo ganaremos... - Miró a Serena - Braixen y Pidgeot van a ser, un buen trabajo como equipo, al igual que nosotros – Dijo confiado.

Los ojos de Tierno se abrieron - ¿Pidgeot?... ¿Dijiste Pidgeot? – Preguntó con emoción.

Ash lo miró, sorprendido por la emoción, la irritación siendo reemplazada por la confusión - Umm... Sí, es una larga historia, pero básicamente tuve a Pidgeot hace mucho tiempo y volvió ahora, y está fuera si quieres conocerlo – Le dijo a Tierno.

Tierno saltó arriba y abajo y corrió hacia afuera, haciendo extraños movimientos de baile en el camino, Shauna abofeteó su palma sobre su frente – Oh, vaya... - Ella dijo.

Todos ellos salieron después de Tierno, para luego verlo en el suelo, al parecer después de haber caído en su parte trasera con asombro después de ver Pidgeot - ¡Este no es un Pidgeot normal! - Tierno gritó - Es muy grande, sólo he visto a un Pidgeot una vez antes, pero era casi la mitad del tamaño de éste – Dijo con emoción.

Bonnie se dio cuenta de Ash y Pidgeot parecía tener las mismas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros, le susurró eso a Serena, riendo y cuando Serena parecía que apenas podía contenerse, Pidgeot se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Tierno y luego se volvió y miró a Ash y asintió.

\- Uhh... pero Pidgeot y yo, hemos conseguido entrenar con Serena - Ash dijo nervioso.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** gritó Pidgeot.

Los ojos de Tierno se abrieron con entusiasmo - ¿Oh, Pidgeot quiere luchar?... - Miró a Serena y Shauna - ¿Oh, por favor nos dejarían tener una batalla? – Preguntó con esmero.

Serena y Shauna intercambiaron miradas exasperadas pero asintieron, Serena cerró los ojos con Ash – No, te tardes por favor, ¿sí? – Terminó de hablar.

Pidgeot se acercó a Serena y la acarició y haciéndola retroceder, para mirarla a los ojos. **"¡Pidgaw!"** Le gritó.

Ash se rio - Pidgeot dice gracias y que no va a tomar mucho tiempo... - Ash miró Pidgeot - Esto va a ser como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, amigo? - Pidgeot lo miró con el brillo de los ojos y asintió.

Tierno se había levantado y estaba mirando a Ash, está vez él estaba mirándolo irritado - Pidgeot no es rival para mi Raichu, sus movimientos tipo eléctricos van a ganar fácilmente... - Ash no respondió y él tomó su lugar en un lado del patio, Tierno sacó una Pokébola y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su lado del patio, pero se detuvo, volteó y le hizo un guiño a Serena - Ahora prescensiaran algo de poder real – Dijo desafiante.

Serena no respondió, y vio como Tierno se dirigió a su lugar, no se veía muy a su favor, Bonnie estaba feliz de ver, a los otros Pokémon de Ash se mirando a Tierno, Hawlucha parecía que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, pero Greninja lo detuvo, y Tierno liberó a Raichu y esperó.

\- Voy a ser el árbitro... - Clemont anunció y él se mantuvo al margen de entre los dos entrenadores - Esta será una está una batalla, de 1 – 1, entre Pidgeot y Raichu, no se permiten sustituciones - Agitó el brazo - ¡Empiecen! – Gritó.

Bonnie miró a Ash, esperando que como de costumbre, haga el 1er. Movimiento, pero se sorprendió al oír gritar Tierno - ¡Raichu, rayo! – Gritó.

Todo el mundo miró rápidamente a Raichu, lanzar su ataque y desatar una descarga de energía eléctrica, Bonnie miró con los ojos abiertos, a Pidgeot quien estaba esperando para salir del camino, pero se dio cuenta de Ash no le había ordenado un movimiento, sólo se quedó mirando con horror el como el rayo golpeó Pidgeot directamente.

\- ¡Bien! - Tierno gritó - Impacto directo y muy eficaz – Empezando a celebrar.

Bonnie, Clemont, Serena y Shauna se quedaron sin aliento, y miraron con asombro como Pidgeot se quedó allí, completamente inmune tras el ataque que debería haber sido, súper efectivo, Pidgeot inclina su cabeza hacia Raichu como diciendo, que era lindo y que le hizo cosquillas, Bonnie saltó al aire con emoción y aplaudió - ¡Sí, Ash! ¡Sí, Pidgeot! ¡Son, tan increíbles! – Gritó emocionada.

\- De acuerdo Pidgeot, muéstrale de lo que estás hecho - Ash dijo con calma.

Bonnie parpadeó y vio que Pidgeot no estaba allí, y miró a su alrededor, confundida, los demás también estaban mirando a su alrededor, sin saber lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Doble Poder! - Ash ordenó y de la nada y Pidgeot apareció, y atacó a Raichu con una fuerza tan extrema que el Pokémon eléctrico fue hacia Tierno quien resultó golpeado también, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Clemont se quedó, completamente aturdido, y Bonnie corrió hacia él y le dio un codazo, él la miró, con la boca abierta y luego miró a Ash, quien estaba mirándolo con paciencia, y luego Clemont miró a Tierno que parecía tan estupefacto como todos los demás, Clemont finalmente levantó su brazo hacia Ash, y gritó - Raichu ya no puede pelear, por lo tanto Pidgeot y Ash son los ganadores - El anunció.

Ash calmadamente se acercó a Pidgeot y acarició su pico, todos los demás sólo siguieron mirando en estado de shock, nadie se había dado cuenta un tipo volador podría ser tan fuerte contra un tipo eléctrico y Tierno se había levantado con Raichu y miró a Pidgeot, para luego preguntarse, ¿Cómo ese Pidgeot puede ser tan fuerte?

Bonnie finalmente corrió hacia Ash y Pidgeot - ¡Wow Ash, eso fue impresionante...! - Ella dijo, mientras acariciaba el ala de Pidgeot – ¡Y Pidgeot, eres el Pokémon más fuerte de todos! - Pidgeot parpadeó su agradecimiento a Bonnie y miró a Ash.

\- Sí, definitivamente has entrenado muy duro Pidgeot, siempre has sido fuerte, incluso como un Pidgeotto, pero supongo que la lucha contra Fearrow todo el tiempo, te ha hecho fuerte - Ash miró a su Pidgeot con tanto orgullo, uno habría pensado que nunca se habrían separado.

\- Bueno Ash, creo que deberías tener algo de crédito... - Todo el mundo había recuperado su compostura, Tierno había devuelto a Raichu a su Pokébola y él, Clemont, Serena y Shauna se acercaban a Ash, pero la voz no era de ninguno de ellos, el Profesor Sycamore se estaba detrás de ellos, y se acercó y acarició a Pidgeot en su pico – Tú Pidgeot, claramente siente extrema lealtad y amor hacia ti Ash, eso es lo que trae lo mejor de todos tus Pokémon – Explicó el profesor sonriendo.

\- Gracias, Profesor Sycamore - Dijo Ash pero pensó por un momento - ¿Quiere decir, es como lo que Olympia me habló de Greninja? - Preguntó Ash.

Profesor Sycamore asintió - He estado haciendo un montón de investigaciones, sobre la Mega-evolución, y como bien sabes, la Mega-evolución requiere un vínculo extremadamente fuerte entre el entrenador y Pokémon – Recordó el joven profesor.

Serena intervino - Pero Profesor Sycamore, los Pokémon de Ash, no Mega-evolucionan ni siquiera tiene una Piedra-llave, o una Mega-piedra – Respondió Serena.

Profesor Sycamore asintió – Lo sé Serena, es la razón por la que Ash es un caso muy especial e interesante... - Miró a Ash - Ash, entiendo que estás ayudando a Serena con su Exhibición, y sé que debe cumplir ese compromiso, pero una vez haya terminado, me gustaría que me ayudes con algo, antes de ir a Ciudad Snowbelle, ¿Te importaría? – Le preguntó, al joven entrenador.

Ash parecía confundido y nervioso - Umm... Supongo que no, ¿Qué necesita? – Preguntó curioso.

Profesor Sycamore negó con la cabeza - No es necesario conocer los detalles por el momento... - Miró a los otros - Lo siento por la intromisión, me tengo que ir ahora - Miró a Serena – Y, muy buena suerte Serena, estoy esperando tú maravillosa exhibición – Terminó el profesor con una sonrisa.

Serena miraba en estado de shock, pero consiguió devolverle la palabra – Gracias, Profesor, adiós - Se las arregló para decirlo antes de irse.

Bonnie miró a Ash, los ojos muy abiertos - Ash ¿crees que va a darte una Mega-piedras y uno de tus Pokémon, Mega-evolucioné? – Preguntó Bonnie.

\- Yo... No, lo sé... - Dijo Ash, y sacudió la cabeza - Pero 1ro. Tenemos, que conseguir que Serena gane la corona de la Reina de Kalos - Miró a Serena - Tiempo para practicar – Terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien Ash, creo que nos fue muy bien... - Serena dijo con confianza, todavía estaba nerviosa, pero se había sorprendido con las habilidades de Ash para este tipo de cosas, no se había esperado que algunos de los más... "Agraciados" movimientos que él había sido capaz de hacer, él y Pidgeot estaban en completa sincronización, al igual que con los Pokémon que había atrapado a través de Kalos.

Ash estaba en la espalda de Pidgeot ya que flotaban en el aire – Sí... - El acepto - Vas a enfrentarte a Aria, eso es seguro – Dijo Ash.

Serena sonrió y luego miró a Braixen - Braixen, ¿qué te pareció?... ¿Te gustó trabajar con Pidgeot? - Le habló a su Pokémon.

 **"¡Brai-braixen-Brai!"** Braixen dijo feliz, reconociendo a Pidgeot.

Pidgeot aterrizó e inclinó la cabeza hacia Braixen. **"¡Pidgaw!"** Dijo, aceptando el cumplido.

Ash saltó de Pidgeot y se dirigió a Serena - ¿Qué hay de ti? - Preguntó.

Serena lo miró confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo.

Ash levantó una ceja - ¿Te ha gustado trabajar conmigo? – Preguntó.

Serena fingió mirar como si estuviera pensando mucho en ello, frunció el ceño y dijo - Bueno... En realidad Ash... – Empezó a hablar.

Ash entrecerró los ojos y dijo – Gracioso - Él dijo, asintiéndole a Pidgeot que podría ir a buscar comida y luego hizo un gesto hacia el centro Pokémon, mirando a Serena - Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre – Le dijo, a Serena.

Serena asintió y lo siguió hacia el Centro Pokémon, se detuvo justo antes de entrar y miraba el cielo estrellado, deseaba que este día no hubiera ido tan rápido, había sido tan perfecto, tenía a Ash completamente aturdido por su programa de trabajo de equipo, que había hecho a la perfección en su entrenamiento de preguntas, Ash había parecido celoso cuando Tierno tratado de cortejarla y entonces ella se había pasado toda la tarde a solas con él, estaba emocionada por la exhibición, por supuesto, pero todavía deseaba poder tener más tiempo con Ash, y entró en la casa y suspiró.

Ella se acercó a donde estaba sentado Ash, quien ya había conseguido algo de comer para ellos, apilando sus platos de la alta cocina - Hey, acabo de ver Clemont y Bonnie, ya están por irse a la cama... - Dijo tras tragar una enorme boca llena, hizo un gesto hacia su comida - Yo no sabía lo mucho que quería, así que sólo tengo un poco de todo – Respondió Ash.

\- Gracias... - Dijo Serena sonriendo, se sentó y empezó a comer, apenas había comido algo cuando Ash se echó hacia atrás, su plato quedó completamente vacío, sus ojos se abrieron - Ash, te vas a enfermar – Dijo una preocupada Serena.

Él la miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma - ¿Qué? - Él dijo - He trabajado duro, deberías estar contenta de que estoy comiendo algo, Pidgeot casi me hizo pensar que no debería hacerlo de nuevo – Dijo Ash.

Serena rio, pensando en cómo Pidgeot había hecho un giro triple en el aire muy impresionante pasando por una de las explosiones de fuego de Braixen, pero cuando él había aterrizado pensó que Ash había parecido que estaba en otro planeta.

Pikachu acababa de terminar su propia comida y se puso al lado de Serena, acarició su mejilla juguetonamente - Oh, hola Pikachu... - Dijo alegremente - ¿qué fue eso? - Preguntó

 **"Pi-pikachu"** Pikachu dijo feliz, inclinando la cabeza, sonriendo.

Ash se rio - No es nada, sólo que demuestra lo preocupado, que está por ti – Explicó Ash.

Pikachu fue a Ash y saltó sobre su cabeza y empezó a despeinar a su entrenador, en una broma, Serena los observó a los dos, sonriendo, admiraba su relación, estaba claro que habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y que su unión era irrompible - Ash, ¿por qué escogiste a Pikachu como tu 1er. Pokémon? - Ella preguntó de repente nunca había preguntado, pero se dio cuenta de que Pikachu no era una opción de Pokémon Inicial en Kanto - _No sé si Pikachu es una opción en cualquier lugar_ \- pensó para sí misma.

Ash miró a Pikachu y sonrió, mirando como si fuera una de sus historias favoritas que contar - Bueno, por suerte para mí, me quede dormido, el día que tenía que escoger a mi 1er. Pokémon y comenzar mi viaje, y como sabes, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander y son los Iniciales en Kanto, pero en mi caso, yo no podía elegir a cualquiera de ellos, cuando llegué al Laboratorio Pokémon, ya los habían escogido, pensé que el Profesor Oak no me iba a dar a cualquier Pokémon, pero luego me dio a Pikachu - Ash se rio de nuevo mirando a Pikachu, recordando el día – Y, a Pikachu, no le gustaba que al principio – Dijo recordando, todo.

Serena pareció sorprendido y luego se echó a reír – No lo creo, ¿no le agradabas a Pikachu?... Nunca podría pensar, eso ahora – Dijo Serena.

Pikachu parecía avergonzado, pero Ash se limitó a sonreír - Bueno, creo que Pikachu no sabía qué pensar de mí todavía, pero hemos trabajado juntos cuando una Parvada de Spearow enojados, nos atacó entonces cuando Pikachu estaba enfermo, me gané su confianza, cuando llegamos al Centro Pokémon - Sus ojos parecían distantes, como si en realidad estaba viendo su memoria delante de él.

Serena miró a Pikachu y luego a Ash, y pensó durante unos minutos, recordando al Gimnasio Anistar y lo que Olimpia le había dicho, sobre Ash y su amor por sus Pokémon y cómo eso ayuda a su Greninja, cuando era un, Frogadier, a alcanzar mayores alturas que nadie había hecho antes, se supone que ya estaba empezando con lo de su Forma Especial, después Serena habló – Ash… - Dijo finalmente - Qué te parece lo que el Profesor Sycamore te dijo hoy, ¿y tiene algo que ver con la Mega-evolución? – Pregunta Serena.

Ash le devolvió la mirada, pensando cuidadosamente - No estoy seguro, pero no me sorprendería el Profesor Sycamore ha hecho mucho trabajo sobre la Mega-evolución, así que diría que es una apuesta segura que él quiere mi ayuda para algo que tenga que ver con eso... - Miró a Pikachu - No te preocupes, si tuviera que ofrecerme una Mega-piedra, no sé si la querría – Dijo sincero.

Serena lo miró confundido - ¿Y, por qué no? – Preguntó Serena.

Ash intercambió una sonrisa con Pikachu - Es divertido para luchar contra Pokémon Mega-evolucionados, porque son muy fuertes, pero... – Se detuvo, claramente absorto en sus pensamientos, Serena esperó pacientemente, quería comprender pero ella no iba a precipitarse y Ash finalmente continuó - Creo que si mis Pokémon van a liberar su verdadero poder, no necesito una piedra especial para hacerlo, la gente muy a menudo me ha dicho que debería evolucionar a Pikachu con una Piedra Trueno, pero ninguno de nosotros queremos hacerlo, ¿y sabes, porqué?... Por qué Pikachu puede vencer a cualquier Raichu, porque él y yo trabajamos juntos y somos capaces de superar cualquier cosa… Porque, nun… - Ash, no terminó porque la peli miel, se le adelantó.

\- Nunca hay, que rendirnos hasta el final, ¿no? - Serena terminó, con una sonrisa.

Ash sonrió – Exactamente – Dijo Ash.

Serena bajó la vista de repente, pensando en el resto de lo que había dicho Olympia, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que el Profesor Sycamore quería hacer con Ash, y debe tener algo que ver con el peligro que amenaza Kalos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Ash preguntó, mirándola.

Serena le devolvió la mirada - Sólo, estoy algo preocupada – Dijo está.

Ash le dio su sonrisa de confianza - No te preocupes, vas a hacerlo bien, a ciencia cierta serás la Reina de Kalos, y si no ganas eso no es un gran problema, todavía no he ganado una Liga Pokémon, pero eso no significa que no lo haga – Terminó Ash.

Serena decidió no decirle lo que era en realidad le preocupa - Ehh... sí, tienes razón Ash gracias... - Finalmente se terminó de comer, mientras que Ash esperó pacientemente, se levantó de su asiento y miró a Ash - Así que mañana es el día - Ella indicó.

Ash levanta el puño - Por supuesto, y tienes la primera ronda en la bolsa, dado que eres Herm… - Se sonrojó y no dijo nada más, miró nerviosamente a Pikachu que estaba sonriendo está vez.

Serena contuvo una sonrisa - _iba a decirme hermosa_ \- pensó para sí misma.

\- Entonces... - Dijo Ash, la voz temblando un poco – ¿Recuperaste la confianza?... ¿Podrás hacer esto? – Le preguntó a Serena.

Serena levantó la mano y tomó la mano de Ash, sonriendo, lo sostuvo con las suyas, Ash la miró confundido, con la boca abierta - Contigo, no puedo perder - Serena dijo, sorprendiendo a Ash por su confianza.

Ash logró una sonrisa nerviosa – S-sí, Somos un equipo... - Se inclinó hacia delante, los ojos de Serena se abrieron por un segundo, pensando que iba a besarla, pero que acaba de decir - Voy a estar en las gradas animándote… - Se detuvo por un momento, manteniendo el contacto visual - Y al día siguiente, voy a estar a tu lado – Dijo algo nervioso.

 _ **Al Día, siguiente…**_

Ash durmió bien esa noche y se despertó antes, que todos los demás, incluso Serena, se sentó en la cama y se limitó a mirarla a través del cuarto, estaba durmiendo a su lado y frente a su dirección, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y podía oír su respiración suave.

\- ¿No la estás, mirando demasiado? - Los ojos de Ash, se agrandaron y se volvió para ver a Bonnie mirándolo desde su cama, tenía una sonrisa en su cara y parecía bastante satisfecha al mirar la expresión aturdida de Ash.

Ash negó con la cabeza - No estaba, mirándola - Protestó.

Bonnie levantó una ceja - ¿De verdad?, pues parecías hacerlo hace 5 minutos – Contestó Bonnie.

Ash se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y se levantó de la cama - Yo... Uhh... Estaba asegurándome de que estuviera dormida, pensé que había ruido y se pudo haber despertado – Dijo Ash, nervioso.

Bonnie hizo una, cara picara - Bueno, ¿por qué no, te sigues asegurando, de que esté durmiendo? - Ella se rio.

Ash no le hizo caso y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, cuando regresó, Serena y Clemont ya estaban despiertos y luego miró a Serena - ¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó.

Serena respondió - ¡Por supuesto...! ¡Llegó la hora! - Ella dijo con confianza y Ash le devolvió la sonrisa, se dio cuenta de Bonnie reía y esperaba que no dijera nada acerca de su... "Mirada".

Los 4, se dirigieron a desayunar después de que Clemont, Bonnie y Serena se prepararon, acababan de terminar de desayunar cuando Shauna y Tierno se presentaron - ¡Hola chicos...! - Dijo Shauna, miró a Serena - Hoy es el día – Terminó.

Serena asintió – Finalmente – Respondió.

Ash dijo de manera arrogante - Lo siento Shauna pero, Serena va a ganar – Terminó Ash.

Tierno negó con la cabeza - Shauna ha estado entrenando muy duro y tiene un equipo impresionante para el desfile de moda, y por no mencionar el concurso Pokémon será sencillo – Dijo Tierno.

Ash entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió - Bueno, creo que la verdadera batalla será mañana, ¿eh? – Preguntó Ash.

\- Cierto - Tierno estuvo de acuerdo, dando puñetazos al aire de emoción.

Bonnie suspiró y movió la cabeza de Ash – Se jactan lo suficiente, acerca de sus amigas. ¿No es así? – Dijo Bonnie.

Ash y Tierno la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, rubor y ambos incoherentemente entre dientes mientras Shauna y Serena se rieron, pero también ruborizadas a sí mismas.

\- Bien Bonnie... - Dijo Clemont, entonces se dio cuenta Ash le da una mirada de sorpresa y acusándolo - Me refiero, a que debemos irnos... - Dijo rápidamente – No, queremos llegar tarde – Terminó Clemont.

Los 6 caminaron juntos, al escenario, y una gran multitud de personas que estaban allí, Concursantes para la Reina de Kalos, Pokémon y una enorme cantidad de fans y periodistas - Hey ¡Ash! ¡Serena! - Ash se volvió y vio una cara familiar corriendo hacia ellos de entre una multitud de reporteros - Pensé que con el tiempo los encontraría aquí chicos - Dijo Alexa, una amiga de Ash, quien era una periodista Pokémon.

\- Hey Alexa... - Dijo Ash, se presentó a Shauna y Tierno - Así que supongo, ¿que estás informada sobre la Clase Maestra entonces, verdad? - Preguntó.

\- Sí... - Se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sólo estaban los 6 – Y espero por escribir sobre Serena ganando, por supuesto – Dijo la Reportera.

Shauna dio un paso adelante - Bueno, ella va a tener que superarme – Habló Shauna.

\- No, me vayan a dejar fuera - El grupo volvió para ver Nini, otro amigo que era un aspirante a Reina de Kalos.

\- ¡Hola Nini...! - Serena dijo alegremente - No sabía, que llegarías – Dijo Serena.

Nini se encogió de hombros - Por supuesto que lo hice, soy demasiado buena, pero no hacerlo y mis Pokémon son demasiado adorables para no ser amados por los jueces y el público – Respondió la mencionada Nini.

\- Uhh... - Dijo Ash – Bien entonces, ¿por qué, no nos vamos? – Preguntó Ash.

El grupo ahora mucho mayor entró al escenario y se dirigió hacia la zona donde artistas tenían que esperar, un guardia de seguridad estaba allí para bloquear cualquier civil, no entre, cuando el grupo se acercó a él levantó la mano - ¿Nombres por favor? - Serena, Shauna y Nini le dieron sus nombres y se les permitió pasar, Alexa le mostró sus credenciales de prensa y él le permitió adentro también - Ustedes 4, tendrán que entrar en la zona de espectadores - Él le dijo a Ash, Bonnie, Clemont y Tierno.

\- Oh realidad Jeremy, no todos lo harán - Voltearon a ver Aria caminar desde, de la entrada - Creo que los compañeros, de exhibición, que están registrados pueden entrar también – Le dijo al guardia.

El guardia de seguridad se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo - Umm... Bueno, en realidad señorita Aria... Eso es sólo mañana, sí ellas llegan a la 3ra. Ronda – Dijo el guardia.

\- Oh, no se puede hacer una excepción... - Aria inclinó la cabeza - ¿Por mí? – Dijo la actual Reina de Kalos.

El guardia de seguridad suspiro, y miró a Ash, Clemont y Tierno - ¿Quién de ustedes están registrados? – Preguntó.

Ash parecía confundido - ¿Registrados? – Preguntó, entonces Serena lo agarró, a su lado.

\- Ash, se ha registrado... - Ella dijo, todavía se aferrándose a Ash, cuando Ash la miró inquisitivamente dijo - Te registré ayer – Dijo Serena, sonriendo.

Shauna llamó Tierno y el guardia de seguridad comprueba para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden - Muy bien... – Dijo - Pueden ir – Terminó el guardia.

Clemont y Bonnie deseó a todos buena suerte y fueron a ir a buscar a los asientos – Voy, con ustedes más tarde... - Alexa les dice – Sólo voy a hacer algunas entrevistas - Se agitaron a ella reconocer que la había oído y se fueron.

Cuando Ash entró en la sala de espera, y se sorprendió al ver a todas las competidoras vestidas y Pokémon, con vestidos extravagantes y otros equipos - Wow, es mucha competencia - Él dijo.

Serena miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo - Sí... - Dijo en voz baja, y miró a Sylveon quien acababa de dejar salir.

Ash le tomó la mano - No te preocupes, ninguna de ellas es tan hermosa como tú... - Miró a Sylveon - Lo mismo para ti Sylveon – Mientras, acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon Hada.

Serena se sonrojó y Sylveon aceptó ser acariciada por Ash - Gracias Ash - Dijo Serena.

Shauna y Tierno los llamaron hacia donde estaban de pie, mirando un monitor donde podían ver Monsieur Pierre comenzando a abrir la Clase Maestra - Damas y Caballeros… - Dijo – Dentro de poco, vamos a comenzar la Exhibición Pokémon Clase Maestra, y la pregunta sigue sin respuesta, ¿terminará el reinado de la reina Aria, durante los próximos 2 días?... Vamos a averiguarlo, todo comienza con la 1ra. Ronda, ¡El desfile de moda! - El público aplaudió - El desfile comenzará en breve, pero en 1er. Lugar, una sorpresa especial para todos ustedes, La Bella y Hermosa Aria ha accedido amablemente a darnos una Exhibición para empezar el hermoso espectáculo, así que por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Aria, la Reina de Kalos - Ash miró rápidamente a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de Aria, ya no estaba con ellos.

La multitud estaba loca, y Ash podía escuchar el televisor y también el escenario, esto es sin duda no era una exhibición ordinaria, vieron cómo Aria llegó al escenario, Ash se sorprendió, del cómo llegó rápido, cómo había sido capaz de prepararse, en poco tiempo, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco y su pelo rojo brillaba brillantemente, su Delphox estaba de pie junto a ella, realizaron un baile increíble, Delphox creó Anillos de Fuego y Aria bailaba perfectamente, a través de ellos antes de que Delphox los ataque a distancia con un potente ataque de Poder Oculto, remataron con Delphox levantó a Aria y disparó fuego en el suelo debajo de ella, llegó a la cima del escenario, en un ángulo y estaban sobre la multitud, Delphox libera la llama, aterrizó de pie sin problemas, en medio del teatro y luego Aria aterrizó perfectamente, de pie junto a Delphox.

\- Wow… - Ash dijo cuándo todo el público gritó de alegría - Eso fue impresionante... - Miró a Serena que estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla, sintió un dolor en la mano y se dio cuenta de que aún estaban tomados de las manos, estaba apretando su mano muy duro - Umm... ¿Serena? – Habló Ash.

Serena apartó la vista de la pantalla y se le quedó mirando, todavía tenía la mirada en blanco en su cara y parecía que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que era él, luego sacudió la cabeza y, para alivio de Ash su agarre se hizo menos apretado - Lo siento... Yo sólo... - Dijo en voz baja.

Ash asintió sonriendo - Estabas pensando, en lo difícil que va a ser vencerla, ¿verdad? - Preguntó.

Serena bajó la mirada y dijo con una voz temblorosa - Sí, ella es la Reina por una razón – Terminó de hablar.

Ash seguía sonriendo y él soltó la mano de Serena, parecía decepcionada, pero luego puso las manos en sus hombros y la miraba a la cara, sorprendida - El reto es la parte divertida Serena, si fuera fácil de vencer Aria, ¿por qué quieres, molestarte en tratar? – Le preguntó.

Serena sonrió - Tienes razón... - Ella hizo un gesto decidido – Cuanto más duro sea el reto, más gratificante es la victoria – Dijo Serena.

\- Exactamente y recuerda, ¿no importa lo duro que sea...? - Él esperó a que terminara.

\- Nunca te rindas, hasta el final - Ella terminó con los ojos brillantes y felices.

\- Serena, ¿será mejor que estés lista, porqué…? - Dijo Shauna, quien sólo había ido a comprobar la alineación de las concursantes – Somos las primeras en emp… - Miró a manos de Ash en los hombros de Serena y dijo - ¿Qué está pasando?... Ash, ¿estás dándole a Serena, un beso de la buena suerte? – Dijo la morena, con picardía.

Ash y Serena se separaron el uno del otro, ambos luciendo extremadamente incómodos - Umm... Buena suerte Serena... - Dijo Ash - Voy a... Umm... – Tratando de hablar…

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros! - Fueron interrumpidos por Monsieur Pierre en la pantalla - Tengo un emocionante anuncio para hacer… - Se detuvo cuando parte del público se calmó – Como todos saben, mañana, tenemos la tarea inusual para aquellos que logran llegar a la tercera ronda donde nuestro aspirante a nuestra Reina de Kalos se unirá con un compañero, bien tenemos buenas noticias… - Hizo una pausa para el efecto dramático, mientras que el público contuvo la respiración colectivamente - Tras reflexionar sobre ello, hemos decidido que sería mucho más emocionante para los compañeros que participen en toda la competencia, porque por supuesto, una Reina necesita un rey, así que además de formar equipo para la 3ra. Ronda de la Exhibición, los compañeros varones también deberán acompañar a sus bellas damas al escenario para el desfile de moda y también participarán en el Concurso Pokémon también... – Sonrió - Una cosa más, tal vez la más emocionante de todas, la batalla final contra Aria será una batalla de Exhibición, entre los finalistas de las 3 primeras rondas y Aria, junto con su pareja... ¡Moi! - El público se volvió loco y Monsieur Pierre levantó las manos y los gritos se calmó - ¡Ahora vamos a dar a los participantes, 1 hora adicional para prepararse, mientras tanto, disfruten de esta actuación especial de nuestro equipo de baile y canto de Jigglypuff! – Anunció Pierre.

Esta vez Ash se quedó mirando a la pantalla, y empezó a tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de ver y escuchar… ¿Cómo iban a hacer esto?... No podía creerlo, no había entrenado durante tanto tiempo como Serena o cualquiera de los otros... ¿Cómo iba a ayudarla?... Miró a Serena y ella le devolvió la sonrisa… - ¿No importa lo duro que sea...? - Ella dijo.

Ash respiró hondo y sonrió - Nunca te rindas, hasta el final – Terminó Ash.

Shauna gritó de emoción - ¡Oh, esto es una buena idea, es una muy buena manera de probar las habilidades de cada uno, si no pueden trabajar con los retos inesperados como éste, no merecen ser la Reina de Kalos! - Se veía con entusiasmo, y luego miró a Serena - ¿Y sabes lo fabuloso que es Monsieur Pierre, verdad? – Preguntó Shauna.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, de manera negativa - Él fue 2do. Lugar en la Liga Kalos una vez, sus Pokémon son extremadamente poderosos, también ganó el 1er. Lugar como Coordinador, en el Gran Festival en la región de Johto una vez – Contaba Shauna.

\- ¿2do. Lugar en la Liga Kalos? - Ash dijo con emoción, miró a Pikachu en su cabeza - ¡Tenemos que llegar a la final! – Dijo emocionado.

Serena sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Ash, pero luego miró a Shauna confundida - ¿Qué es un coordinador? – Preguntó.

Ash volvió a hablar y Serena y Shauna lo miraron con sorpresa cuando explicó – Los Coordinadores Pokémon compiten en concursos con sus Pokémon, algo similar a las Exhibiciones, pero no con las pruebas y trajes lindos, se centran más en mostrar movimientos de los Pokémon más llamativos, en las regiones de Hoenn y Sinnoh mis amigas May y Dawn compiten en un montón de concursos Pokémon - Él pensó por un momento… - Monsieur Pierre debe ser muy bueno, aunque en caso de ganar, esos concursos pueden ser bastante difícil – Recordó Ash cuando, había participado en varios.

Shauna levantó una ceja ante Serena - Pues aquí lo tienes, así que... No va a ser fácil - Miró a su alrededor - ¿Ahora a dónde fue Tierno?... No, voy a dejar que use esa estúpida camiseta en el escenario - Ella se fue a ir y encontrarlo.

Serena miró a Ash - ¿Así que estás listo para esto, entonces? – Preguntó Serena.

Ash miró a Pikachu quien asintió - ¡Sí! - Dijo mirando hacia atrás en Serena - Entonces, ¿cuál Pokémon debería usar? – Preguntó.

Serena sonrió feliz - Sé exactamente, a quien debes usar... - Ella pensó por un segundo - Y tengo una gran idea para los trajes – Dijo emocionada.

Ash y Pikachu la vieron con nerviosismo - ¿Trajes? – Dijeron.

\- No te preocupes, Ash... - Serena dijo - Te vas, a ver muy bien – Dijo, con una toque de malicia.

 _ **Momentos después…**_

Serena rio ante la mirada sin expresión de Ash en el espejo, se precipitó rápidamente para hacer un traje para él y su compañero Pokémon, que se había decidido que debía ser Hawlucha, Ash y Hawlucha llevaban trajes iguales de superhéroes, Ash tenía una capa y una máscara, que el personal de la Exhibición habían conseguido para ellos, Serena había conseguido los colores para darle un aspecto similar a Hawlucha, mientras Hawlucha también tenía una capa y una máscara, que en realidad no necesitaba tampoco, pero que en realidad le sentaba muy bien y parecía que le gustaba, y las medias que Serena le había dado por el contrario, no tanto.

 **"Haw... Luch-lucha"** Hawlucha dijo, mirando a Ash algo decepcionado.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿Vamos a hacerlo por Serena, bien? - Dijo Ash.

Hawlucha miraba a Serena y dijo, **"lucha"** , y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Hawlucha, eres increíble... - Dijo Serena - Ahora será mejor que Sylveon esté lista y entonces me cambiaré – Dijo Serena.

Ash se miró en el espejo de nuevo - ¿Cuál es la idea aquí?... ¿Por qué estos trajes? - Preguntó.

Serena miró como sorprendida - Me pareció que era bastante obvio... - Ella se sonrojó - Van a ser como los héroes, salvando a las princesas, mientras Hawlucha lleva a Sylveon entonces... Tú me llevarás... – Dijo un poco, sonrojada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, donde Ash contempló Serena mirando, sin hablar **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** Pikachu gritó, señalando el televisor viendo a Shauna y Tierno quienes subieron al escenario, vestidos con sus trajes de Ivysaur y Blastoise para que coincidan con sus Pokémon, Shauna llevaba un vestido verde que parecía tener hermosas hojas verdes brillantes, todos los parches juntos y Tierno tenía un chaleco con la forma del caparazón que era idéntico al de Blastoise y tenía una camisa azul claro por debajo, ellos acertaron con el parecido de sus Pokémon, Ivysaur y Blastoise quienes también estaban vestidos muy bien, el caparazón de Blastoise había sido pintado con varios diseños verdes y rosas para que pudiera coincidir con Ivysaur, cuya flor en su lomo estaba teñido de color marrón como el caparazón de Blastoise, fueron creativos y lucían bien.

Serena asintió a Pikachu – Bien, estamos listas Ash - Ella corrió a prepararse.

Ella alisto a Sylveon 1ro. Con sus cintas azules de bebé y un vestido que hacía juego con su piel rosada perfectamente, Serena estaba bastante orgullosa de ello, luego se puso su propio vestido, que como antes, era un vestido azul bebé y una diadema, con la cinta atada de Ash a través de está, también se había lavado cuidadosamente el cabello para peinárselo, sonrió mirándose en el espejo, pensando en la reacción de Ash el día de ayer cuando la había visto en está ropa - Bien, Sylveon… - Dijo - Vamos a hacerlo - Y ella salió a donde estaban Ash, Pikachu y Hawlucha esperándolas.

\- Wow... - Dijo Ash mirándola.

 **"Luchaaa..."** Hawlucha estuvo de acuerdo, también mirándolas con asombro, pero más aún a Sylveon, quien estaba viéndola un poco nervioso.

 **"Pika-Pikachu"** Pikachu dijo sonriendo.

Serena se sonrojó y luego dijo - Muy bien, ¿estás listo? – Sonriendo.

Ash asintió y se dirigió a la zona de detrás del escenario donde iban a salir, Serena le había explicado el proceso para ellos, irían cuando Monsieur Pierre los anuncie, Hawlucha llevaría Sylveon en la cabeza y luego seguiría Ash, cargando a Serena "Estilo Princesa", caminaran hasta el final de la pasarela y posar para la multitud y luego caminaran de vuelta, era simple pero se podía ver a Ash quien estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta de Hawlucha tenía un poco más de confianza, parecía bastante satisfecho de su papel ahora, después de darse cuenta de que se llevaría a Sylveon – _No creo que a Bunnelby, vaya gustarle esto_ \- Pensó Serena.

\- Muy bien, Damas y Caballeros… - Monsieur Pierre anunció - ¡Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a Mademoiselle Serena y a su pareja, Ash Ketchum, junto con sus maravillosos Pokémon, Sylveon y Hawlucha! - La multitud aplaudió y las cortinas fueron separadas para que puedan salir.

Hawlucha levantó con orgullo Sylveon y la cargó con confianza, mientras que Serena lo oyó murmurar en voz baja, **"Lucha-luchaaa"** , y sonrió para sí misma.

Ash respiró hondo y miró a Serena - Está bien... Aquí vamos - Puso la mano detrás de la espalda de Serena, se inclinó y puso su otro brazo debajo de sus piernas y la levantó, al "Estilo Princesa", Serena se sorprendió por la facilidad con que había logrado levantarla, pero estaba contenta, Ash bajó la mirada hacia ella en sus brazos - Nada mal, ¿eh? – Terminó sonriendo.

\- No... - Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba sintiendo un poco de la respiración de Ash, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Deséanos suerte, Pikachu - Ash dijo y salió en el escenario, detrás de Hawlucha.

A la multitud le encantó, los aplausos se escucharon fuera del escenario y la gente en el otro extremo de la ciudad podía oírlo, Serena vio Clemont, Bonnie y Alexa de pie, animándolos y aplaudiéndoles, miró hacia adelante a Hawlucha y Sylveon y se rio del como Hawlucha, todavía tiene a Sylveon en un brazo, saludando a la multitud, estaba impresionada, sabía que él era fuerte, pero Sylveon no era tan pequeña como cuando era un Eevee, por lo que la sostenía con un brazo no fue una tarea fácil, Serena luego miró a Ash y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír ante la multitud, sus nervios quedaron atrás, luego miró a la multitud y saludó con la mano, sostenida por Ash con su otro brazo y una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo que iban a la siguiente ronda.

 _ **Momentos después…**_

\- ¡Ustedes fueron, realmente increíbles! - Bonnie gritó mientras comían el almuerzo, eran sólo Ash, Serena, Clemont y ella, mientras que Shauna y Tierno estaban haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento rápido para la siguiente ronda… Ellos, al igual que Serena y Ash, debían de moverse, habían visto Miette había pasar, pero se decepcionaron cuando su amiga, Nini se había perdido, pero parecía aceptarlo bien.

\- Gracias… - Dijo Ash - Pero es por Serena, ella merece el crédito... - Él la miró - Y si me veía mal o no, es no importa, ¿los jueces que la miraran, parecían satisfechos, no? – Preguntó Ash.

 **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** Pikachu aceptó felizmente.

 **"¡Hawlu-lucha!"** Hawlucha dijo, saltando entre Serena y Ash y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos. **"Lucha"** Terminó.

Ash se rio - Gracias Hawlucha y vaya que ustedes, estaban increíbles también - Sylveon hizo un ruido afirmando eso.

Bonnie se rio pensó que Serena estaba a punto de desmayarse, luego miró a Ash - Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para el concurso?... ¿Cuál de tus Pokémon se unirá a Pancham? – Preguntó Bonnie.

\- Fácil… - Dijo Ash, Pikachu que acaricia detrás de las orejas - La velocidad de Pikachu se complementa muy bien, a la de Pancham – Respondió Ash, inmediatamente.

 **"¡Pan-Pancham!"** Pancham aceptó felizmente, señalando a Pikachu.

Serena tomó la palabra - Y Ash, sabe más acerca de Pokémon, que nadie aquí, esta ronda debería ser fácil – Dijo Serena.

Clemont asintió - Sí, ustedes también son claramente los favoritos para esta ronda, estoy seguro... - Luego se mostró serio - No se den, por satisfechos sin embargo, hay un largo camino por recorrer – Terminó el líder de gimnasio.

Bonnie miró a su hermano – Clemont… - Dijo, algo molesta - Vamos a tratar, de darles algo de confianza por una vez, siempre estamos subestimando lo que Ash puede hacer, recuerda que ni siquiera iba a estar aquí hace un par de días – Recordó Bonnie.

Serena rio - Sí, tal vez la única razón por la Ash, nos sorprende todo el tiempo es porque lo subestimamos demasiado – Mirando al entrenador de Kanto.

Bonnie se rio de Ash, mientras esté fruncía el ceño, y miró a sus amigos - ¿Cómo que me subestiman?... Pensé, ¿qué siempre confiaban en mí? – Dijo un ofendido Ash.

Bonnie miró a Ash - Bueno, con la forma en que, luchas en batalla siempre parece que estás haciendo lo contrario de lo que debe hacerse y luego resulta ser perfecto – Terminó sonriendo.

\- Sí, Ash... - Clemont añadió - Es un cumplido, el que siempre nos puede sorprendas – Terminó.

Todos se rieron como Ash entrecerró los ojos - Bueno, no se sorprendan hoy cuando Pikachu, Pancham, Serena y yo ganemos el concurso en tiempo récord – Dijo de manera, confiada.

Bonnie miró a Serena, y se dio cuenta de que ella, observaba a Ash, con admiración, y se rio, pensando en la imagen de Serena en brazos de Ash para el desfile de moda - ¿Umm, Ash? - Ella preguntó.

Ash miró - ¿Sí? – Contestó el.

Bonnie apenas podía contener la risa - ¿Cómo hiciste para cargar a Serena?... Quiero decir, sé que no es grande… - Añadió rápidamente, al ver Serena que la miraba, de una manera extraña - Pero aun así no es como si fueras, un chico con el cuerpo de un Machoke – Terminó Bonnie, con su sonrisa Pícara.

Ash señaló con su barbilla hacia arriba en una mirada arrogante - Yo era un superhéroe Bonnie, tenía una resistencia extra... - Miró a Bonnie y vio que se reía un poco - Me entreno con mis Pokémon... – Dijo, más en serio y luego miró a Serena - Y no, estaba decidido a meter la pata – Dijo decidido.

Bonnie intercambió una mirada con su hermano, al menos no era tan cabeza dura, sobre el inminente romance entre sus amigos - Bueno, Clemont… - Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie - Debemos llegar a nuestros asientos, Ash y Serena probablemente deberían estar listos... - Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó - Buena suerte también - Bonnie dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Serena.

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros Bonjour! - Moniseur Pierre anunció – Ahora, vamos a comenzar la 2da. Ronda de la Exhibición Clase Maestra, ¡El Concurso de, Preguntas Pokémon! – Terminó Pierre.

La multitud aplaudió felizmente y Ash vio Bonnie y Clemont, dándoles una señal con su pulgar hacia arriba, Serena y él estaban en medio del escenario, mientras que otras 2 parejas estaban a cada lado… A diferencia de las otras exhibiciones de Serena, esto sería una competencia de 5 equipos, en lugar de 3, Pikachu y Pancham se pusieron en frente de ellos, lado a lado.

\- Como todos saben… - Monsieur Pierre continuó - Los Pokémon, deben completar los desafíos para permitirle a sus entrenadores, el responder a una pregunta, y para esta prueba, será una carrera de relevo, ya que cada equipo tiene dos Pokémon, 1 para la, concursante a Reina de Kalos, y uno por su compañero, se requerirá que el 1er. Pokémon corra hasta el final de la plataforma… - Hizo un gesto hacia la pasarela que se utilizó para el desfile de moda - Y luego, deberá tomar una de las pelotas, y traerla de vuelta al otro Pokémon… - Hizo una pausa mientras la multitud murmuró con entusiasmo - Después de esto, el siguiente Pokémon tomará la pelota, de vuelta, a la zona detrás de los entrenadores y escalara la pared donde hemos colocado redes para las pelotas que consigan - Señaló las redes mencionadas - El 1er. Pokémon, alcanzará la puntuación que permitirá a sus entrenadores para responder la pregunta, que será en 2 partes, 1 para la competidora a Reina de Kalos y otro para su compañero, ellos pueden responder en el orden que deseen, pero deben elegir antes de que la pregunta se haga - Se detuvo una vez más antes de terminar - ¡El 1er. Equipo que responda las 3 preguntas, correctamente gana! – Terminó Pierre.

Ash miró a Serena y le hizo un guiño, tenía bastante confianza en sus posibilidades, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ella estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, miró a Pancham, quien iba a hacer la 2da. Parte de la carrera, ya que lo habían decidido que era importante, para que Pikachu consiga una buena ventaja, Ash susurró a Pancham - ¿Hey Pancham? – Hablándole al Pokémon Panda.

Pancham la vista hacia Ash, sus ojos se veían un poco nerviosos. **"¿Pan?"** Preguntó.

\- Pikachu va a obtener una buena ventaja, por lo que no te preocupes, eres un gran escalador pero, ¿tal vez puedas utilizar Roca Afilada, para darte el impulso que necesitas, verdad? - Dirigió la última parte de su pregunta a Serena, no queriendo aparecer como si él estaba ordenando su Pokémon.

Serena asintió y dijo a Pancham – Ash tiene razón, Roca Afilada te conseguirá un impulso, muy rápido deja que Pikachu inicie la carrera y luego te tomas tu tiempo - Pancham sonrió con confianza y parecía listo para empezar.

\- Bien todo el mundo... - Monsieur Pierre gritó - ¡Comiencen! – Gritó.

\- ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido, ahora! - Gritó Ash, y Pikachu corrió a gran velocidad, y estaba a mitad del camino de la 1ra. Pelota, antes de que cualquiera de los otros Pokémon llegaran - ¡Sí! – Ash, levantó el puño con alegría, mirando a los otros Pokémon, que claramente no eran tan rápido como su compañero Pokémon, Pikachu quien agarró su pelota y aterrizó de nuevo, deslizando y soltando la pelota a los pies de Pancham.

\- ¡Pancham ve, y usa Roca Afilada y salta a la red! - Pancham respondió casi tan rápido como Pikachu, usó sus patas en el suelo y saltó sobre la 1ra. Piedra azul brillante, y saltó su camino a la red, Ash vio que el otro equipo había hecho regresado a su lugar, pero Pancham todavía estaba lo suficientemente adelantado y llegó a la red y fácilmente colocó la pelota en la banda. **"¡Cham!"** Gritó alegremente.

 **"¡Pika!"** Pikachu animó.

Monsieur Pierre llamó – ¡Y, Pikachu junto con Pancham son los ganadores! - La multitud aplaudió y Ash vio Bonnie y Clemont que estaban de pie, gritando más fuerte - Ahora la primera pregunta - Miró a Ash y Serena - ¿Quién va a responderla 1ro.? – Preguntó.

Serena miró a Ash y dijo – La 2da. Mitad, probablemente será más difícil… - Dijo nerviosa, pero agregó – Pero, si quieres ir primero, eso está bien – Terminó sonriendo.

\- Iré, en 2do. - Dijo Ash y Serena sonrió y asintió a Monsieur Pierre.

\- Bien, señorita Serena, ¿cuáles son los 3 Pokémon iniciales, que un nuevo entrenador en la región de Kanto puede elegir? – Preguntó Pierre.

Serena sonrió, mirando a Ash, esté fue un gran comienzo - Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle - Ella dijo.

\- ¡Correcto! - Monsieur Pierre gritó - Ahora, señor Ketchum, ¿cuál es la forma evolucionada final de cada uno de estos Pokémon? – Preguntándole ahora, a Ash.

Ash respondió inmediatamente - Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise – Terminó sonriendo.

\- ¡Correcto, Felicidades a ti también, ahora están en la cabeza! – Dijo Pierre, felicitando a ambos.

Pikachu y Pancham repitieron su posición original, para la siguiente ronda y la siguiente pregunta era tan fácil para Serena y Ash, se trataba de nombrar a la cantidad de medallas requeridas, para entrar a la Liga Pokémon y luego Ash tuvo que nombrar que Gimnasio tenía un entrenador de Pokémon Tipo Insecto, y respondió el nombre de Viola, una vez que Pikachu y Pancham ganaron la 3ra. Carrera, a pesar de que Monsieur Pierre miró a Ash y Serena con una mirada seria.

\- Con esta pregunta contestada correctamente, los dos pasaran a la 3ra. Ronda… - Se detuvo y miró a Serena - ¿Están listos? - Serena miró a Ash y luego de nuevo a Monsieur Pierre y asintió - Muy bien, en la región de Hoenn, los nuevos entrenadores llegan a seleccionar entre 3 Pokémon, al igual que aquí en Kalos sus Pokémon son Mudkip un tipo de Agua, Torchic un tipo de Fuego y Treecko un tipo de Hierba… - Miró a Serena con cuidado - ¿Cuál es la evolución final de Treecko? – Preguntó.

Ash pensó en su batalla con Sawyer y la forma en que casi había perdido contra su Sceptile, con Greninja... Ash no sabía cómo decirlo, Serena debe haber estado pensando en esa batalla también, porque ella estaba dándole una mirada curiosa Ash, antes de que ella mirara a Monsieur Pierre y dijo – Es Sceptile – Respondió sonriendo.

\- ¡Oui!... Eso es correcto - Pierre dijo feliz y luego miró a Ash, pensó que era una mirada de búsqueda - _¿Por qué, está mirándome de esa manera?_ \- pensó Ash, Monsieur Pierre recuperó la compostura y dijo - Ahora Sr. Ketchum, creo va a encontrar esta pregunta muy interesante – Dijo, mientras miraba a Ash.

Ash miró a Serena quien tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro, y ella lo miró igual de confundida, y se encogió de hombros, Ash volvió a mirar a Monsieur Pierre y asintió - ¿Umm, y cuál es? – Preguntó.

Monsieur Pierre sonrió – Se han, habido algunos casos de lo que algunos lo llamarían, que Pokémon normales, derroten a Pokémon legendarios en la batalla, menos aún que no fueron entrenados por miembros de la Élite 4 o Guardias Pokémon de cualquier región, 1 de estos Pokémon era un Sceptile, que derrotó a un Darkrai en la Liga de Sinnoh hace un par de años, esto fue en la semi-final... - Sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Ash - ¿Me puedes dar el nombre del entrenador de este Sceptile? – Dijo aun, sonriendo.

Ash tragó saliva, y miró a Serena otra vez, quien parecía confundida, claramente no sabía la respuesta, Ash no lo esperaba de ella, dado a que no habla mucho sobre sus derrotas de las Ligas ya que eran algo, delicado para él, y una en particular, a pesar de ser el más lejana que nunca había hecho, era una pregunta difícil para él responder, puede que haya sido el único capaz de derrotar al Darkrai de Tobias, pero aún había perdido a sus 6 Pokémon, mientras que Tobias perdió 2, el público se había quedado en silencio, esperando a que Ash dijera la respuesta, ya que estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Ash? - Serena preguntó, sonando en curiosa - Está bien si, no la sabes… - Tratando de animarlo.

Ash negó con la cabeza, nervioso – Ohh, créeme que lo sé Serena... - Se sentía muy avergonzado mientras miraba a Monsieur Pierre y dijo – Fui yo… Ash Ketchum – Dijo, con nervios.

Bonnie se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que Ash nunca les mencionara que había vencido a un Darkrai... La multitud estaba en silencio durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se animó, tanto en admiración por Ash y también darse cuenta de que él y Serena estaban ahora en la 3ra. Ronda.

\- Una vez más, Ash nos sorprende... - Clemont dijo a su lado - Un Darkrai... Wow… - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Alexa se rio, había estado tomando notas del torneo y escribía apresuradamente algo - Ash simplemente no puede dejar de hacer algo más emocionante, ¿no, lo crees? – Le preguntaba a su Helioptile.

 **"¡Heli!"** Respondió, el pequeño reptil, eléctrico con una sonrisa.

Bonnie bajó la mirada hacia el escenario y vio a Serena estaba abrazando a Ash muy fuerte, y tenía un aspecto muy avergonzado en su cara, podía ver a Pikachu moviendo la cabeza, mirando exasperada.

El resto de las pruebas eran bastante aburrida después de eso, se observó como Miette ganó sus preguntas fácilmente y luego Shauna y Tierno, aunque tuvieron que venir de atrás, eliminando a una mujer que había visto en otras Exhibiciones, una mujer de cabello rojo llamada Jessilee, quien después hizo una rabieta y tuvo que ser escoltado por su compañero, un hombre con el pelo azul.

\- Ella tiene un, muy mal carácter - Alexa dijo, señalando con su libro.

Por último, las pruebas habían terminado, y Pierre anunció que la Exhibición, continuará mañana por la mañana con la Exhibición en Pareja, anunciando - Muy bien, es todo por hoy amigos… - Él dijo - Felicitaciones a los que estarán de vuelta mañana, y a aquellos, que han sido eliminados, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en sus futuros proyectos – Deseó.

Alexa tuvo que salir, pero Bonnie y Clemont corrieron juntos para ir a encontrarse con Ash y Serena fuera del escenario, cuando salieron, Bonnie estaba decepcionado de no verlos tomados de la manos o al menos hacer algo como mirarse uno al otro, se miraban casual.

\- Hola chicos, felicitaciones - Dijo Clemont.

\- Gracias… - Serena dijo - Pero mañana, es el gran día... - Miró a Ash - Pidgeot y Braixen van a robarse el show - Dijo lo último, con un poco de nervios en su voz, pero Bonnie se dio cuenta de que era por eso que miraba a Ash por tranquilidad.

Ash asintió con confianza - Por supuesto – Respondió.

Bonnie corrió hacia Ash - Ahora, ¿por qué nunca, nos dijiste que tenías un Sceptile que venció a un Darkrai? – Le reclamó, Bonnie a Ash.

Ash rio nervioso - Honestamente, esa fue una de mis derrotas más desiguales, y no estaba muy orgulloso de ello – Dijo con, algo de decepción.

Bonnie, Serena y Clemont todos pusieron los ojos - ¡Ash...! - Bonnie gritó – ¡Sí, vas en contra de alguien con un Pokémon legendario, no deberías haber esperado para vencer a cualquiera de ellos, incluso yo sé eso! – Respondió Bonnie.

Clemont asintió - Sí, Ash, deberías estar orgulloso de eso, debes tener un fuerte Sceptile, incluso más fuerte que el de Sawyer, de eso estoy seguro – Dijo Clemont.

Serena sonrió y tomó el brazo de Ash, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Serena parecía estar bastante cómodo con hacer cosas como que el último par de días – Ash, un Pokémon gana cuando tienen un gran lazo – Dijo Serena.

Ash suspiró - Está bien… - Dijo, claramente queriendo cambiar de tema - Vamos a comer - Su estómago rugió para acentuar su punto.

Comieron con Shauna y Tierno en el Centro Pokémon, Serena estaba muy contenta, de su buen trabajo, si ella no ganó, quería Shauna pasara, por supuesto escuchó Tierno seguir hablando de que su pudiera vencer a un Darkrai con su Blastoise estaba empezando a irritarla, miró a Ash junto a ella y pensó en su Pidgeot hizo que el Raichu de Tierno pareciera que nunca lo había enfrentado antes, y ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Shauna vio Serena mirando a Ash y sonriente y susurró por lo que los demás no podían oír - ¿Así que Serena, todo bien entre ustedes? – Le preguntó a Serena.

Serena dio un salto y miró a Shauna, dando un suspiro de alivio que Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno y Ash todavía estaban en una conversación acerca de la batalla de Ash en la Liga Sinnoh, la atención se centró ahora en Pikachu, Ash reveló que había enfrentado con un Latios, Serena se sonrojó y dijo a Shauna - Supongo que sí – Dijo sonrojada.

Shauna observó la brecha entre Ash y Serena - Lindos y cercanos ¿no es así? - Ella se rio y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ash se volteó hacia ellas - ¿Que es tan gracioso? – preguntó.

La cara de Shauna se puso serio - Nada, sólo hablábamos de lo guapo que estabas, y con Hawlucha en el desfile de moda – Respondió Shauna.

Ash entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y luego miró a Serena y sonrió - Serena hizo todo a la perfección, Ella… - Ash, no pudo terminar, dado a que cierto entrenado bailarín, intervino…

Tierno se inclinó hacia delante y lo interrumpió - Serena eras tan hermosa, los jueces iban a ponerte por delante, de las otras concursantes, no importa cuán ridículos eran Ash y Hawlucha – Dijo Tierno.

Serena vio Bonnie y Clemont ojo Ash con nerviosismo y luego echó un vistazo a Shauna que estaba mirando a ella en tono de disculpa.

Ash habló y Serena se sintió aliviada, de que no estuviera enojado, pero sonó, como si fuera el día anterior - Sabes, Tierno... – Dijo - Serena diseñó el vestuario que Hawlucha y yo llevábamos... - Sonriéndole a Serena - No creo que eran ridículos, como dices y fueron perfectos junto con ella y Sylveon – Dijo Ash.

Serena se sonrojó y estaba feliz de ver Tierno mirando estúpidamente vergüenza, Shauna sacudió la cabeza y dijo – Bien, me voy a la cama y tú Tierno iras a la cama también, es muy evidente que estás cansado – Dijo jalando, la parte de atrás de la camisa, de Tierno.

Tierno miraba con una expresión indignada – Oye, no eres mi madre - Él dijo.

Shauna le dio una mirada oscura – Es verdad, tú madre te permitiría utilizar la habitación libre que tenías para estar en la Exhibición, pero yo no lo haré - Ella se alejó y Serena podía verla reír a sí misma, sabiendo Tierno corría detrás de ella.

Bonnie bostezó y Clemont dijo - Será mejor, que Bonnie y yo, vayamos a la cama... - Bostezó también - Sí, y supongo que voy a la cama también - Miró a Ash y Serena quien iba a decir algo, pero al parecer decidió no molestar y que acaba de salir, que soportar a una Bonnie cansado, Ash acarició a Pikachu, y luego se bajó de su hombro y los siguió.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Serena miró a Ash, sintiendo nervios llegar a ella otra vez - _¿Cuándo dejaré de estar nerviosa cuando estoy a solas con él?_ \- Se preguntó mentalmente.

Ash simplemente se detuvo un momento, y miró alrededor del Centro Pokémon, una gran cantidad de personas que tenía a su izquierda o estaban empezando a salir, después de unos minutos, estaba completamente solo, Ash siguió sentado allí, sólo mirando a su alrededor, y por último miró a Serena.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, los ojos y sentirse nervioso, pero la gestión para mantener el contacto visual - ¿Qué pasa? - Ella alcanzó a decir en voz baja.

Se quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego dijo – Sabes que, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta aquí, es gracias a ti ¿verdad? - Él dijo.

Serena movió la cabeza inquisitivamente - Por supuesto que no, también has hecho tanto... – Dijo Serena.

Él rio - Serena, sé que pude haber sido que ayuda, y supongo que tenía un papel mayor en la prueba, pero está es tú Exhibición, esto se trata de ti, cuando ganes no queremos que tengas cualquier otro pensamiento, de que fue por otra persona, fue por tu arduo trabajo el que te hizo llegar hasta aquí, diseñaste el vestuario para el desfile de moda, asombraste a todos con lo hermosa que eras les diste a Pikachu y Pancham la motivación que necesitaban para ganar las carreras en el concurso, y sin que no habríamos tenido preguntas que responder - Él respiró profundamente- Eres es una chica, realmente increíble, Serena y mereces ser la Nueva Reina de Kalos – Terminó Ash.

Serena se quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que Ash estaba diciéndole, había estado diciendo que la única forma en que había estado ganando y que iba a ganar, fue a causa de él, y ahora, él estaba diciéndole que todo había sido ella, sin embargo – Ash… - Dijo ella – Yo, siempre recuerdo lo que me dices y sin ti, no tendría la confianza suficiente – Dijo Serena.

Ash se acercó y le tomó la mano - Serena, no estoy diciendo que no recibas ayuda, todo el mundo necesita la ayuda de sus amigos, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si alguna vez piensas que no eres lo suficientemente buena, si alguna vez dudas de ti misma, recuerda que estés donde estés, ya que trabajaste para ello, tú amigos te ayudarán a guiarte, pero sí es necesario para hacer las cosas por ti misma deberás hacerlo, si alguien te dice no eres lo suficientemente buena, es que están equivocados – Terminó Ash.

Serena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su mano, que estaba siendo, sostenida una vez más por Ash - Gracias Ash... – Dijo – Tú… Yo... - Ella no podía terminar.

Ash notando su mano tomando la de ella, la soltó y se levantó - Voy a ir a la cama, quiero estar listo para mañana - Serena asintió y observó cómo se fue.

Serena se quedó allí durante una hora más probable, se sentó y se quedó mirando a la nada, no sabía qué pensar de lo que Ash había le dicho, estaba muy agradecida por su ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que ella también se sentía como si hubiera estado pensando que no había sido lo suficientemente buena como para ganar está Exhibición por su cuenta, necesitaba que se le diga que ella era lo suficientemente buena, porque ella lo era, Ash tenía razón, puede necesitar su ayuda y orientación de sus amigos, pero todavía necesita para ganar esto con sus propias habilidades y trabajo duro, fue simplemente es difícil de averiguar dónde estaba la línea con la ayuda y la independencia.

Luego cerró los ojos y pensó en Ash… - _¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando no me daba cuenta?_ \- Ella pensó - _Nadie ha sido capaz de leer lo que pienso como que antes..._ \- Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió - _Él realmente se preocupa por mí..._ \- Pensó, para luego dormir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Antes que nada, eh recibido unos comentarios respecto a este fic, y quisiera antes que nada pedir una gran disculpa para aquellos que quizás se enojen conmigo por que está basado en el fic de uno mis autores de Amourshipping favoritos... AmourshippingCanon a quién respeto con todo corazón, y espero que sigan mi fic por favor... Muchas gracias por su atención.


	4. Una Batalla Sincrónica

_**Capítulo 4: Una Batalla Sincrónica…**_

Ash estaba de pie con Serena, Pidgeot y Braixen detrás del escenario, estaban detrás de Miette, quien hacia su Exhibición, con un chico de cabello corto y oscuro, que parecía ser un poco mayor que Ash, no parecía demasiado impresionante, pero Ash supuso Miette lo escogió por una razón, y a punto de seguir adelante, fueron Shauna y Tierno, con Ivysaur y Blastoise quienes temblaban de emoción.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, por favor recibamos con un gran aplauso a nuestra 1er. Artista, Mademoiselle Shauna y a su pareja Tierno, junto con sus maravillosos Pokémon Ivysaur y Blastoise! - Monsieur Pierre le gritó a la multitud, está respondió con una ovación, y Monsieur Pierre miró a los dos y asintió - Pueden empezar, Por favor… - Indicó a ambos.

Ash pudo ver que los ojos de Serena que estaban muy abiertos, claramente estaba impresionada con Shauna y Tierno, tenían a Ivysaur levantando, a Blastoise con su látigo y luego Blastoise había empezado a dar vueltas en el aire, a medida que el Pokémon tortuga bajó, Ivysaur comenzó a girar con sus látigos y entonces, Ivysaur rápidamente, tomó de 1 a 1, a Tierno y Shauna y los colocó en la parte superior del caparazón de Blastoise y este era el lugar donde habilidad de baile de Tierno y la experiencia de Shauna con la Exhibiciones y se hizo cargo del baile perfectamente en la parte superior de Blastoise mientras él giraba, sin perder el control, y cuando terminaron, la multitud rugió de emocionada.

Ash miró a Serena y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba apretando la mandíbula - Relájate Serena… - Él dijo - Podemos superar eso... - Ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, pero siguió mirando nerviosa como Miette subió al escenario y comenzó su propia Exhibición…

Miette ella tenía su compañero Slurpuff, mientras que su pareja usaba un Jigglypuff, ellos hicieron una rutina donde Slurpuff disparó su Bola de Energía, al aire mientras Jigglypuff respondió con un Doble Bofetón y lo golpeó contra el suelo, provocando una lluvia de luces verdes, después Slurpuff su viento de hada, y combinándolo con su Fuerza Psíquica, mientras que Jigglypuff utiliza su Hipervoz, el espectáculo de luces de colores verde y rosa entró en la audiencia pero eso perdió su toque, cuando la multitud no se sorprendió con la Hipervoz, y Ash podía ver claramente el enfado de Miette, por como ella y su pareja abandonaron el escenario y se podía ver que ella estaba muy molesta con él.

\- ¡Ahora, Damas y Caballeros…! - Pierre comenzó - ¡Nuestra última actuación, antes de decidir quiénes serán los finalistas, que lucharan contra Aria y yo...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Sean bienvenidos, Serena y Ash, junto con sus hermosos Pokémon, Braixen y Pidgeot! – Terminó de presentar Pierre.

La multitud rugió con fuerza, porque Serena se había convertido en una de las favoritas con el desfile de moda y las preguntas, y Ash quien era un guerrero consumado también había ganado algo de interés, la multitud también fue fascinada por Pidgeot, un Pokémon que muchos al parecer, nunca habían visto e incluso parecía que nunca hubieran visto a un Pidgeot antes.

Pierre miró Ash y Serena y luego miró a la multitud - ¡Está bien, pueden empezar su gran espectáculo! – Indicó Pierre.

Ash y Serena asintieron el uno al otro y luego Serena le dijo a Braixen - ¡Braixen, lanzallamas, hacía arriba! – Dijo Serena.

Al mismo tiempo Ash llama a Pidgeot - ¡Pidgeot, utiliza Ráfaga de aire! – Dijo.

Ambos Pokémon respondieron, a las órdenes de sus entrenadores inmediatamente, muy rápido de hecho, hizo que el público apenas notaran que sus Pokémon tenían órdenes recibidas, el brillante lanzallamas de Braixen se fue hacia el cielo, estilo cohete, que casi se alcanzó el techo del escenario, y Pidgeot dio inicio y voló por encima de la audiencia, haciendo que muchos gritaran de emoción y fueron seguidos por aplausos, el poderoso Pokémon ave envió una Ráfaga de aire, hacía el lanzallamas y comenzó a girar rápidamente, eso hizo que la multitud gritara más de emoción que antes…

\- ¡Braixen, usa Poder Oculto…! - Serena gritó, y Braixen envió una Esfera de energía azul hacía el tornado y explotó en una lluvia de chispas azules y rojas - ¡Bien Ash, ahora! - Llamó a Ash.

\- ¡Entendido, Pidgeot…! - Ash llamó y Pidgeot voló hacía él, para luego saltar sobre la espalda de su Pokémon, está fue la gran parte de la Exhibición, y Pidgeot volvió, volando a la audiencia una vez más y entonces miran a las caras Serena y Braixen.

\- ¡Braixen, Llamarada! - Serena ordenó, Braixen envió el ataque de fuego a Pidgeot, haciendo que la multitud parada de gritar con sorpresa.

\- ¡Pidgeot, Movimiento espejo…! - Gritó Ash, la multitud volvió a gritar de emoción, al ver como Pidgeot era extraordinariamente capaz de enviar el mismo movimiento, a Braixen, las 2 Llamaradas chocaron en el aire, creando una explosión masiva, y ardiente - ¡Ahora, usa Ráfaga de aire! - Ash ordenó, y Pidgeot respondió de forma rápida y sopló el fuego hacia Braixen.

\- Braixen, usa Arañazo - Serena llamó a su Pokémon, y Braixen saltó al aire y usando sus garrar, destruyó las llamas, creando otra lluvia de chispas, esta vez en el escenario.

Pidgeot envolvió las chispas, mientras giraba en el aire y luego con gracia de aterrizó en el escenario, entre Serena y Braixen, Ash tomó a Serena y Braixen poniéndolas con ellos en frente, y Pidgeot como el gran ave, extendió sus alas de manera impresionante, y Braixen se inclinó y Pidgeot bajó la cabeza para reconocer los aplausos multitudes, mientras que Ash y Serena saludaban desde la espalda de Pidgeot.

Serena con los ojos cerrados en el escenario, sabía que ella y Ash lo habían hecho bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, estaban a punto de averiguar si fueron los ganadores de la 3ra. Ronda...

\- Damas y Caballeros… - Dijo el señor Pierre con entusiasmo – Ahora, es su turno para elegir a nuestros finalistas… Sólo, deben elegir la luz, del color de los equipos que quieran ustedes que pasen, bien sin más preámbulos… Un, Deux, Trois… - Indicó en francés, para que él publicó eligiera a los finalistas.

Serena abrió los ojos por un breve instante y vio una variedad de esferas brillantes que se dirigían al escenario, cerró sus ojos un momento, porque tenía ahora la idea de la cantidad de colores que se acercaban al escenario, y murmuró para sí misma - Por favor... – Rezó.

Serena sintió una mano alrededor de la de ella, abrió los ojos y miró a Ash, quien estaba sonriéndole con confianza - No importa, lo que pase Serena… - Dijo… - Fuiste, la mejor en mi opinión – Respondió Ash.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, sintió que las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Ash, no eran lágrimas de tristeza o preocupación, sino lágrimas de agradecimiento, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ash y lo abrazó – Y, el hacerlo contigo, fue lo mejor - Ella susurró.

Ash se rio, sostuvo el abrazo durante unos segundos y la rompió suavemente el abrazo, Serena estaba decepcionada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo - Pensé que esto sería un buen amuleto de buena suerte para nosotros, pero creo que también podemos usarlo para lo que está hecho – Dijo Ash.

\- El pañuelo... - Serena dijo lentamente.

Ash limpió las lágrimas de la cara de Serena - En cierto modo, nos ha unido - Dijo Ash - Es por eso que estamos aquí – Terminó, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Serena sintió más lágrimas salir, pero logró controlarse a sí misma – Ash, yo… - Serena no pudo terminar, porque un ruido arruinó el momento.

Fueron los gritos de ovación, Serena miró a su alrededor, Shauna y Tierno miraban sonriéndoles, Miette frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego le hizo un gesto a Serena, y miró a la multitud y vio a Bonnie saltando arriba y abajo, mientras que Clemont y Alexa hacían un "High-Five", después miró a Ash, quien estaba mirando a Pierre sorprendido pero, a la vez feliz, y miró hacia atrás en los contornos parcialmente llenos de coronas con los colores de las artistas, y vio a la suya estaba al máximo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones a la Artista Serena, la ganadora de la Exhibición Clase Maestra de este año! - Monsieur Pierre gritó, la multitud aplaudió ruidosamente, y Pierre en voz alta continuó por un momento y luego levantó la mano para pedir silencio - Sí, Serena y su pareja Ash lo han hecho bien hasta este punto, sin embargo... - Hizo una pausa, mirándolos serio - Serena tiene, un reto más que superar, y si gana, la corona de la Reina de Kalos, tendrá una nueva portadora – Terminó de hablar.

Serena miró a Ash, su emoción desapareció y fue sustituido ahora por el miedo, sabía lo que venía después, Ash le dio una sonrisa de ánimo y ella fue capaz de ver en Monsieur Pierre.

\- ¡Serena y su pareja Ash, ahora deberán derrotar a la actual Reina Aria y a mí en una Batalla Doble! - Miró a Ash, a continuación Serena - La Batalla se llevará a cabo después de almorzar, en este mismo escenario… Las reglas son las siguientes… - La multitud estaba en silencio mientras Pierre hizo una pausa - La artista y su pareja de ambos equipos, usaran un Pokémon cada uno, sí el Pokémon de la artista es ya no puede pelear, ella pierde la batalla, independientemente de si es o no el Pokémon de su pareja el que aún permanezca en pie, demás esta es una batalla cronometrada, sí el tiempo se agota y los 2 Pokémon se mantienen en pie, los Pokémon que hayan realizado los más bellos ataques serán nombrados ganadores y la artista será la Reina de Kalos - Pierre miró a Serena y después a Ash - ¿Están listos? – Preguntó.

Serena miró a Ash para el reaseguro y se sintió aliviada al ver le da un gesto alentador, miró de nuevo a Pierre - Claro, lo estamos... – Respondió con, una sonrisa confiada.

 _ **Momentos después, en el área de descanso…**_

Bonnie abrazó Serena cuando ella y Ash llegaron a la mesa y Clemont quien había hecho el almuerzo - ¡Fueron tan impresionantes Serena, la Llamarada de Braixen y luego el Movimiento espejo de Pidgeot, fueron Increíbles y Lindos! – Dijo Bonnie, muy emocionada con estrellas en los ojos.

Serena sonrió, y le devolvió el abrazo y luego ella y Ash se sentaron, Bonnie y Clemont, por supuesto, tenían asientos libres para los 2 para sentarse uno junto del otro.

\- Entonces, ¿qué Pokémon, van a usar? - Preguntó Clemont.

Serena sonrió - Fácil iré con Braixen... - Ella acaricia suavemente Braixen en la cabeza, quien estaba de pie junto a ella, y Braixen sonrió feliz, Serena y luego miró a Ash – Supongo, que Pikachu irá contigo, ¿no? - Pikachu agitó su puño, con confianza en la parte superior de la cabeza de Ash.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Serena? - Bonnie dijo, riendo – Obviamente, será Pikachu – Terminó sonriendo.

Serena sonrió, pero luego miró a Ash quien aún no había respondido - ¿Ash? - Ella dijo, buscando que se trataba.

Ash negó con la cabeza y tomó Pikachu fuera de su cabeza y coloca al Pokémon ratón frente a él - Lo siento amiguito, pero tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto, hay alguien más a quien quiero usar - Pikachu parecía decepcionado, pero asintió.

Clemont se inclinó hacia delante - ¿A quién, usarás a Pidgeot? – Mirando a Ash.

Bonnie se rio con entusiasmo - ¡Sí! ¡Usa a Pidgeot! – Mientras saltaba, con entusiasmo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Ash – Será Greninja, ¿verdad? - Ella preguntó.

Ash asintió - Sólo tengo la sensación de que tiene que hacer esto – Dijo.

\- ¿Creen hacer, al _**Ash-Greninja**_ de nuevo? - Preguntó Bonnie – No lo han hecho, desde que enfrentaron a Alain y su Mega-Charizard, o a Diantha y su Mega-Gardevoir – Dijo Bonnie, algo preocupada.

Clemont entrecerró los ojos - Ash, creo que debes tener cuidado al usar Greninja, cualquiera que sea su forma especial, o _**Ash-Greninja**_ …– Dijo mirando, a Bonnie, y volvió a mirar a Ash - Parece afectarte a también… - Miró a Serena – Recuerda Ash, el Señor Pierre va a utilizar a un Pokémon muy fuerte, por eso él fue un ex-finalista de la Liga Kalos – Terminó Clemont.

Serena miró a Ash con preocupación - Sí Ash, no utilices a Greninja sólo porque pienses que él es el más fuerte, no quiero que te lastimes – Comentó Serena.

Bonnie se hubiera reído de la preocupación de Serena por Ash, pero en lugar de eso también se preocupó - Ash, la vez que enfrentaron a Charizard por poco, te haces daño, y cuando se enfrentaron a Gardevoir, pudieron liberar todo su poder, pero los dejó más cansados – Recordó Bonnie, las batallas anteriores.

Clemont asintió – Bonnie tiene razón recuerda, el cuerpo de Greninja te permite tomar un poco de ese daño, pero por alguna razón, cuando cambia de forma, a ambos les causa daño, es necesario tener cuidado con eso – Terminó el inventor.

Ash sacó su Pokébola – Greninja, sal ahora… - La Pokébola se abrió, y el Pokémon Rana-Ninja salió.

\- **"¿Gren?"** preguntó Greninja.

\- ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos, a Serena y a mí?... Nos enfrentamos a un rival muy difícil - Preguntó Ash.

 **"¡Greninja!"** Greninja asintió, y parecía feliz de ayudar a Serena.

\- Wow, por lo que usarás a Greninja entonces, ¿no? - Tierno dijo, acercándose y sentándose con el grupo y Shauna se sentó junto a Bonnie.

\- Sí… - Dijo Ash – Las habilidades de Greninja, podrían ser muy útiles – Le dijo, a los demás con una mirada que decía que no habría más debate.

\- Y obviamente, irás con Braixen - Shauna dijo Serena.

\- ¡Sí…! - Serena dijo alegremente - Empezamos esto juntas y lo vamos, a terminar juntas – Terminó Serena.

\- Y, Serena… - Dijo Shauna, cuando Ash, Tierno y Clemont empezaron a hablar - ¿Qué, fue todo lo que pasó, sobre el escenario?... ¿Contigo y Ash? – Preguntó Shauna.

Bonnie se unió - Sí Serena, parecía que estabas llorando - Dijo recordando, lo que había pasado en el escenario.

\- No fue nada… - Serena susurró, rubor - Ash sólo estaba... – Diciendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué hacía, qué? - Ash la miró, curioso.

Bonnie lo miró a los ojos - _que oportuno, eres Ash_ – pensó… - Qué, interrumpiste algo importante Ash - Ella dijo, con una sonrisa derrotada.

Ash pareció ofendido - Pero estabas hablando de mí, y escuché mi nombre – Respondió.

\- Umm... - Serena dijo, con la cara más roja que nunca.

\- Ash… - Dijo Shauna - ¿No entiendes, lo que es una plática de Chicas, verdad? – Dijo, una sonrisa derrotada, tras ver la ignorancia de Ash.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, esperando a que Ash, entendiera algo pero Bonnie miró a Ash y no se sorprendió al ver una mirada confusa en su rostro - ¿Cómo? – Respondió finalmente.

Shauna se rio - No importa, no te preocupes – Dijo finalmente.

Tierno parecía confundido y dijo - Las chicas, son muy confusas – Igual de confundido, que Ash.

Ash se rio, nervioso y luego miró el reloj - Wow, Serena mejor nos vamos… - Miró a Greninja - ¿Listo, para ganar una batalla? - Greninja asintió, lista para la batalla, Ash miró a Pikachu - No podrás luchar amigo, pero aun así, necesitaremos tu apoyo – Le dijo, a su 1er. Pokémon.

Pikachu se enderezó y dijo. **"¡Pika!"**

Bonnie miró a Serena - Ve y gana esto, Serena – Animó Bonnie.

Clemont apoyó a ambos también - Ash, recuerda que esto es una Batalla de Exhibición, tendrás que innovar tus movimientos y Serena, sólo tienes que seguir el ejemplo de Ash, Batallar es su fuerte – Terminó Clemont.

Shauna asintió – Es verdad, sólo manténganse alertas y estarán bien – Dijo Shauna.

\- Y bailen, en su camino a la victoria - Tierno añadió.

Serena sonrió nerviosa - Gracias a todos, lo recordaré – Terminó sonriendo.

Ash se levantó, y dijo - ¡Larga vida, a la nueva Reina! – Dijo y, él y Serena fueron con Braixen y Greninja a la Batalla por la Corona de la Reina de Kalos.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Ash, ya estaban esperando, detrás del escenario con Aria, mientras que Monsieur Pierre, quien fue a preparar el escenario para la batalla.

Serena miró a Ash, ahora que estaba finalmente aquí, casi se sentía como si no pudiera llegar hasta el final, miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

Ash se puso delante de ella, y le levantó la barbilla suavemente con la mano - Hey, vamos a hacer lograrlo, y vas a ser la Reina de Kalos – Motivó Ash.

Serena podía sentir sus rodillas temblando, miró a Aria quien estaba de pie con su compañera Delphox, y pudo ver la confianza en ella, miró de nuevo a Ash y trató de sonreír, pero ella volvió a mirar con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Serena? - Él dijo, Serena notó un poco de miedo en su voz - _¿Ese miedo, es por mí?_ – Pensó.

\- No lo sé... Yo, sólo... - Ella no podía terminar, sabía cuál era el problema, no podía conseguir lo que le había dicho Palermo después de la última Exhibición, "que le faltaba algo", no se sentía diferente por lo que todavía debe faltarle, sea lo que sea, a lo que Palermo se refería.

Ash tomó a Serena en un abrazo - Dime… - Podía sentir su cálido aliento en su oído, se sonrojó, agradecida de que Aria estaba distraído por los anuncios de Monsieur Pierre – Sabes, que puedes confiar en mí – Confirmó Ash.

Así que Serena le dijo lo que había hablado con la misteriosa mujer, Palermo y le había explicado que a Serena le faltaba una cierta cualidad para ser la Reina de Kalos, que carecía de la capacidad de ser como Aria, Ash sólo la escuchaba ellos no se estaban abrazando más, pero Serena se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía en sus brazos, y mantuvo sus ojos en Serena mientras hablaba y no se movió ni emitió ningún sonido.

\- Serena… - Dijo, cuando ella terminó - No me importa, lo que esa mujer Palermo te haya dicho, y tampoco debería importarte… - Sacó el pañuelo y se limpió la cara suavemente, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez - No te falta nada, y no debe serlo de todos modos, y sí cambias sería para peor, y no es necesario que seas como Aria, sólo tienes que ser tú misma – Terminó Ash, mientras terminaba de secar las lágrimas del rostro de Serena.

Serena miró a los ojos de Ash - ¿Ser yo misma? – Ella se preguntó, y entonces pensó en cuando había sido "ella" en estas Exhibiciones y cuando, había estado en sus peores momentos, se dio cuenta de que cuando fue "ella", siempre estaba en optimas condiciones, y cuando trató de imitar a Aria, ella caería de habilidad, y miró a Aria, le hizo recordar un consejo importante que la actual Reina de Kalos le había dicho, y le sonrió a Ash.

\- Eso está, mucho mejor - Él dijo, al ver que sonriendo de nuevo.

\- No, vamos a renunciar - Dijo Serena, sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Nunca - Ash estuvo de acuerdo.

Pikachu, Greninja y Braixen vinieron de donde habían estado esperando, y Pikachu saltó al hombro de Ash y Greninja estaba junto a él, mientras que Braixen se acercó a Serena y abrazó a su entrenadora.

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros…! - Monsieur Pierre llamó desde el escenario - Finalmente el momento ha llegado, ¿será que la Reina Aria, conserve su corona? - Aria salió al escenario con su Delphox con una enorme alegría – O… - Pierre continuó - ¿Vamos a tener una nueva Reina de Kalos? – Terminó sonriendo.

Serena tomó la mano de Ash y lo miró - Aquí vamos… - Ella dijo.

\- Vamos a vencerlos, Reina Serena - Ash dijo con una sonrisa, y Serena sonrió y salieron al escenario…

Los oídos de Serena, se sentían como si estuvieran siendo perforados, dado a que el público nunca había gritado como ahora, tomó su lugar frente a Aria y luego miró a la multitud, miles de aficionados estaban animándola, podía oír los aplausos por Aria, pero sus ojos se abrieron al oír su propio nombre siendo cantado.

\- ¡Ya tienes fans! - Ash le grita felizmente, estaba de pie en su posición de batalla, enfrente de donde Pierre junto a Aria.

Serena le sonrió y se volvió hacia la multitud y agitó su mano donde vio a Bonnie, Clemont y Alexa quienes la saludaban y sintió un estremecimiento de emoción a través de ella, podía hacerlo en realidad podría hacerlo le dio una rápida mirada a Ash quien estaba hablando con Greninja, sintió una punzada de preocupación, pero decidió que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Ash lo hiciera, y pensó – _Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará_ – Terminó.

\- ¡Bien, todo el mundo…! - Monsieur Pierre llamó a la multitud y para calmarse - Este es un resumen rápido de las reglas… Una Batalla Doble de Exhibición, Si bien los Pokémon, la Reina Aria o la Artista Serena pierden, la batalla ha terminado, tenemos un límite de tiempo de 20 minutos, sí los Pokémon de las señoritas siguen en pie, juzgaremos quien fue la mejor, Ash Ketchum y yo estamos aquí para complementar las actuaciones de nuestras compañeras y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarles a ganar – Terminó Pierre, de explicar.

Serena miró a Ash quien, estaba señalando a Monsieur Pierre, sintió una enorme ola de gratitud apoderándose de ella, y Ash darlo todo en esto, miró a Greninja y pensó en su forma especial - _Bueno, esperemos no necesitarla_ \- pensó.

Monsieur Pierre continuó - ¡Está bien, voy a entregarle, el honor de ser la árbitro y locutora, a nuestra antigua Reina de Kalos, Mademoiselle Palermo! – Presentó, a la antigua reina.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y vieron como Palermo salió de detrás del escenario y tomó el micrófono del Monsieur Pierre - Hola a todos… - Dijo mientras, sonaba con una voz aburrida - Estaré sirviendo como árbitro y terminaré, en el anuncio… - Miró a Serena y Aria - ¿Están listos para comenzar, ustedes 2? – Preguntó a las competidoras.

Aria chasqueó los dedos y Delphox dio un paso adelante, su tiro rama de un Lanza Llamas rápido – Todo listo… - Ella dijo, miró a su compañero - ¿Pierre? - Ella preguntó.

Monsieur Pierre, arrojó una Pokébola, y un gran, blanco Pokémon-zorro apareció, Serena pensó que se parecía un poco como un Fennekin gigante, pero en lugar de una cola espesa que parecía ser...

\- ¡Un Ninetales! - Ash dijo con entusiasmo.

Serena sacó su Pokedex, para escanearlo y le explica - _Ninetales, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada de Vulpix, con sus nueve colas y su espeso pelaje dorado se dice que Ninetales vive durante 1000 años_ \- Serena tragó - Esto iba a ser difícil… – Dijo.

Pierre llamó - Estamos listos – Terminó mientras, veía a sus oponentes.

Palermo asintió y miró a Serena - ¿Lista, Serena? - Serena sintió como si Palermo estaba haciéndole 2 preguntas a la vez, y recordó lo que dijo Ash y se quedó en calma.

\- ¡Ve, Braixen! - Braixen fue adelante, con ojos brillantes por determinación furiosa, y Serena miró a Ash - Estoy lista, ¿y tú? – Le preguntó.

Ash asintió – ¡Puedes apostarlo, Vamos Greninja! - Gritó y Greninja se adelantó lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Ninetales.

Palermo hizo una señal a los 2 entrenadores en cada lado - ¡Que la batalla, por ser la nueva Reina de Kalos, de Inicio! - Ella gritó y la multitud aplaudió.

Ash fue el más rápido en reaccionar - ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua, a Ninetales ahora! - Greninja y Ash habían respondido tan rápido que ninguno de los otros 3 entrenadores, o sus Pokémon tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y el Shuriken de agua, de Greninja golpeó a Ninetales completamente, y lo derriba a varios metros hacia su entrenador.

Aria trasladó siguiente - ¡Delphox, Lanza Llamas, en Braixen! – Ordenó.

Serena estaba lista, sin embargo ya ha planeado su próximo movimiento, confiada tras un buen inicio de Ash - ¡Desvíalo con Poder Oculto, después utiliza Lanza Llamas! - Braixen respondió rápidamente, su esfera de energía azul evaporó el ataque del Delphox de Aria y lanzó su propio ataque de fuego de regreso.

Casi golpeada también, pero Monsieur Pierre fue rápidamente preparado para defender - ¡Ninetales, Protección! - Gritó y un escudo azul bloqueó el ataque de Braixen.

Esto fue cuando Serena era muy agradecidos de tener Ash con ella como ese ataque bloqueado normalmente le habría sorprendido un rato, él no se sorprendió en absoluto y le pidió Greninja utilizar Doble Equipo - ¡Úsalo, para moverse sobre Protección! - El grito.

\- Delphox, utiliza Fuego Místico, en cualquier Greninja que veas - Aria gritó.

Pierre respondió rápidamente también - Ninetales, usa Día Soleado, y luego ataca con Sofoco – Ordenó.

Serena miró a Ash, preocupada Día Soleado ayudaría a los ataques de fuego de su Braixen también, pero no haría nada por Greninja, y si es golpeado con un Sofoco sobrealimentado, estaría en problemas, aun siendo un Tipo Agua, eso podría causar mucho daño.

\- ¡Braixen, Poder Oculto en Ninetales! - Braixen atacó, pero la Protección de Ninetales aún estaba activa y el ataque fue desviado, en una hermosa lluvia de chispas azules, Serena se maldijo a sí misma, se había olvidado que era una Batalla Exhibición.

El Greninja de Ash se había multiplicado y parecía tener unos 20 de ellos, pero el Día Soleado Ninetales estaba ahora en pleno efecto y Delphox fue lanzando sus ataques, de Fuego Místico en cualquier Greninja cercano a ella, y Serena miró a Ash, pero se sorprendió al verlo en busca confianza.

Pierre gritó - ¡Ahora Ninetales, usa Sofoco! – Ordenándole a su Pokémon.

Pero Ninetales no era capaz de atacar, porque Greninja estaba detrás de él y lo había sobresaltado - ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua ahora! - Gritó Ash, y Greninja lanzó su ataque, golpeando a Ninetales varias veces con las estrellas ninjas de agua altamente eficaces.

Serena vio su oportunidad, la Protección de Ninetales ahora que había desaparecido - ¡Braixen, Llamarada! - Braixen desencadenó su ataque en Ninetales, ahora supe cargado, con su propio ataque de Día Soleado, Ninetales fue golpeado con fuerza y se tambaleó hacia atrás, jadeando.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Serena! - Ash gritó a ella, y observó como Greninja tomó su lugar frente a él y su Braixen hizo lo mismo, los 2 equipos se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Bueno, Señor Ketchum debo decir que estoy impresionado, tú Greninja logró un hermoso Doble Equipo ahí - Serena estuvo de acuerdo - _Fue una buena combinación, impresionante Ash_ \- pensó para sí misma - _él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo en la Exhibición de lucha, mejor que yo_ – Pensó… - Y él, uso de un ataque instantáneo, también fue bastante bueno, Serena… - Pierre reconoció - Y el uso de mi propio ataque de Día Soleado en mí contra fue muy inteligente – Agregó.

\- Sí, muy impresionante… - Dijo Aria – Pero, no lo suficiente como para tomar mi corona… - Miró a Pierre – Creo que, es tiempo de mostrarles de lo que en realidad estamos hechos Pierre, nuestra sorpresa para los aficionados – Respondió Aria.

Pierre asintió - Supongo que sí, estos 2 han demostrado que necesitamos demostrar todo nuestro poder – Respondió.

Ash miró a Serena confundido, quien se encogió los hombros y volvió a mirar a los entrenadores contrarios, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron un par de cosas conocidas, ambos habían sacado brillantes piedras blancas, miró con atención tanto a Ninetales y Delphox, sí podía ver que tenían una iguales - ¡Mega-Evolución! - Ella dijo, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, los observó con asombro, y vio el como Ninetales y Delphox brillaron y de alguna manera se hicieron más grandes, más fuertes y más hermosos de lo que ya eran.

Ash entrecerró los ojos - ¿Cómo, acaso es eso justo? - Le gritó a sus oponentes.

Serena lo miró sorprendida, Ash nunca había sido de los que se quejan de un oponente quien iba ganando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, él pensó que era injusto para ella, fue probablemente la suficiente confianza en su propia habilidad, pero sabía que no había entrenado para este tipo de batalla.

\- Todo se vale, en El Amor y La Guerra - Dijo Aria sonriendo de manera, desafiante.

\- Está bien, Ash… - Dijo Serena, fue impactante incluso, para ella misma en decirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio - Una Reina de Kalos tiene que superar cualquier cosa, que tenga por delante – Dijo Serena, para tranquilizarlo.

Ash la miró sorprendido, pero luego asintió sonriendo – Bueno… - Dijo – Supongo que es justo que combatamos "el fuego, con fuego" – Dijo pensando, usar su habilidad con Greninja.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron - ¡Ash, por favor no! – Dijo Serena.

\- No te preocupes Serena, estaré bien… – Ella lo observó, mientras él se preparó y llamó a Greninja - Greninja, ¿estás listo? - Su Pokémon respondió con un gruñido de determinación - ¡Nos fortaleceremos, más y más…! ¡Ahora…! - Gritó Ash y por un segundo, Serena podría haber jurado que sus ojos destellaron azul, el color de Greninja.

 _ **www. youtube watch? v= 1cSE1xDCxRE**_

La multitud había sido sorprendida por la Mega-Evolución de los Pokémon Aria y de Pierre, pero lo que estaban viendo era algo que realmente no podían creerse, un Pokémon que había cambiado su forma, a pesar de no tener una Mega-piedra, ¿Cómo era posible?... Ese Greninja brillaba con una luz azul mientras estaba dentro de un Torrente de Agua, mientras sus características cambiaron, su aleta que tenía en medio era de color rojo, sus 2 aletas que tenía los 2 lados de su cabeza ahora eran de color negro, su piel se hizo de un azul más claro, como la camisa de Ash, y las otras 4 aletas azules brillantes que se extienden desde la espalda para luego el Torrente de Agua explotará y el agua restante se movió a su espalda convirtiéndose en una Gran Shuriken de agua, y Serena no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero suponía que tenía que ser una forma de Mega-Evolución.

Ash estaba respirando con algo de dificultad – Ahora, es el momento para la batalla real - Él dijo.

Pierre y Aria se miraron sorprendidos, es evidente que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver y lo que estaba de pie delante de ellos, y Serena decidió aprovechar - ¡Braixen, Llamarada! - Su Pokémon atacó con todo al Delphox de Aria, pero la Pokémon Mega-Evolucionada, fácilmente lo desvió, la Pokémon de Serena no era rival.

\- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! - Gritó Ash, sus Pokémon saltó al aire y lanzó su estrella ninja de agua, hacía Delphox, y Serena se sorprendió al ver que la golpeará a pesar de los intentos de Delphox para esquivar y desviar, Delphox se protegió, pero aun hizo una mueca de dolor.

Aria se veía preocupado, no creer que su Delphox Mega-Evolucionada, fue golpeada tan fácil - Pierre, un Ataque Doble contra Greninja… - Asintió y Aria gritó – ¡Lanza Llamas! - Pierre pidió el mismo ataque.

Ash sonrió y llamó a Greninja - Podemos tomar eso… - Y Greninja lo recibió, directamente las Lanza Llamas, que lo golpearon y crearon una gran explosión.

Serena se quedó sin aliento, el humo se disipó y Greninja quedó allí, jadeando pero estaba bien, porque se había protegido con su Shuriken de Agua, miró a Ash y se dio cuenta de que él no parecía tan bien, estaba jadeando y le vio una mueca de dolor y mantenga el pecho por un breve instante - ¿Ash? - Serena lo llamó.

\- Estoy bien Serena, pero ahora… - Él dijo y él la miró y le dio su sonrisa de confianza – Vamos, a terminar esta Batalla – Terminó, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Ella asintió - Braixen, prepárate… - Braixen se preparó, y estaba lista para atacar.

\- ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo! - Ash ordenó, y esta vez, el Doble Equipo fue mucho más impresionante, cientos de Greninjas fueron apareciendo, en el aire, por el escenario, y algunos incluso fuera del escenario, aterradora para algunos de los aficionados.

Serena respondió rápidamente - Braixen, Lanza Llamas y luego Poder Oculto - Los ataques de Braixen pasaron, a través de los Greninjas falsos, pero Aria y Pierre eran incapaces de ver los ataques que se acercaban, y Serena escuchó, los jadeos de golpe de Ash.

\- ¡Greninja ahora utiliza As aéreo, en Ninetales! - Los muchos Greninjas se lanzaron hacia el Pokémon zorro, que todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer y todavía se estaba recuperando del último ataque de Braixen, y el verdadero Greninja lo golpeó con fuerza y Ninetales se dejó caer al suelo en una gran explosión, al parecer después de haber probado un contragolpe, él yacía en el suelo, cambiando a su forma original.

Serena miró a Palermo, emocionada y esto último se llevó la mano hacia Ash y Serena - Ninetales ya no puede pelear y Pierre está eliminado, ahora son Ash y Serena contra Aria – Anunció, la mujer mayor.

La multitud aplaudió, pero estaba tranquilo, ya que querían observar cuidadosamente lo que la actual Reina de Kalos, haría después, y Serena miró a Aria y viceversa, por 1ra. Vez el miedo en la cara de la actual Reina, Aria miró a Serena y sonrió, Serena sabía que la otra chica estaba siguiendo su propio consejo, y entonces Aria miró sorprendida y se quedó mirando en la dirección de Ash.

Serena miró a Ash, confundida pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo vio, él estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad, miró a Greninja quien estaba en la misma posición, observó como Greninja trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, entonces lo vio que él fue quemado Ninetales debió haber lanzado un último Lanza Llamas antes de caer, Pierre confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio sonreír a Aria, Serena la miraba, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo del como Greninja se dejó caer, cambiar de nuevo a su forma normal.

Palermo levantó, su brazo de nuevo - Greninja ya no puede pelear, ahora es Serena contra Aria, la ganadora se llevara la Corona de Kalos – Terminó de anunciar.

Serena se quedó mirando a Greninja, su cuerpo se desplomó y luego miró a Ash quien estaba luchando para ponerse de pie, Pikachu estaba tratando de ayudarlo y Ash miró a Serena, a los ojos llenos de cansancio - Estoy bien, Serena… Ahora ve, y gana esta Batalla – Habló, un sonriente y cansado Ash.

Serena sacudió lentamente la cabeza - No puedo… - Dijo algo, asustada.

Ash parpadeó lentamente – Mira, bien… - Él volteó la cabeza ligeramente hacia Delphox, y vio que todavía jadeaba por el ataque de Greninja, miró a Braixen que miraba a Greninja con la misma preocupación que Serena estaba mirando a Ash.

\- Braixen - Dijo Serena.

\- **"¿Brai?"** Braixen miró a Serena, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo.

Serena sonrió a su compañero Pokémon, con quien había comenzado su viaje, Braixen y ella habían comenzado su búsqueda para convertirse en la Reina de Kalos, Braixen miró a su entrenadora y le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces ella empezó a brillar con una luz azul, la multitud se quedó sin aliento, todo se quedó sorprendido y Pierre, Aria, Palermo, Ash y Serena estaban sin aliento y se quedaron en Shock mientras Braixen brillaba y comenzó a crecer y cambiar de forma, la luz azul se fue y Serena se quedó mirando su nuevo Pokémon.

 **"¡Delphox!"** gritó Delphox de Serena.

Serena ojos estaban muy abiertos, la miró a los ojos de su Delphox - ¿Lista Delphox? - Ella preguntó.

 **"¡Del!"** La Pokémon zorro respondió.

Aria había recuperado de la conmoción - No está mal Serena, pero tu Delphox no puede igualarse contra mi Mega-Evolucionada Delphox – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Es verdad eso pero, si aprendí algo a lo largo de mi viaje, fue algo muy importante, y fue gracias a una persona especial, quien me enseñó eso y es… ¡El nunca rendirnos, y Delphox y yo…! ¡Seguiremos esforzándonos, y seremos más y más fuertes…! ¡Ahora…! – Serena y al parecer sus ojos brillaron de rojo y gritó levantando su puño al igual que Delphox, y pasó algo que jamás pensó que pasaría.

 _ **www. youtube watch?v= TWuX7P5_9HU**_

Tras, el haber gritado, Delphox fue cubierta por un Torrente de fuego, al igual que Greninja cubriéndola, y pasó algo, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo empezaba a tomar un poco la forma del vestido Rojo/Rosa de Serena, mientras que en su cabeza aparecía un mechón color Rosa/Miel con el cabello y su sombrero, mientras aún tenía su rama con el lazo rojo, mientras aun estando dentro del torrente de fuego.

Serena estaba sorprendida, y ni qué decir del resto, mientras Ash con dificultad junto con Greninja, las miraron y entonces dijo – Greninja mira eso, al parecer ahora, no somos los únicos que tenemos una forma especial – Dijo sonriendo.

" **ninja-greninja"** exclamó igual Greninja, estando sorprendido y feliz, de que ellas tengan un lazo tan fuerte como ellos.

\- Así, que tu Pokémon, puede hacer esa "Mega-Evolución", como el Greninja de Ash, ¿no?... Bien eso no cambiará nada… Empecemos Serena – Dijo Aria de manera, desafiante.

Serena asintió ojos y sonrió - ¡Delphox, usa Lanza Llamas y dirígela al suelo…! - Ella gritó y su Delphox hizo lo que ordenó, e hizo su Lanza Llamas a la en el aire - ¡Ahora utiliza tu Fuego Místico! - Ella sabía que Braixen no usaba Fuego Místico, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Delphox si lo sabía, y tenía razón y Delphox lanzó un Anillo de Fuego, sumado a la capa del torrente de Fuego en el que estaba, hacia la Mega-Delphox de Aria.

\- ¡Contrarréstalo, con tu Lanza Llamas! - Aria gritó y su Delphox envió su ataque, hacia el ataque de Serena, creando una lluvia de chispas y una nube de humo.

Serena tomó esa oportunidad - ¡Entra al humo y luego usa Poder oculto! - Serena gritó y Delphox lanzó hacia el humo y la Delphox de Aria perdió la vista de ella - ¡Ahora! - Serena gritó y Delphox lanzó una Esfera azul, hacia Mega-Delphox y la golpeó directamente, haciendo cayera de espaldas con dolor.

Serena se sentía bastante confiado en este punto, pero empezaba a sentirse algo cansada, pero luego Aria rio – Iguales, ¿eh? - Ella dijo - Fuego místico… - Pidió calmada a su Mega-Delphox, y generó un resplandeciente Anillo Grande, de fuego y se envolvió alrededor de Serena, su Delphox que aulló de dolor - Termina con Lanza Llamas – Mega-Delphox lanzó su ataque y la Delphox de Serena quien estaba cubierta de fuego, corrió de nuevo hacia ella pero, se detuvo, cuando escuchó sonar el temporizador, y todo había terminado, Palermo levantó la mano – La Delphox de Serena fue incapaz de combatir antes de que el temporizador sonará, y por lo tanto Aria es la ganadora y conserva su título de la Reina de Kalos – Terminó de anunciar.

Serena se puso en cuclillas cansada, a su lado Delphox quien regresó a su forma normal, igual de cansada y agachó su cabeza. **"¿Del?"** Se preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Serena con ojos tristes.

Serena sonrió cansada, a su Pokémon – Fuiste increíble, Delphox e hicimos la misma forma especial que Ash y Greninja - Ella ayudó a su Pokémon a ponerse de pie, estaban las 2 algo cansadas, pero en muy buena forma, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de ser golpeado por una Pokémon Mega-Evolucionada, mientras estaban en su propia forma especial.

Serena escuchó la respiración pesada junto a ella, y miró a Ash, quien estaba siendo sostenido por Greninja, parecían más cansado que Serena y Delphox, pero por lo demás bien, a pesar de una marca de quemadura en el pecho, Pikachu también estaba tratando de ayudar a sostenerlo - Lo siento, Serena - Dijo Ash.

Serena se fue lentamente hacia él, sigue ayudando Delphox por tener que apoyarse en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos - Ash, está bien… - Miró a Greninja, quien estaba mirando a Delphox con preocupación, miró a su Pokémon y le dio a Greninja una mirada tranquilizadora, miró de nuevo a Ash, sonriendo – Sólo, di lo mejor de mí y eso es todo lo que importa – Respondió.

Ash la miró por un momento y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, y se las arregló para ponerse de pie por sí mismo, Greninja y Pikachu lo miraron con su expresión preocupada, pero se quedó en posición vertical - Fuiste increíble, Serena y no sólo eso Delphox y tú crearon su propia forma especial, eso significa que su lazo es muy fuerte - Él dijo, y era evidente que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, pero Serena se alegró de ver que todavía tenía su espíritu.

\- Tiene razón, Serena… - Serena miró a Aria de pie junto a ella - Nunca he estado más cerca de perder mi corona de la reina de Kalos - Ella dijo.

\- Gracias, Aria - Dijo Serena, miró de nuevo a Ash, quien le sonríe y luego vio a Greninja con una mueca, conteniendo la herida por quemaduras, sabía que su dolor estaba conectado, a causa de la evolución de Greninja...

\- Toma, tengo un poco de ungüento para quemaduras - Aria se lo entregó a Ash.

Ash se aceptó con agradecimiento y lo aplicó a la herida de Greninja - ¿Ya estás, mejor Greninja? - Su Pokémon asintió, aliviado.

\- Ash, también lo necesitas - Dijo Serena.

Aria miró confundido - ¿Por qué? – Al escuchar a Serena.

Serena explicó - Cuando Greninja, evoluciona en esa forma especial, Ash toma el daño que él recibe... - Miró a Ash y sacudió la cabeza – Le advertimos a Ash que no lo hiciera, pero… - Serena, regañaba a Ash.

Ash se rio débilmente, pero aplicado algo, de la pomada en el pecho, haciendo que Serena y Aria no vieran - No iba a hacerlo, pero luego de ver las Mega-Evoluciones… - Él dijo.

Aria parecía culpable - Lo siento, yo no sabía – Se disculpó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza - Aria tenías, que hacer todo lo posible para ganar, igual que yo… - Ella sonrió - Gracias por ayudarme a llegar aquí – Le agradeció a Aria.

Aria miró sorprendida - ¿Qué, quieres decir? – Preguntó.

\- Cuando, me ayudaste, hace unos meses, me dijiste que mantuviera una sonrisa en mi cara, en aquel entonces ayudó a Fennekin a Evolucionar y hoy ayudó a Braixen – Respondió Serena.

\- Serena y Aria - Las 2 artistas, se voltearon hacia Palermo quien sólo se les había acercado, después de darle a Monsieur Pierre su micrófono de nuevo - Las 2 lucharon bien… - Ella dijo, miró a Aria - Pierre te necesitará en el centro del escenario ahora - Aria fue con Pierre, pero Palermo se quedó para hablar con Serena, miró a Ash y pensó que era un aspecto desagradable - Todavía no lo tienes - Dijo Palermo.

\- ¡Espere, un momento…! – Ash dijo, y repente había logrado ponerse de pie y ahora había forzado su camino entre Palermo y Serena, miró a Palermo con ira - Serena no necesita, sea lo que sea que quiere que tenga, usted la vio y estuvo a punto de vencer a Aria – Terminó Ash.

Palermo dio Ash una mirada oscura - Lo siento, pero no te concierne - Ella dijo.

Ash le devolvió la mirada – Conozco bien a Serena, y usted quiere que ella cambie quien es, entonces usted tiene, pero malas intenciones – Terminó Ash.

Palermo parecía furiosa con Ash, pero Serena se sonrojó con gratitud - Serena tiene la habilidad de convertirse en la Reina de Kalos, pero carece de la independencia necesaria para lograrlo… - Miró a Serena - Yo te vi cuando perdiste en tu 1ra. Exhibición, vi deshacerte de tu vieja, y tímida "yo" y cambiaste quién eras... O al menos, eso parecía sí, te veías diferente, pero todavía actuabas como si necesitaras de otros, pensaba que te habías deshecho esa parte de ti a un lado – Terminó la antigua, Reina.

Serena pareció sorprendida - Por supuesto que necesito de otros, no estaría donde estoy sin ellos – Contestó la peli miel.

Palermo negó con la cabeza - Quizás pienses que sí, pero no eran más que ruido de fondo – Contestó Palermo.

Ash miró a Serena, y tenía la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero parecía que no pudo reunir las palabras, Serena volvió a mirar a Palermo - Usted sabe, Ash me dijo algo anoche… - Ella esperó a Palermo para decir algo, pero la anciana no hablaba, por lo que Serena continuó - Me dijo que yo era capaz de hacer esto por mi cuenta, que mi trabajo duro fue lo que me trajo aquí – Dijo Serena seria.

Palermo asintió - ¿Qué es diferente, a lo que dije? – Preguntó.

Serena alzó la mano y tomó la mano de Ash y la jaló suavemente más cerca de ella, de manera que estaban de pie uno al lado del otro - Me dijo que los amigos, también son importantes, y el hecho de que podrían guiarnos – Dijo determinada.

Palermo negó con la cabeza - Serena, tienes que ser más independiente, ¿te das cuenta, de que todo está Exhibición Clase Maestra, fue diseñada para probarte?... Fue mi idea que, las artistas tengan compañeros, por lo que pude ver cuánto dependen unos de otros – Terminó Palermo.

Serena sintió que Ash apretaba su mano, miró ella rápidamente lo miró. ¿Estaba asustada?... Miró de nuevo a Palermo y dijo - Ayer por la noche, yo estaba en conflicto, estaba preocupada por mis propias habilidades, pero también estaba preocupado por lo mucho que me basé en las de mis amigos luego, Ash me hizo que me diera cuenta de algo, los amigos son los que sacan lo mejor de ti – Terminó Serena.

Palermo miraba, detenidamente - ¿A dónde, irán? - Ella preguntó.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, confundido, y miró a Ash – A Ciudad Snowbelle, ¿puedo preguntar, porqué? – Dijo.

Palermo asintió lentamente - Me gustaría hablar contigo ahí - Entonces, muy rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, haciendo ignorando a Pierre y Aria quienes estaban en el medio de la celebración con la multitud por la victoria de Aria.

Ash miró a Serena – ¿Lo qué dijiste, significa tanto para ti? – Preguntó.

Serena asintió y luego se sonrojó – Significas, mucho para mí - Ella chilló.

Ash quería a decir algo, pero luego ambos escucharon, a Monsieur Pierre hablar - Damas y Caballeros, con esto, otra Exhibición Pokémon Clase Maestra, para convertirse en la Reina de Kalos, ha llegado a su fin, y por desgracia hay que decir adiós... - La multitud murmuró su desilusión y luego continuó Pierre - Sin embargo, hemos decidido despedirnos, de una manera especial este año… - La multitud comenzó a emocionarse – Tuvimos, una fiesta de baile hace varias semanas, y creemos que sería una manera excelente y apropiada para poner fin a nuestro tiempo aquí en la Exhibición… - La multitud rugió su aprobación – Muy bien… - Dijo Pierre – Sí, ustedes han aceptado todo entonces… - Miró a todo el escenario - Por favor, únase a nosotros en el salón de baile mañana por la noche… ¡Y junto, a sus compañeros! – Terminó Pierre.

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a Pierre, un grupo de baile, otro grupo de baile, ¿ella realmente quería otra oportunidad?... Miró de nuevo a Ash y se sorprendió al verlo, mirándola de una manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa? - Ella le preguntó.

\- Bueno… Yo… - Comenzó, y se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado - Quería... - Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, Pikachu saltó a su hombro y le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza - Si bien… - Dijo Ash a Pikachu.

Serena levantó las cejas, miró a Delphox curiosa, pero su Pokémon simplemente la miró y se encogió de hombros, y Serena volvió a ver a Ash.

Ash extendió la mano y tomó la otra mano de Serena, por lo que sostenía las 2 ahora, miró a los ojos de Serena y él se acercó a ella - Serena... Bien… Yo... – Tratando de preguntarle algo.

Serena no lo podía creer - _¿Acaso, va a hacerlo?_ – Se preguntó, humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo y después se preguntó de inmediato, y estaba momentáneamente aterrada, si eso estaba enviando una señal extraña, se dio cuenta de sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, ellos se acercaban, más y más… Pero, otros tuvieron que arruinar el momento.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Ash! - Clemont y Bonnie estaban corriendo al escenario, obviamente no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Serena y Ash se separaron el uno del otro, y Serena en silencio les deseó que se alejaran, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ningún bien.

\- Umm, hola - Ella dijo.

Bonnie la abrazó - ¡Estuviste increíble, Serena...! - Ella gritó, luego se miró a Delphox - ¡Y Delphox, fuiste igual de linda, y no sólo eso ahora crearon a la _**Serena-Delphox**_ , sí! - Y, por supuesto, abrazó Delphox también, y ella y Serena sonrieron nerviosas, por la forma en que Bonnie, llamó a su forma especial.

\- Ustedes, realmente fueron increíbles… - Dijo Clemont - Y felicitaciones, por conseguir que Delphox evolucione… Y al parecer, obtuvieron una forma especial, similar al de Ash y Greninja – Terminó Clemont.

Serena sonrió y, después para su sorpresa, Ash habló - Umm, gracias chicos, pero... Umm... Estábamos en el medio de algo – Dijo Ash.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron y miraron Serena, y ella le dio un rápido guiño y Bonnie rápidamente agarró Clemont – Apresúrate hermanote, tenemos que encontrarte una pareja de baile… - Ella volvió a mirar a Serena – Porque, no irás con Serena está vez, eso es seguro - Tomó a su hermano lejos y Serena se sorprendió como Greninja, Delphox y Pikachu siguieron a los hermanos.

Serena miró a Ash y luego miró todo el escenario, fue notable la forma en que se había vaciado tan rápido, y pensó que las personas se prepararían con entusiasmo para el baile, miró de nuevo a Ash y entonces se dio cuenta de él hacía una mueca de dolor - ¡Todavía, estás herido! - Ella exclamó.

Ash negó con la cabeza - Estoy bien… - Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo - Sólo necesito sentarme, por un momento – Dijo.

Serena se arrodilló junto a él - No, no lo estás... - Ella extendió la mano lentamente, pero luego vaciló.

Ash miró y luego suspiró – Oh, vamos… - Dijo Ash.

Serena tocó suavemente su pecho, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba - ¿Tienes miedo de algo? - Ella le preguntó.

Ash se rio un poco nerviosa - Creo que, podrías decirlo así… - Dijo Ash.

Serena ligeramente tomó la chaqueta de Ash y luego puso su mano sobre su pecho, y esta vez sintió a través de su camisa, sintió un calor natural - ¿Qué...? - Murmuró para sí misma, entonces se levantó un poco la camisa de Ash, y miró a su pecho, que estaba de color rojo brillante, para nada natural claro está - Ash... - Ella dijo, la voz llena de preocupación.

\- Me siento mejor, cuando estás aquí - Ash miró y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola de una manera que nunca había mirado antes, incluso diferente de cuando él la miraba en su vestido el día que se presentó ante él, se veía... Como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Serena tenía su camisa de nuevo con una mano, y movió la otra sobre el pecho de Ash y su marca de quemadura, él respiró bruscamente, pero asintió para que continuara, presionó su mano contra la quemadura, la sensación de la herida, quemaba, era como si ella tuviera su mano cerca de un incendio - Esto es malo Ash… - Ella dijo, sintiendo miedo su agarre.

Ash la miró, con sus ojos, que parecían debilitarse - ¿Serena? - Preguntó.

Ella lo miró, el miedo en sus ojos claros - ¿Sí? – Dijo algo, asustada.

\- Quisiera ir… Al baile... Contigo… - Él respiró profundamente - Tenemos... Un baile... Pendiente - Se estaba volviendo, cada vez más agotado mientras hablaba.

\- Quiero ir contigo, también… - Dijo Serena - Yo quería, ir contigo la última vez… – Terminó Serena.

\- Bien… - Ash dijo con una sonrisa débil - Bueno... Creo que, podría decirse que es, una Cita… Pero por ahora, buenas noches – Dijo, mientras, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué, Ash? - Serena levantó su cabeza, y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados - ¡Ash, despierta…! - Ella gentilmente tocó su pecho, y rápidamente sintió que todavía estaba caliente, no mucho más caliente, sintió tocó su frente - No... - Él tenía una fiebre muy alta - ¡Vamos, Ash levántate…! - Ella gritó - ¡Alguien ayuda…! - Ella comenzó, a golpear el suelo con frustración y el miedo - ¡Ash...! – Gritó, con mucha preocupación.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. El Despertar, del Amour

_**Capítulo 5: El Despertar, del Amour…**_

Bonnie estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, sentía un vacío que nunca había sentido antes, mientras miraba a los Pokémon de Ash fuera a Pidgeot, Noivern y Talonflame estuvieron de mal humor en un árbol, mientras que Greninja y Hawlucha estaban sentados juntos en la playa, Bonnie miró a alguien en una cama del hospital, era Ash, por lo general está tan lleno de vida y energía, pero ahora estaba pálido y casi completamente inmóvil, Pikachu estaba de pie junto a su cabeza en un lado, mientras que Serena lo miraba desde el otro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Clemont entró - ¿Alguna noticia? - Preguntó en voz baja.

Serena no lo escuchó, por lo que Bonnie sacudió la cabeza cuando su hermano la miró - Él Doctor dijo que teníamos que esperar – Terminó Bonnie.

\- Hola a todos - Clemont se dio la vuelta y saltó, Bonnie levantó la vista para ver al Profesor Sycamore.

\- Hola profesor - Dijo en voz baja.

Profesor Sycamore se acercó a la cama de Ash y lo miró con una expresión de preocupación, y sus vieron a Serena - Él estará bien, no te preocupes – Aseguró.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia él, Bonnie podía ver los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, Serena miró de nuevo a Ash y siguió ignorando a todos, Bonnie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al Profesor Sycamore - ¿Por qué cree que va a estar bien? - Ella preguntó.

El Profesor se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego dijo - Esto es algo nuevo, pero es algo que me planteé, la hipótesis al hacer mi investigación de la Mega-Evolución – Dijo sonriendo.

Clemont parecía confundido - ¿Qué, tiene esto que ver con la Mega-Evolución? – Le preguntó, al Profesor.

Sycamore miró a Ash - He oído hablar de forma especial de Ash y Greninja, y veo que no sólo ellos, también vi al Delphox y Serena, haciendo lo mismo, y al ver la batalla anterior, pude ver claramente que eran unas formas de Mega-Evolución – Terminó de explicar, el Profesor.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza - ¿Pero Ash y Greninja, al igual que Serena y Delphox, no tienen piedras Mega-Piedras? - Ella señaló, curiosa.

Sycamore asintió - Tienes razón, Bonnie pero creo que aquí, es donde entra esto… - Sacó su propia Mega-Piedra, que era la de Garchomp - El vínculo necesario para la Mega-Evolución, debe ser fuerte, el Entrenador y Pokémon deben ser extremadamente unidos, y respetarse el uno al otro… - Miró a los demás, ya que escucharon - Cuando le pregunté a Ash, que me ayudara con algo, iba a hacer que Mega-Evolucioné a Greninja con una Piedra especial llamada "Greninjita" que he encontrado – Dijo el Profesor.

Los ojos de Clemont se abrieron - ¿Iba a Mega-Evolucionar a Greninja? - Preguntó.

Sycamore asintió - Todavía planeo hacer el experimento una vez Ash esté mejor, y si él está dispuesto, pero en mi opinión, el experimento dio resultados diferentes de otras Mega-Evoluciones - Bonnie miró a Ash, Serena estaba usando un pañuelo para secarle la frente, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que era el mismo pañuelo que Serena le había regresado a Ash en el 1er. Día en que comenzó a viajar con ellos, y miró de nuevo al Profesor Sycamore - ¿Por qué sería diferente? - Ella preguntó.

Sycamore sonrió - Voy a explicarles, lo que las Mega-Piedras hacen, es que amplificar el vínculo entre el entrenador y Pokémon, tomando el amor y el poder de cada uno y Perfeccionando a los Pokémon, y creo que la unión de Ash y de Greninja, al igual que la de Serena y Delphox, son tan poderosas que las evoluciones de Mega-Greninja y Mega-Delphox, son unas formas mucho más puras, es por eso que toman apariencias similares a Ash y Serena - Explicó el joven Profesor sonriendo.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron - ¿Es por eso, que Ash se siente dolor, cuando Greninja lo recibe, y Serena se sintió cansada, al igual que Delphox? – Preguntó Bonnie.

Sycamore asintió - Exactamente, Bonnie en cierto modo, se convierten en un solo ser sin embargo... - Miró a Ash – Los Pokémon, son capaces de tomar una gran cantidad daño que un ser humano, así como se demostró hoy, es extremadamente peligroso – Terminó de explicar.

Clemont habló - ¿Ha pasado esto antes? - Preguntó.

Sycamore tomó un tiempo para responder - No exactamente… - Finalmente dijo - Sin embargo, es algo similar, hay algunos casos documentados de Mega-Evoluciones, con Lazos extremadamente fuertes, en los que el entrenador ha sentido un poco de dolor de las batallas, aunque estos fueron con Mega-Piedras con Ash, Serena, Delphox y Greninja, sus Vínculos son mucho más puros, por lo que el daño es mucho más real… - Se detuvo y miró a Serena con preocupación luego volvió a mirar a Clemont y Bonnie – Serena y Delphox, no recibieron mucho daño, así que están bien sólo por unos leves rasguños, Greninja está bien porque su cuerpo fue capaz de tomar el daño, sino porque también porque Ash tomó algo del daño por él, sus heridas por quemaduras también eran mucho más fáciles de tratar para la enfermera Joy, porque es una lesión común de Pokémon y los remedios son fáciles de conseguir, pero Ash, es más complicado – Dijo, tratando de explicarles.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Bonnie, Clemont y Sycamore miraron a Serena, sorprendida por su repentina pregunta.

Sycamore sonrió - Tenemos que, hacer que Greninja Mega-Evolucione – Terminó sonriendo.

\- Pero, eso es demasiado peligroso… - Dijo Bonnie – Y Ash en el estado en que está, él y Greninja no serán capaces de hacerlo – Terminó Bonnie.

Sycamore negó con la cabeza - Su vínculo sigue ahí, esté despierto o no… - Mirándolo - Ash sólo tendrá que ayudarnos desde sus sueños – Terminó de hablar.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Subconsciente de Ash, en sus Sueños…**_

 _Ash estaba en la final de la Liga Kalos, no podía recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí, pero estaba feliz de estarlo, miró hacia atrás y vio que Serena, Bonnie y Clemont estaban en las gradas, animándolo y Serena hizo un gesto y él le devolvió el saludo._

 _\- ¡Damas y caballeros…! - El locutor llamó - ¡Que las finales comiencen! – Indicó el locutor._

 _Ash miró a su oponente, pero por alguna razón que no podía recordar a quién se enfrentaba, siempre investigaba sobre sus oponentes para las Batallas de la Liga, pero por alguna razón se le había olvidado, contra quien estaba luchando, él entrecerró los ojos para verlo, su oponente estaba vestido normalmente con una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, pero Ash no podía ver su rostro._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Ash, le habla._

 _El entrenador lo ignoró, y envió a su Pokémon que era un Pikachu, y Ash miró hacia abajo, donde su Pikachu estaba de pie junto a él – Bien entonces… ¡Pikachu adelante! - Su compañero Pokémon saltó al campo._

 _El entrenador de oponente, le ordenó a su Pikachu - ¡Pikachu usa Lanza Llamas! – Tomando por sorpresa a Ash._

 _Ash se congeló en confusión, Pikachu no puede utilizar Lanza Llamas, Pikachu no sabía qué hacer sin una orden de Ash y fue golpeado por el ataque, gritando de dolor, y luego Ash también lo sintió, un dolor grave, caliente en el pecho e hizo una mueca y se sacudió un poco... ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

 _\- ¿Ash? ¿Estás bien?... Ash, por favor - Ash miró a su alrededor confundido, miró de nuevo a donde lo estaban viendo sus amigos, y sí aún estaban allí pero, ¿por qué él acaba de escuchar a Serena en su cabeza?... Sí, ella estaba en las gradas, demasiado lejos para que él, la escuche de la nada._

 _Su oponente lo llamó - Amigo, ¿vas a ser capaz de mantener el ritmo? - Él se burló._

 _Ash le devolvió la mirada - ¡Pikachu usa Electro-Bola! - El grito y Pikachu saltó al aire y lanzó rápidamente su ataque al Pikachu opuesto, y lo golpeó con fuerza y golpeó al otro Pikachu moviéndolo a unos metros y Ash sintió una oleada de satisfacción, pero se sentía diferente, miró a Pikachu quien estaba de pie con la espalda recta, mirando orgulloso de su ataque - ¿acaso siento lo mismo que Pikachu? - Pensó Ash._

 _El oponente rápidamente ordenó un ataque- ¡Usa Shuriken de Agua! - Una vez más, Ash no fue capaz de ordenarle a Pikachu un contra-ataque, a causa de eso, Pikachu recibió de su oponente, un movimiento que no debería ser capaz de hacer, y el golpe de ataque hizo que Pikachu cayera desmayado._

 _El árbitro levantó el brazo – El Pikachu de Ash, ya no puede pelear, El Pikachu oponente gana – Indicó el árbitro._

 _Ash respiró pesadamente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... Él corrió al campo, y recogió su Pikachu y luego llevó a su amigo de vuelta, Pikachu lo miró y le dijo:_ _ **"Pika-Pikachu"**_

 _Ash saltó, no oyó lo que Pikachu en sus brazos le dijo, porque oyó que en su cabeza, al igual que como oyó a Serena, puso a Pikachu a su lado y miró el campo, no tenía ni idea de lo que parece estar ocurriendo, pero sabía que tenía que seguir luchando._

 _El rival de Ash regresó, a su propio Pikachu y luego llamó a otro Pokémon - ¡Pidgeot, yo te elijo! - El grito._

 _Ash se sorprendió, otro Pokémon que él tenía, y decidió responder de nuevo, lanzó una Pokébola y de está su propia Pidgeot surgió_ _ **"¡Pidgaw!"**_ _Se chilló._

 _El oponente observó el campo de batalla y Ash todavía estaba tratando de distinguir su cara, pero era muy borrosa por alguna razón - ¡Pidgeot, usa Lanza Llamas! – Le ordenó._

 _Los ojos de Ash se abrieron una vez más, un movimiento que un Pokémon de este tipo no debería ser capaz de utilizar, ¿Qué está pasando?... pero Ash pudo reaccionar un poco más rápido en este caso sin embargo - ¡Pidgeot, utiliza Movimiento Espejo! - Su Pidgeot respondió rápido e imitó el ataque, y las 2 Lanza Llamas chocaron, creando una enorme explosión y una lluvia de chispas._

 _De repente, Ash sintió un loco sentido de deja vu, algo así había ocurrido antes, creyó que esa misma jugada la había usado antes - ¡Pidgeot, Ráfaga de aire! - Pidgeot agitó rápidamente sus alas y el Lanza Llamas, regresaba al Pidgeot rival._

 _\- ¡Pidgeot, usa Rasguño hacía arriba! - Ash se sorprendió al ver que las garras, del Pidgeot rival destruían el fuego, y ahí una vez más, tenía la sensación de que había visto esto antes._

 _\- La Exhibición... - Dijo Ash lentamente, y miró de nuevo a Serena en la multitud, pero... ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?... Siguió mirando a Serena. ¿Ella ya compitió? - ¿Serena? - No sabía, por qué lo dijo en voz alta, pero por alguna razón que no podía controlarlo - "Sí, Ash, estoy aquí el Profesor Sycamore dice que sabe cómo ayudarte" – Dijo Serena._

 _Ash se rascó la cabeza y miró el campo de batalla, sintiéndose completamente confundido - ¿el Profesor Sycamore? - Él pensó, entonces se dio cuenta de que el campo de batalla estaba vacío, él se dio la vuelta y buscó a sus amigos, y vio que se habían ido, no había nadie y miró a su alrededor en estado de pánico, preguntándose... ¿Dónde, se había ido todo el mundo?_

 _ **Mientras, en la Realidad…**_

\- Serena… - Serena, quien había escuchó el plan del Profesor Sycamore, para ayudar a Ash, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Ash, pero vio que todavía estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? – Ella, le dijo a los otros.

El Profesor Sycamore, sacó algo de su bolsillo - Creo que hay que tratar con mi plan, Bonnie… ¿Podrías llamar a Greninja, y decirle que venga aquí? - Bonnie corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y llamó a Greninja, Serena se sorprendió de lo rápido Greninja apareció en la repisa de la ventana, al parecer dio un salto.

Greninja acercó a Ash y luego miró a Serena, la miró con ojos tristes y asustados **"¿Greninja?"** Preguntó.

Serena nunca había sido capaz de entender a sus propios Pokémon, como Ash hizo en el viaje, y mucho menos entender a los Pokémon de otro entrenador, pero por alguna razón se entendía a Greninja - Por supuesto – Le contestó.

Greninja asintió con la cabeza, mirando un poco más feliz, él extendió la mano y tocó la frente de su entrenador, Ash no se movió mucho, pero se veía algo tenso y su cuerpo pareció relajarse, Serena se sintió un poco celosa, pero estaba feliz de ver Ash estaba más relajado.

 **"¿Greninja?"** Le habló el Profesor Sycamore, y Greninja se lo miró, El Profesor Sycamore le tendió la mano, y le mostró a Greninja una piedra azul brillante, Greninja lo tomó y se le quedó mirando - Esto es Greninjita – El Profesor explicó - Quiero usarlo para ayudarte a Mega-Evolucionar – Dijo.

 **"¿Gren... ninja?"** Greninja miraba a Serena, y ella asintió alentadoramente, miró de nuevo al Profesor Sycamore y asintió.

Sycamore continuó - Creo que cuando, uno Mega-Evoluciona, tu lazo aumentara con Ash, y nos permitirá curarlo mediante el tratamiento contigo, ¿estás bien con esto? - Greninja asintió y él Profesor continuó - Bonnie y Clemont, ¿podría ir a buscar a la enfermera Joy y decirle que estoy listo?... Ya he hablado de esto con ella, y tiene el remedio para quemaduras listo para nosotros - Ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo, ahora miraba a Serena - Serena, tendrás que ser una voz guía para Ash, al parecer él está respondiéndote en sus sueños… - Miró a Pikachu - Pikachu, tú también, nadie como Ash, te conoce mejor, y ahora él te necesita - Pikachu asintió.

Serena miró a Ash - ¿Profesor Sycamore? - Ella preguntó.

El Profesor, estaba estudiando la Mega-Piedra para la Mega-Evolución - ¿Sí, Serena? - Él respondió.

Serena siguió mirando a Ash - ¿Esto, no será peligroso? – Preguntó algo, preocupada.

Sycamore no respondió durante un par de segundos, luego suspiró y respondió - No voy a mentirte, será difícil con Ash en este estado, cualquier entrenador tiene que poner de su parte, en una Mega-Evolución, y sin embargo, creo la unión de Ash con sus Pokémon, es más suficiente, de lo que él puede hacer, mientras que sea fuerte en sus sueños… - Miró a Greninja - Y yo creo que esto será una conexión extremadamente poderosa, con Ash y Greninja capaces, de una forma tan pura de la Mega-Evolución, el poder de las Mega-Piedras harán el resto, y podría ser más de lo que hemos visto – Dijo algo serio.

Serena se veía preocupada - Eso suena peligroso - Ella señaló.

Sycamore pensó por un momento - No lo tomes así, sólo digo que será un poder que no tiene precedentes, pero no será una mala cosa… - Él levantó una ceja a Serena – Ahh, el poder del amor es extraordinario, Serena - Serena sintió sus mejillas calientes y luego el Profesor Sycamore añadió - Y es por eso, que necesitas guiar a Ash de nuevo a nosotros – Indicó sonriendo.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Ash mientras dormía, y vio que su frente estaba sudando de nuevo, por lo que se llevó el pañuelo de nuevo, lo colocó en un poco de agua fría, y suavemente le secó la frente - Ash, por favor vuelve a mí - Ella dijo, sin importarle que Sycamore estuviera observando.

Bonnie le gritó Clemont que se diera prisa, habían logrado encontrar la enfermera Joy rápidamente y fueron corriendo hacia la habitación del hospital, Clemont se las arregló para ir un poco más rápido y los 3 casi chocaron contra la puerta de la habitación de Ash.

Sycamore se levantó de donde estaba sentado, viendo de que se trate - No tienen, que correr - Él dijo.

Bonnie llevó a la enfermera Joy, con el Profesor Sycamore - Tan pronto como Ash esté mejor, él va estar feliz de ver a todo el mundo - Miró a Serena y sonrió - Y creo que Ash y Serena, van a querer ir a bailar, está misma noche – Dijo Bonnie, con picardía.

Clemont suspiro - Bonnie, Ash probablemente tendría que descansar - Bonnie miró a Ash y luego a Serena quien estaba mirando hacia abajo con tristeza, Bonnie miró con aire de culpabilidad en el suelo.

Sycamore se arrodilló frente a Bonnie - No te preocupes Bonnie, Ash está en buenas manos, puede que no vaya a ningún baile, pero pronto va a ser el mismo de siempre, puedes estar segura de eso – Aseguró, el profesor

La enfermera Joy, se acercó a Greninja - ¿Así que, vas a estar ayudando a curar a Ash? - Ella preguntó al Pokémon rana-ninja, Greninja asintió y la enfermera Joy sonrió, sacando su pomada - Voy a tener que ponerte esto, una vez que Ash y tú estén mejor, puedes comenzar a sentir su quemadura, pero contigo será mucho más fácil de tratar - Greninja asintió con confianza - Bien, Profesor Sycamore - La enfermera Joy asintió para que él estuviera listo.

Bonnie corrió a Serena y la abrazó - ¿Estás bien, Serena? - La niña le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Lo estaré, pronto - Serena le dijo a Bonnie, con una sonrisa forzada.

Bonnie miró a Pikachu - ¿Listo Pikachu? - Ella preguntó.

 **"¡Pika!"** Pikachu dijo con confianza.

Bonnie miró a Dedenne, quien estaba en su bolsa y a Blandito quien se encontraba, mirando con nerviosismo – No se preocupen chicos… - Dijo Bonnie - Ash estará de vuelta pronto – Les aseguró.

Sycamore se acercó a Serena, y le dio una brillante piedra blanca - Esta es la piedra, que Ash tendrá que tocar durante la Mega-Evolución - Él dijo.

Bonnie se quedó mirándolo - ¿Por qué Ash tiene que sostenerla? - Ella preguntó.

Sycamore miraba Greninja - Debido a que Ash, es el que está unido a Greninja, y si cualquiera de nosotros la tocamos, no va a funcionar – Le respondió.

Clemont vino, y parecía confundido - Pero, ¿cómo podremos conseguir, que el Greninja de Ash evolucione?... Él no es exactamente capaz de... - se detuvo mirando a Serena, y sacudió la cabeza - No, por supuesto que Ash puede hacerlo, Ash puede hacer lo que sea – Corrigió nervioso.

Bonnie asintió – Sí, Ash siempre nos sorprende, quizás esta vez debemos esperarlo – Dijo.

Serena miró, los ojos todavía llenos de preocupación - ¿De verdad, piensan que esto va a funcionar? – Les preguntó a todos.

Bonnie asintió - Todos estamos aquí por Ash, él lo sabe… - Ella tomó la mano de Serena que tenía la Mega-Piedra y la colocó en la mano de Ash - Ash todavía podría necesitar, de tu ayuda – Dijo Bonnie.

Serena sonrió - Bien, vamos a hacer esto – Dijo.

 _ **De nuevo, en el Subconsciente de Ash…**_

 _Ash sentía como si escuchara voces, le pareció oír su nombre un par de veces, podía oír a Serena por supuesto y entonces pensó que también escuchó a Bonnie, Clemont e incluso al profesor Sycamore, miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde están chicos…? - Llamó a cabo - ¿Serena? - No sabía por qué eligió decir ese nombre, pero se sentía bien._

 _De repente sintió una presión en la mano, como si alguien estuviera apretándola, miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, él pensó que era Pikachu por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su compañero Pokémon no estaba allí - ¿Pikachu? – Lo llamó._

 _Entonces oyó algo._ _ **¡Pika!**_ _Una voz en su cabeza, dijo… Ash miró a su alrededor ¿ese era Pikachu?... No pudo haber sido, Pikachu no estaba allí, pero si no fuera Pikachu, ¿por qué Ash, se siente tan reconfortad?... Se sentía como si su amigo, lo llamaba._

 _Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sudar, y sentía su frente caliente hizo una mueca de dolor, y su pecho estaba empezando a arder de nuevo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, entonces juró escuchar algo – "así es, Ash sólo respira y relájate" - Se sentía como si algo frío estaba en su frente y, esperando ver algo flotando por encima de él, pero no había nada y se preguntó - ¿Me pregunto qué era eso? – Con cierta duda._

 _Ash bajó la mirada hacia su cinturón, donde estaban sus Pokébolas y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, viendo sólo una… ¿A dónde fueron las otras?... Tomó una y liberó a Greninja - Greninja, ¿sabes dónde está todo el mundo? – Le preguntó a su Pokémon de agua._

 _Greninja negó con la cabeza y luego miró la mano de su entrenador._ _ **"Greninja"**_ _Señaló a la mano de Ash._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? - Ash preguntó y él miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que había algo que brillaba intensamente, se lo puso delante de él - Wow… - Dijo en voz baja._

 _Greninja se acercó a él._ _ **"Gren-greninja"**_ _Él dijo._

 _Ash asintió - Tienes razón, parece una Mega-Piedra, ¿crees que sea para la Mega-Evolución? - Se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Greninja - ¡También estás sosteniendo una! – Miró sorprendido._

 _Greninja mirada la piedra que tenía en la mano, pero no se veía tan sorprendido, y miró a Ash._ _ **"Greninja."**_ _Él dijo._

 _\- ¿Dices qué, esto es Greninjita? - Ash preguntó, señalando la piedra, Greninja asintió y Ash miró a la piedra que sostenía y luego de nuevo a Greninja - ¿Quieres Mega-Evolucionar? - Greninja asintió de nuevo. Ash sonrió - ¡Impresionante…! ¡Bien, vamos a hacerlo! – Dijo determinado._

 _Greninja estuvo de acuerdo con un sonoro_ _ **"¡Greninja!"**_

 _\- ¡Sostenlo justo ahí! - Ash se dio la vuelta, y había una persona detrás de él, una mujer que estaba vestida con mallas de color rojo brillante y tenía las gafas de sol de color púrpura sobre._

 _\- ¡Eres una de las personas que trataron de robar a Blandito! - Ash gritó con rabia._

 _\- Sí, y escucha mis palabras, el núcleo de Zygarde le pertenecerá a Equipo Flama - Dijo entre dientes._

 _Ash estrechó sus ojos en la confusión - ¿El Núcleo de Zygarde? ¿Equipo Flama? - Preguntó._

 _\- No importa, ahora entrégalo, y también las Mega-Piedras - La mujer del Equipo Flama ordenó._

 _Ash estaba a punto de contestar cuando oyó otras voces en la cabeza de nuevo, está vez sonaba como el Profesor Sycamore diciendo: "creo que está a punto de hacerlo, su mente probablemente está en una situación donde la Mega-Evolución es la única opción" - Ash negó con la cabeza, y necesitaba concentrarse - Nunca te las daré, todo lo que quieren hacer es herir a las personas y Pokémon – Gritó._

 _La mujer del Equipo Flama, lo fulminó con la mirada - Si no va a ir en silencio, supongo que voy a la fuerza - Ella echó una Pokébola - ¡Drapion, sal ahora! – Llamando a su Pokémon venenoso._

 _Ash miró a Greninja - Greninja, ¿estás listo? - Su Pokémon asintió - ¡Bien…! - Gritó Ash, y sólo alzó su brazo que tenía la Mega-Piedra, mientras Greninja también hacía lo mismo - ¡Mega-Evoluciona! - Una luz cegadora emanaba de las 2 piedras, el calor era increíble, Ash podía sentir el poder en bruto procediendo dentro de él y Greninja pero, de repente sintió que su piedra comienza a arder, la miró y vio grietas que tenía gritas, y se rompió y otra luz cegadora envolvió a Ash, Greninja y la mujer del Equipo Flama y a su Drapion._

 _Ash dejó caer los pedazos de la Mega-Piedra, cuando oyó las voces de nuevo, "¿Qué ha pasado, el profesor?" - Era Serena._

 _\- "No, lo sé" - Dijo el profesor Sycamore - "Creo que el poder era demasiado, y la Mega-Piedra no podía absorber tanto" – Dijo._

 _Y luego Ash recordaba todo, miró a la mujer del Equipo Flama, frente a él y ella lo miró y definitivamente parecía real, pero Ash sabía que no lo era, parpadeó y se había ido, miró a Greninja y luego se detuvo, y por alguna razón, sentía como si su Pokémon todavía estaba allí con él - Greninja, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Ash._

 _Greninja se acercó a él y se paró frente a él._ _ **"Greninja"**_ _Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Ash._

 _\- ¿Estoy soñando? - Ash le preguntó, Greninja sólo asintió - ¿Así que, nada de esto es real? Estaba imaginando todo esto… La batalla, El Equipo Flama, ¿todo? – Le preguntó a Greninja._

 _Greninja se rascó la cabeza, y miró a Ash y luego sacudió la cabeza._ _ **"Greninja"**_ _Él respondió._

 _Ash pensó por un momento - Así que supongo que de una manera, esto es real y a la vez no - Greninja asintió, pero Ash se limita simplemente haciendo una declaración - Muy bien, ¿por lo que ambos estamos aquí, y también con Serena y los demás? – Preguntó._

 _Greninja con entusiasmo asintió._ _ **"¡Greninja!"**_ _Él dijo con entusiasmo._

 _Ash respiró hondo - Así que terminé haciéndome daño cuando lo hice, después de perder nuestra conexión en batalla, mi condición empeoró… - Fue básicamente, por sí mismo - ¿Entonces, la quemadura me hizo entrar en un estado de coma...? - Greninja asintió, pareciendo triste - Hey, no te preocupes Greninja, ¿tenemos que ser capaces de utilizar tu forma especial, recuerdas?... Olympia dijo que íbamos a alcanzar nuevas alturas... - Miró la Mega-Piedra destrozada - Creo que, si entrenamos bastante duro, usted serás aún más fuerte que Pokémon un Mega-Evolucionado – Dijo Ash._

 _ **"¿Greninja?"**_ _preguntó Greninja._

 _\- Sí, así que no podemos detenernos porque sea peligroso, recuerda Olympia dijo que tenemos un papel importante, en el peligro que acecha a Kalos… - Se detuvo y miró a donde había estaba la miembro del Equipo Flama – Equipo Flama... Apuesto a que son parte de eso… - Miró a Greninja - Tenemos que trabajar juntos, sin importa qué... - Greninja asintió - Está bien, vamos a probar esto de nuevo, ¿puedes tratar de utilizar tu forma especial? – Le preguntó a Greninja._

 _Greninja asintió y luego se apartó, se agachó y la onda expansiva de energía comenzó a ondear en el suelo delante de él, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y Ash empezó a sentir, la poderosa sensación de estar conectado con Greninja, pero luego lo perdió y Greninja lo miró confundido._

 _\- No sé, que pasó - Dijo Ash._

" _¿Qué fue eso?" - Ash cerró los ojos, escuchó a Serena otra vez - "¿Qué estabas haciendo, hace un momento Greninja? ¿Por qué no está respondiendo?" – Preguntó._

 _ **En el exterior…**_

\- Creo... - Profesor Sycamore dijo, sonando sorprendido, al ver que Greninja y Ash se están comunicando.

 _ **En el Subconsciente de Ash…**_

 _Ash oyó Clemont ahora – "Profesor…" - Clemont dijo – "Creo qué, Greninja estaba tratando de usar su forma especial, ¿Usted piensa que va a ser capaz de hacerlo?" – Le pregunta el rubio._

 _Profesor Sycamore respondió en tono preocupado – "Por desgracia, no… Ash no será capaz de obtener suficiente energía" – Respondiéndole._

 _Ash miró Greninja - Greninja, diles que puedo oírlos, no sé cómo puedo hacerlo, pero lo hago, Serena te puede entender… - Greninja asintió y su cuerpo brilló y desapareció._

 _ **En el exterior…**_

Serena se lanzó hacia delante para atrapar a Greninja, cuando abrió los ojos y empezó a caer - Greninja, ¿estás bien? - Ella preguntó, Greninja hizo un ruido de afirmación y luego se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a ella, le hizo un gesto de Ash y la señaló, se sonrojó pensando que quería decirle algo sobre ella y Ash siendo una pareja - ¿Qué? - Ella preguntó.

Greninja se acercó a Ash y señaló a sus oídos. **"Greninja"** Él dijo, y luego señaló a cada persona en la habitación, diciendo: **"Greninja"** con cada punto.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Bonnie.

\- ¿Tal vez, debería usa una de mis invenciones? - Clemont sugirió, Serena se sintió mal como todo el mundo y miró a Ash.

Serena tomó la mano a Ash y, miró de cerca a su expresión, se veía tan tranquilo y apacible, casi como si sonriera, pero espera... Porqué estaba frustrado y el dolor hace un momento… - Él puede escuchar - Dijo Serena.

Greninja la miró y asintió. **"Greninja-greninja"** Él dijo.

Serena miró a Ash - Ash, estamos tratando de ayudarte, ¿Greninja y tú, no fueron capaces de utilizar su forma especial? – Preguntó.

Todo el mundo esperaba y se quedó mirando a Ash, sin saber si podía oír, sin saber si podía hablar, entonces Serena lo vio, fue breve y casi imperceptible, pero ella lo vio y supo que no lo había imaginado - ¡El asintió…! - Ella gritó señalando - ¡Él puede oírnos! – Dijo feliz.

\- Estoy contento de que por lo menos tenemos algún tipo de comunicación con él, pero... - Dijo el Profesor Sycamore - No estoy seguro de lo que podemos hacer ahora, supongo que puedo ir a buscar mi Mega-Piedra utilice para Garchomp – Dijo el profesor.

\- No es necesario, Profesor Sycamore… - Serena miró a quien acababa de entrar en la puerta y con la boca abierta, fue Aria.

\- ¡Aria! - Serena dijo, sorprendida - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Aún sorprendida.

Aria se acercó a Serena, al lado de la cama de Ash - Vine a ayudar a un amigo y a tu... Chico Especial… - Ella dio un rápido abrazo a Serena - Pierre quería venir, pero él está muy ocupado planeando el baile, no entiende exactamente lo que está pasando, pero me explicó lo suficiente para creer que él se siente muy mal, igual que yo – Explicó la Reina de Kalos.

\- ¡Miren! - Bonnie gritó, y Serena vio que apuntaba a Ash, Serena giró la cabeza para ver sólo su cabeza que se movía de derecha e izquierda.

Aria parecía confundida, pero luego Serena le sonrió - Ash no te culpa… - Los ojos de Aria se abrieron y miraron Ash completamente sin habla - Él puede oírnos, aunque no pueda moverse mucho, pero al menos es capaz de hacer estás cosas por el estilo, y no estaría de acuerdo, en que te echarás la culpa Aria – Explicó Serena.

Aria siguió mirando a Ash y luego una mirada de determinación apareció en su rostro - No importa, de cualquier manera, quiero ayudar… - Miró al Profesor Sycamore - ¿Dijo que necesitaba, una Mega-Piedra? – Dijo.

Sycamore asintió - Sí, pero ¿estás segura, Aria? - Miró a Ash - Te das cuenta de que estás arriesgando tu Mega-Piedra, el poder de Ash agrietó, la que teníamos – Dijo mirando, a la peli rosa.

Aria asintió con confianza y Serena sintió una oleada de gratitud - ¿En serio, Aria? - Ella preguntó - ¿Harías eso, por Ash? – Preguntó a su rival de Exhibición.

Aria miró a Serena - Por supuesto, y no sólo por él, sino por ti también… - Ella le hizo un guiño - Ustedes 2, son demasiado perfectos como pareja – Terminó mirando a Serena.

\- Lo entendiste bien… - Serena desvió su mirada, su cara se puso de color rojo brillante, hacia la puerta de nuevo, Shauna y Tierno entraron a la habitación - Estamos aquí por ti también, Serena – Dijo su amiga/rival.

Tierno miraba Shauna con una expresión confusa - Pensé que estábamos aquí por Ash - Él dijo.

Serena sonrió, mientras Shauna puso los ojos, miró a Bonnie que miraba Tierno la forma en que miraba a menudo Clemont, cuando él no era consciente de algo.

\- Está bien… - Dijo Aria - Vamos a tratar, con Ash de nuevo – Terminó.

Sycamore asintió - De acuerdo... - Miró a Greninja - ¿Estás listo?"

Greninja asintió y levantó la Greninjita y Shauna lo miró con los ojos abiertos - ¿Qué?... Él va a Mega-Evolucionar… - Sycamore explicó rápidamente el plan de Aria, Shauna y Tierno – Wow… - Dijo Shauna - Así que básicamente ¿están tratando de utilizar la Mega-Evolución como una chispa para la evolución, que Greninja utilizó en la batalla de ayer? – Preguntó la morena.

Sycamore asintió - Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Ash y Greninja no la sobrecarguen… - Miró a Greninja – Bien, Greninja es el momento - Greninja asintió y cerró los ojos.

 _ **En el Subconsciente de Ash…**_

 _Ash escuchó hablar al Profesor Sycamore, hablándole a Greninja que era el momento, miró a su lado y vio la Mega-Piedra, y estaba muy agradecido de que Aria se arriesgaría su preciada posesión para ayudarlo a mejorar, y miró a su alrededor, esperando a que aparezca Greninja._

 _Una luz brillante iluminó y una Pokébola apareció frente a Ash, la atrapó y la lanzó, liberando a Greninja de nuevo en su mundo de sueños - Hola Greninja… - Saludó a su Pokémon - ¿Bien, estás listo? – Le preguntó a su compañero._

 _Greninja se enderezó y golpeó sus puños juntos._ _ **"Greninja"**_ _Dijo con orgullo._

 _\- Estupendo… - Ash levantó la piedra y Greninja un paso atrás y se llevó levantó las manos Greninjita, sosteniéndola cerca de su corazón - ¡Mega evoluciona! - Gritó Ash._

 _Ash no podía pensar en nada para describirlo, la luz era muy doloroso para la vista, cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir su pecho quemando de nuevo – "Tengo para hacer esto" - Pensado Ash._

 _\- "Tómatelo con calma Ash…" - Era la voz de Serena – "Estás sobrecargando la piedra" - Sentía su mano con la piedra como si estuviera detenido de nuevo, se sentía cálido y reconfortante – "Estoy contigo, estoy aquí por ti" - Oyó decir._

 _Ash respiró hondo, y trató de calmarse - Tomarlo con calma… - Se dijo a sí mismo - Tomarlo con calma… - Al abrir los ojos un poco, la luz seguía siendo brillante, pero no fue dolorosa para verla más - ¿Greninja? - Él llamó - ¿Estas bien? - Miró a través de la luz y vio una sombra, la luz empezaba a oscurecerse, volviéndose más suave - ¿Greninja? - Llamó de nuevo._

 _ **"Greninja"**_ _Ash vio cómo su Pokémon salió de la luz… ¡Había funcionado!... Y Greninja se había convertido en un tono más claro de azul, sus aletas en la cabeza habían cambiado a negro en los dos exteriores y rojo en el medio y la espalda ahora tenía cuatro grandes aletas azules, había Mega-Evolucionado._

 _\- ¡Funcionó! - Ash oyó gritar Serena – "Ash, estarás mejor pronto…" – Dijo Serena._

 _Ash miró Greninja, sonriendo, entonces sus ojos se abrieron, Greninja se tambaleó hacia delante, agarrándose el pecho y Ash sintió su propio pecho y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio la quemadura en Greninja, y extendió la mano y ayudó a su Pokémon en reposo - Greninja, tranquilo amigo… - Él dijo - ¡Ellos van a curarnos a los 2! - Greninja asintió con una mirada determinada._

 _Ash sintió que el dolor en el pecho paró por completo, fue un gran alivio, y miró hacia abajo y vio que la quemadura había desaparecido por completo miró a Greninja y su Pokémon respiraba con dificultad, cerró los ojos con fuerza - ¡Greninja necesitas ayuda! - Él gritó._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo oyó – "¡Greninja necesita ayuda!" - Escuchó a su propio eco voz en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de los demás deben haberlo escuchado._

 _\- Greninja… - Ash dijo, mirando a su Pokémon en los ojos – Mírame, y escúchame bien, juntos tu y yo somos fuertes, y podemos hacer cualquier cosa… - Pokémon y entrenador se miraron el uno al otro ya que el primero se tensó en el dolor, luchando para combatir el dolor, Ash podía sentirlo también, su propia herida podría haber sido curado, pero seguía sintiendo el dolor de Greninja, y él bajó la mirada, dejando que el dolor saque lo mejor de él - ¡No…! - Gritó Ash - ¡Mírame…! ¡Mantente enfocado en mí! - Greninja parecía una copia de seguridad._

 _\- "¡Ash, Greninja sean fuertes y vuelvan a nosotros!" - Ash oyó la voz de Serena y le dio un impulso de energía, y mantuvo sus ojos en Greninja - Podemos hacer esto – Dijo._

 _ **"¡Del-delphox!"**_ _Los ojos de Greninja se abrieron, sorprendiendo a Ash, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Serena había hecho para ayudar a Greninja - Eso es Greninja, vamos... - Dijo Ash - Enfócate en volver a Delphox, ella quiere volver a verte - Greninja asintió._

 _De repente un escudo masivo de agua los envolvió, Ash miró a su alrededor - ¿Qué está pas…? - Miró a Greninja que todavía estaba mirando detrás de él, Ash sonrió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse - Sigue así, yo te ayudaré… - Se concentró duro, centrándose de modo que pudiera ayudar a Greninja, sabía que por alguna extraña razón el agua, que los rodeaba a él y Greninja los_ _llevaría de vuelta, el escudo de agua se hizo más y más grande, que alcanza en el cielo, Ash pensó mucho de Serena, pero también pudo ver imágenes de Delphox también, se concentró en ella también, por Greninja y después, el escudo de agua explotó y Ash abrió los ojos y miró a los azul y brillantes ojos de Serena._

 _ **Despertando del Sueño…**_

Cuando la vio, algo desorientado sólo dijo… - Amm, hola Serena… - Con una sonrisa, y siguió hablando - ¿Qué pas…? – Ash no pudo, seguir hablando porque la peli miel, hizo algo que jamás pensó…

\- ¡Ash…! - Serena saltó hacia adelante y tomó a Ash, en un enorme abrazo - Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien - Ella lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos momentos y luego se apartó y le sonrió.

Ash se volvió con una expresión feliz pero cansada, sus ojos se abrieron y se escanean rápidamente la habitación, sus ojos miraron a Greninja y saltó de la cama para correr a su Pokémon, ignorando a todo el mundo diciéndole que lo tomará con calma - ¿Greninja? - Él gritó - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a su Pokémon.

Greninja había sido ayudado por Bonnie y Clemont y miró a Ash, Serena pudo ver el alivio y la felicidad en la expresión de los Pokémon. **"Greninja"** Greninja dijo con alegría y abrazó a Ash.

Pikachu corrió y saltó sobre el hombro de Ash y acarició su rostro - Hey, amigo es bueno verte también - Ash dijo feliz.

Serena se acercó a Ash y se arrodilló junto a él - Ash, creo que deberías volver a la cama - Ella dijo, con la voz llena de preocupación.

Ash la miró, con los ojos llenos de energía - ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡De ninguna manera! - Él dijo - He estado fuera de combate, durante amm... ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó curioso.

Clemont respondió – Te desmayaste, ayer después de la batalla, así que diría que alrededor de 27 horas – Terminó de hablar.

Ash levantó las cejas – Pues, eso fue más que suficiente, para mí… - Miró a Aria y le tendió la mano, sin soltar la piedra – Toma Aria, gracias por dejarme usar eso – Le agradeció a la peli rosa.

Aria la tomó, sonriendo y miró a Serena y luego volvió a Ash - Estoy contenta de haber podido ayudar, y de todos modos... - Ella dijo con una sonrisa - Me gusta verlos a los 2 juntos - Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Serena.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y su cara se puso caliente, y su corazón le latía… ¿Por qué tenían que burlarse de ella tanto?... Y giró la cabeza hacia Ash cuando él empezó a hablar, parecía un poco nervioso, Serena no tenía que ser inteligente para esperar, pero pensó por un momento que Ash iba a decir algo romántico, en cambio dijo algo avergonzado - ¿Tengo hambre podemos conseguir algo de comer? – Preguntó.

Todo el mundo en la habitación, incluso Tierno y Clemont, rieron avergonzados, y Serena tuvo que sonreír sin embargo, esto quiere decir que tenían al viejo Ash de nuevo - Sí, vamos a comer – Dijo Serena.

Como todo el mundo empezó a estar listo, Greninja se acercó al profesor Sycamore y le entregó la Greninjita, los ojos del profesor Sycamore se abrieron - No, Greninja quédate con eso, podría ser útil - Greninja negó con la cabeza y luego el profesor sonrió Sycamore, y la comprensión que llega a la cara - ¿No crees, necesitarlo más? – Dijo.

Greninja asintió y Ash se acercó, ahora vestido con su ropa normal y ya no el de un paciente del hospital - Greninja y yo, podemos manejar cualquier cosa ahora… - Él dijo – Y, creemos entender más acerca de nuestro vínculo... - Miró a Greninja, quien le devolvió la mirada, Serena vio a Greninja, mirar a Delphox junto a ella, mientras que Ash miró rápidamente la miraba, miró de nuevo al Profesor Sycamore - Hemos empezado a averiguar nuestra fuerza y cómo combinarla, no creo que una Mega-Piedra, haga algo por nosotros… - El pauso - Greninja y yo, somos la Mega-Piedra – Dijo Ash.

Sycamore sonrió - Supongo que tienen razón… - Tomó la Greninjita - Es realmente notable lo que ustedes 2 han hecho… - Miró a Pikachu en el hombro de Ash - Y, obviamente y Pikachu tiene un vínculo tan poderoso, que no me sorprendería que él pudiera hacer lo mismo que Greninja, si fuera un Raichu – Dijo sonriendo.

Pikachu parecía nervioso, pero sonrió cuando dijo Ash - No, Pikachu no tiene que evolucionar, él es feliz como es, ¿Verdad amigo? – Le preguntó a su 1er. Pokémon.

 **"¡Pikachu!"** dijo Pikachu.

Serena sonrió mientras Ash y Pikachu parecían felices el uno al otro, le encantaba cómo Ash negó el hacer algo que sus Pokémon querían, se veía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos.

\- Bueno, Serena… - Shauna le dijo al oído - Parece que Ash, está lo suficientemente bien como para al baile – Dijo como burla.

Serena se volteó hacia ella, sonrojándose - ¿Qué? - Ella preguntó, haciéndose pasar por ignorante.

Aria respondió desde el otro lado de Serena - Vamos Serena, todos oímos a Ash diciendo tu nombre, y no es como si estuviera diciendo el de ninguna otra persona… - Ella le dio un codazo - Les daremos un tiempo a solas – Dijo yéndose.

Shauna asintió – Sí, tal vez una cena para 2 sería bueno para ambos – Dijo.

El corazón de Serena estaba latiendo a gran velocidad, y ella podía sentir un nudo en la garganta por los nervios, cerró los ojos un instante, esperando que sus 2 amigas y rivales se hayan ido, y cuando los abrió, ella estaba mirando a Ash - ¿Están listos para ir? - Preguntó.

\- Umm... - Dijo Serena – Bien… Yo... – Serena tratando de hablar.

Aria tomó la palabra - ¿Bueno... Ash? - Ella preguntó, y Ash la miró - Lamentablemente, tengo una cita, ya sabes cosas de la Reina de Kalos, y tenía una reservación, en un buen restaurante cerca del teatro, pero por desgracia no puedo ir – Le dijo al entrenador.

\- Oh… Lo entiendo - Él dijo - Umm... Lamento, escuchar eso… - Miró a su alrededor - ¿Estás diciendo que los demás podremos ir? – Preguntó.

Aria sacudió la cabeza - Por desgracia, es sólo para los 2, tal vez tú y Serena puedan ir, podría ser capaz llevar a todos los demás a otro lugar – Dijo Aria.

Ash sonrió - Oh... así que podemos ir con todos los demás… - El estómago de Serena se dejó caer, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?... En un momento que iba hacer que parezca como si estuviera la cabeza sobre los talones, pero el otro iba a ser tan ajeno como sea posible.

Aria suspiró - No quiero que las reservas se pierdan así que por favor, ve con Serena – Ella le dio un empujón rápido a Serena.

\- Umm... - chirriaba Serena - Ash... Yo... - Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo - Me gustaría ir y… ¿Quisieras... Por favor acompañarme? – Le preguntó algo sonrojada.

Ash parecía confundido, miró a todos los demás en la habitación, todos estaban arrastrando los pies nerviosamente y mirando al suelo, fingiendo no estar escuchando, todos, excepto la pequeña Bonnie quien corrió, y tomó a Ash y Serena de las manos y los llevó hasta la puerta, mientras que Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y saltó hacia Bonnie - ¡Vayan, ustedes 2…! - Ella gritó - Nos veremos en el baile – Dijo Bonnie, mientras sonríe y agita su mano.

Serena se quedó en la puerta, que Bonnie cerró tras ellos y miró a Ash quien también estaba mirando a la puerta - ¿Acabo de ser echado, de mi propia habitación en el hospital? – Preguntó crédulo.

Serena se rio un poco - Sí, yo supongo que sí – Dijo mirando, a Ash.

Ash miró a Serena y no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a esperar - Umm... - dijo Ash - ¿Pues entonces, quieres vayamos a comer? – Dijo algo, nervioso.

Serena se sorprendió por un breve momento y luego sonrió y asintió – Es, una cita - Ella salió corriendo, dejando a Ash atrás.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Ash la llamó.

\- ¡Tengo que prepararme…! - Ella llamó alegremente - Nos vemos, fuera del teatro antes de la cena – Dijo mientras, se iba.

Ash se quedó viendo, como Serena se fue corriendo - ¿Eso significa que tengo que vestir...? - Ash preguntó a sí mismo, y miró a su hombro, pero recordó que Pikachu estaba con Bonnie – Bien entonces… - Se fue y se dirigió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió del hospital.

Cuando Ash salió del hospital, él entrecerró los ojos para ajustar al sol brillante, él sabía que probablemente iba a comenzar algo pronto, así que pensó que debería ponerse en movimiento, y luego fue golpeado…

Ash había sido tackleado por Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame y Pidgeot, todos estaban felices de verlo mejor, todos ellos envueltos en torno a él, en un gran abrazo y Ash se rio - ¡Hola chicos!... Sí, estoy bien, y es bueno verlos, también - Él se paró - Miren chicos, aunque estoy contento de verlos a todos de nuevo, pero... Le eh, prometido algo a Serena y iré a cenar con ella y después creo que vamos al baile juntos, ¿eso, está con ustedes? – Preguntó Ash, a sus Pokémon.

Ash tuvo la sensación, de que sus Pokémon estaban tratando de no reírse, todos asintieron e hicieron ruidos de aceptación, pero parecían demasiado serios acerca de todo esto, y Ash miró a Pidgeot, él sentía que sería capaz de entender al Pokémon de Kanto, pero Pidgeot sabía que no debía mirarlo directamente a Ash, de vuelta.

Ash decidió olvidarse de eso y le dijo adiós a sus Pokémon, diciéndoles que se aseguraran de ir al baile, él caminaba de regreso al Centro Pokémon, cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no tiene nada que llevar, y odiaba dado a lo que pasó, desde el último baile, y por no hablar, pensó que Serena no sería un fan de lo que usaba cuando, bailó con Miette, se puso de pie en medio del camino, pensando.

\- ¿Ash? - Ash se dio la vuelta, su boca se abrió – No puedo creerlo, ¿eres tú? – Dijo la voz, nueva.

\- ¡Brock! - Ash dijo feliz - ¿Qué haces en Kalos? - Se acercó a su viejo amigo y le dio la mano.

Brock sonrió - Estoy aquí haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre el uso de Wigglytuff como asistente de Pokémon, y estamos comparando las estrategias que utilizamos en Kanto, con Chansey, en contra de las estrategias utilizadas aquí, con Wigglytuff – Explicó el Ex–Criador.

\- Increíble… - Dijo Ash - ¿Así que todo va bien con ser un Médico Pokémon? – Preguntó.

Brock asintió – Sí, ha sido genial, y créeme que, aprendí mucho… - Él frunció el ceño y miró el océano – Aunque, extraño nuestros días de grandes aventuras a veces, fueron muy divertidos – Dijo nostálgico.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, con eso - Ash estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Entonces… - Dijo Brock - Supongo que, tu razón de venir a Kalos, fue… ¿Para desafiar a los gimnasios y llegar a la Liga Kalos, no? – Preguntó lo obvio.

\- Tienes, la boca llena de razón amigo… - Dijo Ash, sacando su porta medallas, y mostrándosela a Brock - Sólo necesito uno más - Dijo con orgullo.

Brock sonrió - Eso es genial, pero… - Luego miró a Ash confundido - Pero no hay gimnasio aquí, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la razón.

\- Bien… - Dijo Ash - Estamos aquí, porque mi amiga, Serena estaba compitiendo para la Exhibición Clase Maestra, para convertirse en la Reina de Kalos – Ash, explicó.

Brock asintió - Oh, genial he oído hablar de eso, así que… ¿Has conocido a algunos nuevos amigos, entonces? - Miró a su alrededor - ¿Y creo que Pikachu está con ellos? – Preguntó, al no ver a Pikachu con Ash.

\- Sí… - Dijo Ash - Ahí es donde Pikachu está… Todos nos reuniremos, en el teatro después de un baile, es el acto de clausura de la Exhibición – Explicó Ash, un tanto nervioso, al ver la mirada de su viejo amigo.

Brock tiene una sonrisa pícara en su rostro - ¿Un baile? ¿Ash Ketchum, en un baile?... ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo? – Dijo bromeando.

Ash se rio nerviosamente y se rascó la cabeza - Eh... Sí pero iré con Serena a una cena, antes de eso, pero tengo que encontrar algo que ponerme – Dijo nervioso.

Brock en Shock - ¿Vas en una cita…? ¿Ash Ketchum, el que siempre pensaba en las Batallas, en comer y en ser Maestro Pokémon va, a una cita? – Dijo, sacudiendo a Ash.

Ash dio una sonrisa nerviosa - Uh... Bueno... Supongo que, lo llamaría así... – Dijo algo, desorientado.

Brock se inclinó hacia delante - ¡Ash, nunca debes pensar sólo en Batallas de gimnasio, pero lo que hiciste por esa chica, para que sea la Reina de Kalos, Serena debe ser muy especial para ti, ¿dímelo, me estás oyendo inútil?! – Le habló histéricamente.

Ash pensó por un momento, y en realidad no entendía estas cosas, pero pudo ver lo que Serena había hecho por él y lo que él había hecho por ella era diferente de sus relaciones con otras chicas en el pasado, y de nuevo miró a Brock - Si ella, lo es – Dijo por fin.

\- ¡Ayayayay, eso no es justo, yo sabía más del amor antes que tú, en estas últimas 17 Temporadas de está caricatura, pero tu apenas sientes el amor por alguien que no sea uno de tus Pokémon, ¿y te atreves a restregármelo en cara...?! Pero eso no importa ahora… - Dijo jalándose los pelos, pero puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash – Ahora, el gran Brock, te va a ayudar a encontrar un traje perfecto, para la ocasión – Dijo con, su exagerado, brillo dental.

Y como dicho, y hecho Brock llevó a nuestro Héroe a una tienda cercana a la playa, donde los trajes estaban casi por toda la puerta, y estaba completamente abrumado mientras Brock arrojó el traje que tenía Ash hasta y Brock tenía su cara de decepción, cuando lo vio con otro traje.

\- ¿Y qué hay, de malo con esté? - Preguntó Ash, a Brock cuando se vio completamente devastado por el último comentario.

Brock no le hizo caso, estaba completamente perdido en la búsqueda para encontrarle a Ash, el traje perfecto - ¡No, no, no y no...! ¡Esté es demasiado Oscuro...! ¡Demasiado Claro...! ¡Demasiado Grande...! ¡Demasiado Pequeña...! ¡Demasiado… Ándale, esté sí! ¡Oh, sí...! – Dijo Brock, mientras veía un traje en específico.

Ash levantó la vista con entusiasmo - ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó.

Brock lo miró felizmente, hasta mostrarle un traje en frente delante de él - ¡Esto es perfecto para mí…! ¿No te parece? - Preguntó, sonriendo.

Ash dio un espectáculo de exasperación - Umm... Lo siento, ¿pero no, estábamos buscando un traje para mí? – Preguntó, con los ojos entre-cerrados.

Brock se mostró sorprendido por un segundo y luego sonrió nervioso – Cierto, lo siento amigo… - Se dio la vuelta y continuó revolviendo los trajes, mientras Ash esperó pacientemente, viendo a Brock ordenando a través de ellos, Ash estaba agradecido de que Brock le estaba ayudando, pero estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que su amigo no iba a ser capaz de encontrar nada, pero entonces, Brock gritó con entusiasmo - ¡Ashito, esté es perfecto! – Gritó.

Ash miró el traje, y tenía que estar de acuerdo, era un poco de su estilo, era de color azul claro, al igual que la chaqueta que llevaba siempre, tenía los pantalones de color gris oscuro, similar a los que tenía en este momento, pero por supuesto que eran más elegantes, y el lazo que iba con él era de color rojo, al igual que el sombrero - Wow... Ese es realmente... me gusta - Ash dijo, sonriendo.

Compraron el traje y se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokémon juntos, y Brock se dirigía allí de todos modos, por su investigación, y por supuesto Ash iba a su habitación para cambiarse, Brock comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de los viajes de Ash.

\- Por lo tanto, Ash, ¿qué tipo de Pokémon has atrapado? - Brock preguntó con entusiasmo.

Ash estaba dispuesto a responder - Bueno, mi 1er. Pokémon aquí fue un Froakie, quien ahora un Greninja, después, a un Fletchling, que ahora es un Talonflame, también a un Hawlucha, tuve un Goodra por un tiempo, pero... - Él tomó una respiración profunda, recordando a su amigo - Él está ayudando a proteger a sus amigos en la naturaleza, también atrapé a un Noibat cuando salió de un huevo y que evolucionó hasta convertirse en Noivern… - Ash se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una cosa más - Y a que no sabes, ¿que otro Pokémon está aquí? – Dijo.

Brock parecía confundido - ¿Quién? – Preguntó curioso.

\- ¡Pidgeot regresó…! - Exclamó Ash - Voló todo el camino, desde Kanto – Terminó Ash.

Los ojos de Brock se abrieron - Wow, eso es increíble, pero… ¿Su rebaño estará bien sin él ahora? – Preguntó

Ash asintió – Él, los ha hecho fuertes y valientes – Dijo Ash.

Llegaron al Centro Pokémon y entró en el vestíbulo, Ash sabía que iba a suceder tan pronto como vio a la enfermera Joy, y sintió una ráfaga de aire, de parte de su amigo, quien saltó frente a la enfermera sorprendiéndola, tomando su mano de manera "galante".

\- ¡Oh, Hermosa Joy…! - Dijo de rodillas delante de ella – Eres la más bella, que cualquiera que haya visto en mi pueblito en Michoacán, y no puedo esperar a trabajar contig… - Cómo siempre, nuestro amigo casanova, no pudo terminar porque alguien, le propinó en su trasero un Piquete Venenoso…

\- **"!** **Croagunk** **!"** – Dijo el Pokémon Rana/venenosa, para luego quitar su mano de la reta-guardia de Brock, y después llevárselo a rastras a quien sabe, dónde.

\- Pero, me cae que, será después que Croagunk, me lleve… – Dijo mientras, era arrastrado – **"Croa-gunk-gunk"** Decía Croagunk, mientras se lo llevaba.

Ash suspiró y se acercó, se acercó a la enfermera - Uhh... Hola Enfermera Joy… - Dijo Ash - Se trata de Brock, él está... Ansioso, por trabajar contigo, y no se preocupe ya está acostumbrado al abuso hehehe - Brock asentía sin pensar en las palabras de Ash.

\- Ahh, entiendo… - La enfermera Joy dijo, riendo nerviosamente, y miró a Brock - De Ciudad Pewter en Kanto, ¿verdad? - Brock asintió, con dificultad - Bueno… - Ella dijo sonriendo - Te puedo mostrar todo si quieres - Miró hacia un pasillo y se alejó, esperando Brock la siguiera.

Brock ya mejor, fue rápidamente hacia Ash - De acuerdo Ash, buena suerte con la cita, y el baile… ¿Ya, nos pondremos al día más tarde bien? – Pasó junto a la enfermera Joy, diciendo – Joycita, espérame… – Decía saltando de punta a punta, antes de que Ash pudiera responder.

Ash suspiró - _Bueno, él no ha cambiado demasiado, al menos_ \- Él pensó para sí mismo, Ash se dirigió a la habitación, con la esperanza Serena no estuviera allí, dado a que quería sorprenderla con su traje en la cena, entró en la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, y rápidamente se cambió y luego se miró en el espejo, le gustó lo que vio, y en cierto modo se parecía a su ropa normal, pero sin duda era más... Profesional, por así decirlo.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que debía darse prisa para verse con Serena, y se sentía emocionado, puede que no haya comprendido perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que se sentía bien, y sabía que pasar tiempo con Serena era todo lo que quería hacer por el momento.

Serena esperó fuera del teatro, nerviosa por la cita, estaba feliz y emocionada, por supuesto pero ella todavía no podía deshacerse de los nervios que sentía cada vez que estaba con Ash, y a veces se sentía como que estaba claro que él, se sentía de la misma manera, pero luego en otras ocasiones, actuaría como si fuera la idea más loca en el mundo cuando alguien señaló lo cercanos que eran, y suspiró, todo lo que quería era tener el mismo momento que tenían en el escenario cuando estaban solos, obviamente, antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Serena! - Se dio la vuelta y se quedó de piedra, pero completamente emocionada por ver Ash en un traje increíble, parecía ser su ropa normal, pero fue un aspecto mucho más limpio y más profesional, se detuvo frente a ella y la miró - Wow, te ves genial – Halagó Ash.

Serena se sonrojó, se la había pasado el tiempo preparándose, había vuelto a los vestuarios en el teatro para probarse los vestidos, tuvo la tentación de llevar el mismo vestido como lo había hecho en el desfile de moda, pero decidió que no lo haría, tenía puesto un vestido de color rosa claro, tenía mangas y la falda se había reducido a la parte inferior de las rodillas, también tenía guantes blancos y medias blancas, junto con los zapatos de vestir de color rojo, también se había cepillado cuidadosamente el pelo y había atado la cinta de Ash, en un arco en la parte delantera, de la misma manera que había utilizado para la Exhibición, tenía sombra de ojos de color azul, delineador de ojos y un toque de rubor rosa en sus mejillas - Gracias, Ash… - Dijo con una sonrisa tímida - Tú también te ves bien – Dijo mirándolo.

Ash se rio y dio un pequeño giro para mostrar todo su traje – Gracias, esto es gracias a un viejo amigo… - Serena miró a Ash con una expresión confusa - Te voy a contar en la cena… - Dijo, y tendió su brazo y Serena aceptó con gusto, mientras sonríe – Vámonos - Ash dijo feliz.

Caminaron juntos hacia el teatro, Serena se dio cuenta de que algunas personas los miran con reconocimiento - _Supongo que nos recuerdan de la Exhibición_ – Pensaron los 2, y miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que el restaurante estaba justo al lado del teatro, del cual Aria les había mencionado, y ahora tenían sus bocas abiertas.

\- ¿Ahí es donde, vamos a comer? - Ash preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos.

Serena estaba completamente aturdida, Aria debe haber gastado una fortuna para una reserva aquí, fue lugar pequeño, pero era de una belleza extraordinaria, había una gran cantidad de personas en frente, Serena podía ver el interior y se dio cuenta de las paredes estaban decoradas con varias imágenes de Exhibiciones Pokémon y diferentes Reinas de Kalos, y la iluminación era suave y ella sólo podía ver un pianista en el centro de la habitación - Es bonito - Ella dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

Ash asintió - Sí... - Él la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa - Igual que tú – Dijo sonrojado.

Serena se sonrojó, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien llama sus nombres - ¡Ash y Serena! - Era un hombre del restaurante y él estaba agitando a ellos, se acercaron a él – La Señorita Aria dijo que eran quienes se sentaran en los mejores asientos en la casa y para que nuestro chef les haga la mejor comida que es capaz de hacer… - El hombre le hizo un guiño - Y eso es bastante comida - Sonrió y se los llevó a sus asientos, que estaban justo en frente de la pianista y en el otro lado era un lugar de fuego, estaban perfectamente situados para ver el mar en un lado y las montañas al otro.

\- Esto es increíble - Serena dijo alegremente.

\- Sí… - Ash estuvo de acuerdo, cuando el hombre que les había llevado a sus asientos a la izquierda, Ash miró a Serena - Estoy contento de que seamos nosotros – Dijo algo, sonrojado.

Serena parpadeó - ¿De Verdad? – De igual estado.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano - Por supuesto, nadie más sería mejor en este momento – Dijo Ash.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar, pero sólo a causa de la felicidad, pero logró controlarse a sí misma sin embargo - ¿Ni siquiera Pikachu? – Preguntó, la peli miel.

Ash sonrió - Esto es diferente – Dijo sonriendo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo - _¿Realmente quiere decirme, que su relación conmigo es diferente a que tiene con Pikachu?_ – Pensó, y sólo había una cosa que podría significar, pero se arriesgó y preguntó - ¿Cómo es diferente? – Preguntó.

Ash respiró hondo, pero siguió sonriendo - No sé cómo explicarlo, Pikachu y yo somos los mejores amigos obviamente, pero... Cuando estoy contigo… Me siento, muy diferente – Tratando de explicar Ash.

Serena se sonrojó - Me siento de la misma manera, y me he sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo – Le contestó.

Ash pareció sorprendido - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Y a la vez, sonrojado.

Serena lo miró con nerviosismo, estaba empezando a pensar que él, no lo había entendido lo que había dicho – Olvídalo, por favor - Dijo finalmente.

Ash le apretó la mano, era suave, pero firme – Por favor, dímelo… - Dijo Ash.

Serena se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar la música de piano, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos y miró a Ash, quien estaba sonriendo alentándola - Desde que el campamento de verano, del Profesor Oak… - Ella dijo – Cuando, me ayudaste – Dijo Serena.

Ash frunció las cejas y entrecerró los ojos - Eso no fue nada especial... ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

Serena continuó mirarlo - Ash... Te diré un secreto, nunca quise ir a ese campamento, estaba tan lejos de casa y no tenía amigos ahí, era más que una niña, cuando me ayudaste en el bosque, me sentí segura y cómoda por 1ra. Vez – Dijo Serena, ya de por sí muy sonrojada.

Ash pareció sorprendido - No me di cuenta, de que eso significó mucho para ti - Él dijo.

Serena sonrió - Eso es parte de lo que hace que seas una gran persona, Ash cuando ayudas a alguien, no lo haces por agradecimiento, lo haces porque quieres – Dijo Serena.

Ash se sonrojó y miró por la ventana, Serena quien estaba sonrojada, estaba evitando el contacto visual con él, esperó pacientemente mientras pensaba luego, finalmente, se volteó y la miró sonriéndole – S-serena, debes saber que... Yo te recordaba – Confesó Ash.

Serena parecía confundido, pero luego pensó en el día en que por fin había alcanzado a Ash y había tratado de hacer que la recordará sobre el campamento de verano - ¿Por qué dijiste, que no me redorabas? – Preguntó algo, ofendida.

Ash se encogió de hombros, mirando culpable - Ni idea, sólo no sabía por qué habías venido a buscarme… - Él la miró con una sonrisa - No era realmente, porque odiabas las carreras Rhyhorn, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

Serena rio nervioso y sacudió la cabeza – En parte, tenía que encontrarte... - Sacó el pañuelo - Y no sólo era para devolverte esto - Ella se lo entregó.

Lo sostuvo en su mano y lo miró - No sé por qué, pero… - Dijo - Esto significa mucho para mí – Dijo sonriendo.

Serena asintió – Si, es como dijiste… Esto nos, ha unido – Terminó Serena.

Ash estaba a punto de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, el camarero trajo su comida, Serena sonrió, divertido al ver a Ash mirándola, y parecía un niño pequeño en la tienda de dulce, el camarero colocó sus comidas delante de ellos y dijo - Buen provecho - Y los dejó para disfrutar de su comida.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - Ash exclamó, agarrando el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezando a comer.

Serena rio - Sí... Pero trata de no comer demasiado rápido, acabas de salir del hospital - Ella advirtió.

\- Es por eso que necesito comer más… - Él dijo - No he comido desde el día anterior, antes de nuestra batalla - Se redujo la velocidad, sin embargo, que Serena se sintió aliviado de ver.

Serena no se molestó en tratar de hablar con Ash mientras comían, deseando que disfruten de su comida, así que comieron en relativo silencio, sin embargo, Ash se detuvo un par de veces para sonreírle felizmente a Serena, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, y Serena no comía tanto como Ash y dejó terminar su plato fuera, una oferta que aceptó con agradecimiento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ash se sentó y se frotó el estómago - Una de las mejores comidas que jamás he tenido – Dijo.

Serena parecía confundido - ¿No era la mejor? - Ella preguntó.

Ash se rio - Bueno, mi amigo Brock es un cocinero increíble, pero no digo que Clemont, no tenga buena comida también… - Abrió la boca como se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo - ¡Oh si…! - Él dijo - Quería decirte sobre como conseguí, mi traje… - Así que Ash le explicó a Serena cómo se había encontrado con su viejo amigo Brock y la forma en que habían ido juntos a buscar un traje después, le explicó cómo él y Brock se reunieron y el tiempo que viajaban juntos - Brock viajó conmigo a por todo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh - Terminó.

Serena sonrió - Vaya, así que supongo, ¿qué ustedes 2 son muy buenos amigos, entonces? – Preguntó.

\- Sí… - Dijo Ash - Brock me ha ayudado, tantas veces… - Dijo Ash, recordando.

Serena pensó por un momento, pero no quería preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos - ¿Hubo, más personas con las que viajaste? - Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Ash pensó por un momento - Bueno... – Empezó - Misty viajó conmigo a través de Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Johto, es la Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean en Kanto, Tracey también viajó conmigo a través de las Islas Naranja, May viajó conmigo a través de Hoenn y luego, y en Kanto cuando desafíe en la Batalla de la Frontera, es una Coordinadora y compitió en concursos, al igual que su hermano pequeño, Max quien también viajó con nosotros, Dawn estaba conmigo en Sinnoh, al igual que May ella es una Coordinadora, Iris y Cilan viajaron conmigo en Unova, Iris quiere ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon Tipo Dragón y Cilan es un Conocedor Pokémon… - Serena trató de sonreír, pero apenas podía hacerlo - _Ash ha viajado con un montón de chicas_ – pensó, miró a Ash y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando curioso, y se dio cuenta de que debía decir algo - Umm... suena como que has conocido a un montón de gente agradable... – Dijo Nerviosa.

Ash la miró con recelo - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó.

\- No... - Serena dijo en voz baja.

Ash no dijo nada, aunque parecía que quería, pero Serena que no sabía qué decir, sí se sentía mal, pero no pudo detener la sensación de celos que tenía, luego el camarero volvió y esta vez tuvo sus postres, que consistió en un Pastel de Chocolate, Ash vio el postre con los ojos abiertos.

Se comieron el pastel en silencio, Serena se sentía muy incómodo, se odiaba por siquiera tocar el tema de últimos compañeros de viaje de Ash, y sabía que había viajado con otras chicas antes, pero no se dio cuenta de que había hecho mucho con ellos, cuando terminaron, ella sólo se quedó fuera, mirando el océano.

\- ¿Serena? - Preguntó Ash, sorprendiéndola, volteó y se dio cuenta de que la miraba con preocupación – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – Le dice.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa falsa - No es nada - Está vez su sonrisa era más convincente y la voz un poco más de confianza, y Ash parecía creerle.

Terminaron en el restaurante y se fueron, felizmente dando las gracias al chef personalmente antes de salir. Mientras salían, Serena miró a un gran reloj que estaba fuera del teatro y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de estar en el baile.

Ash la miró - ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? – Le preguntó

Serena lo miró, no y sabía qué decir se sintió mal por arruinar el final de su comida al estar tan tranquila y de mal humor y encogió sus hombros.

Ash entrecerró los ojos y luego le tomó la mano y empezó a tirar de ella - Vamos, tengo una idea – Le dijo Ash.

Ash podía decir, que Serena se sentía triste por algo, pero no sabía el por qué, lo que sí sabía era que iba a hacer que se sienta mejor.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Serena, como Ash tiraba de ella.

\- La playa… - Dijo Ash, miró de nuevo a Serena - Va a estar bastante tranquila, con tanta gente preparándose para el baile, y estaba pensando que podríamos terminar nuestro paseo de hace un par de días – Dijo sonriendo.

Serena sonrió - ¿De verdad? - Ella preguntó.

\- Por supuesto… - Dijo Ash - Y espero que no haya interrupciones en esta ocasión – Dijo determinado.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ambos sólo se detuvieron y miraron las olas durante un par de minutos, el sol estaba bajo del cielo, creando un bonito efecto en el océano y Ash miró a Serena mientras la observaba a ella, y sus ojos brillaban y ella tuvo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Asombroso… - Dijo Serena.

\- Sí… - Ash estuvo de acuerdo, y luego hizo algo que sorprendió incluso sí mismo, tanto como sorprendió a Serena, puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura como si se hubiera obligado a hacer en su primer paseo, la atrajo hacia él y luego le tomó la mano que estaba ahora a la cintura, con la mano libre, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, tal como lo había hecho antes, Ash no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, manteniéndola en reposo sobre la de ella - Esto es bonito - Él dijo.

\- Sí… - Serena estuvo de acuerdo, Ash no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo - Creo que deberíamos seguir así... - Ella sugirió - Sólo podemos ver el atardecer – Dijo Serena.

\- Bien por mí - Ash dijo feliz.

\- Lo siento - Serena dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio.

\- No es necesario, eso Serena - Dijo Ash.

\- He arruinado el resto de nuestra cena - Ella dijo con una voz triste.

Ash la abrazó con más fuerza - Nada se arruinó… - Él dijo - Estar contigo, era todo lo que necesitaba – Dijo algo sonrojado.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda, Ash podía sentir que estaba tensa - Ash... - Se dio la vuelta y maniobrado fuera de su posición semi-abrazo, lo miró a la cara y la tomó ambas manos, como si ya estaban a punto de bailar - ¿Sabes, lo que siento por ti? - Ella preguntó - Sé que hablamos de ello en el restaurante, ¿pero realmente lo sabes? – Le preguntó, muy sonrojada

Ash asintió, y pensó que no lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta que estaba se estaba engañando a sí mismo, todo fue delante de él todo el tiempo, en cierto modo, lo ha sabido por un tiempo, sólo sonrió, sabía que se sentía de la misma manera, nunca había conocido algo así en su vida, ni siquiera su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon, nunca había pensado que diría las siguientes palabras que dijo, pero él las entiende más que nada – Lo único que sé, es que lo que realmente siento por ti, es que... Te amo Serena – Dijo sonrojado y determinado, mientras la miraba.

 _ **Con el resto, de nuestros Héroes…**_

Bonnie se rio cuando llegó Clemont al vestíbulo, vestido con un traje – Bien Hermanote, se te ve muy adorable… - Continuó mientras, Clemont fruncía el ceño - Oh, vamos no te preocupes, está bien y hasta tienes una cita, así que tienes que ser agradecido - Tierno había recibido una llamada de Trevor, quien estaba siguiendo a otro Pokémon, para obtener sus fotos, por lo que el Entrenador Bailarín, había dejado a Shauna y como siempre Bonnie había saltado rápidamente a la oportunidad para que ella fuera con Clemont al baile.

\- No está mal, Clemont - Bonnie se dio la vuelta, riendo y Shauna entró al vestíbulo del Centro Pokémon, y tenía puesto un vestido color verde y medias negras.

Bonnie corrió hacia ella - ¡Wow Shauna…! - Ella gritó, mientras se inclinaba de una rodilla, y alzó su brazo hacia ella - ¡Eres tan hermosa, e igual de perfecta por favor, quisieras cuidar de…! - Bonnie no terminó porque, sintió que algo sosteniéndola, por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa, porque era Clemont quien lo hizo, con el Brazo de Aipom.

\- Hola Shauna… - Clemont suspiro – Por favor, ignórala – Dijo avergonzado.

Shauna se rio - Así que ustedes 2, ¿Listos, para irnos? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Bonnie saltó arriba y abajo, después de haber sido puesta en libertad por Clemont - ¡No puedo esperar…! - Ella gritó, miró en su bolso - ¿Verdad, Dedenne y Blandito? – Les preguntó, a sus 2 huéspedes.

 **"¡De-ne-ne!"** Dedenne chilló felizmente, y Blandito siquiera parpadeó alegremente e hizo un ruido de emoción.

Shauna rio – Es impresionante, bueno espero que podamos, ser capaces de encontrarnos con Ash y Serena en el camino – Dijo, esperando a la "Pareja".

\- ¡Hey! ¿Disculpen? - Todos se volvieron a ver a un chico de cabello castaño de punta, piel oscura que se había acercado a ellos.

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunto Clemont.

\- ¿Escuché, que dijeron en nombre de Ash, verdad? – El Joven dijo.

\- Sí… - Dijo Bonnie - Él es nuestro amigo… - Ella se rio – Y, está una cita con nuestra otra amiga, Serena – Terminó.

El moreno sonrió - Genial, me encontré con él hace un rato y él estaba preparándose para ir… - Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano - Oh, lo siento, soy Brock un amigo de Ash, viajé con él varias veces – Dijo presentándose.

La boca de Bonnie abrió en el entusiasmo - ¿De verdad…? - Ella corrió hacia él – Ash, nos habló de ti, ¿eres un líder de Gimnasio en Kanto, no? – Preguntó emocionada.

Brock asintió - Si, eso es correcto, de Ciudad Pewter aunque, estoy estudiando para ser un Médico Pokémon ahora, es por eso que estoy aquí, y estamos comparando los métodos de cuidado de Pokémon de Kanto y Kalos – Explicó Brock.

Clemont dijo - Wow, eso es muy interesante… - Le tendió la mano y estrechó la mano de Brock – Soy Clemont por cierto – Presentándose.

Bonnie sonrió - Soy Bonnie, y estos son Dedenne y Blandito - Ella abrió la bolsa para que Brock viera a sus 2 amigos, Dedenne hizo su saludo feliz de costumbre, pero Blandito lo hizo con nerviosismo encorvado en lo más profundo de la bolsa.

Shauna llegó hasta la próxima - Hola, soy Shauna, no viajo con Ash y estos chicos, pero me encuentro con ellos de vez, en cuando – Saludó.

Brock sonrió a todos y luego miró a la bolsa con Blandito en ella – Así, qué este es el Pokémon de aspecto extraño, ¿no? - Él dijo - ¿Lo has llamado Blandito? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí… - Dijo Bonnie - No estamos seguros, de lo que es todavía… Los Pokédex de Ash y Serena no fueron capaces de averiguar lo que era – Terminó.

Brock se rascó la barbilla, mirando muy interesado - Fascinante… - Siguió mirando a Blandito por unos momentos y luego volvió a mirar hacia el grupo - Bueno, oigan me preguntaba, ¿si podía ir al baile con ustedes?... La Enfermera Joy me invitó a venir, y sería interesante el conocer, a los nuevos amigos de Ash – Dijo sonriendo.

Bonnie sonrió - Claro, eso sería genial – Dijo Sonriendo.

\- Sí… - Clemont estuvo de acuerdo - Estoy seguro, de que todos tenemos algunas grandes historias de Ash, por contar - Él rio.

Brock se rio – Sí, supongo que todavía tiene algunos, de sus viejos trucos… - Se encogió de hombros - Pero Ash, no sabe nada de citas, por lo que esto es totalmente nuevo para él – Dijo aún en Shock.

Shauna rio - Ash le está gustando, pasar tiempo con Serena, y supongo que acaba de tomar un tiempo para darse cuenta de que se sienta de la misma manera – Terminó Shauna.

Bonnie se rio – Te caerá bien Serena, Brock… Ella es muy agradable – Dijo.

Brock sonrió - Debe serlo, si Ash le gusta tanto, y es bueno en hacer nuevos amigos – Dijo.

Bonnie sonrió y luego miró el reloj del Centro Pokémon - Probablemente deberíamos irnos, no queremos llegar tarde – Dijo sonriendo.

Ellos salieron y se detuvieron de inmediato, al oír un fuerte y emocionado, **"¡Pika-pi!"** Pikachu había visto Brock, y él y los otro Pokémon estaban esperando y fueron corriendo hacia los entrenadores, se levantó de un salto sobre el hombro de Brock y otra vez dijo un feliz, **"Pikachu"**

Brock se rio y mascota Pikachu - Hey Pikachu… - Él dijo - Qué bueno verte de nuevo – Terminó sonriendo.

Clemont sonrió – Qué les parece, sin duda Pikachu se acuerda de ti - Él notó.

Los otros Pokémon vinieron a ver lo que estaba pasando, mientras Bonnie notó que Greninja y Delphox estaban muy cerca uno del otro – _Igualitos, a sus entrenadores_ \- pensó.

Clemont miró a los Pokémon - Hola a todos, me gustaría que todos conozcan, a un viejo amigo de Ash, su nombre es Brock, viajó con Ash por un largo tiempo – Presentó.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot se adelantó rápidamente y se frotó el pico contra la cara de Brock.

\- Wow... - Dijo Brock - Sí, no te he olvidado, Ash me contó que regresaste, y es bueno verte de nuevo Pidgeot – Terminó sonriendo.

Bonnie y Clemont presentaron al resto de los Pokémon de Ash, a Brock y luego a los de Serena...

\- Al parecer, Greninja y Delphox son, bastante cercanos - Brock observó.

Clemont parecía confundido - ¿Qué? - Bonnie rodó sus ojos cuando dijo eso.

Shauna habló con entusiasmo - ¡Oh, eso es tan lindo…! Al igual que sus entrenadores – Dijo emocionada.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron - Hablando de sus entrenadores, ¿no deberíamos irnos?... Quería llegar temprano para ver a Ash y Serena antes de entrar – Dijo.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestros 2… Ahora Luvdisc, enamorados…**_

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió de nuevo, pensando que era un sueño, se sentía como en un sueño, se sentía ligera como una pluma y un poco mareada, pero no era un sueño, ¿era la realidad?, sí lo era, Ash seguía allí, estaba sonriendo, y parecía un poco nervioso sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que podría ser porque ella no había dicho nada, se preparó y lanzarse hacia él, y lo abrazó muy fuerte - Ash... ¿Realmente, sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿De verdad me amas? - Se sentía tan rara decirlo, pero se sentía tan bien igual.

\- Por supuesto… - Dijo Ash, movió la cabeza, pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos, se había sonrojado y Serena sabía que era demasiado, pero ninguno de los 2 parecía importarle - Realmente te amo, Serena – Dijo muy rojo.

Serena sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir, se dio cuenta de que tenía que decirlo, no era justo para ella - Te amo, Ash - Ella dijo, y luego enterró su cara en su pecho, sólo queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de él.

El corazón de Ash latía furiosamente también, Serena podía escucharlo y sentirlo - No sé por qué no pude darme cuenta antes… - Él dijo – En verdad, ¿era tan, despistado? – Preguntó.

Serena rio, una risa débil y de nerviosismo, pero no podía evitarlo – eso no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que nos sintamos, de la misma manera – Dijo abrazándolo.

Ash también se rio, de manera similar con nervios y felicidad, Serena levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos, trató de doblarse un poco, odiando ser un poco más alta que él, mientras que Ash la miraba - Eres mi Reina de Kalos – Dijo con amor.

Serena sintió como si una pelea entre Butterfree, Beautifly y Vivillon alrededor de su estómago, volvió a mirar a Ash y él le devolvió la mirada, ambos sólo querían admirar los ojos del otro - ¿No te importa que perdí? - Ella preguntó, sintiendo como si fuera una pregunta estúpida, pero con ganas de preguntar de todos modos.

\- Sólo me importa, porque es lo que querías y que trabajaste tan duro para eso… - Él dijo - Sin embargo, sé que se puedes llegar, a serlo con el tiempo – Terminó.

Serena pensó que Ash no la amaría, pero esas palabras hicieron que su amor por él crezca más allá de lo que jamás había sentido - Y sé que vas a convertirte en Maestro Pokémon, y vas a ganar la Liga Kalos y estaré allí todo el tiempo, a tu lado – Dijo Serena.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Serena! - Fue Bonnie, con Clemont, Shauna y otro chico, junto con todos los Pokémon, estaban de pie bajo un árbol, en la dirección al teatro.

Serena dio un salto y comenzó a alejarse de Ash por vergüenza, pero se dio cuenta de que él no se movía, lo miró y él le devolvió la sonrisa - No necesitamos de ocultarlo… - Él dijo – Vamos, parece que todo el mundo ya se ha reunido con Brock y debo presentarte con él – Dijo tomando su mano.

Serena y Ash caminaban hacia ellos, tomados de la mano, era muy consciente de todo el mundo miraba tomándose las manos, miró con torpeza a los Pokémon y vio que Delphox y Greninja estaban muy cerca uno del otro, había empezado a sospechar algo después de la batalla con Aria, pero ahora se veía un poco más evidente, y por alguna razón, esto hizo que estuviera más cómoda.

\- Hola chicos... - Dijo Ash - Así que Brock supongo que, ¿ya conociste a Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna y todos los Pokémon? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, pero… - Dijo Brock, mientras miraba a Serena - No creo que, hayamos tenido el placer todavía - Terminó

Ash sonrió - Serena, este es Brock, el amigo que te hablaba, y Brock ella es Serena, mi... - Miró a Serena, sólo sonrió - Novia - Terminó.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron cuando Ash dijo eso, pero ella no podría haber sido más feliz de escucharlo decir eso – _Su novia_ \- pensó para sí misma, la novia de Ash, y se dio cuenta de que Bonnie, Clemont, Shauna y todos los Pokémon estaban mirando a Ash en estado de shock por decir eso, miró a Brock y se dio cuenta de que parecía estar bastante satisfecha - Encantado de conocerte, Serena - Él dijo.

Serena se sonrojó y se rio nerviosa - Jeje... Un placer conocerte también – Respondió.

Pikachu, que estaba en el hombro de Brock, saltó y se subió sobre el hombro de Ash. **"Pika-Pikachu"** Luego miró a Serena y saltó del hombro de Ash al de ella. **"Chu"** Dijo, frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

Ash se rio – Al parecer, Pikachu lo aprueba – Mirando a su compañero.

Serena sonrió - Gracias a Pikachu - Pikachu la acarició de nuevo.

Bonnie pasó por encima y le dio un abrazo Serena y luego también abrazó a Ash, y luego dio un paso atrás, cruzándose de brazos y lo miró - ¿Y dinos, qué fue lo que te tomó, tanto tiempo para averiguarlo? – Dijo sonriendo.

Clemont suspiro - Bonnie, no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles... - La levantó con su brazo Aipom y la dejó caer a su lado - ¿Y, creo que deberíamos irnos? – Preguntó, pero parecía un poco incómodo por toda la situación.

\- Si, vamos… - Dijo Shauna – Hay que llevar, a estos 2 a la pista de baile - Ella hizo un gesto hacia Serena y Ash, haciéndole un guiño Serena rápido.

Todo el mundo se volvió para irse, pero Ash miró a Serena por un momento, ella lo miró confundida, pero Ash, sólo sonrió - No te preocupes por lo que otros piensen, bien lo que importa es que tú y yo seamos felices juntos – Le dijo.

Serena sólo sonrió, él tenía razón, no debe preocuparse por sentir vergüenza y, en realidad no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, tenía a Ash y que era lo único que importaba, sólo asintió - Cierto - Ella dijo.

Siguieron a los demás hacia el teatro, donde el baile iba a tener lugar, en el camino las personas los miraban, como antes, y Serena podía ver la admiración en sus caras cuando la vieron a ella y Ash, y les dio un par de sonrisas a la gente, y al verlos tomados de la mano, llamando más la atención de la gente, y finalmente, llegaron al teatro y comenzaron a dirigirse, al centro donde había un montón de gente, se dieron cuenta de unas pocas artistas, pero sin duda alguna había un montón de fans que estaban felices por de la invitación, feliz de pasar algún tiempo con los artistas y que habían estado muy entusiasmados.

Cuando entraron, Brock fue a buscar a la enfermera Joy, mientras Shauna sacó Clemont a Bailar, Serena sintió un poco de lástima por él al ver su cara de miedo, y Bonnie les dijo que iba a jugar con los Pokémon y que tal vez bailaría con Hawlucha, porque él era el más cercano a su tamaño.

 **"¿Lucha?"** preguntó Hawlucha, que parecía muy alarmado.

\- Sí Hawlucha, ¿por qué no bailas? - Dijo Ash – Ve, y ayuda a Bonnie un poco - Miró a Pikachu, quien todavía estaba en el hombro de Serena - Hola amigo, ¿puedes ayudar a Bonnie y a Hawlucha a bailar? - Pikachu asintió y saltó junto a Bonnie, sonriendo y Serena se dio cuenta de que Ash cortésmente le había pedido a su mejor amigo, los dejará solos para poder bailar, se sentía culpable, pero luego vio Pikachu sonriéndole y se dio cuenta que no le importaba.

Después de que dejaran a Serena y Ash, Serena volvió a ver a Hawlucha quien se veía algo asustado por bailar con Bonnie, y vio a algunos de los otros Pokémon riéndose - Hawlucha es tan lindo - Serena dijo riendo.

\- Definitivamente tiene una personalidad interesante - Ash dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena acercó a Ash, más a ella, dándose cuenta que se sentía más cómoda con él, y supuso que era el hecho de que muchas de las personas en el baile eran parejas, por lo que en cierto modo, era menos difícil de mirar si realmente aceptaran a sus sentimientos - Él es como su entrenador - Ella le dijo a Ash.

\- Ha... Supongo que sí… - Alzó la vista cuando las luces se apagaron - ¿Que está pasando? - Dijo curiosidad.

Serena vio a Monsieur Pierre, en el centro de la habitación con Aria y empujó Ash, Pierre levantó su micrófono y habló - ¡Buenas tardes Damas y Caballeros…! - Él dijo - Me complace darle la bienvenida a nuestro grupo de baile de Clausura de la Exhibición Clase Maestra... - Hubo algunos aplausos y luego continuó - Ahora bien, esto no será como la última fiesta de baile… - Dijo con una sonrisa – Todos, pueden bailar con quienes deseen, no hay rotaciones y, no habrá interrupciones para Batallas - Serena suspiro de alivio y sonrió a Ash, pero se dio cuenta de que se parecía un poco decepcionado, por supuesto, pensó que le encantaría una batalla y tuvo que contener la risa en ese momento - ¡Bueno, sin más preámbulos por favor, diviértanse y comencemos una maravillosa noche de baile! - Gritó Pierre, con todo el mundo animado y la música comenzó a sonar.

Serena se puso delante de Ash, así que estaban cara a cara - Bueno... Como dijiste antes, todavía me debes un baile, ¿no? - Ella dijo, con toda la confianza que estaba empezando a sentir.

Ash sonrió - Sí… - En tono de broma retrocediendo, un par de pasos y se inclinó - ¿Me concedes este baile? – Le preguntó, caballerosamente.

Serena hizo una reverencia y se rio – Sí, será un honor – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash le tomó la mano izquierda con la mano derecha, y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, Serena apoyó su mano derecha sobre su hombro, sintiendo el vértigo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, miró a los ojos de Ash quien le sonrió, claramente disfrutando de esto tanto como ella, la canción que estaba tocando no era lento, lo que decepcionó a Serena un poco, pero ella y Ash se las arreglaron para bailar torpemente al inicio, pero obviamente ella era un poco mejor en el baile, con la ayuda que había recibido de Sylveon y su experiencia con las Exhibiciones, pero ella era capaz de guiar a Ash, a bailar.

\- Esto es muy divertido - Ash dijo, sorprendiéndola, porque ella pensaba que estaba un poco frustrado, porque él había tropezado un par de veces.

Serena sonrió – Esté, es el mejor momento de mi vida - Ella dijo, sabiendo que es la verdad absoluta.

Ash sólo encogió los hombros, Serena lo miró sorprendida, sintiéndose un poco herida y entonces Ash se rio y dijo – Pues encontrarte en ese bosque, fue el mejor momento de mi vida – Dijo sonrojado.

Serena sintió que sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era realmente perfecto, lo acercó a ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pareció sorprendido - Sólo quiero, que estemos más cerca - Dijo Serena.

En ese momento, una canción lenta, empezó a sonar y los ojos de Serena se abrieron y su rostro se iluminó, Ash se dio cuenta de esto y se veía un poco nervioso, pero sonrió - Umm... ¿Te gusta esta canción o algo? – Preguntó.

Serena se encogió los hombros y sonrió – Es sólo una excusa, para que estemos cerca - Apretó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintió mover su cabeza por lo que estaba en contra de ella y sintió un cosquilleo como sus oídos rozándose, y cerró los ojos tratando simplemente de disfrutar de la música y su cercanía a Ash.

Entonces se produjo una explosión por encima y por instinto Ash, la seguía abrazando para protegerla, y miraron hacia arriba, preparándose para la batalla y pusieron sus manos en busca de sus Pokébolas, y ambos se estremecieron, dándose cuenta de sus Pokémon estaban fuera, pero luego escucharon un lema, molesto pero muy familiar.

 _ **"¡Prepárense para los problemas, me robaste la Corona de la Reina de Kalos!"**_ \- Jessie anunció.

 _ **"¡Y que sea doble, vamos a echarles uña a todos sus Pokémon!"**_ \- James dijo a continuación.

 _ **"¡Para proteger al mundo, de la devastación!"**_ \- Jessie continuó.

 _ **"¡Para unir a los pueblos, dentro de nuestra nación!"**_ \- James siguió.

 _ **"¡Para denunciar los males, de la verdad y el amor!"**_ \- Jessie continuó.

 _ **"¡Para extender nuestro reino, hasta Zacatlán!"**_ – Continuó James.

 _ **"¡Jessie…!"**_ \- Jessie continuó.

 _ **"¡James…!"**_ – Continuó James.

 _ **"¡Equipo Rocket, Reina a la velocidad de la luz!"**_ \- Jessie terminó.

 _ **"¡Ríndanse ahora, o prepárense para pelear, ahí manta!"**_ \- Terminó igual, James.

 _ **"¡Meowth, así es!"**_ \- Meowth terminó también.

 _ **"¡Wobbuffet!"**_ – El Wobbuffet de Jessie añadió.

Los ojos de Ash, se abrieron con enfado - ¡Siempre, tienen que encontrar alguna manera de arruinar un buen momento…! ¡Pero esto, es el colmo! - Gritó al Equipo Rocket, que estaban en su globo de aire caliente con la imagen de Meowth, que al parecer habían arruinado el techo del salón de baile - ¡Fuera de aquí Equipo Rocket, nadie los quiere en este lugar, váyanse ahora o me verán enojado! – Gritó.

Jessie lo miró - ¡Por supuesto que me quieren aquí, Kalos necesita a su verdadera Reina...! - Pateó Meowth - ¡Hazlo! - Meowth aprieta un botón de su control, a distancia que tenía y un brazo mecánico que se disparó a un objetivo determinado, y Serena vio que se dirigía hacia Aria y le arrancó la Corona de la Reina de Kalos, de su cabeza y la llevó hacía ellos, entonces fue derribado de nuevo, y Serena escuchó gritar a Pikachu en estado de shock y dolor.

\- ¡Pikachu! - Ash gritó y corrió hacia el brazo del robot, empujándolo hacía las personas que estaban viendo la escena en estado de shock y terror, Ash corrió hacia la escalera espiral en el centro de la habitación y mantuvo el ritmo con el brazo que sostenía Pikachu, cuando llegó a la cima, el brazo estaba demasiado lejos, se preparó e hizo un gran salto, agarrando a Pikachu y Serena vio Pikachu tratando de llegar a Ash, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

\- ¡Ash! - Serena gritó de terror, estaba empezando a caer, pero en ese momento Pidgeot se preparó rápidamente de donde había estado con Bonnie y algunos de los otros Pokémon, y atrapó a Ash y este último se puso en posición de Batalla en la espalda de Pidgeot, y Serena entrecerró los ojos, notando a alguien más en la espalda de Pidgeot, vio algo azul y se dio cuenta de que era Greninja.

Pidgeot, Ash y Greninja iban hacia el globo del Equipo Rocket, pero habían lanzado sus Pokémon - ¡Gourgeist, usa Bola Sombra, y protege a tu Reina! - Jessie gritó con una mezcla de miedo y rabia en su voz.

\- ¡Y tú Inkay, órale que te adelanté una Quincena! - James ordenándole a Inkay y esté usó su Psicorrayo.

\- ¡Pidgeot, usa Ráfaga de aire! - Ash gritó desde la espalda de Pidgeot, y Serena sintió que su estómago se revolvía, mientras observaba a Pidgeot agitó sus alas a velocidades extremas, mientras Ash y Greninja aguantaban.

 **"Del..."** Serena miró a su lado, a Delphox quien estaba observando la escena con tanta preocupación por Greninja como Serena tenía por Ash.

Serena se puso la mano en el hombro de Delphox - Está bien, Delphox Ash puede hacer esto… - Ella hizo una pausa – Al, igual que Greninja - Delphox sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Serena levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la ráfaga de Pidgeot, había logrado evaporar los ataques del Equipo Rocket - ¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua…! ¡Pidgeot, usa As aéreo para acercarte…! - Serena estaba sorprendida por la calma de Ash, bajo este tipo de presión, Pidgeot se dirigía hacia arriba tan rápido, que el Equipo Rocket no tenía idea de dónde estaba, luego se detuvo con tal velocidad, que causó su globo se agitó y perdió el equilibrio… Pidgeot, Ash y Greninja ahora estaban justo en frente del Equipo Rocket, mientras que Gourgeist e Inkay no estaban preparados para el ataque que el Shuriken agua, que les lanzó a sus entrenadores y los arrojaran al suelo – ¡De acuerdo Pidgeot, saca la basura con tú As aéreo, y Greninja usa Corte, y libera a Pikachu, y a la Corona! - Ash ordenó, y Pidgeot se preparó rápidamente una vez más y se lanzó hacia ellos, cortando el globo, justo antes de que volaran lejos, Greninja rebanó los brazos del robot y él atrapó la corona mientras que Ash rescataba a Pikachu, mientras nuestro Equipo Rocket hablaba, mientras volvían a volar, a quién sabe dónde…

\- ¡AHHHHHH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL TORPE, ME QUITARA MI CORONA Y A PIKACHU, NO ES JUSTO! – Decía Jessie, mientras pataleaba muy enojada.

\- Sí, pero… No, notaron que estaba más enojado que en otros capítulos, e incluso antes de que apareciéramos, parecía muy acaramelado y abrazadito con la boba – Dijo James, mientras estaba en pose pensativa.

\- Sí, a mí se me hace, que ambos ya sentaron cabeza, y ya se confesaron – Dijo Meowth, con los ojos cerrados.

 **"Wobbu-Wobbu"** – Exclamó el Pokémon Azul, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, pero antes… - Dijo Jessie.

\- Correcto… - Continuó James.

\- Es hora, de decirlo… - Terminó Meowth.

\- ¡NOS MANDARON, A VOLAR OTRA VEZ…! - Serena escuchó, al Equipo Rocket gritando, mientras su globo desaparecía en el cielo nocturno.

Pidgeot aterrizó en el medio del Salón, con Ash y Greninja bajando de él, y fueron recibidos, con un fuerte aplauso, y Monsieur Pierre sacó su micrófono - ¡Bueno, Damas y Caballeros…! - Dijo – ¡El joven Ash Ketchum nos ha impresionado con su vuelo y habilidades de lucha una vez más, debemos darle gracias por salvarnos de perder la Corona de la Reina de Kalos y de una noche arruinada! - La multitud aplaudió de nuevo.

Serena corrió a través de la multitud con Delphox y abrazó a Ash, mientras Delphox hizo lo mismo con Greninja - ¿Estas bien? - Serena le preguntó a Ash, con su voz llena de preocupación.

Ash sonrió – Sí, eso fue divertido, en realidad… - Él vio su expresión - No, no te preocupes, prefiero bailar contigo – Dijo riendo.

Serena lo abrazó con más fuerza - No vuelvas, a hacer eso... - Ella dijo – Tienes, que dejar de saltar desde, lugares altos – Terminó.

Ash se rio - Fue por Pikachu, tenía que hacerlo – Argumentó.

 **"¡Pikachu!"** Pikachu dijo alegremente desde el hombro de Ash, y saltó al hombro de Serena y la acarició **"Chu"** Él dijo.

Serena suspiró, y miró a Pidgeot - Bien, pero la próxima vez, deja a Pidgeot cuidar de él – Dijo Serena.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot dijo con orgullo.

\- Si, si y si… - Ash dijo un poco irritado a su Pokémon, y volteó a ver a Greninja y Delphox - Wow... ¿Qué pasa, con ellos? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Serena rio - Supongo que a veces los Pokémon, se sienten de la misma manera que sus entrenadores – Respondió sonrojada.

Greninja se separó un momento de Delphox, y se acercó a Aria para entregarle la Corona de la Reina de Kalos, y le sonrió dándole las gracias y luego miró a Ash y Serena, dándole las gracias a ellos, después Greninja se dirigió de nuevo hacia Delphox, la música comenzó a tocar de nuevo, otra canción lenta, Serena y Ash observaban, aturdidos el como Greninja y Delphox torpemente bailaron juntos.

\- Esa, sí es una visión extraña - Dijo Ash, siendo la sorpresa en su cara.

Serena sonrió - También es hermosa – Al ver, a sus Pokémon.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Serena y fue con Pidgeot, y de vuelta a donde estaba Bonnie, Serena se dio cuenta de que Bonnie estaba bailando con Hawlucha, y ambos parecían estar riendo de sus movimientos torpes, estaba contenta de que Hawlucha estuviera disfrutándolo ahora, también vio, el como Clemont y Shauna estaban bailando, era un espectáculo muy extraño, pero pensó que parecía bastante feliz, después se dio cuenta de que Clemont estaba un poco más cómodo con Shauna de lo que había estado con ella, y también vio a Brock a unos pocos metros, bailando con la enfermera Joy, y Ash se dio cuenta de esto también y se rio, mirando hacia atrás, pero feliz.

Ash se volvió hacia Serena - ¿Quieres seguir bailando? – Preguntándole.

Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - Seguro… - Y reanudaron su posición en el que habían estado, antes de que el Equipo Rocket los atacara, Serena puso sus manos, alrededor del cuello de Ash, mientras que él envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Serena, ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Ash colocó su cabeza junto a la de ella, mientras ella cerró los ojos, y le susurró – Ash… Por favor, abrázame muy fuerte, nunca me sueltes y jamás me dejes ir – Le dijo, al oído.

\- Nunca Serena, nunca te soltare… Y creeme que jamás te dejaré ir – Ash susurró cerrando sus ojos, mientras la abrazaba.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. La Prueba del Amour, Parte 1

_**La Prueba del Amour, Parte 1…**_

Ash se despertó la mañana siguiente, emocionado, dado a que iban a empezar a viajar de nuevo y finalmente se van a conseguir su 8va. Medalla de Gimnasio, se puso de pie y se estiró, y vio a Pikachu levantarse de donde había estado durmiendo junto a Ash - Buenos días, Amigo - Ash dijo feliz.

 **"Pikachu"** Pikachu sonrió.

Ash se cambió y salió de la habitación en silencio, con mucho cuidado para no molestar a nadie, especialmente a Serena, la miró rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación y sonrió para sí mismo - _Ella es linda cuando duerme_ – Pensó y se fue abajo con Pikachu para ir a comer y ver a sus Pokémon.

Devoraba su comida rápidamente, y entonces junto a Pikachu salió al patio, por lo que todos los Pokémon podían comer, Ash extendió sus platos de comida y se sentó con Pikachu, mientras observaba el como Greninja y Delphox comían juntos, sentados muy de cerca y miró a Pikachu – Entonces Pikachu… - Dijo - ¿estás listo para conseguir la, Número #8? – Preguntó emocionado.

Pikachu su puño. **"¡Pi!"** Dijo con confianza.

Ash saltó con entusiasmo - ¡Increíble…! - El grito - Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos hacer un entrenamiento especial, antes de que los demás se levantan, queremos estar en la mejor forma para el Gimnasio Snowbelle – Terminó con entusiasmo.

Pikachu asintió, y otros Pokémon de Ash con entusiasmo dijeron de acuerdo también, todos devoraban su comida rápidamente, demostrando que ya estaban listos para las órdenes de Ash.

\- Bien… - Dijo Ash - ¿Qué tal, batallas de 1-1? - Miró a su Pokémon - ¿Noivern y Pidgeot? - Miró a sus 2 Pokémon voladores, y cada uno de ellos asintió y dio al otro un rápido vistazo, de manera retadoramente - Genial, Pidgeot ve al otro lado y Noivern, quédate aquí – Indico Ash.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot dijo y voló hacia el otro lado del patio, y Noivern se trasladó a su posición también.

\- ¡Está bien, Pidgeot usa Ráfaga de aire y Noivern usa Estruendo! - Cada uno respondió inmediatamente, las alas de Pidgeot se agitaron rápidamente y los oídos de Noivern brillaban de azul y envió una poderosa explosión en voz alta a su oponente, el ataque ráfaga hizo que Noivern perdiera el equilibrio en el aire a pesar de su ataque e hizo que de dirigiera hacia el Centro Pokémon - ¡Pikachu Rápido… Usa Atactrueno, para desviarlo! – Gritó Ash, asustado por lo que podría pasar.

 **"¡Chu!"** Pikachu lanzó su ataque, hacía el Estruendo, y apenas logró detener el ataque, antes de hacer un agujero en el edificio.

Ash suspiro de alivio - Wow... Eso estuvo cerca, si hubiera hecho un agujero, Serena podría haberme matado – Dijo Ash, nervioso al tratar de no imaginarse a su novia enojada.

Pero como invocada, por arte de magia, una ventana se abrió arriba de Ash, mientras esté la vio y estremeció ante la mirada de una furiosa Serena mirándolo - ¡Ash… ¿Es necesario, que hagan fuertes explosiones tan temprano en la mañana?! – Dijo mirándolo.

Ash se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo - Umm... Lo siento, yo... Estaba entrenando – Tratando de hablar, mientras veía la "linda" de su linda Serena.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, mirando exasperada, y Bonnie apareció junto a ella, con Blandito en un hombro y Dedenne por el otro - ¿Por favor, dime que no destruiste nada? - Ella preguntó.

Ash frunció el ceño - No... Pikachu lo desvió, a tiempo – Dijo Ash.

Serena suspiró - Sí... Sólo sonó, como si en verdad destruiste algo… - Miró a Bonnie - Bueno, será mejor que bajemos ahora - Ellas se apartaron de la ventana.

Ash miró a Pidgeot y a Noivern quienes habían aterrizado detrás de él, mientras les sonríe – ¡Un gran trabajo a los 2…! - Los felicitó - ¡Esos ataques fueron muy poderosos…! - Los 2 Pokémon se miraron entre sí y luego de vuelta a Ash con expresiones felices - No puedo esperar a llegar y que Noivern tenga, su 1er. Combate de gimnasio… - Dijo Ash - Y Pidgeot, va a ser increíble pelear juntos de nuevo, desde la última vez en Ciudad Viridian, fuiste impresionante ahí – Dijo Ash, nostálgico.

Continuaron entrenando, mientras esperaban a los demás para estar listos, comer y salir a fuera, trataron de ser más tranquilos, mediante el uso de más ataques físicos, Ash tenía a Hawlucha y a Greninja intercambio los ataques, Golpe Karate y Corte, ambos parecían disfrutarlo, mientras que tenían una muy buena rivalidad, Pidgeot y Talonflame probaron el Doble Poder y Ave Brava, Talonflame estaba haciéndolo bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la desventaja de tamaño. Mientras que Noivern estaba practicado con Pikachu, y esté intentó saltar y subirse a la espalda de Noivern, cuando Pikachu logró hacerlo, Ash pensó en cuando Pikachu se subió de nuevo a Latios en su batalla con Tobias en la Liga Sinnoh, frunció el ceño al recordar eso dado que todavía odiaba cómo había llegado tan lejos en esa liga, sólo para ser totalmente derrotado.

\- Tengo, que ser el mejor… - Él dijo, mientras también pensaba en la Liga Unova, cuando decidió utilizar sólo a los Pokémon que atrapó ese momento, pero la estrategia no había tenido éxito y había perdido, pero al menos había recibió esa experiencia como entrenador - Voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos está vez – Dijo determinado.

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont llegaron, y fueron donde Ash y sus Pokémon estaban entrenando, Serena pudo ver que todos los Pokémon entrenando muy duro, y miró a Ash y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Pikachu, quien entrenaba con Noivern, con una mirada de frustración y decepción en su rostro.

Ella se acercó a él, ignorando la risa tranquila de Bonnie - ¿Oye Ash…? - Ella preguntó - ¿Estás bien?... Lo siento por gritarte antes – Dijo pensando, que estaba enojado por lo que pasó en la mañana.

Ash la miró sorprendido, dado a que no se dio cuenta, que habían salido del Centro Pokémon, y él sólo sonrió - Estoy bien... Sólo pensaba en la Liga Kalos… - Él le dio un rápido abrazo - Y no me siento mal, por el haber gritado, creo que no debí el haber usado este tipo de ataques fuertes – Dijo un poco, avergonzado.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vamos, ya? – Preguntó Bonnie.

Serena asintió afirmándolo, pero luego volvió a mirar a Ash - ¿Listo para ir a ganar tu 8va. Medalla? – Preguntó, Serena a su novio.

Él sonrió – Sí, pero… - Entonces parecía que estaba pensando y le dio una mirada extraña - Estaba pensando en hacer una llamada antes – Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Serena lo miró confundida - ¿Una llamada? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó.

Ash, sólo agarró su mano, y tiró de ella hacía él, de regreso hacia la entrada del Centro Pokémon - A Pueblo Paleta, por su puesto, vamos – Dijo.

 _ **Dentro del Centro Pokémon…**_

Bonnie y Clemont siguieron a Ash tomó a Serena hacia el teléfono - ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó Clemont curioso.

\- Nada… - Dijo Ash – Sólo, estoy haciendo una llamada a casa… - Se sentó en la mitad del asiento de delante del teléfono para que Serena podía sentarse en la otra mitad – Deberíamos, llamar a mi madre, 1ro. ¿No? - Él dijo, y marcó el número y el teléfono sonó.

Serena estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera había pensado en decirle a su madre sobre ella y Ash, y la idea de que ella estaba a punto de conocer a la madre de Ash, empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta, miró a Ash con nerviosismo cuando sonó el teléfono, esté la miró rápidamente, y para calmarla le dio un abrazo rápido y sonrió.

 _ **"¡Mime!"**_ Un extraño Pokémon había contestado el teléfono, y estaba mirando el monitor de vídeo, tenía el aspecto de un payaso y que sostenía un palo de escoba, al parecer estaba barriendo.

\- ¡Hola Mr. Mime…! - Ash dijo feliz - ¿Cómo te va? – Le preguntó, al Pokémon barrera.

 _ **"¡Mime!"**_ Mr. Mime sonrió _**"¿Mime?"**_ Se refirió a algún lugar fuera de lo que mostró el monitor de vídeo.

\- Sí, por favor… - Dijo Ash - Si no está ocupada – Le pidió.

Mientras esperaban a Mr. Mime para encontrar la madre de Ash, que es lo que Serena supuso que estaba ocurriendo, Clemont preguntó - ¿Y, qué Pokémon fue ese? – Porque al parecer, era la 1ra. Vez que lo veía.

\- Ese fue Mr. Mime… - Ash dijo feliz - Él ayuda a mi madre con algunas de las tareas de la casa – Respondiéndole al rubio.

Después de un minuto más o menos, una mujer apareció en la pantalla, tenía el pelo castaño y se veía de la misma edad que la madre de Serena, tenía una cara amable y se iluminó tan pronto como vio a Ash - _¡Oh! ¡Mi Ash! ¿Cómo estás?_ – Preguntó Delia.

Ash dio una mirada nerviosa a sus amigos, pero sonrió a su madre – Estoy bien, mamá, perdona por haber llamado, en tanto tiempo… Ha sido, bastante ajetreado aquí – Dijo Ash.

La madre de Ash le dio una mirada, como si ella no creía que no había oportunidad de llamar, pero al parecer decidió ignorar el tema miró a Serena, Bonnie y Clemont - _Por lo tanto hijo, ¿ellos, son tus nuevos amigos?_ \- Ella preguntó alegremente.

\- Sí… - Ash dijo e presentó, a cada uno de ellos uno por uno - Clemont es un inventor y hace máquinas muy interesantes, también el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, ella es Bonnie es su hermana pequeña, y bueno ella es… - Ash, iba a presentar a Serena cuando su madre, al parecer la reconoce.

Los ojos de mamá de Ash se abrieron - _¡Oh…!_ \- Ella chilló y se inclinó en lo que debe haber sido un estante al lado del teléfono, fue a buscar algo que parecía un cuadro enmarcado, lo sostuvo en alto para que todos pudieran ver - _¿Ella no es, la que aparece en esta foto…?_ \- Se refirió a la imagen y Serena se inclinó hacia delante, reconociéndose por completo, era una foto del campamento de verano del Profesor Oak, Serena y Ash estaban de pie uno junto al otro, Serena estaba mirando a Ash, quien estaba sonriendo a la cámara, y se dio cuenta de lo jóvenes que estaban – _Eras esa niña agradable, Serena recuerdo que el Profesor Oak, me dijo que eras de Kalos_ \- La madre de Ash puso la foto de abajo.

Serena sonrió – Sí, esa soy yo – Respondió.

\- _Es un placer..._ \- Dijo feliz madre de Ash - _Estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo, Serena y es muy agradable conocerlos a ti, Clemont y Bonnie… Soy Delia…_ \- Se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolos emocionada - _Por lo tanto, Ash, ¿cuántas medallas tienes?_ – Le preguntó, a su hijo.

Ash levantó el porta medallas - Tengo 7, sólo necesito una más - Serena notó el orgullo en su voz.

Delia se puso las manos en un poco de alegría pose - _Oh, estoy tan feliz, vas a tener que llamar al Profesor Oak y decirle, que necesitas tener a todos tus Pokémon listos_ – Diciéndole.

Ash asintió - Sí, voy a ganar, pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos ellos – Respondiendo.

Delia sonrió - _Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora…?_ \- Ella preguntó - _¿Estás, a punto de iniciar tu última Batalla de Gimnasio?_ – Preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza - Estamos en la Ciudad Gloria, Serena ha estado haciendo algo llamado Exhibición Pokémon, para convertirse en la Reina de Kalos, y hemos estado aquí los últimos días de la Clase Maestra – Explicó Ash.

Delia parecía encantada e impresionada - _Oh vaya..._ \- Miró a Serena - _¿Y, como lo hiciste querida?_ – Preguntó.

Serena se sonrojó - Bueno, por desgracia he perdido, pero Ash definitivamente hizo todo lo posible para ayudarme, y retrasé su última Batalla de Gimnasio para que pudiéramos venir – Terminó Serena.

Los ojos de Delia se abrieron con entusiasmo - _Oh... Ash, eso fue tan dulce, eres un buen chico_ – Dijo su madre.

Ash se sonrojó - Umm... - Dijo con nerviosismo - Bueno... Era, la Clase Maestra – Dijo algo, sonrojado.

Bonnie se inclinó hacia delante – Creo qué, sabe por qué lo hizo, ¿no es así, Señora Ketchum? - Ella preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Clemont suspiro - Bonnie... - Dijo exasperado.

Delia parecía confundido y luego sonrió - _Ash... Oh, estoy tan feliz… Oh, mírense ustedes dos, sentados tan juntos, son tan lindos_ – Dijo dándose cuenta.

Serena se sonrojó y se vio a Ash hacer lo mismo con el rabillo del ojo, le dio una mirada rápida a Bonnie, pero Bonnie se encogió los hombros en ella - No se puede hablar sólo de Exhibiciones y de Batallas de Gimnasio todo el tiempo - Ella señaló.

Ash se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, Pikachu quien había estado en el suelo, saltó sobre el hombro de Ash y Delia sonrió, para luego saltar sobre el hombro de Serena y la acarició, Delia rio y sonrió - _Bien, estoy de acuerdo con Pikachu, en que ustedes 2 son buena pareja_ – Respondiendo Feliz.

Ash suspiró y dio una risa débil – Claro… - Miró a Serena y luego sonrió y dijo con más confianza - Sí, que lo somos – Terminó sonriendo.

Delia chilló de emoción - _¡Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…! Has crecido mucho, ahora será mejor que me vaya, asegúrate de llamar al Profesor Oak, y..._ \- Serena vio que los ojos de Ash se ensanchan con miedo, como si sabía lo que su madre estaba a punto de decir - _Asegúrate de usar ropa interior limpia, bien?_ \- Todo el mundo, pero Ash se rio de eso, Delia se despidió y luego colgó.

Ash miró a Serena - No ha sido tan malo... - Dijo, con una mirada de alivio - A excepción de la última parte, por supuesto – Terminó nervioso.

Serena sonrió - Sí que fue interesante, y tu madre es muy agradable… - Ella hizo una pausa – Así, ¿qué llamaras al Profesor Oak ahora? – Preguntó.

Ash se quedó mirándola y luego negó con la cabeza - Oh, sí - Parecía avergonzado y Serena se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba disfrutando de que Ash la mirarla, marcó el número de teléfono y esperó.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces y luego el Profesor Oak, quien reconoció Serena, apareció en la pantalla, y tenía un Rotom junto a él - _¡Ash…!_ \- Él dijo con entusiasmo - _Es bueno verte, de nuevo_ – Dijo el profesor.

\- Es bueno, verlo también Profesor Oak… - Dijo Ash - ¿Cómo va, todo por allá? – Preguntó Ash.

\- _Oh muy bien..._ \- Dijo Oak - _He estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de datos interesantes de tu Pokédex, el Profesor Sycamore vinculó la información a mí, así que he sido capaz de obtener una gran cantidad de información interesante de los Pokémon que has estado viendo en Kalos_ – Explicó.

Ash pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió - Eso es genial, y creo que le puede interesar echarle un vistazo a un extraño Pokémon, que nos encontramos hace un rato y que ha estado viajando con nosotros, nuestros Pokédex ni siquiera podían escanearlo, y el Profesor Sycamore dijo que nunca había visto ni oído de él – Respondió Ash.

Los ojos del Profesor Oak, consiguieron un destello de emoción, pero luego se miraron Serena, Bonnie y Clemont - _Bueno, en 1er. Lugar creo que sería bueno conocer a tus nuevos amigos muchacho…_ \- Miró a Serena - _¿Nos hemos visto antes señorita?_ – Le preguntó.

Serena sonrió – Sí, soy Serena y fui a su campamento de verano hace unos años – Le respondió.

El Profesor, de golpe recordó a la chica - _Oh, sí… Eres la chica que se perdió en el bosque, ¿correcto?_ – Preguntó.

Serena miró con cierta tristeza, dado a que el viejo profesor, la recordaba como esa niña asustada - Umm... Sí - Dijo en voz baja.

El viejo Oak sonrió - _Sí, pero después de eso fuiste una de las mejores campistas, tú y Ash hacían un gran equipo, y veo que lo vuelven a hacer_ \- Esto hizo que Serena sonriera.

Bonnie se rio - Oh, definitivamente, son un gran equipo – Dijo.

Clemont empujó a su hermana - Basta Bonnie – Regañando a su hermana.

El profesor, a los hermanos - _¿Y ustedes 2 son?_ – Preguntó.

Ash los presentó - Clemont es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, y un inventor, y Bonnie es su hermana menor – Contestó.

Bonnie recogió a Blandito de su bolso, mientras que Dedenne saltó sobre su cabeza - Este es Dedenne… - Miró a Dedenne que hizo su saludo característico, luego miró Blandito - Y este es Blandito - Ella dijo, sosteniendo el pequeño Pokémon verde, Blandito miró con nerviosismo al Profesor Oak.

\- _Oh... Wow... En serio, es un Pokémon realmente interesante…_ \- Se inclinó hacia delante en interés – _Y sin duda, tengo que hablar con Sycamore acerca de esto_ \- Él dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

\- Por lo tanto, Profesor Oak quería decirle algo… - Dijo Ash, Serena pensó que era para enseñarle, al Profesor Oak, el porta-medallas pero en lugar de eso Ash, empezó a sonrojarse y mirarse un poco nervioso - Umm... Usted ha mencionado que, Serena y yo éramos un buen equipo en el campamento... Y, bueno yo... – Ash, tratando de explicar su situación.

El profesor, sólo sonrió - _Vamos Ash…_ \- Dijo - _Te conozco lo suficiente, como para ver qué actúas de manera diferente con Serena, y estoy muy feliz por ti, y ¿espero que tu madre también lo esté?_ – Preguntó.

Ash sonrió nervioso – Sí, lo está – Recordando su llamada, anterior.

El profesor, hizo un gesto con la mano como para terminar el tema - _No es necesario, sentirse incómodo ahora, no voy a avergonzarlos, ahora bien… ¿Tienes, todas tus medallas de Gimnasio?_ – Preguntó.

Ash pareció aliviado y Serena se sentía de la misma manera, le gustaba que el Profesor Oak se mostraba tan indiferente sobre toda la cosa, y está vez, Ash le enseñó su porta-medallas – Sólo, 1 más - Dijo alegremente.

El profesor, juntó las manos alegremente - _Bien hecho, jovencito…_ \- Él dijo - _¿Y, cuál será el último Gimnasio?_ – Preguntó.

\- El de Ciudad Snowbelle… - Dijo Ash - ¿Sabe, algo de ese gimnasio? – Preguntó.

Él asintió – _Un poco, en realidad…_ \- Él pensó por un momento - _Me he encontrado, con el líder de gimnasio de allí antes, y su Gimnasio no será nada fácil, con los Pokémon que tiene…_ \- Serena podía percibirlo, que Ash tenso estaba, pero con entusiasmo - _Ah... Sí, Wulfric era su nombre y que se especializa en Pokémon de tipo hielo_ – Comentó.

Ash asintió pensativo - Tipo hielo... así que, Talonflame será muy útil con Carga de fuego, pero aparte de eso, las cosas podrían ser un poco difíciles – Dijo.

El Profesor lo miró pensativamente - _Bueno, no olvides que tienes a Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape y Pignite_ – Le recordó.

Ash sonrió - Definitivamente, voy a usarlos en la Liga Kalos, pero tengo que darles a los Pokémon que tengo aquí, la oportunidad de ganar las medallas, así lo hago siempre – Dijo sonriendo.

El Profesor asintió - _Sí, me aseguraré de que tus Pokémon entrenen duro, Bulbasaur generalmente los mantiene bajo control por lo que debería ser capaz de ayudar_ – Comentó.

Serena estaba muy interesada en escuchar acerca de algunos de los otros Pokémon de Ash, se inclinó hacia delante - ¿Cuántos Pokémon dejó Ash, con usted profesor? - Ella preguntó.

El Profesor pensó por un momento - _Hmm... Hay un buen número, supongo que una amplia gama, también y teniendo en cuenta de la cantidad de lugares que ha sido, y sólo contando a 1 de sus 30 Tauros, diría que son…_ \- El Profesor, no terminó porque, Ash lo terminó.

Ash interrumpió y dijo con orgullo - 32 Pokémon diferentes, con 30 Tauros, y otros 31, un Squirtle en entrenamiento con la oficial de Jenny, y Primeape con Anthony… - Él se veía muy feliz, hablando de sus Pokémon – Añadiendo a todos ellos, y simplemente contar a los Tauros como 1, y en total tengo 40, Oh... Eso me recuerda, Profesor, Pidgeot regresó, voló hasta aquí desde Kanto para encontrarme – Le comentó Ash, muy feliz.

El Profesor sonrió - _Wow, eso es increíble, Ash yo…_ \- Él miró hacia fuera rápidamente, apareciendo alarmado – _Oh no, Ash tu Heracross está tratando de comerse la espalda de Bulbasaur de nuevo, mejor voy a salvarlo, es una pena... Me gustaría saber más acerca de Pidgeot…_ \- Miró a Ash - _Buena suerte, Ash estaremos felices de escucharte otra vez _ – Terminó.

\- Adiós - Todo el mundo dijo, y el Profesor Oak colgó.

Serena miró a Ash y lo vio sonriendo - No sabía, que tenías tantos Pokémon - Ella dijo, notando una pizca de irritación no deseada en su voz.

Ash parecía un poco culpable - Sí... Bueno... Preferiría que todos ellos lleguen en cuanto llegue a la Liga Kalos… - Dijo, luego sonrió - Después, pueden conocerlos a todos ellos en persona… - Miró a Pikachu, quien todavía estaba en el hombro de Serena, y luego miró afuera, donde sus otros Pokémon lo estaban esperando – Pero, por ahora con los chicos del equipo Kalos, vamos a ganar la última medalla… - Alzó el puño – Después, con todo el equipo ganaremos la Liga Kalos – Dijo determinado.

 **"¡Pikachu!"** Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo.

Clemont rio - Y todos vamos a estar animándote, Ash – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bonnie saltó con entusiasmo hacia arriba y abajo - ¡Oh, no puedo esperar a ver todos tus Pokémon…! - Miró a Ash - Será mejor que ganes tu octava medalla – Dijo con determinación.

\- No hay problema - Dijo Ash, luego miró a Serena y se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que dijera algo alentador.

\- Estoy contigo... - Ella dijo, mirándolo a los ojos - Soy parte de tu equipo – Dijo sonrojada.

\- Sí… - Dijo Bonnie - Un equipo de 2 personas – Dijo con picardía.

Serena sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que Bonnie estaba feliz por ella - Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan para el Gimnasio Snowbelle? - Ella dijo, mirando a Ash.

Ash se encogió los hombros – Los de Tipo hielo pueden ser un poco complicados, incluso para los tipos de fuego, recuerdo bien que mi Charizard fue golpeado con un rayo de hielo en el rostro una vez… - Miró afuera a sus Pokémon.

Clemont empujó a Ash - Vamos, Ash… - Dijo – Siempre, nos sorprendes en la batalla – Terminó.

Ash sonrió – Bueno, a veces creo que es mejor ir sin tener un plan en absoluto, y eso siempre es divertido – Dijo sonriendo.

Clemont suspiro - Eso no es, lo que quise decir - Él dijo, exasperado.

Serena rio - Eso es sólo, el estilo de Ash, sin duda, enfrenta las cosas como vienen y nunca se da por vencido – Dijo feliz.

Bonnie se rio - Sí, y es divertido ver las batallas de Ash cuando hace eso, y recuerdo bien Clemont, todo lo que planeaste en tu batalla con Ash, pero todavía te ganó – Recordó Bonnie.

Clemont sonrojó - Me pareció que era una buena batalla – Concordó.

Ash asintió - Sí, fue una buena batalla… - Él dijo - Sin embargo, creo que lo que Bonnie quiere decir es que a veces no importa cuánto lo piensen, a veces hay que tener que dejar, que las cosas vayan a su lugar... - Miró a Serena - Y a veces, las cosas caen en su lugar perfectamente – Dijo sonrojado.

Serena se sonrojó y sonrió - Seguro lo hacen - Ella dijo.

Ash le dio una mirada interrogante - ¿Así que, vamos a llamar a tu madre? – Le preguntó

Serena se sonrojó y luego miró el teléfono con nerviosismo, como si hubiera marcado el número de su madre por su cuenta - Supongo que sí - Finalmente lo hizo y marcó el número, con su mano temblando mientras lo hacía.

Después de un par de segundos, su madre Grace, apareció en la pantalla - _¡Serena…!_ \- Ella gritó alegremente, y miró a los otros - _Ash, Bonnie y Clemont, ¿cómo están todos?_ \- Todos ellos regresaron el saludo, y luego Grace miró Serena - _Serena, estuviste increíble durante la Exhibición, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, todo el mundo en Pueblo Vaniville te adora, y hay un montón de lindos chicos que se mueren por conocerte_ – Dijo esto último, con picardía.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, para luego sentir a Ash apretando un poco su hombro, dado a que eso fue claramente algo que no quería oír, y claro tampoco una noticia que ella se esperaba, y no estaba demasiado interesada tampoco - Umm... En realidad, mamá... Es precisamente por eso, que te llamo – Dijo Serena, un tanto nerviosa.

Grace parecía confundida, al parecer ella no iba a averiguarlo tan pronto como Delia y el Profesor Oak - _¿Qué quieres decir?_ \- Ella preguntó.

Serena podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como fuego, después miró a Ash - Bueno... Los chicos en Vaniville... No me interesan - Estaba sumamente incómoda, y su voz parecía haberse vuelto más agudo cuanto más hablaba.

Grace todavía parecía confundida que antes - _¿Por qué no?, hay algunos muy guapos y todos ellos estaban muy impresionados con tus Exhibiciones, puede que no sean tan talentosos como alguien del nivel de Ash, pero al menos se parecen bastante agradables y estoy seguro de que uno de ellos puede…_ \- Tratando Grace, de convencerla.

Serena había estado a punto de interrumpir, pero para su sorpresa, Ash tomó la palabra mientras envolvía a Serena con su brazo derecho - Umm... Lo siento, Señora Grace pero... No creo que, eso vaya a pasar… Esta futura Reina de Kalos, ya está conmigo - Serena lo miró con gratitud, y ahora se había sonrojado mucho también.

Por último, la madre de Serena parecía tener algo estaba pasando, miró a Ash y luego a Serena, abrió su boca por la sorpresa, y luego sonrió - _¡Esto es maravilloso…!_ \- Ella gritó, causando que todos alejaran por la sorpresa - _¡Ash, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he estado esperando esto, sospechaba por un tiempo que Serena tuvo un peso enorme sobre ti, pero he estado tan preocupada de que no sintieras lo mismo, tú eres exactamente el clase de chico que ella necesita, y una madre quiere que su hija sea feliz!_ – Dijo Grace.

Por mucho que se sonrojó Ash y rio nervioso, Serena se dio cuenta de que él no era muy orgulloso de lo que su madre estaba diciendo - Bueno... Emm, gracias - Ash logró decir.

Serena decidió que tenían que cambiar el tema, antes de que las cosas se pusieron más vergonzosas - De todas formas mamá, ¿Ocurrió algo nuevo? – Preguntó.

Grace pensó por un momento - _Bueno, en realidad no, pero me alegra de que llamaras, porque había algo que estaba pensando…_ \- Ella se inclinó hacia delante - _Me di cuenta de que la Liga Kalos, no iniciará hasta dentro de unos meses, y que Ash probablemente tendrá sus 8 Medallas, mucho antes de que él tenga que registrarse, quisiera invitarlos a todos ustedes, a permanecer aquí mientras esperan a que inicie, y Ash puede utilizar el campo de Rhyhorn para su entrenamiento_ – Dijo la madre de Serena.

Antes de Serena pudiera responder, Ash hizo - ¡Eso suena genial…! - Él dijo con entusiasmo - Eso sería perfecto, y tal vez podríamos probar de nuevo, las carreras de Rhyhorn también – Terminó con una sonrisa.

Grace sonrió - _Por supuesto…_ \- Luego se estrechó sus ojos - _Sólo recuerden algo los 2... Habitaciones separadas_ – Dijo, mirando a la "Feliz Pareja", con algo de seriedad.

Serena inmediatamente cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió de vergüenza, entonces escuchó a Ash hacer su característico y ajeno - ¿eh? - Ella lo miró y vio la mirada perdida en Grace - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó.

Serena y su madre se miraron entre sí, y ambas sólo rieron por, escuchar la pregunta de Ash, era demasiado inocente a veces, Grace logró dejar de reír y miró a Serena - _Creo que esto va a funcionar…_ \- Ella dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Ash - _Ahora será mejor que me vaya, adiós a todos_ \- Ella agitó, mientras todo el mundo se despidió y colgó.

Ash todavía se veía confundido, pero al parecer decidió olvidarse de todo el asunto - Muy bien… - Dijo - Es el momento de irnos... - Él levantó su porta-medallas, y las miró - Esto se siente muy ligero, así que vamos a la última medalla – Dijo determinado.

 **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡Ciudad Snowbelle, allá vamos! - Serena dijo alegremente.

Ash se siente muy bien después de salir de Ciudad Gloria, habían sido capaz de reencontrarse con Brock y Shauna antes de salir y decirles adiós, y ahora estaban en el camino, Clemont había sugerido sin pasar por las montañas, por lo que fueron caminando por el camino más largo, a lo largo de la playa, todo el mundo le gustó esa idea, ya que no tenían prisa, tenían el tiempo suficiente para llegar con seguridad a Ciudad Snowbelle y que Ash consiga sus 8 Medallas, para entra a la Liga Kalos además de tomar la invitación de la madre de Serena a quedarse en su casa.

 _ **En el Camino…**_

\- ¡Me, siento genial…! - Gritó Ash, quien estaba muy por delante del resto del grupo, y miró hacia atrás para ver a Clemont muy por detrás de Serena con Pikachu en su hombro, y a Bonnie un poco por delante de él, Ash estaba feliz de que Pikachu estaba pasando algún tiempo con Serena, era obvio que su amigo estaba tratando de dejar claro a Serena que le gustaba.

\- Más despacio, Ash… - Clemont declaró - Vamos a llegar demasiado pronto – Dijo jadeando.

Ash esperó a sus amigos, mientras lo hacía, sacó su porta-medallas, y las miró un momento, estaba tan emocionado para conseguir la 8va. Pero debía recordar que eran de tipo hielo, y pensó - _Definitivamente usaré a Talonflame y obviamente, a Greninja de uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes, pero me gustaría saber, ¿de cuántos, será la batalla?_ – Se preguntó.

\- Vas, a estar increíble Ash, incluso si estás en desventaja, siempre encuentras la manera de salir adelante - Serena dijo, mientras ella y Bonnie llegaron hasta a Ash.

Ash levantó la vista hacia ella, y se sorprendió al ver lo bien que él podía entenderla - _Estaba tan desorientado_ \- Él pensó para sí mismo - Bueno, conozco los 2 primeros Pokémon voy a usar… - Dijo Ash – A Talonflame y a Greninja – Dijo, sorprendiéndolas.

Serena le dio una mirada seria – Por favor, ten cuidado con Greninja – Le dijo.

Ash suspiró - No voy tengo a otro Pokémon, tan fuerte como él, y siento que está será una batalla importante… - Él entrecerró los ojos - Olympia dijo que, dominaríamos esté nuevo Poder - Serena miró preocupada a Bonnie y luego de vuelta a Ash - ¿Creo que no voy a convencerte, del no hacerlo, verdad? – Le preguntó.

Ash encogió los hombros – Eres la única, que podría ser capaz de eso... Pero me gustaría, que no lo hicieras – Dijo mirando, a su Serena.

Serena pareció sorprendida, claramente no esperaba que Ash, le dijera que ella podría ser capaz de impedir que él y Greninja usaran su Mega-Evolución, dado a que ella seguiría su consejo, con ella misma y Delphox, entonces pensó que Ash sabía que no lo detendría - Sólo ten cuidado, ¿por favor Ash? - Ella dijo.

 **"Pi-pikachu"** Pikachu dijo, con una mirada de preocupación similar.

\- No, te preocupes… - Dijo Ash para luego ir donde estaba Serena, y le tomó la mano, la miró y luego a Pikachu – Seré cuidadoso, no te preocupes – Le dijo, sonriéndole.

Bonnie se rio – Sólo, esperemos que no vayas a saltar fuera, del Gimnasio Snowbelle – Dijo con risa, la pequeña Bonnie.

Ash miró a Serena y vio que tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa - Me gusta una vida agradable, tranquila y aburrida, ¿no es verdad, Pikachu? - Él dio un guiño a Pikachu - Nos mantenemos, seguros – Dijo a su Pokémon amarillo.

Pikachu sonrió. **"¡Pika!"** Él dijo.

Serena finalmente se rio - Sí, sí, sí... - Ella dijo y suspiró - Así que supongo que no sabemos cuántos Pokémon irán, a utilizarse en la batalla, ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando a Ash.

\- Creo que, lo sé… - Clemont quien, al fin los había alcanzado, y todos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, y esta vez permanecieron juntos - Cuando estaba en Ciudad Lumiose, tuve un oponente que había ido al Gimnasio Snowbelle, y sólo tenía 3 Pokémon y mencionó que todos ellos habían sido derrotados ahí, así que supongo que debe ser, una batalla de 3-3 – Dijo Clemont.

\- Bien… - Dijo Ash y pensó por unos momentos - Talonflame, porque su Carga de Fuego, será muy útil, Greninja, porque... Bueno... - Él no tuvo que terminar - ¿Quién, debe ser el 3ro? – Se preguntó.

Bonnie chirriaba con entusiasmo - ¿Qué hay de Pidgeot? - Preguntó esperanzada - Venció al Raichu de Tierno fácilmente – Al recordar, esa batalla.

Ash tuvo que admitir, que Pidgeot era una opción tentadora, y obviamente necesitaría a Pidgeot en la Liga de Kalos, pero por alguna razón él tenía un presentimiento de Pidgeot no era el adecuado para esta batalla – No, lo sé… Quiero decir, obviamente es fuerte, pero los tipos hielo contra Pidgeot, son una cosa difícil, y no siento que, tenga razón para esta batalla – Dijo suspirando.

Clemont pensó por un momento - ¿Bueno, entonces Pikachu? – Preguntó.

Ash miró a Pikachu, quien le devolvió la mirada con esperanza, Ash adoraba el espíritu de lucha, de su amigo, pero por desgracia tuvieron que decepcionarlo - Lo siento amigo… - Él dijo, había estado pensando en Pikachu, pero su mente estaba ahora va a otro lugar, tenía un Pokémon que sin duda necesita un poco de experiencia con una batalla como esta - Creo que voy a utilizar Noivern – Dijo.

Clemont intercambió una mirada con Serena y luego miró a Ash - ¿Sabes qué, Noivern al ser tipo Dragón, es débil contra los de tipo hielo, verdad? – Le dijo.

Ash sonrió - Bueno, eso hace a la idea entonces, gracias Clemont – Le dijo, al Líder de Lumiose.

Serena tuvo que reír cuando Ash dijo eso, era tan típico de él, y no era que quería hacer las cosas difíciles, pero definitivamente le gusta un desafío – Así que, será Noivern entonces - Dijo alegremente.

\- Sí… - Dijo Ash, y sacó una Pokébola y la lanzó al aire - ¡Noivern, sal de ahora…! – Y, el Murciélago/Dragón, apareció delante de ellos - De acuerdo Noivern, ¿cómo te sientes, al hacer tu debut en tu 1er. Batalla de Gimnasio en Ciudad Snowbelle? – Le preguntó.

 **"¡Noivern!"** Noivern chilló felizmente, y voló por el aire e hizo un impresionante giro y luego aterrizó en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Increíble…! - Dijo Ash - Podrás contra los Pokémon, tipo de hielo, ¿verdad? – Animando a su Pokémon.

 **"¡Noivern!"** Noivern asintió con confianza.

\- Wow, parece que Noivern, está muy emocionado... - Dijo Serena, y no podía creer lo increíble que era cuando los Pokémon de Ash actuaban como él.

Ash se acercó a Noivern, y acarició el pelaje de su cuello - Noivern sabes, de lo que se trata todo esto, haz recorrido un largo camino, desde que eras un pequeño Noibat, que no podía volar – Decía Ash, mientras recordaba el día que recibió el Huevo de Noibat, por Hawlucha.

Noivern asintió, sonriendo. **"Vern"** Él dijo.

Serena sonrió, mirando a Ash y Noivern, él se preocupaba tanto por sus Pokémon, dudaba que muchos entrenadores habrían podido aceptar a un Noibat que no podía volar y entrenarlo para convertirse en un poderoso Noivern.

Una explosión detrás de ellos casi golpeó Serena, pero se dio la vuelta para ver a 2 personas, en trajes de rojo, ambas eran mujeres, una tenía el cabello púrpura y la otra tenía el cabello verde, y delante de la mujer de cabello púrpura estaba un Drapion, y frente a la mujer de pelo verde, un Bisharp.

\- ¡Dennos a Zygarde, y los dejaremos ir, ¿o si no?, van a sentir mucho dolor, niños! - Dijo, la mujer de cabello púrpura.

Ash se puso hacia adelante, y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba protegiéndola, y aun con lo mal que estaba la situación, ella sonrió un poco - ¡Ustedes, no conseguirán nada de nosotros…! ¡Piérdanse! - Gritó Ash.

La mujer de pelo verde se rio – ¿Celosia, no crees que estos niños, no tienen modales…? ¿No saben el verdadero poder, del Equipo Flama? – Dijo, la peli morada.

La mujer de cabello púrpura Celosia, sonrió - Supongo que tendremos que mostrarles, Bryony – Dijo Celosia.

Serena pudo ver Ash se tensó con ira – Eran débiles, la última vez que nos encontramos - Dijo, y Serena pudo escuchar la rabia en su voz.

Bryony señaló a Ash - ¡Bisharp, Roca afilada en el mocoso! – Gritó a su Pokémon.

Serena estaba a punto de saltar hacia adelante para tomar a Ash, pero Noivern fue más rápido para actuar, se dirigió hacia Bisharp y despegó del suelo con una fuerza increíble, y voló de regreso a unos metros, y flotando en frente de su entrenador.

Ash se metió en su posición de batalla y miró a sus amigos – ¡Ustedes, váyanse…! - Él dijo - ¡No podemos dejar, que se lleven a Blandito! – Dijo a todos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza - ¡No esta vez, Ash…! - Miró a Bonnie y a Clemont - Ustedes 2, no voy a dejar a Ash está vez… - Ellos asintieron, Clemont tomó a Bonnie, su adrenalina dándole una sorprendente fuerza y velocidad mientras corría, y Serena estaba de pie junto a Ash – Lucharemos juntos, Ash – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Ash asintió y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba irritado, pero también un poco contento - Bien… - Miró de nuevo a las miembros del Equipo Flama, que estaban mirándolos – No irán, a ninguna parte - Dijo con confianza.

Serena lanzó una Pokébola, y Sylveon salió – ¡De acuerdo Sylveon,..! - Serena gritó - ¡No, vamos a dejar que esta gente, le haga daño a nuestros amigos! – Le dijo, a su Pokémon entretejido.

 **"¡Sylveon!"** Sylveon dijo, y se preparó para la batalla.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de Serena, y se interpuso entre Sylveon y Noivern. **"¡Pika!"** Gritó, y Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión muy similar a Ash en su rostro.

Celosia gruñó - ¡Drapion, Misil aguja! – Ordenó.

Serena reaccionó rápidamente - ¡Sylveon, Protección…! - Era el momento perfecto, y Sylveon usó una poderosa barrera azul sobre ella y los Pokémon de Ash, salvándolos de los Misiles aguja.

\- ¡Bien…! - Ash dijo – ¡Noivern, usa Estruendo! ¡Y Pikachu, Electrobola! - Serena se sorprendió ya que los ataques de largo alcance, se dirigían hacia los Pokémon del Equipo Flama, el Estruendo creó una fuerte explosión, al chocar contra todo el campo de batalla, pero la Protección de Sylveon los salvó, y Pikachu se salvó de ser golpeado por él también, y su Electrobola golpeó a Bisharp justo en la cara y lo tiró a su entrenadora Bryony, teniendo a Entrenadora y Pokémon, fuera de combate.

Celosia fulminó la mirada, a su compañera del Equipo Flama Knokeada - ¡Por supuesto...! ¡Tengo que hacer todo por mí misma, Drapion usa Tóxico, y apunta a Sylveon! – Le ordeno, a su Pokémon Venenoso.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, la Protección de Sylveon no iba a durar, pero estaba claro que ella estaba empezando a luchar - ¡Noivern, toma a Sylveon y vuela…! - Gritó Ash - ¡Pikachu, ve con ellos…! - Serena estaba aturdida, pero sin duda agradecida, como Noivern respondió las órdenes de su entrenador inmediatamente, y Pikachu estaba sobre su espalda en un instante y Noivern agarró a Sylveon en el momento que disipó la Protección – ¡Acabemos, con ellas Serena, con un doble ataque! – Dijo Ash.

Serena asintió - ¡Bien Sylveon, usa Velocidad! - Ella gritó.

Al mismo tiempo, gritó Ash - ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!"

Noivern voló con sus 2 amigos, sobre él, así que estaban en posición de un ataque perfecto frente a Drapion, el Atactrueno de Pikachu, tan poderoso como siempre, dirigido hacia Drapion, rodeado de ataque de Velocidad de Sylveon, una combinación devastadora, y Drapion fue lanzado a Celosia, al igual que Bisharp había estado con Bryony.

Serena recordó rápidamente a Sylveon, agradeciéndole a su Pokémon, Ash desvío la mirada de Noivern sin embargo, en lugar de eso tomó otra Pokébola, y liberó a Pidgeot, y luego miró a Serena – Serena, ve con Pidgeot… - Él vio su expresión - No te preocupes voy a estar justo detrás de ti, sólo voy a ir con Noivern y Pikachu a explorar el área, no queremos tener, más compañía de estos locos – Dijo apuntando al Equipo Flama.

Serena quería discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de detenerlo, también sabía por qué la estaba enviando con Pidgeot, dado a que era mucho más rápido que Noivern, y Ash quería a mantenerla salvo - Ash... - Ella dijo, sintiéndose aterrada ante la idea de ser separados de nuevo, pero más aterrada ante la idea de que sea herido de nuevo.

Ash sonrió y la abrazo muy fuerte - Voy a estar bien, pero estarás a salvo con Pidgeot… - Él la ayudó a subirse a la espalda de Pidgeot, y acarició el pico de Pidgeot y, a pesar de que Serena sospechaba de que Ash estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, le oyó decir - Mantén a Serena segura, y por favor no dejes que, nada malo le ocurra - Pidgeot asintió.

Serena miró a Ash – Ash, dijiste que nunca me dejarías – Empezando a llorar.

Ash parecía herido en esas palabras - Serena... Por favor... - Dijo en voz baja, y Serena podía oír su voz temblorosa.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas en sus ojos, esto no estaba bien - Ash, por favor no quiero que nos separemos – Dijo con, voz temblorosa.

Ash volvió la cabeza lejos de ella y vio una lágrima en el suelo debajo de él - Vete ahora, Pidgeot - Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡Ash…! - Serena se sorprendió por la histeria en su voz, tenía que sostenerse, de Pidgeot cuando empezó a elevarse - ¡Ash! - Ella gritó de nuevo, volviendo a mirarlo, estaba llorando ahora totalmente, golpeó la espalda de Pidgeot, se odiaba por hacerlo, sabiendo que era un crimen hacerle daño a un Pokémon, pero a Pidgeot no le importaba sin embargo, siguió volando como un loco, en busca de Bonnie y Clemont, e ignorando las súplicas de Serena para volver.

Ash, Pikachu y Noivern examinaron cuidadosamente el área, en verdad Ash se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho con Serena, pero se repetía que era una exageración más, lo único que iba a ser en unos minutos era el ir tras ella, dado a que probablemente, ni siquiera va a encontrar nada en donde pelearon.

 **"Pika... ¿Pikachu?"** preguntó Pikachu, sonando en cuestión.

Ash miró a Pikachu, que se sujetaba con fuerza en un brazo para que caerse de Noivern - No hemos hecho nada malo, Serena va a darse cuenta de que en pocos minutos, la habremos alcanzado pero… Será mejor que me prepare, en caso de que quiera matarme – Dijo al pensar, en lo que su "linda" novia le haría.

Pikachu no dijo nada más, pero Ash sabía que se sentía tan mal por todo, era difícil de explicar, pero él realmente sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo, a pesar de que él creía que iba a estar fuera durante sólo unos pocos minutos.

Noivern hizo una rápida miró en una dirección en el suelo, y Ash notó eso - ¿Qué, pasa Noivern? - preguntó Ash, no le hacía falta que Noivern respondiera, y vio que abajo, oculto tras las rocas cerca de la costa, había un barco - ¿Piensas que esa nave, le pertenece al Equipo Flama? - Se preguntó Noivern.

 **"Noivern"** Noivern dijo, mientras se acercaba al suelo y aterrizó, así que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, pero tuvo que ser suficiente para ver la nave.

Aterrizaron y Ash saltó, Pikachu se subió a su hombro y Ash sacó la Pokébola de Noivern - Gracias Noivern… - Dijo Ash, mientras regresaba a Noivern dentro de ella – Muy bien amigo, tú y yo tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente como para saber lo que está pasando - Ash miró a Pikachu, que parecía totalmente alerta.

 **"¡Pi!"** Pikachu asintió, quien definitivamente abandonó sus sentimientos de culpa sobre dejar a Serena por ahora.

Ash sonrió – Adelante entonces… - Dijo y se fueron.

Ash se aseguró de permanecer cerca del suelo y se escondió cerca de la ladera de la montaña, en la que al menos tenía un par de árboles y arbustos para ocultarse, y aun así había un montón de piedras y rocas alrededor, se las arregló para acercarse lo suficiente a la nave para tener una vista de algunas personas que estaban en la parte frontal de la misma, y se dio cuenta de los trajes que eran de color naranja.

Pikachu empujó a Ash suavemente con su cola, y luego lo utilizó para apuntar hacia un camino, este camino fue paralelo, para Ash y Pikachu, pero había que evitar que los atrapen.

\- Esas son las personas que luchamos... - Ash susurró en voz muy baja, pero no estaba seguro de que había dicho en voz alta, sin embargo, mirando hacia arriba y Pikachu asintió, y asumió que era verdad.

Vieron cómo Celosia y Bryony pavoneaban a lo largo del camino, mirándose muy furiosas, Ash y Pikachu lograron acercarse lo suficiente para seguirlas y escucharlas, mientras no son vistos.

Celosia gruñó - Esos mocosos no se saldrán con la suya, Lysandre les hará pagar – Dijo.

Bryony asintió - Él puede enviar Malva – Dijo.

Ash y Pikachu, se miraron confundidos, pero Ash estaba seguro de que había oído el nombre Malva en alguna parte, pero no sabía quién o qué era Lysandre, pero Ash supuso que era el Líder del Equipo Flama.

Celosia sonrió - Me gustaría ver al Pikachu de ese mocoso, ser pulverizado por el Pyroar de Malva – Tratando de imaginarlo.

Ash se tensó con rabia, y tuvo la sensación de que Pikachu hizo lo mismo en su hombro, y luego al oír un ruido y vio a un par de miembros del Equipo Flama, que se acercan a Celosia y Bryony, desde la dirección de la nave, y uno de ellos, era un hombre bajo, con el cabello negro y bigote, parecía un poco nervioso.

Celosia le dio al hombre nervioso una mirada de disgusto - ¿Qué deseas? – Le preguntó.

El tipo nervioso dio una pequeña reverencia y algo torpe - Celosia, se me ha pedido que le pregunte, sobre tu excursión de hoy – Dijo.

Bryony quien veía al otro miembro del Equipo Flama, a un hombre que era más alto y con más confianza, tenía el pelo rojo - ¿Por qué han venido ustedes 2? - Ella preguntó.

El hombre más alto respondió con calma - Lysandre vio que volvieron... Sin el paquete, se supone que si 2 de las mejores peleadores del Equipo Flama, fueron derrotadas unos niños, ellos deben ser peligrosos – Terminó serio.

Celosia gruñó - ¿Cómo sabes, lo que pasó? – Preguntó.

El hombre alto sonrió - Ustedes 2, no se ven bien – Dijo apuntando, a sus trajes.

El hombre nervioso chirriaba - Lo siento, pero tenemos que pedirle los detalles… El Sr. Lysandre está... No demasiado interesado en hablar con ustedes en este momento – Terminó, mientras temblaba.

Celosia agitó la mano con rabia a Bryony para contar la historia, Ash estaba bastante satisfecho al oír la mujer de cabello verde discutir su batalla y cómo Ash y Serena las habían dejado fuera de combate, con bastante facilidad - Les oímos hablar de las batallas de gimnasio, así que no es como si fuera un entrenador débil, por lo menos ese niño – Dijo.

El miembro del Equipo Flama más alto asintió - Él es el que tiene al Greninja, ¿verdad?... El que puede hacer esa Mega-Evolución especial – Preguntó.

Celosia parecía confundido - ¿Eso fue, lo que era... Lo que paso, en la Cueva Terminus? – Preguntó.

El hombre alto asintió de nuevo - Se ha discutido con Lysandre, y creé que el Greninja del niño es capaz de Mega-Evolucionar, sin una Mega-Piedra, y al parecer necesita de un entrenador excepcionalmente fuerte para hacerlo – Finalizó.

\- Eso es ridículo… - Dijo Bryony - Tuvo suerte nada más, ese chico no es nada especial – Terminó.

\- Estoy, en total desacuerdo - Ash, Pikachu y todos los miembros del Equipo Flama se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre alto con el cabello rojo, quien salía de los arbustos donde estaban hablando, y Ash sintió miedo apoderarse temporalmente de él, dándose cuenta de que fácilmente podría haber sido capturado.

Todos los miembros del Equipo Flama, de inmediato dieron una rápida inclinación de la cabeza hacía Lysandre y Bryony habló - Señor, sólo decía que… - No terminó…

Lysandre levantó una mano - Entiendo por qué, eran ignorantes de las habilidades de este joven entrenador, ya que no han ido realmente contra él, y no comprenden sus talentos, y debo admitir, yo también fui un ignorante, sin embargo, tengo una fuente que ha visto lo que este chico y su Greninja son capaces de hacer, y sé que no deben tomarse a la ligera - Lysandre reveló su ubicación, dado a que tenía una manera rápida, imperceptible para los miembros del Equipo Flama, pero sensible a Ash, localizandolo.

Ash retrocedió de inmediato y empezó a correr durante unos minutos, y pensando que ya estaba lo bastante lejos, y con el tiempo necesario para parar, sabiendo que no tenía la energía para ir más allá, estaba aterrorizado y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _ **Lejos, de ahí...**_

 **"¡Pi!"** Pikachu había saltado de la cabeza de Ash y lo estaba mirando, de alguna manera saber lo que estaba pensando.

\- Lo siento Pikachu, pero tengo que hacerlo… - Dijo Ash - Por favor, ayúdame a mantener los otros seguros, pero sobretodo, ayúdame a mantener a salvo a Serena - Ash estaba dándole, a su amigo una mirada suplicante mientras se desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía sus Pokébolas.

Pikachu tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sacudió la cabeza. **"¡Pikachu!"** El grito.

Ash sacudió la cabeza también, pero antes abrazó muy fuerte a Pikachu – Ellos se están acercando, Pikachu… - Él dijo – Escucha, sólo tenemos una oportunidad, sólo llévate a los otros, y espera hasta que el Equipo Flama se haya ido, y luego libera a Noivern o a Talonflame, y vuela hasta llegar a Serena y los demás, y cuando estés con ellos, haz lo mejor para comunicar lo sucedido, y sobre todo… Haz lo que puedas, para que Serena sepa, que en verdad lo siento – Terminó muy serio.

Pikachu estaba claramente aterrorizado, y fue claro que va a continuar negándose, pero luego Ash hizo algo que nunca había hecho y que se iba a odiar a sí mismo por completo por hacerlo, tomó una Pokébola de su cinturón, y apuntó a Pikachu y lo devolvió adentro, lo hizo en un instante, demasiado rápido para Pikachu reaccionara, la luz de la Pokébola envolvió a Pikachu completamente aturdido y lo metió a su Pokébola.

Ash tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara ahora, lo que acababa de hacer era la más grande traición a la confianza que pudo haber imaginado, pero tenía que olvidarse de él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo para mantener a Pikachu a salvo, miró la Pokébola, que se sacudía con locura, Pikachu estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salir, pero Ash la mantenía cerrada.

Escuchó una rama romperse, detrás de Ash, y le hizo darse cuenta de que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos, y rápidamente colocó la bola de Pikachu, en su cinturón y luego lo ocultó en un arbusto para después correr, y asegurándose de que los miembros del Equipo Flama a su alrededor lo atraparon.

\- ¡Ahí está! - Uno de los miembros gritó.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Otro gritó de nuevo.

Ash corrió tan rápido como pudo, tratando de alejar a los miembros, del Equipo Flama tan lejos como sea posible de donde había dejado sus Pokémon, se las arregló para seguir corriendo durante unos 5 minutos, evitando cuerdas, redes, piedras, palos y ataques Pokémon, y cualquier cosa que fue lanzada contra él eventualmente, sin embargo una explosión frente a él lo tiró hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- Bueno, hola querido… - Una mujer de pelo rosa se acercaba a Ash, y tenía gran felino como Pokémon con una melena en llamas en él junto a ella - ¿Te gusta mi Pyroar, eh? - La mujer le preguntó a Ash.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Ash, pero luego pensó que era una pregunta tonta, teniendo en cuenta un nombre no iba a hacer ningún bien en este momento.

La mujer sonrió, mirando muy divertido - Bueno... Creo que deberías saberlo querido, si ibas a ganar la Liga Kalos, tendrías el derecho, de enfrentarme - Ash recordaba a los miembros del Equipo Flama hablando, parecería que la había visto los carteles con los otros entrenadores más fuertes de Kalos.

\- Un momento, te conozco... Eres Malva, la entrenadora de Pokémon de Fuego... - Él dijo – De la Élite 4 – Dijo, mientras la apuntó.

Malva rio - Muy bien… - Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, y estuvo delante de Ash y lo miró – Y, ahora querido eres, un prisionero del Equipo Flama.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. La Prueba del Amour, Parte 2

_**La Prueba del Amour, Parte 2…**_

Bonnie y Clemont habían logrado utilizar uno de los inventos de Clemont, el cual lo llamó "la máquina para subir montañas" rápidamente, mientras que huyen por la ladera de la montaña y encuentran una cueva, donde estuvieran estaban seguros de no ser descubierto por el Equipo Flama, Bonnie ya se había preocupado, estarían bien escondidos, incluso hasta Ash y Serena se les dificultaría encontrarlos, pero Clemont dijo que la vista de Pidgeot sería capaz de encontrarlos casi en cualquier lugar.

Bonnie miró su bolsa para asegurarse de que Dedenne y Blandito estuviera bien, y estaba particularmente preocupada por Blandito, a causa del Equipo Flama, y se sintió aliviada al ver a los 2 allí, Dedenne se revolvía rápidamente sobre la cabeza de Bonnie, mientras Blandito le dio lo que parecía una sonrisa - Me alegro, de que 2 estén bien - Bonnie dijo, sonando bastante asustada, a pesar de intentar aparentar lo contrario.

Clemont puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bonnie - Por supuesto que están bien, Bonnie… - Él dijo - Los haz estado cuidando, muy bien – Su hermano, le aseguro.

Bonnie sonrió, pero luego miró afuera, con el ceño fruncido, de alguna manera, a pesar del sol brillante, el día parecía ser mucho más oscuro - ¿Crees, qué Ash y Serena, a estarán bien? - Ella preguntó, apenas audible.

Clemont sentó y Bonnie se unió a él, Clemont sonrió alentador y miró hacia fuera - ¿Quién es el mejor, entrenador que conocemos? – Le pregunta.

Bonnie trató de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo, y por alguna razón se sentía como algo muy malo estaba sucediendo - Ash... - Ella logró decir finalmente.

Clemont volvió a mirar a Bonnie, la preocupación evidente en su rostro – Vimos, durante La Clase Maestra, lo bien que Ash y Serena trabajaron juntos, y sabemos que pueden vencer a aquellos miembros del Equipo Flama – Terminó Clemont.

Bonnie miró Dedenne, quien estaba mirando hacia afuera, al parecer esperando de Ash y Serena también - ¿Qué pasa si, hay más de ellos? - Ella preguntó es decir, más de los miembros del Equipo Flama.

Clemont entiende - Ash y Serena serán capaces de ganarles, oíste los ataques de Noivern, aun estando lejos, apuesto a que ellos están en medio del océano – Le dijo, a su hermana.

Bonnie suspiró - Sólo espero que, no se vean en problemas, sé que Serena no, pero de Ash, tal vez... - No terminó…

Clemont asintió - Esperamos que Serena, pueda convencerlo para que no lo haga - Él dijo.

Bonnie miró hacia fuera otra vez, no habló y tampoco lo hizo Clemont, y ambos simplemente se quedaron en silencio durante la siguiente media hora o así, y observaban el mar desde su cueva, y entonces, de repente Bonnie escuchó un ruido, y sonaba como un llanto y un grito.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? - Clemont dijo, al parecer también después de haber escuchado el llanto.

Bonnie asintió y se levantó, acercándose lentamente la entrada de la cueva - ¿No creerás que, esa sea Serena, verdad? - Ella preguntó, sintiendo que el miedo comienza a agitar sus nervios.

Clemont se levantó y se acercó a la entrada con Bonnie, no respondió, y Bonnie podía decir que él sabía tan bien como ella, que era Serena llorando, y que si ella estaba llorando, algo malo le había sucedido a Ash.

Bonnie salió de la cueva y miró a su alrededor al principio, ella no vio nada y estaba empezando a sentirse aliviada, pensando que tal vez ella y Clemont se imaginaron los ruidos por el miedo, pero entonces vieron algo, Bonnie vio a Pidgeot que se acercaba a ellos desde lo alto en el cielo, y era evidente que Ash, no estaba agitando, gritando y llorando, era Serena quien estaba en la espalda de Pidgeot, quien aterrizó con gracia frente a Bonnie y la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, pero Bonnie miró a Serena en la espalda de Pidgeot.

\- ¡Volvamos…! - Serena gritó - ¡Por favor Pidgeot, tenemos que volver ahora! – Le dijo, a Pidgeot.

Clemont se acercó y miró a Serena – Serena… - Dijo, tratando de sonar calmado - ¿Qué, fue lo que pasó? – Le preguntó.

Serena dejó de gritar y miró a Clemont y Bonnie, fueron sorprendidos y un poco asustados ante la furia en los ojos de Serena, una furia que nunca habían conocido en ella, Bonnie vio a Clemont retroceder un paso, mirando como si estuviera deseando que se hubiera quedado en la cueva, mientras que Serena señaló en el suelo, no realmente en nada en particular – ¡Él…! - Bonnie supuso que era Ash - ¡Me puso, en este estúpida pájaro…! - Serena señaló Pidgeot, quien miró a Bonnie con vergüenza - ¡Entonces él, nos envió aquí, lejos…! - Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba poniéndose furiosa, y las lágrimas estaban llegando ahora – ¡Ahora él está buscando a esos pelos de punta y van a hacerle daño…! - Ella cayó hacia adelante, enterrando la cara en las plumas de Pidgeot - ¡Lo estoy perdiendo de nuevo…! - Dijo grito ahogado de Serena – ¡Él me prometió, que nunca me dejaría! – Terminó, con, y ahora tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Bonnie miró Clemont, quien estaba claramente, y completamente confundido en cuanto a lo que debían hacer, miró de nuevo a Serena y se acercó a ella, Pidgeot se agachó para que Serena pudiera bajar, pero ella no se movió, Bonnie movió la mano y apenas logró llegar a Serena y trató de llamar su atención – Serena… - Dijo Bonnie en voz baja – Baja, para que nos digas que sucedió – Le dijo.

Serena bajó la mirada, y Bonnie vio que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero también estaban llenos de culpa - Lo siento Bonnie… - Dijo Serena - No es tu culpa - Ella se bajó de la espalda de Pidgeot, y lo miró rápidamente, bajó la mirada por la culpabilidad aún más evidente en su rostro.

 **"¡Pidgaw!"** Pidgeot dijo en voz alta, y movió su cabeza hacia adelante y ligeramente frotó su pico contra la cara de Serena.

Serena sonrió débilmente - Lo siento mucho Pidgeot, sólo hiciste lo que Ash te pidió - Miró a Bonnie y Clemont - Supongo que, debo decirles lo que pasó… - Miró de nuevo a Pidgeot - Pidgeot, por favor, ¿crees, qué podrías…? – Serena, tratando de pedirle el favor al Pokémon Volador.

Pidgeot solo asintió y alzó el vuelo, una vez más en busca de su entrenador, Bonnie podía sentir su corazón latiendo furiosamente, Ash podría estar a sólo unos pocos minutos por detrás de Serena, pero Bonnie sabía que era una ilusión, Ash sabía que estas personas no lo iban a dejar ir, mientras Bonnie vio a Pidgeot desaparecer de su vista, no podía evitar sentir que Ash había dejado a Serena con Pidgeot, sólo para poder alejar al Equipo Flama de sus amigos, él mismo.

 _ **Mientras, con Pikachu…**_

Pikachu finalmente logró forzar su salida de su Pokébola, se puso de pie al lado del arbusto, los últimos rastros de luz lo cegaron un poco, pero rápidamente miró su entorno, ya estaba oscureciendo, y Ash no estaba por ningún lado.

 **"Pi..."** Pikachu dijo en voz baja, llena de miedo, Ash realmente lo había hecho, lo había encerrado en su Pokébola, y Pikachu contempló las huellas que podía ver en el suelo, Ash se había escapado y claramente de unas pocas personas lo perseguían, Pikachu había oído algo de él desde su Pokébola, pero al ver la suciedad maltratada que había.

El pequeño Pokémon ratón se sentó y miró a su alrededor, estaba molesto con Ash, eso era seguro, Pikachu odiaba estar en su Pokébola y obviamente Ash nunca lo había regresado antes, para Pikachu fue tal vez una de las peores cosas, que Ash jamás pudo haberle hecho, se quedó mirando el suelo y sin embargo, sabía que Ash lo hizo porque quería a Pikachu, y sabía lo que su entrenador estaba hacía, era para que él y los otros Pokémon estuvieran seguros, y tuvo que admirar eso.

 **"¡Chu!"** Pikachu se dio la vuelta y miró a los arbustos, recordando el plan de Ash, y se metió entre los arbustos y buscó el cinturón, y ¡Allí estaba…! El cinturón que Ash, había tirado en los arbustos estaba allí y tenía todas sus Pokébolas, Pikachu lo sacó y se aseguró de que no estuviera dañado, y luego se encontró con la Pokébola, que le pertenecía a Talonflame y oprimió el botón para liberarlo.

 **"¿Talonflame?"** _("¿Qué pasa?")_ Talonflame dijo, luego de salir de la Pokébola. **"¿Tal-talonflame?"** _("¿Dónde, está Ash?")_.

Pikachu, le explicó rápidamente a Talonflame lo que había sucedido, y explicó cómo Ash quería alejar, a los miembros del Equipo Flama, de ellos y de que Pikachu tenía que escapar con el resto de los Pokémon en caso de ser capturado. **"¿Pi-pikachu-pika?"** (Tenemos que irnos, ¿puedes volar, a donde están Serena y los otros?). Preguntó Pikachu.

Talonflame rápidamente de acuerdo y Pikachu agarró el cinturón con las Pokébolas, y se subió a la espalda de Talonflame, quien apresuró el vuelo, y Pikachu vio que el barco que el Equipo Flama, había estado utilizando había desaparecido, ni siquiera podría creer Ash estuviera dentro, sabiendo sin duda que lo estaba y Pikachu miró de nuevo por delante de donde estaba volando Talonflame, sin querer pensar en lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Ash en este momento.

Talonflame voló alrededor de unos pocos minutos, pero Pikachu se dio cuenta de que ambos no tenían idea del dónde ir, pero de repente Pikachu oyó un ruido a lo lejos, no sonaba amenazador, más bien emocionado, Pikachu miró a su alrededor pero no veía nada, pero entonces oyó el ruido de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que venía de arriba y levantó la vista.

 **"¡Pika!"** _(¡Mira hacia arriba!)_ Gritó con emoción a Talonflame, y esté miró hacia arriba y se detuvo, flotando en el aire y esperó.

Pidgeot estaba acercándose a los 2 desde arriba, era evidente que había dejado a Serena en algún lugar, dado a que estaba solo, y Pikachu sospechó que Serena, ahora estaba segura con Bonnie y Clemont, Pidgeot hizo un gesto a Pikachu y Talonflame para seguirlo, después desaceleró su ritmo para que Talonflame sea capaz de alcanzarlo, y Pikachu se dio cuenta de eso, sin embargo Talonflame estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser, capaz de volar como Pidgeot.

Volaron durante un par de minutos y luego, Pikachu podía ver una cueva donde un Pokémon, estaba de pie adelante, mirando como si estuviera sosteniendo una luz, y Pikachu se dio cuenta de que era Delphox quien suspiraba con alivio, Pikachu aterrizó con Pidgeot y Talonflame y vieron a Serena, Bonnie y Clemont acercándose a ellos, Pikachu se dio cuenta de la expresión de Serena, quien estaba devastada y sintió sus propios sentimientos de desesperación, también en su interior.

Serena acababa de decirle a Bonnie y Clemont, lo que había sucedido con Ash cuando escucharon a Delphox hace un ruido de emoción, Serena cerró rápidamente los ojos y en silencio deseaba Pidgeot haber encontrado Ash con seguridad, ella y los dos hermanos corrieron a la entrada de la cueva y miraron al cielo nocturno, y pudieron ver a Pidgeot y a quienes parecían ser Talonflame junto a él, y parecía que Pikachu estaba montado en la espalda de Talonflame.

Cuando los 2 Pokémon Voladores, aterrizaron y Pikachu saltó de la espalda de Talonflame, Serena se quedó mirando el pequeño Pokémon amarillo ratón, con un sentimiento de desesperación que nunca, había esperaría volver, después de sentir que sólo en un par de días antes, Ash pudo haber sido herido.

\- Pikachu... - Serena caminaba lentamente hacia Pikachu, y vio que acababa de dejar caer un cinturón frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que era de Ash, y puso sus Pokébolas sucesivamente, se arrodilló frente a Pikachu y lo miró a los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero se sintió que unas caían delante de ella - Ash... ¿Qué, fue…? – Serena, iba a preguntar, pero luego vio a Pikachu.

Pikachu señaló, con su cola a todas las Pokébolas, y luego se señaló a sí mismo, después, hizo el gesto de lanzar algo, señalando el cinturón antes de hacerlo, y luego hizo una carrera falsa. Serena por lo general no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo los Pokémon, a menos que fuera Delphox y ocasionalmente Pancham y Sylveon, sin embargo Serena parecía entender lo que Pikachu decía – Espera… Dices, ¿qué Ash, te puso en tu Pokébola? - Ella preguntó, y claramente Bonnie y Clemont la escucharon.

Pikachu asintió. **"Pi... Chu"** Dijo con tristeza.

Serena parpadeó lentamente – Ash y tú se escondieron para que poder alejarse del Equipo Flama, y Ash se dejó atrapar, ¿es eso cierto? - Preguntó Serena, una vez más y Pikachu sólo asintió, Serena volvió a mirar a Bonnie y Clemont, no tenían idea de qué hacer, podían sentir el miedo, la ira, la tristeza, la admiración y el amor a la vez, Serena temía por la seguridad de Ash, estaba enfadada por haberla dejado, y ahora a Pikachu, estaba desconsolada con el hecho de que él era un prisionero del Equipo Flama, lo admiraba por como quería protegerla, y a los demás, y por supuesto, sintió que su amor por él dominaba todos los demás sentimientos, todo lo que quería era estar con él de nuevo, mirarlo a los ojos y ver su felicidad y la confianza que la hacía sentir segura.

\- ¿Serena? - Bonnie preguntó en voz baja, la niña se acercó, y se arrodilló delante de Serena y la abrazó - Vamos a salvar a Ash, y lo traeremos de vuelta – Dijo tratando, de animarla.

Serena suspiró - ¿Cuántas veces, decimos eso…? Es como sí, el destino nos impidiera estar juntos y nos separara, el mundo no me deja estar con él – Dijo con mucho pesar.

Clemont habló - Serena no digas eso, ¿qué es lo que más, admiramos de Ash? – Le preguntó.

Serena no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y Bonnie decidió responder - Su determinación… - Ella pensó por un momento - Y la forma, en que siempre se mantiene feliz – Terminó sonriendo.

Clemont asintió - Ash no se dará por vencido Serena, y no se rinde ante nada – Dijo Clemont.

Pikachu saltó sobre el hombro de Serena y la miró. **"Pikachu"** Dijo con nerviosismo, como si pensara que iba a estar en desacuerdo con Clemont.

Serena logró forzar una sonrisa débil para Pikachu – Clemont tiene razón Pikachu, Ash no se dará por vencido, así que tampoco lo hare… - Pikachu sonrió, también débilmente, Serena se dio cuenta de que su confianza aún estaba baja, pero ella y Pikachu definitivamente sabían que iban a tener que mantenerse fuertes para ayudar a Ash, y miró a Bonnie - También tienes razón, Bonnie… - Dijo Serena - Vamos a salvar a Ash… - Para luego, ponerse un poco enojada, y puso sus manos en sus caderas – Y voy a hablar muy seriamente con él, lo obligaré a que me mime como castigo, al atreverse a dejarme – Recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de parte del resto.

Bonnie sonrió y recogió el cinturón con las Pokébolas de Ash para lanzarlas, y liberar a Noivern, Hawlucha y Greninja, y todos emergieron, Bonnie miró Greninja - Greninja, ¿crees, ser capaz de comunicarte con Ash, como lo hiciste en el hospital? - Ella preguntó.

Greninja miraba a Serena con nerviosismo, pero luego respiró hondo y miró a Bonnie, suspiró y cerró los ojos, todos esperaron por unos momentos y vieron como Greninja se quedó muy quieto, al parecer buscaba mentalmente a Ash, y con el tiempo abrió los ojos y miró con tristeza a Bonnie. **"Greninja..."** dijo con tristeza.

Bonnie miró hacia abajo, Serena pudo ver lo que pensaba Bonnie, y Greninja sería capaz de hacerlo – Greninja… - Serena dijo de pronto, incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma - Creo tener, una idea… - Miró a Delphox - Te necesitamos, Delphox… - y miraba a Pikachu - Y, por supuesto, también a Pikachu – Dijo sorprendiendo, a todos.

Serena sacó Delphox a Greninja y Pikachu saltó a su hombro, Serena y los tres Pokémon se sentaron en un pequeño círculo, mientras Bonnie y Clemont permanecían en silencio, intrigados por el plan de Serena, tomó la mano/pata de Delphox y ella tomó la de Greninja, y él tomó la pata de Pikachu y, por último Pikachu tomó la mano de Serena con la otra pata.

\- Greninja, eres el único que puede contactar a Ash, por medio de su unión… - Serena estaba mirando a Greninja a los ojos – Y Delphox, te sientes de la misma manera con Greninja, al igual que yo cuando estoy con Ash, y Pikachu tu lazo con Ash, es el más poderoso de todos aquí, creo que si trabajamos juntos, podemos llegar a él - Ella esperó una respuesta.

Greninja contempló por un momento, luego miró a Delphox quien asintió alentadoramente, luego volvió a mirar a Serena y asintió. **"Greninja"** Él dijo.

Serena sonrió – Bien, ya sabes lo que tendrás que hacer, ¿verdad…? - Ella preguntó, Greninja asintió y tomó una respiración profunda, parecía que se estaba concentrando muy duro, poniendo energía extra en él, Serena cerró los ojos y apretó tanto las patas de Delphox, y de Pikachu para que hagan lo mismo.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, parecía que no pasaría nada, pero de repente Greninja empezó a brillar, por un breve momento, Serena sintió una oleada de lo que parecía emociones ajenas, y se dio cuenta que debe haber sentido, las emociones de Pikachu, Greninja y Delphox, comenzó a ver las imágenes, 1ro. Sus propios pensamientos, vio a Ash tendiéndole la mano como un niño pequeño, el momento cuando ella le devolvió el pañuelo con se volvieron a ver, lo vio diciéndole que la amaba, entonces vio a las otras imágenes, a Froakie limpiando la piel de Fennekin en un bosque cerca de un río, vio a Greninja quien veía a Delphox, en su forma especial, mientras peleaba contra la Mega-Delphox de Aria, vio desde ambos lados, el baile del día anterior, y al lado estaban pensamientos de Pikachu, Serena vio a Pikachu y Ash mirándose por 1ra. Vez, luego lo vio correr hacia él y lejos de un grupo de otros Pikachu, Ash vio a Pikachu con ojos decididos cuando Pikachu estaba frente a un Latios, sentía todas estas emociones y que sólo la hacían más fuertes, y podía ver la luz que proviene de Greninja, a pesar de que sus ojos están cerrados.

Finalmente, Serena podía percibir que las luces se habían apagado, y que la evolución estaba hecha, podía sentir la energía pura que emana de Greninja, y sabía que había sido un éxito, con los ojos todavía cerrados concentrándose, dijo – Todos concéntrense más, ya casi hemos lo tenemos, céntrense uno al otro y luego en Ash – Dijo Serena.

Ella duplicó sus esfuerzos, no pensaba que era posible, pero de alguna manera lo hizo, podía sentir una tremenda energía procedente de Pikachu, y de alguna manera parecía más fuerte que Greninja, se sintió un movimiento a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de los otros Pokémon de Ash se unieron y podía ver sus recuerdos de Ash, y las imágenes corrían por su mente con una claridad increíble.

De alguna manera, no parecía ser suficiente, se todos ellos concentraron muy duro, incluso Bonnie y Clemont se habían unido, sin embargo no estaban recibiendo nada aún, Serena estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y darse por vencida, cuando otra imagen se acercó a ella, pensó en Ash diciéndole que nunca se diera por vencida hasta el final, tomó una respiración profunda y escuchó jadeos a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que sus emociones y sus recuerdos de Ash estaban yendo a través de los otros, incluso a través de los Pokémon, y a través de Bonnie y Clemont.

\- _¿Serena…?_ \- Serena se tensó - _¿Serena, eres tú?_ – Volvía a escuchar, la voz de "su" Ash.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestro Héroe en cautiverio…**_

Ash se despertó en una habitación pequeña, y se dio cuenta de que debieron haberlo puesto a dormir, por uno de los Pokémon del Equipo Flama, porque lo último que recordaba era su enfrentamiento con Malva, miró alrededor de la habitación, y sin duda era pequeña y no había nada en ella, se dio cuenta de que era algo así como una prisión, y podía sentir el movimiento, por lo que supuso que debió ser encerrado en una habitación en el barco que había visto con Pikachu.

\- Pikachu... - Dijo Ash en silencio, pensando en lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, odiaba lo que había hecho, pero él siguió considerando que ha sido necesario, si no hubiera puesto a Pikachu en su Pokébola, él y sus otros Pokémon podrían haber sido capturados por el Equipo Flama también y además, al menos de esta manera Pikachu podría ser capaz de hacer que demás sepan lo que había sucedido.

Entonces Ash pensó en Serena, cerró los ojos y trató de luchar contra las lágrimas evitando que salgan, se sentía peor de lo que le había hecho a ella, que con Pikachu, sabía que al menos Pikachu entendería cuáles eran sus intenciones de cualquier manera, Ash había perdido con Serena, fue una manera u otra para evitar que ella estuviera en peligro si se quedaba con él, o traicionar su promesa con ella, haciendo que se fuera con Pidgeot.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Ash se levantara rápidamente, y vio la puerta abierta y entró un hombre alto con el cabello rojo salvaje, como la melena de un Pyroar macho y entró en la habitación, Ash reconoció que era uno del Equipo Flama, llamado Lysandre y recordó de que los miembros, habían hablado de Lysandre como si fuera el líder.

\- Hola, Joven Ketchum… - Lysandre dijo, permaneciendo junto a la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada, y apoyado contra la pared.

Ash miró a Lysandre - ¿Qué, es lo que quieren conmigo? - Le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Lysandre sonrió - Bueno, yo creo que sabes algo de lo que quiero, y es obvio que sabes que yo quiero el núcleo de Zygarde, ¿creo, qué lo llaman Blandito…? - Se expresó la última parte como una pregunta, Ash asintió y Lysandre continuó – A parte de eso, también eres de interés especial para mí – Dijo sonriendo.

Ash parecía confundido - ¿Por qué, tiene interés en mí? – Preguntó.

Lysandre ladeó la cabeza y miró a Ash con un cansado, pero divertida mirada - Creo que, lo sabes… - Él dijo - Estoy bastante seguro, de que eres consciente de lo que haces, es un tema de estudio interesante para el Equipo Flama – Dijo Lysandre.

Ash estaba tan confundido, por lo que Lysandre le dijo, trataba de pensar en lo que el líder del Equipo Flama estaba hablándole, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con de golpe y sorpresa - Usted está interesado, en la Mega-Evolución de Greninja, ¿verdad? - Él dijo.

Lysandre sonrió – Es cierto pero, ¿esa es, una Mega-Evolución? - Preguntó.

Ash estaba a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo, sintiendo que había cometido un error al hablar, pero también daba gracias a que ellos no sabían que Serena y Delphox, lo hacían también – No, no lo sé - Dijo rápidamente.

Lysandre entrecerró los ojos - No mientas, sabes en el tiempo con nosotros será mucho más fácil, si dices la verdad – Dijo calmadamente.

Ash se rio y estaba contento de ver que Lysandre lo miraba con interés - Creo que me estás subestimando, voy a salir de aquí y voy a asegurarse de que El Equipo Flama, nunca hiera a otro Pokémon de nuevo – Dijo determinado.

Lysandre fulminó a Ash, con la mirada – No, le hacemos daño a los Pokémon, niño tonto, los estudiamos y el uso de sus poderes de manera apropiada, no perdemos el tiempo con tontas medallas y ligas Pokémon como tú lo haces – Dijo algo, enojado.

Ash continuó sonriendo - ¿Perder mi tiempo, dices?... Bien, entonces supongo que no soy de interés para usted y su equipo de entonces… - Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta - ¿Así, que con tu permiso? – Dijo.

Lysandre negó con la cabeza - No vas a ninguna parte… - Hizo una pausa y suspiró - Está bien, voy a disculparme por decir que tus metas, son una pérdida de tiempo, pero nosotros somos honestos con nuestras palabras y metas, ahora respóndeme algo, ¿tú Greninja realmente, es capaz de Mega-Evolucionar? - Parecía como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Ash suspiró - Creo que en realidad no hace ninguna diferencia en este momento, sí él puede Mega-Evolucionar… - Ash decidió que ocultarlo, que era inútil porque Lysandre parecía saber mucho de lo que Ash sabe, Él no iba a mencionar que Greninja evoluciona sin una Mega-Piedra, después de todo, eso sin duda era algo que el Equipo Flama, no debe saber.

\- Mis fuentes dicen que tú Greninja no utilizó una Piedra-Llave, o Greninjita cuando Mega-Evoluciona… - Ash contempló a Lysandre con la boca abierta, su plan para mantener la habilidad de Greninja, del Mega-Evolucionar, sin una Mega-Piedra un secreto, era inútil ya sabía que había luchado con el Equipo Flama, cuando Greninja hizo su Mega-Evolución, pero todavía podría haber parecido que había utilizado una Mega-Piedra - Voy a tomar tu silencio como un "sí"… - Lysandre dijo, sonriendo - Ahora la pregunta más importante… ¿Dónde está tu Greninja? – Preguntó.

Ash miró a Lysandre – Lo siento, pero no conseguirás que hable - Él dijo desafiante.

Lysandre sólo miró a Ash con una expresión de disgusto - Vamos a ver si tienes algo diferente que decir, una vez que lleguemos a nuestra base en Pueblo Geosenge - Se volteó, y abrió la puerta y se fue, Ash podía oír el clic de una cerradura que se puso en la puerta.

Ash se sentó y miró al techo, estaba empezando a sentir miedo, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte con estas personas, pero estaban claramente dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren y que incluyen cometer actos peligrosos, cerró los ojos y se preguntó - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Mientras pensaba.

Ash sintió la soledad toma sobre él, pensó en Serena, Pikachu y sus amigos y sus otros Pokémon, se centró en una imagen de Serena, se odiaba por ser tan tonto sobre sus sentimientos por ella, todo este tiempo, y ahora sabía que ella era la persona más importante en su vida, y que todo lo que quería era estar con ella en esa playa de nuevo, quería revivir el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos - _Serena, Te amo_ \- Él pensó.

De repente, Ash comenzó a sentir su mente, se inundaba con sus emociones, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse, estaba viendo imágenes de él y Serena, Greninja y Delphox, Pikachu y todos sus otros Pokémon entonces, sintió una sensación cálida, que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y seguro, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera bailando con Serena otra vez sacó el pañuelo, el cual se había convertido en un símbolo de su amor, lo sostuvo cerca de su corazón y cerró los ojos de nuevo y esta vez pudo ver… Cada pensamiento, sentimiento y recuerdo que lo relacionaba con Serena y todos sus Pokémon.

\- _Nunca te rindas_ , _nunca te rindas, hasta el final_ \- Ash se congeló cuando escuchó eso, era exactamente igual que en su sueño cuando estaba en el hospital, podía oír a Serena a pesar de que ella no estaba realmente allí.

\- _¿Serena…?_ \- Se centró tan fuerte como pudo - _¿Serena, eres tú?_ – Pensó al escuchar, la voz de "su" Reina de Kalos.

Ash esperó, deseando que sea cierto, en verdad lo necesitaba, estaba tan desesperado por querer decirle a Serena lo mucho que la amaba y cuánto lo sentía, estando a punto de darse por vencido, pero recordó sus propias palabras en la voz de Serena, del nunca darse por vencido.

\- _Ash, soy yo… ¿Puedes escucharme?_ \- Ash sintió un grande alivio, pero ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo, podía escucharla?... Esas eran sus preguntas.

\- _Sí te escucho… ¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó Ash.

\- _Por supuesto, que estoy bien…_ \- Dijo Serena – _Eres tú, quien no lo está… ¿Cómo pudiste, dejarme así?_ – Dijo triste.

Ash sintió que la culpa, le cayó como un balde de agua helada - _Serena, en verdad lo siento… Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo, yo... ¡Ahh, que diablos…! ¡Serena escúchame bien te amo, y te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme, a que te hicieran daño!_ – Ash, explotó confesando todo.

Ash esperó la respuesta de Serena pero cuando respondió, tenía un tono nervioso - _Umm, Ash… Oye, todo el mundo nos puede escuchar... Creí que, debías saberlo…_ \- Ella dijo - _De todas formas, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, y rompiste esa promesa…_ \- Dijo golpeando, más el corazón de Ash.

Ash se levantó – _Serena, yo..._ – No terminó, porque ella se le adelantó.

 ** _"¡Pi-pikachu!"_** – Pikachu, habló.

\- _¡Pikachu…!_ \- Ash dijo con alegría, pero entonces pensó en lo que le había hecho - _¡Lo siento tanto amigo, nunca quise hacerte eso…! ¡Por favor, perdóname!_ – Le pidió.

 _ **"¡Pikachu-pika-pi!"**_ Pikachu sonaba un poco enojado, pero terminó con preocupación y lo que sonaba como aceptación.

\- _Gracias, Pikachu…_ \- Dijo Ash – _No se preocupen, voy a salir de aquí_ – Tratando, de calmarlos.

Serena volvió a hablar, y sonaba un poco culpable - _Ash... Yo... No entiendo, por qué lo hiciste, estoy agradecida de que te preocupes por mí, y no sabes cuánto te amo por eso_ – Dijo feliz, pero…

Ash sonrió, sabía que Serena no podía verlo, pero esperaba que ella podía sentir sus emociones, de alguna manera sentía algo así como fuera la emoción de Serena – _Serena, escucha bien… Vamos a volver, a estar juntos…_ \- Él pensó por un momento - _Sé a dónde me están llevando, el líder me dijo que este barco, nos llevará hasta Pueblo Geosenge, y creo que tienen un escondite ahí, si pueden llegar ahí, creo que Greninja debe ser capaz de rastrearme_ – Dijo Ash.

Ash podría sentir alivio, emoción, amor y miedo a la vez y sabía que estaba sintiendo las emociones no sólo de Serena, sino de todo el mundo, después Serena habló – _Iremos por ti Ash, sólo se mantente seguro, o por lo menos no vayas a sacrificarte por otra persona, ¿me di, a entender?_ – Dijo firme.

Ash se rio de la broma débil - _Voy a hacer lo que pueda, por mi parte para ayudar…_ \- Dijo - _Ustedes probablemente deberían, ir por la Oficial Jenny para ayudar, esto podría ser peligroso_ – Terminó.

El miedo de apareció en Serena, ante el comentario de Ash - _¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Acaso, estás en peligro?_ – Pregunta asustada.

Ash suspiró - _Estoy bien por el momento, pero creo que todo parece encajar… Blandito, El Equipo Flama, la Mega-Evolución de Greninja y la Profecía de Olympia, creo que eso es todo_ – Dijo con pesar.

Serena se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos y luego volvió a hablar - _Ash... no puedes manejar la conexión, con todo lo que pasa_ – Dijo Serena.

Ash se concentró con fuerza e hizo lo posible para canalizar sus emociones en Serena, pensó en todo lo que habían hecho juntos, se dio cuenta en ese momento que la amaba desde que la conoció en el campamento, había pasado tanto tiempo sin entender esos sentimientos, pero ahora por fin lo hizo y fue canalizando esos sentimientos hacia la mujer que amaba - _Te amo, Serena. Sólo me centraré en eso y estaré bien_ – Dijo Ash.

Se sentían los mismos sentimientos, era el gran amor que sentía - _Ash continuaremos, viajando juntos… Y, dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿verdad?_ \- Serena dijo desafiante.

\- _Y, así será…_ \- Dijo Ash.

De repente Ash sintió una oleada de agotamiento apoderándose de él y se dio cuenta de que era no sólo él, sino también Greninja, tomó una respiración profunda y podía sentir la preocupación de sus amigos, pudo sentir a Greninja, y a sí mismo tratando de mantener la conexión.

\- _Será mejor, parar..._ \- Dijo Ash - _Greninja necesita descansar, no se preocupen chicos estaré bien, El Equipo Flama me necesita y yo puedo usar eso en su contra, y sé que nunca voy a rendirme_ – Dijo sonriendo.

Ash sintió una ola de amor, viniendo de los pensamientos de Serena - _Te amo, Ash… Por favor sé cuidadoso, y sólo piensa en Pikachu, tus otros Pokémon y..._ \- Se detuvo, un momento.

Ash terminó la frase - _Y voy a pensar en ti Serena, nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti…_ \- Y entonces, la conexión terminó.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestros Amigos…**_

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, parpadeó para alejar el sueño, y luego miró alrededor de la cueva, Pikachu había estado durmiendo a su lado, pero él ya se había levantado, dado a que estaba con sueño ligero, luego vio que Greninja y Delphox estaban durmiendo bastante cerca uno del otro, lo que hizo que sonriera, miró la entrada de la cueva donde estaban los otros Pokémon de Ash, Pidgeot tuvo una de sus grandes alas, cubriendo a Hawlucha y Talonflame, luego Noivern estaba cerca de ellos, pero al parecer no necesitaba el calor.

\- Hola Serena… - Serena se dio la vuelta para ver a Bonnie estirándose, y parecía divertido estirarse en pijama Tyrantrum.

Serena sonrió - Hola Bonnie... ¿Dormiste, bien? - Ella preguntó.

Bonnie encogió, los hombros - Supongo, pero definitivamente quiero ir a ayudar a Ash… - Miró a Clemont con un aspecto desagradable - ¡Despierta Clemont! - Ella gritó de repente, mirando a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad, cuando todos los Pokémon quejaron por haber sido despertados de esta manera.

Clemont levantó de un salto - ¡El futuro…! ¡Ciencia…! - El grito y miró a su alrededor, y la comprensión que llega en su rostro - Oh, lo siento… - Abrió la bolsa - Creo que, debo hacer el desayuno rápido - El sugirió.

Serena asintió - Gracias, Clemont… - Miró a Pikachu - Entonces vamos a ir, y le mostraremos al Equipo Flama, que no deben meterse con nosotros – Dijo Serena.

Pikachu alzó, su pequeño puño **"¡Pika!"** Dijo con confianza.

Clemont preparó el desayuno rápido para todo el mundo, fruta para él y las chicas y alimento para los Pokémon, Serena devoró su comida algo rápido, y sentía que aún debe canalizar algunos de los pensamientos de Ash, sin embargo Bonnie y Clemont igual de rápidos, así que sabía que debían ponerse en marcha.

Una vez que hicieron las maletas y regresaron a todos sus Pokémon, con la excepción de Pidgeot y Noivern, y obviamente Pikachu y Serena dijo – Estoy pensando que, debes utilizar a Pidgeot y Noivern para ir volando, a Pueblo Geosenge de esa manera, deberíamos estar ahí en la mañana… - Miró a Pidgeot y Noivern - ¿Está bien, con ustedes 2? – Preguntó.

Pidgeot extendió sus alas. **"¡Pidgaw!"** Dijo con orgullo.

Noivern asintió con la cabeza y dijo. **"Noivern"**

Serena sonrió muy agradecida, a los 2 Pokémon voladores, y luego volvió a mirar a Bonnie y Clemont - 2 de nosotros tendrá que ir con Pidgeot, y 1 de nosotros irá con Noivern, Bonnie… Tú y Clemont irán con Pidgeot, y yo iré con Noivern – Dijo Serena.

Bonnie corrió hacia Pidgeot emocionada, y feliz de tener la oportunidad de montarlo de nuevo, y Clemont sólo se quedó y miró a Serena – Serena no irás, a volar por tu cuenta con Noivern una vez que estemos en el aire, ¿verdad? – Dijo sospechando.

Serena entrecerró los ojos - Voy a hacer, lo que crea que es correcto, sólo cuida de Bonnie, y yo me encargo de mi... - Ella se sonrojó, todavía estaba incómoda decir la palabra "novio".

Clemont suspiro - Bien… - Se acercó a Bonnie y a Pidgeot y la ayudó a subir al lomo Pidgeot, entonces ella le ayudó a subir igual y estaban listos para volar.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda, y Pikachu se subió a su hombro y luego se acercó a Noivern, estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de montar a Noivern, sabía que era muy fuerte, pero definitivamente no era tan elegante como Pidgeot, Noivern la miró y parpadeó, luego miró a Pikachu con lo que parecía una mirada triste, Serena se sintió culpable al instante, estaba haciendo que Noivern se sintiera la asustaba, e inmediatamente dio un paso adelante y acarició la superficie de su aterciopelado cuello - Noivern, ¿está bien, si vuelo contigo? – Le preguntó.

Noivern la miró y esta vez con una expresión de felicidad, sólo asintió con la cabeza y dijo. **"Noivern"**

Serena se subió a la espalda de Noivern y luego miró a Bonnie y Clemont en Pidgeot - ¿Muy bien todos, listos para irnos? - Ella preguntó.

Clemont asintió, y le dio a Pidgeot una suave palmada en la espalda y luego el Pokémon extendiera sus alas, e despegó del suelo - No te quedes, demasiado lejos, Noivern - Clemont volvió a llamar en broma.

Serena acarició a Noivern una vez más, y se inclinó hacia delante - Muéstrales lo asombroso que eres Noivern… - Dijo alentándolo, y Noivern asintió e imitó los movimientos de Pidgeot y despegó fuera de la cueva, acelerando y llegando al nivel de Pidgeot, y Serena sonrió - Wow, Noivern, realmente puedes volar - Ella dijo.

Bonnie gritaba con gran emoción, detrás de Clemont en la espalda de Pidgeot - Esto va a ser increíble, Estaremos en Pueblo Geosenge en poco tiempo - Ella dijo.

Pidgeot le dio a Noivern un vistazo y él asintió, Serena se dio cuenta del cabeceo de Noivern también, y rápidamente miró a Bonnie y Clemont - ¡O-Oigan chicos, más les vale sostenerse muy fuerte…! - Ella dijo, y todos ellos lograron sostenerse bien, antes de que Pidgeot y Noivern aceleraran y se elevaran más al cielo, decididos a llegar a su entrenador lo más rápido posible.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestro Prisionero…**_

Ash se despertó esa mañana, mientras los miembros del Equipo Flama, lo arrastraban, fuera de la habitación que había estado en el barco, se dio cuenta de que debieron haber llegado a Pueblo Geosenge y que ahora estaba siendo llevado a la base, ni siquiera se resistió, porque sabía que en ese momento no tenía mucho sentido resistirse al Equipo Flama, porque eran más que él, y junto con un gran número de poderosos Pokémon.

El Equipo Flama, acompaña a Ash, fuera del barco y lo metieron, en un helicóptero con Lysandre, el hombre de cabello rojo, miraba a Ash con una expresión sin emociones - ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó.

Ash lo miró – Uyy, sí… Como un bebé - Él dijo.

Lysandre devolvió la mirada - Me pareció, oírte llorar - El piloto y un par de otros el Equipo Flama en el helicóptero se rieron de eso.

Ash los ignoró, y se limitó a esperar a que el helicóptero los llevara, a la guarida del el Equipo Flama, se tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente Ash vio el edificio, bien oculto a los habitantes del Pueblo Geosenge, estaba en las profundidades del bosque y alrededor de toda la propiedad con una cerca muy alta… El área básicamente gritaba, _**"¡Si entras, te arrepentirás!"**_ Ash empezó a preocuparse por sus amigos.

\- Sí, no es probable que vayas a ser rescatado, con la seguridad que tenemos - Lysandre dijo con aire de suficiencia, notando Ash mirando quien estaba nervioso.

Ash miró Lysandre y mientras trataba de mantener una expresión de confianza en su rostro – Ahh, lo siento… ¿Decías? - Dijo inocentemente – Sólo, estaba tratando de pensar en qué parte, escapar – Dijo con algo, de confianza.

Lysandre sonrió - No irás a ninguna parte, hasta que encontremos a tu Greninja y al otro Zygarde – Dijo.

Ash parecía confundido - ¿Acaso tienen, a otro Blandito? – Preguntó.

Lysandre rio - Sí, y estamos muy cerca de encontrar la manera de controlarlo, y haz visto al menos, el 10% de su poder, ¿verdad? – Dijo.

Ash se olvidó de su enojo, porque la curiosidad pudo más que él - ¿Qué, es eso? – Dijo.

Lysandre dijo en voz baja – Es como, la forma similar de un Houndoom, o la de un Mightyena – Dijo sonriendo.

Ash asintió – Blandito, lo hizo cuando estábamos en la Cueva Terminus – Recordó Ash.

Lysandre sonrió - Sí, así estamos trabajando en un gran control sobre él, mientras está en nuestro poder, tal vez pueda mostrártelo – Dijo el, peli rojo.

Ash no respondió, pero debía admitir, que tenía curiosidad por eso, pero odiaba el pensar que estas personas controlan a un Pokémon inocente y utilizan sus poderes extraordinarios para el mal, se quedó en silencio mientras salían del helicóptero y entraron en el edificio.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron cuando entró, el edificio era enorme, y podía ver a muchas personas vestidas con batas de laboratorio que trabajaban alrededor, y vio a unas pocas personas en computadoras, una pantalla se vio una imagen de lo que ahora se conocía como el Zygarde, de 10% de su poder, también se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, con una puerta de cristal, de lo que parecía un campo de batalla.

Lysandre llevó Ash lo largo de un pasillo, pasaron a lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital, y Ash vio un Chespin en la cama y a una chica que debe ser su entrenadora, tenía el cabello rojo e hinchado, un sombrero verde, con su cabeza estaba en la cama y Ash se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo, miró al Chespin y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, al ver que brillaba intensamente en una extraña luz verde - ¿Qué pasó, con ese Chespin? – Ash, le preguntó a Lysandre.

Lysandre sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando - Eso no importa – Respondió.

Ash entrecerró, los ojos con confusión - Espera, ¿por qué, cuidan de esa chica, y de su Chespin?... Eso no parece muy útil para su investigación – Dijo con sospecha.

Lysandre suspiro, y habían llegado a una esquina y se acercó a una puerta, se detuvieron frente a ella y Lysandre sólo escaneó una tarjeta a través de un escáner de seguridad, dijo - Lo estoy haciendo como un favor a un amigo mío, cuida esa chica, Mairin, y es un inconveniente para mí el perder su lealtad, pero averiguar lo que Zygarde le hizo a su Chespin, será interesante – Dijo.

La puerta se abrió y Lysandre se llevó Ash con él, mientras que él entrenador estaba disgustado con Lysandre después de esa respuesta, pero que ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a la derrota al Equipo Flama, y se aseguraría para ayudar a esa chica, Mairin y su Chespin también.

\- ¿Pues, qué piensas? - preguntó Lysandre, Ash se dio cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención y rápidamente miró a su alrededor - Aquí es donde estudiamos, lo que Zygarde puede hacer, y experimentamos actualmente la manera de activar sus evoluciones – Dijo sonriendo.

Ash se sentía nervioso estar en la habitación, y hubo un resplandor verde brillante que vino de la zona central, donde había una pequeña copia simple de desierto, un par de árboles patéticos, con un pequeño estanque y un poco de hierba y había un pequeño Pokémon, verde que se parecía a Blandito, quien estaba en el medio, Ash se dio cuenta de que tenía un collar, y miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en la parte superior, había científicos en frente de las computadoras, y era probable que controlaban el hábitat y el collar.

Lysandre miró a Ash - Me tomaré, tu silencio con una mezcla de temor y asombro… - Miró a una plataforma donde había un científico con un cuaderno - ¿Qué tal, si le mostramos a Vamos a nuestro invitado el progreso que hemos hecho? - Lysandre mandado.

El científico asintió y dejó su cuaderno, después tomó un control remoto, y lo apuntó hacia el Zygarde que estaba mirando desde lo alto de una roca frente al estanque, Ash miró y escuchó un ruido que hizo que sintiera miedo, cuando el científico oprimió un botón en el control remoto, y de repente, empezó a brillar de Blanco y creció, Ash parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que el Zygarde se había transformado en un Pokémon parecido a un perro, al igual que Blandito, en la Cueva Terminus, sin embargo, los ojos de este, eran de color Rojo brillante.

\- ¿Lo están, controlando? - preguntó Ash, voz llena de miedo.

Lysandre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - Y una vez, que hayamos hecho algunas pruebas más, seremos capaces de controlar el 50% y, finalmente su forma completa… - Miró a Ash - Y el Zygarde, que tus amigos tienen no será diferente – Dijo sonriendo.

Ash lo miró – ¿Y, acaso está dispuesto a herir a los Pokémon, como el Chespin de esa chica para hacer esto? – Preguntó, por la locura que acaba de ver.

Lysandre encogió los hombros - Nuestra investigación tiene varios costos, y ese Chespin debe haber sido envenenado de algunas de las sustancias que se utilizan para controlar a Zygarde – Dijo con, los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso, usted le hizo, eso a Chespie? - Ash y Lysandre se dieron la vuelta, para ver a la chica de la habitación del hospital, Mairin quien estaba de pie en la entrada al laboratorio, y Ash se dio cuenta de que ni él, ni Lysandre había cerrado la puerta.

Lysandre dio un paso adelante - Creo que escuchaste mal, Mairin… - Ash vio, que Lysandre parecía un poco preocupado.

Los ojos de Mairin, se abrieron de golpe - ¡Escuché, lo que dijo…! - Ella gritó – ¡Dijo, que Chespie era sólo un costo de su investigación...! ¿¡Acaso, Alain lo sabe!? – Pregunta.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron - _¿Alain…? ¿El chico, con el Charizard?_ \- Él pensó, y miró a Lysandre quien ahora estaba mirando a Mairin – Te he mostrado generosa y hospitalidad… Ahora estás haciendo acusaciones como ésta, tal vez debería encerrarte con él - Hizo un gesto a Ash.

Mairin dio un rápido vistazo Ash, y al parecer sólo acaba de darse cuenta de que estaba allí ahora - ¿Por qué, encerrarlo? - Ella preguntó, perdiendo parte de su ira.

Lysandre mantuvo su mirada - Por entrometerte en nuestros asuntos, como el de ahora… - Miró al científico con el control remoto, que estaba controlando a Zygarde, y Ash se dio cuenta que estaba gruñendo, y ahora tenía los ojos brillantes, de color rojo - ¡Dame, el control! - Él gritó, y el científico lo arrojó a Lysandre, quien apuntó el control remoto al Zygarde – ¡Ven, aquí…! - Él gritó.

Ash retrocedió, mientras el Pokémon perruno se acercaba, estaba definitivamente bajo el control de Lysandre, y Ash recordó el poder que tenía Blandito en la cueva, miró rápidamente a Lysandre - ¿Qué, estás haciendo? - Preguntó.

Lysandre fulminó a Ash, con la mirada – Me aseguro, de que ustedes 2, cooperen – Dijo.

Mairin se adelantó unos pasos – ¡Puedo con el…! - Ella dijo desafiante, pero Ash lo dudaba, estaba adivinando que era una nueva entrenadora, y sacó una Pokébola, y lo lanzó - ¡Ve Bebe…! Ella gritó, y de su Pokébola una Flabébé, con una flor amarilla salió – ¡Usa, tus Hojas navaja! - Gritó Mairin.

 **"** **Fla-Be!** **"** El Flabébé gritó y lanzó sus hojas filosas, hacia Zygarde, quien recibió el golpe directamente, pero no pareció haber recibido ningún daño.

Lysandre rio - Una principiante como tú, no puede hacer nada contra mí, y menos con un Pokémon regular... ¿Qué te hace pensar, que podrás manejar a un poderoso Pokémon, como este? - Señaló con el control, hacia ella - ¿Quieres volver a atacar? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.

Ash se interpuso, entre Lysandre y Mairin - ¡Debes detenerte…! - Él gritó, y miró de nuevo a Mairin - ¡No sirve de nada, luchar contra él ahora! – Le dijo, tratando de hacer que pare.

Mairin lo miraba con una expresión de enojo - Pero, ¿no tienes a ningún Pokémon, para luchar…? ¿Por qué, no puedes ayudarme? – Preguntó.

Ash no le hizo caso, y miró a Lysandre – Tranquilo, no vamos a pelear contigo – Dijo Ash.

Lysandre miró a Ash, por un momento y luego asintió, oprimió un botón en el control y Zygarde, fue devuelto a su roca y se transformó en su forma pequeña, Lysandre chasqueó los dedos y 2 guardias tomaron a Ash y Mairin, mientras Ash se sintió aliviado al ver que Mairin, había regresado a Flabébé a su Pokébola - Déjelos en la habitación del hospital con el Chespin, bloqueen todo, cierren las ventanas y que no haya ninguna entrada o la salida sin mi permiso – Ordenó.

Los guardias asintieron y sacaron a Ash y a Mairin fuera de la habitación, y pasaron por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación del hospital, fueron arrojados y luego se oyó hacer un "click" en la puerta, dando a entender que ya estaba cerrada con llave, después las ventanas que Ash había visto originalmente, tenían placas oscuras cubriéndolas, poniendo la habitación en completa oscuridad, Ash se sintió aliviado cuando una luz se encendió, para poder ver.

Miró a Mairin quien estaba en el lado de su Chespin, que todavía estaba dormido y tenía ese extraño resplandor, verde – Lamento, no haber podido ayudar - dijo Ash, disculpándose.

Mairin volteó a ver a Ash, y no parecía enfadada, sólo algo asustada - Está bien, sé que estabas siendo prudente, acerca de la posición en que estábamos – Pero sus ojos, se abrieron de golpe y se acercó más a Ash - ¿Espera, eres Ash? – Preguntó.

Ash asintió - Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó.

Mairin sonrió - He oído acerca de cómo salvaste al Garchomp del Profesor Sycamore, lo vi en las noticias, eso fue genial la forma en que subiste tan alto, y fue muy valiente el como saltaste, para salvar a tu Pikachu – Dijo muy emocionada.

Ash rio nervioso - Ehh... Sí, gracias – Agradece.

Mairin miró a su alrededor, los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Dónde, está tu Pikachu…? ¿Se, lo llevaron? - Ella sonaba enfadada y asustada.

Ash negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, mi Pikachu y todos mis otros Pokémon están seguros en este momento, Están con mis amigos – Dijo sonriendo.

Mairin parecía confundido - ¿Cómo...? - No terminó, pero siguió mirando a Ash confundido.

Ash suspiró - Creo que, debería explicar – Dijo, pensando que este sería un día muy largo.

 _ **Ahora, con el resto de Nuestros Héroes…**_

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont aterrizaron en Pueblo Ambrette para el almuerzo, después de volar a toda velocidad con Pidgeot y Noivern, Serena estaba muy satisfecha con el tiempo que estaban haciendo, pero todavía quería comer el almuerzo rápido, por lo que comía con un propósito, y pensó que Ash habría estado orgulloso.

Mientras comían, Clemont sugirió ir por la Oficial Jenny para recibir ayuda de la fuerza policiaca, en todo Pueblo Geosenge - Ash tenía razón, vamos a necesitar su ayuda, y toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir – Dijo pensativo.

Serena asintió - Creo tener otra idea que nos podría ayudar un poco - La idea acababa de llegar a ella, cuando Clemont había mencionado que habían a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.

Bonnie parecía confundida - ¿Cuál es tu idea? - Ella preguntó.

Serena sonrió - Bueno... Estaba pensando acerca de lo que acaba de decir Clemont, y tiene razón, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, El Equipo Flama, va a tener un montón de Pokémon fuertes, y sé que es necesario conseguir la ayuda de la Oficial Jenny, pero eso no será suficiente y para ser honesta Clemont, no va a hacer mucha la diferencia en contra de todos los miembros del Equipo Flama – Dijo Serena.

Clemont entrecerró los ojos, mientras la miraba - Entonces, ¿qué sugieres…? Recuerda, Ash no está… – Le recordó, Clemont.

Serena levantó su dedo, como si le dijera a Clemont que se detuviera – Ash no está, pero sus Pokémon nos ayudarán – Dijo Serena.

Bonnie suspiró - Sí, pero aquí sólo hay 5, y no importa lo fuertes que sean, todavía va a ser difícil superar a todos los miembros del Equipo Flama – Dijo, con pesar.

Serena volvió a sonreír - ¿No se acuerdan, de lo que Ash y el Profesor Oak, estaban hablando? - Ella preguntó, y no esperó la respuesta - Ash tiene unos 30 Pokémon diferentes, en el laboratorio de Kanto, y sí es capaz de transferirlos… - Serena, no terminó porque Clemont, se le adelantó.

\- ¡Es una gran idea, ¿cómo no, se me ocurrió?! – Dijo, con emoción.

Bonnie también, gritó de emoción - Wow, Serena esa es una gran idea, y ¿qué mejor manera de motivar a los Pokémon de Ash que una misión de rescate? – Dijo con, coherencia.

Serena asintió - Entonces, ¿qué te parece Clemont?, tú y Bonnie vayan, y pónganse en contacto con la Oficial Jenny, y yo iré a llamar al Profesor Oak – Propuso Serena.

Clemont y Bonnie asintieron y salieron corriendo para ir y buscar a la Oficial Jenny, mientras tanto, Serena corrió hacia uno de los teléfonos del Centro Pokémon y marcó el número del Profesor Oak, que había anotado, al observar afortunadamente, cuando Ash lo había llamado antes, y al sonar el teléfono, se puso un poco nerviosa, esperaba que la madre de Ash no estuviera allí, porque lo único que necesita, es que su madre se preocupe.

Los pensamientos de Serena fueron interrumpidos, cuando el Profesor Oak contestó el teléfono, pero pareció sorprendido cuando vio a Serena en el monitor de vídeo - _Oh, hola Serena…_ \- Saludó, miró a Pikachu en su hombro – _Y, hola a ti, también Pikachu_ – Dijo.

Serena sonrió - Hola Profesor Oak… - Ella dijo, y Pikachu también lo recibió.

El Profesor se inclinó hacia delante - _Entonces, ¿dónde está todo el mundo, no esperaba recibir una llamada tuya?_ \- Se golpeó la cabeza de repente con la mano - _Lo siento, fue grosero de mi parte, no estoy diciendo que no esté feliz de saber de ti_ – Dijo corrigiendo, su error.

Serena levantó la mano para indicar que estaba bien - Está bien, Profesor Oak, Clemont y Bonnie están buscando a la Oficial Jenny, para bueno verá… - Serena empezaba, a ponerse nerviosa.

El Profesor, tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro – _¿La Oficial Jenny…? ¿Por qué la necesitan?_ \- Sus ojos se agrandaron, y se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante - _¿Hay, algo malo?_ \- Preguntó

Serena bajó la mirada, y una lágrima cayó delante de ella – Se trata de Ash... Unas personas, de un grupo llamado el Equipo Flama, lo tienen prisionero, lo tienen en algún lugar de Pueblo Geosenge – Serena le explicaba, la situación.

La boca del Profesor Oak, se abrió porque claramente estaba conmocionado, respiró profundamente – _E-está bien... L-lo entiendo…_ \- Hizo una pausa para dejar que Serena limpie las lágrimas - _Serena escúchame bien, Ash puede manejar cualquier situación en la que se mete, y creo que sabes por ahora, que parece entrar en este tipo de situaciones muy a menudo_ – Le dijo, el Profesor.

Serena dio una débil sonrisa, pero luego rápidamente se frunció el ceño de nuevo – Pues todavía estoy preocupada por él, esos del Equipo Flama son, gente muy peligrosa… - Ella alzó la vista rápidamente - Por favor, no le diga a la madre de Ash, lo último que necesitamos es que se preocupe – Le pidió Serena.

El Profesor Oak, frunció los labios - _Bueno... No, lo sé supongo que podría guardar silencio durante un par de días, pero si no es así entonces, voy a tener que decirle_ – Dijo serio.

Serena pensó por un momento y luego asintió – De acuerdo, supongo que es justo – Suspiró.

El Profesor la miró - _De todas formas, no creo que llamaras, sólo para pedirme que no le diga a la madre de Ash que están en problemas, ¿hay, algo que pueda hacer?_ \- Preguntó.

Serena sonrió, sorprendida por la percepción del Profesor Oak – Yo, estaba pensando… - No terminó, porque un rugido los alertó.

El Profesor Oak, de repente miró a alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos - _¿¡Charizard!?_ \- Gritó de sorpresa, y entonces Serena volvió a escuchar, un rugido y un gran Pokémon, de color naranja que se parecía a un dragón y apareció junto al Profesor, y le devolvió la Serena – _Umm Serena, bien este es el Charizard de Ash, y acaba de regresar de Valle Charicifico, donde pasó mucho tiempo entrenando, le pregunté a su cuidadora, Liza sí lo podría mandar aquí para entrenar con sus otros Pokémon_ – Le explicó.

Serena se sorprendió, ese era un gran Pokémon, se veía muy fuerte y era justo el tipo de cosas que ella esperaba - ¡Hola Charizard…! - Dijo alegremente - Encantada de conocerte - Charizard rugió alegremente.

El Profesor Oak parecía un poco nervioso, Serena se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba preocupado porque Charizard dañaría algo de su laboratorio, pero se logró una débil sonrisa - _De todas formas, estabas hablando del cómo podía ayudar a Ash_ – Dijo.

\- Sí, per… - Serena fue interrumpida de nuevo, cuando los ojos de Charizard se agrandaron y rugieron y le rugieron al Profesor Oak.

El Profesor Oak parecía culpable - _Oh, Charizard lo siento…_ \- Miró a Serena – _Serena, Charizard y Ash son muy cercanos, por lo que será mejor que le expliques lo que pasó_ – Le dijo.

Charizard miraba a Serena, quien estaba muy nerviosa frente a su poderosa mirada, se dio cuenta de que sería muy intimidante estar cara a cara con este Pokémon, y estaba temblando con sólo de verlo desde un monitor de video, tan sólo respiró hondo - _Charizard, lo siento mucho, pero Ash está en problemas, fue tomado por malas personas, de un grupo llamado Equipo Flama, y lo tienen prisionero_ – Le dijo, tristemente al Pokémon de Fuego/Volador.

Serena se sintió muy mal al ver los ojos de Charizard, y al parecer tenía algo de miedo, la pena que sentía se borró rápidamente por temor al ver los ojos de Charizard, que estaban enojados y determinados, Profesor Oak vio y suspiró, antes de que Charizard se volteara, agitara sus alas y se fue de la vista del monitor de vídeo, Serena escuchó que cristales se rompían, y sabía que el Pokémon de Fuego/Volador, había salido volando por la ventana.

El Profesor Oak suspiró de nuevo, miró a Serena, y ella supuso que lo que pasó, fue causado por Charizard - _¡Ahh, Oigan acabo de limpiar, después de la carrera que_ _Staraptor_ _,_ _Swellow_ _y_ _Unfezant_ _tuvieron…!_ \- Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia arriba - _¡Charizard…!_ \- El grito - _¡No_ _Infernape_ _, ¿tú también?!_ \- Miró de nuevo a Serena, con exasperación y un poco de pánico - _¡Charizard, acaba de volar con Infernape!_ – Dijo con pánico.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendido - ¿Cree, que vendrán? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

El Profesor, le dio una rápida afuera, para asegurarse de que nadie más se haya ido, y luego volvió a mirar a Serena – _Bien, creo que tendrás, algunos refuerzos_ – Dijo nervioso.

Serena sonrió - Bueno, eso fue lo que en realidad estaba tratando de decirle, ¿y cree que, podría enviar a algunos de los otros Pokémon de Ash? – Le preguntó.

El Profesor, sólo suspiró - _Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero que necesitaría del Pokédex de Ash, y por desgracia, está con él…_ \- Miró afuera otra vez y luego otra vez a Serena – _Al parecer Charizard empezó su viaje, pero por desgracia Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant y Gliscor no serán capaces de hacerlo…_ \- Él asintió para sí mismo - _Sin embargo, Charizard se llevó con él a Infernape, quizás podría hacerlo un poco lento, pero Charizard es un poderoso Pokémon, creo que haya una posibilidad de poder hacerlo_ – Terminó sonriendo.

Serena bajó la mirada, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, no quería que los Pokémon de Ash, se hicieran daño al venir desde tan lejos - ¿No habrá manera, de detener a Charizard y a Infernape, verdad? – Preguntó, con sospecha de la respuesta.

Él solo negó con la cabeza – _No lo creo, pero Serena no hay que subestimar esos 2, han sido de los Pokémon más fuertes de Ash, a lo largo de los años, puede que el peso de Infernape se desaceleré a Charizard, pero sigo pensando que pueden llegar a Kalos, tal vez si pueden aterrizar en un avión o algo..._ \- Empezó hablando, sólo acerca del cómo Charizard podía volar de una manera específica para aumentar su velocidad.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda - Bueno, espero que se mantengan seguros, si ellos pueden hacerlo pero, ¿cuándo se podrían, llegar hasta aquí? – Preguntó.

Sólo pensó por un momento - _Bueno volar por su cuenta llevaría demasiado tiempo, una semana quizá, y si se las arreglan para aterrizar en un avión, podrían hacerlo en un par de días_ – Respondió.

Serena sostuvo su mano cerca de su corazón, y justo al lado de la cinta que Ash le había dado - Espero que lo hagan, serían de gran ayuda – Dijo.

Roble asintió y luego sonrió - _¿Acaso, no lo sabes Serena…?_ – Dijo el Profesor - _La determinación de Charizard, le permitirá llegar y Infernape encontrará una manera de ayudarlo, también y una vez que lo hagan, tendrás de regreso a Ash, de nuevo_ – Dijo sonriendo.

 _ **De nuevo, con nuestros Prisioneros…**_

Ash se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del hospital de Mairin de Chespin, y miró a Mairin quien lo miraba con aparente interés en su cara, Ash le había explicado todo su calvario… ¿Cómo, había luchado los 2, de los miembros del Equipo Flama, con Serena? y luego rastreó su barco, antes de ser perseguido después de ocultar a su Pikachu y a sus otros Pokémon, obviamente omitió la parte de su comunicación mental con Greninja, dado a que eso sería, un poco más difícil de explicar.

\- Wow, ¿así qué, te sacrificaste para que tus amigos pudieran escapar? - Mairin preguntó en estado de Shock.

Ash encogió los hombros - Creo que se podría decir, que sí – Dijo simplemente.

Mairin pensó por un momento - Pero, ¿cómo sabes, que van a venir aquí para salvarte? ¿Cómo, siquiera saben dónde estás? - Ella preguntó.

Ash se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo - Umm... Bien... – Dijo - Mis Pokémon, a veces pueden sentir dónde estoy – Dijo nervioso.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron – No te creo... Estás mintiendo… - Ash negó con la cabeza, y Mairin miraba Chespin - ¿Piensas, que Chespie y yo, seremos capaces de hacerlo que un día? - Ella preguntó.

Ash sonrió - Por supuesto, es tu compañero, ¿verdad? – Dijo.

Mairin asintió – Sí, lo recibí del Profesor Sycamore – Respondió.

Ash miró Chespin, quien todavía estaba durmiendo y tenía el extraño resplandor verde, alrededor de él - Él va a mejorar pronto, y luego ustedes 2 tendrán un montón de viajes juntos, además de que podrás capturar a más Pokémon – Dijo sonriendo.

Mairin sonrió y abrió la Pokébola que tenía a Flabébé, Ash se dio cuenta de que el Equipo Flama, había decidido que el Flabébé no valía la pena, dado a que se dio cuenta de que en la habitación estaba bastante segura por estar bloqueada, miró a Flabébé quien ahora estaba en el hombro de Mairin - Iras en nuestro viaje también, ¿verdad Bebe? - Le pidió a su Pokémon.

 **"¡Fla-be!"** Flabébé dijo feliz.

Ash se rio - Mira, tú y Flabébé, se han hecho buenos amigos, y vas a hacer muchos más, y entonces, serán tan unidos, que podrán sentir los sentimientos de ambas – Dijo sonriendo.

Mairin miró a Ash, y esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro - Sin embargo, tus Pokémon no son los únicos con los que eres muy cercano, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

Ash miró con confusión - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó.

Mairin rio - La forma, por como hablas de esa chica Serena, ¿es tu novia, no? – Dijo pícaramente.

Ash se sonrojó - Bueno sí – Respondió.

Mairin rio, y cuando Ash la miró confundido, se las arregló para detenerse por un momento - ¿Oye, que no se supone que es el Héroe, quien debe salvar a la Damisela en peligro? - Ella se rio de nuevo.

Ash frunció el ceño – Hahahahaha, que graciosa eres, tan chistosa como un Lombre – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Mairin suspiro - Oh está bien, creo que la única razón por la que estás atrapado, es porque la salvaste, creo que mereces algo de crédito por eso – Respondió, con tu tono de broma.

Ash levantó las cejas - Wow gracias, eso alegra tanto, a mi adolorido corazón… - Dijo con sarcasmo, para luego pensar – _Y más aún, sabiendo que Serena va a matarme por haberla dejado… Ayy no, sólo de pensar que castigo me tendrá preparado, me pone más nervioso que cuando enfrenté a Paul y Tobias, en la Liga Sinnoh…_ – Terminó de pensar.

Mairin volvió a mirar Chespin, y le preguntó algo a Ash - ¿Lysandre dijo, que estabas viajando con un Pokémon, igual como el que tiene en ese laboratorio, es verdad? – Preguntó.

Ash asintió – Sí, mi amiga Bonnie se encarga de eso, y lo llamamos Blandito, se queda en su forma pequeña y verde, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo – Dijo.

Mairin miró a Ash - Así que esos Pokémon tienen algo que ver con la forma en Chespie se enfermó, y Lysandre dicho que Chespie se involucró cuando estaban haciendo experimentos… - Ash asintió y Mairin continuó – Entonces, ¿crees, que Zygarde o Blandito, pueda ayudar a Chespie? - Preguntó esperanzada.

Ash pensó por un momento, no quería darle esperanzas de Mairin tan pronto, pero la idea en realidad podría funcionar - Tal vez… - Él dijo - Parece que podría, funcionar – Dijo pensativo.

Mairin miró a Chespie - Un amigo mío trabaja para Lysandre, pero lo conozco y no es malo, es probable que no sepa, lo que está pasando aquí ahora – Dijo.

Ash pensó por un momento y luego abrió los ojos - ¿Estás hablando de Alain? – Dijo.

Mairin lo miró sorprendida - ¿Conoces, a Alain? – Preguntó.

Ash se detuvo, pensando - Bueno, me encontré con alguien llamado igual, ¿El Alain que conoces, tiene un Charizard, que puede Mega-Evolucionar, a uno Negro y Azul? – Le preguntó.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron - Sí, es mi amigo, ¿cuándo lo conociste? – Le preguntó.

Ash recordó de nuevo su batalla - Me ayudó cuando mi Pikachu estaba en problemas, me dijo que me vio luchando con mi Greninja y que quería tener una batalla, usando su Charizard – Recordó.

La mandíbula de Mairin cayó - Eso significa, que tú Greninja puede Mega-Evolucionar – Comentó.

Ash pareció sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó.

Mairin sonrió - Alain únicamente, pelea contra las personas que pueden Mega-Evolucionar a sus Pokémon, la única forma en que habría combatido contra ti, es si tu Greninja puede Mega-Evolucionar – Concluyó.

Ash se rio de eso - Wow, realmente lo conoces, ¿no? – Dijo.

Mairin suspiro - Espero que sí, y si resulta ser como Lysandre, no sé lo que haré… - Miró a Ash - Estaba viajando con Alain por un tiempo, incluso fuimos a la Región Hoenn y nos encontramos con Steven Stone… - Sus ojos se abrieron - ¿No creerás que, él sea parte del Equipo Flama, verdad? – Preguntó nerviosa.

Ash negó con la cabeza, y apenas tuvo tiempo de estar impresionado de que esta chica se había reunido en el Campeón de Hoenn - No, Steven Stone nunca funcionaría para parte del Equipo Flama - Él pensó por un momento - A pesar de que, Malva si lo es... Pero definitivamente parece, diferente de otros Maestros Pokémon – Dijo serio.

Mairin parecía asustada - ¿Malva es parte, de esto también? ¿Cómo se supone, que vamos a superar eso? – Preguntó.

Ash encogió los hombros - No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo, no podemos... – Sonrió y dijo - Nunca te rindas, hasta el final – Dijo lo último, en voz baja.

Mairin agitó la mano - ¿Hola? - Dijo como si Ash, estuviera en algún mundo distante - ¿Por qué, estás sonriendo? – Preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír - Nada… - Sólo sacó el pañuelo, y se quedó mirándolo - Sólo que pensaba, en algo - Él dijo.

Mairin entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando el pañuelo en las manos de Ash - ¿Por qué estás mirando ese pañuelo, como si estuviera hecho de oro? - Ella preguntó.

Ash puso el pañuelo en su bolsillo y luego miró a Mairin - No es importante, en este momento… - Bostezó - Creo que voy a dormir un poco… - Miró un pequeño reloj, que estaba al lado de Mairin - Vaya, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde, y tú también debes dormir un poco… - El sugirió.

Mairin sacudió la cabeza - Voy a ver a Chespie, un poco más – Respondió.

Ash la miró con preocupación - Chespie va a estar bien pronto, no te preocupes saldremos de aquí a salvo – Le prometió.

Mairin le sonrió - Lo sé... - Miró de nuevo a Chespie - Sólo quiero ver a Chespie, un poco más – Respondió.

Ash asintió - De acuerdo - Se acostó en el suelo y dobló su chaqueta en una almohada improvisada, apoyó la cabeza en ella, maldiciendo en silencio a Lysandre por la posición en que estaba - Buenas noches, Mairin - Él dijo.

\- Buenas noches, Ash - Ella respondió y luego Ash se durmió.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestros Héroes…**_

Serena comía la cena lentamente, preocupándose por el día siguiente, con Bonnie y Clemont en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Cyllage, Pidgeot y Noivern habían volado con toda su fuerza para llegar hasta allí por la noche.

Clemont la miró, desconcertado - ¿Qué pasa, Serena…? – Preguntó - Pensé que estarías feliz, las cosas parecen estar yendo más o menos de la forma en que las necesitamos la Oficial Jenny tiene a la policía de Pueblo Geosenge en alerta máxima, dijiste que el Charizard y el Infernape de Ash podrían ser capaces de ayudar – Dijo Clemont.

Serena miró hacia el exterior, donde Pidgeot y Noivern estaban descansando de su viaje, los otros Pokémon estaban jugando feliz, menos Pikachu, que estaba con Serena, y Dedenne y Blandito con Bonnie - Simplemente no creo que seamos capaces de depender de Charizard y Infernape, incluso si llegan van a estar cansados – Dijo Triste.

Bonnie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Serena y la abrazó - Recuerda lo que diría Ash - La niña rubia dijo.

Serena tuvo que sonreír - Nunca te rindas, hasta el final - Ella respondió.

Bonnie sonrió - Exactamente… - Ella alzó la vista hacia donde, Dedenne estaba sentado en su cabeza - ¿Verdad, Dedenne? – Le preguntó, a su Pokémon Hámster.

 **"¡De-ne-ne!"** El pequeño gritó.

Bonnie miró en su bolso - ¿Y, tú Blandito? – Le preguntó.

Serena también miró a Blandito, y realmente no había pensado en ello, pero Blandito estaba en un gran peligro, que viene junto con ellos, sin embargo, se sorprendió que Blandito le dio un guiño confianza a Bonnie - Wow, Blandito... - Dijo Serena - ¿Nos ayudaras…? ¿A pesar de que, vas a estar en peligro? – Preguntó.

Blandito miró a Serena y le dio el mismo gesto de confianza, y Bonnie se rio - ¿Blandito, es Súper Fuerte, recuerdas? Él puede cambiar a esa otra forma – Recordó Bonnie.

Serena asintió - Bueno, gracias Blandito, significa mucho el que nos ayudes – Dijo Serena.

Clemont se quedó pensativo por un momento - Espero Blandito, vaya a querer vengarse del Equipo Flama, por algunas de las cosas que han hecho con él, y definitivamente estoy contento de que esté de nuestro lado - Serena notó sonrisa de satisfacción de blando.

Serena miró Clemont - Así que mañana hay que llegar hasta ahí, ¿verdad? - Ella preguntó, sabía que habían hecho un buen momento, pero ella todavía quería comprobar algo, Clemont había estado manteniendo un registro de dónde estaban y qué tan lejos que tenían que ir.

Para su alivio, Clemont asintió – Creo que será, mañana por la tarde... - Se detuvo y le dio una mirada de advertencia - Eso no significa que vamos a encontrar a Ash mañana, y vamos a tener que reunirnos con la Oficial Jenny y entonces espero que Greninja para nos pueda ayudar – Dijo serio.

Serena asintió - Lo sé, pero al menos estaré cerca, y una vez que estamos cerca, Ash lo sabrá, sabrá que estamos ahí para ayudarlo – Dijo con su mano, en su corazón.

Bonnie alzó su puño, con entusiasmo - Y el Equipo Flama, no sabrá que los golpeó – Gritó.

Clemont miró a Bonnie - Bonnie, no creo que debas involucrarte en esto, podría ser bastante peligroso – Le dijo, como una advertencia.

Bonnie miró a su hermano - Sí me dejas en alguna parte, yo sola terminaré por mi cuenta, ¿o voy sola, o con ustedes? – Retó a Clemont.

Serena tuvo que contener su risa, al impresionarse con la forma en que Bonnie había planeado su idea, para conseguir lo que quiere, y miró a Clemont - Creo que Bonnie debe ir con nosotros, voy a ayudarte a mantenerla a salvo – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Clemont suspiro – Muy bien… - Bonnie hizo saltó de alegría - Pero, Bonnie tendrás que obedecerás a todo lo que diga… - Y, le dirigió una mirada firme - Estoy hablando en serio, todo lo que te diga, lo escucharás con atención y lo obedecerás – Terminó firme.

Bonnie rodó, sus ojos - Bien, te escucharé, mientras que pueda ir – Dijo.

Serena le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Bonnie – También, me escucharás, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil – Agregó Serena.

Bonnie frunció el ceño - Sí, sí, sí... - Miró a Dedenne – Bien Dedenne, vamos a escucharlos, ¿entendido? – Le preguntó, al pequeño Pokémon.

 **"¡Ne-ne!"** Dedenne dijo feliz.

Bonnie volvió a mirar a Blandito - Y Blandito, tienes que tener cuidado también, no huyas como antes, vamos a vencer al Equipo Flama, juntos – Terminó sonriendo.

Serena se sorprendió en cuanto Blandito, se arrastró fuera de la bolsa de Bonnie y se colocó sobre su hombro, y se miraron entre sí y luego Blandito asintió, y Serena sólo sonrió - Bueno, los 2 miembros más rebeldes del grupo están de acuerdo entonces – Dijo sonriendo.

Clemont rio - Sí, es bueno saber que Blandito, está irá también – Dijo Clemont.

Bonnie hizo una risa sarcástica - Jaja muy gracioso – Reía falsamente.

Serena miró a Pikachu - Y, Pikachu sé que vas a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Ash, y vamos a salvarlo juntos – Le dijo, a su "Compañero" Temporal.

Pikachu asintió y dijo: **"¡Pika!"**

Clemont sonrió – Bien, así que tenemos un largo día de mañana, así que creo que debemos ir a la cama, y sin discusión, Bonnie - Él le dio una mirada.

Bonnie pareció darse cuenta de que era una prueba de su obediencia prometida – Bien, Hermanote… - Miró a Dedenne y luego a Blandito - Vamos a ir a la cama, los 2 – Y tomó a sus, 2 amigos.

 _ **De nuevo, con nuestros Prisioneros…**_

Ash se despertó a la mañana siguiente y miró alrededor de la habitación, miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía era lo suficientemente temprano por la mañana que poder dormir un poco más, pero decidió simplemente levantarse, sabía que no iba a estar haciéndolo mucho, pero para dormir no parece ser una opción atractiva en el momento.

Ash volteó hacia donde estaba Mairin, y se había quedado dormida con su cabeza junto a la de Chespie en coma, Ash sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por ella, y sabía lo que sería sí él y Pikachu estuvieran en esa posición, Bueno en realidad habían estado en esa posición antes, en su 1er. Día con Pikachu, su amigo había sido herido, salvándolos a ambos de una bandada de Spearow, Ash recordaba cómo se había sentido como el peor entrenador Pokémon del mundo en ese momento.

Mairin abrió los ojos, vio a Ash mirándola y giró la cabeza y lo miró - ¿Qué estás mirando? - Ella dijo acusadoramente.

Ash levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Nada, cálmate sólo me aseguraba que estuvieran bien – Trató de calmarla.

Mairin puso los ojos – Lo que sea… - Miró el reloj – Oye… Todavía es temprano, ¿por qué estoy despierta…? - Ella fulminó con la mirada a Ash - Es tu culpa – Lo culpó.

Era el turno de Ash para rodar sus ojos - ¿Qué, yo te desperté?, ¿porque tengo que ser acusado de cosas que no hice? - Dijo con sarcasmo.

Mairin suspiro – Bien, bien lo siento… - Ella dijo, y entonces lo miraba con emoción - ¿Crees qué, sus amigos van a estar aquí hoy? – Le preguntó.

Ash encogió los hombros - No va a ser fácil para ellos, el Equipo Flama, está bastante bien escondido aquí, sólo les dije que buscaran a la Oficial Jenny, para ayudar, sólo esperemos que haga que la búsqueda sea más fácil – Dijo sentado, en donde durmió.

Mairin gimió - ¿Pero, crees que llegarán a tiempo? - Ella preguntó con voz monótona.

Ash dio una sonrisa simpática - Al menos no estamos solos, tuve que pasar la otra noche en un barco – Dijo.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron - ¿De Verdad? – Al escuchar, lo que Ash le dijo.

Ash asintió - Sí, cuando me atraparon, me llamaron y me pusieron en una habitación de carga en el barco, y me mantuvieron ahí toda la noche, después cuando llegamos a Pueblo Geosenge, me arrastraron al helicóptero y henos aquí – Terminó de contarle.

Mairin pensó por un momento - Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieren de ti? ¿Supongo que tus otros Pokémon, como el que tienen en el laboratorio? – Preguntó.

Ash asintió - Sí, pero Lysandre al quiere es a mi Greninja – Respondió.

Mairin entrecerró los ojos con duda - Pero, ¿no podía simplemente tomar tu Piedra-Llave, y tu Mega-Piedra? ¿Por qué, querer a tú Greninja? - Ella preguntó.

Ash se rascó el cuello con cierto nerviosismo - Bueno... Es porque mi Greninja no Mega-Evoluciona con una Greninjita, y no es que lo necesite de todos modos – Pensando, su respuesta pero recordó, lo que pasó con Serena y Delphox, en la Exhibición Clase Maestra – _Pero eso, significa que ellas también pueden estar en peligro, sólo espero que Lysandre no lo descubra_ – Pensó algo preocupado, para luego escuchar a Mairin.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron - ¿Qué, acaso no necesitan una Piedra-Llave o una Mega-Piedra? – Preguntó.

Ash asintió - El Profesor Sycamore, dice que nuestro vínculo, es lo suficientemente fuerte, y que en cierto modo, nos convertimos en la Piedra-Llave, o la propia Mega-Piedra – Respondió.

Mairin ahora estaba mirando a Ash, con lo que él pensaba que debe haber sido el respeto, en cierto modo la asustó un poco - Así que... Eres es un entrenador muy fuerte entonces… - Ella dijo – Y, para que lo sepas, no era una pregunta – Terminó, mirando a Ash.

Ash se sonrojó - Uhh... Bueno, yo... – Trataba, de responderle.

Mairin suspiró y lo miró a los ojos - Oh, vamos… No seas modesto – Dijo Mairin.

Ash estaba a punto de responder cuando la cerradura de la puerta hizo un "click" y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la enfermera Joy, con un guardia del Equipo Flama, detrás de ella y entró, se volteó y miró al guardia - Puedo manejar esto por mí misma, por favor déjanos… - El guardia la miró, y cerró la puerta detrás de la enfermera Joy y la cerradura volvió a hacer "click" y la enfermera Joy miró a Mairin - Estoy aquí para, revisar a Chespie – Le dijo.

Mairin miró a la enfermera Joy con ojos suplicantes - Enfermera Joy, ¿no se da cuenta, de lo que estas personas son, en verdad?... Son muy malas, ellos son los responsables de que Chespie esté enfermó, y Lysandre nos tiene a mí y Ash encerrados aquí – Le dijo Mairin, a la enfermera.

La enfermera Joy miró a Ash y luego volvió a mirar Mairin - Estoy al tanto de la situación… - Dijo en voz baja - He sabido por un momento que Lysandre no era un hombre tan honesto, como nos hace creen, en su corporación, me he alojado aquí sólo por los Pokémon que necesita de mi ayuda aquí, sin embargo no eh podido salir, debido a sus medidas de seguridad, y en cierto modo, soy una prisionero también – Le explicó la enfermera.

Ash habló - Bueno, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre, mis amigos... - Bajó la voz - Mis amigos vendrán aquí para ayudarnos a escapar, con ayuda de la Oficial Jenny – Dijo Ash.

La enfermera Joy miró nervioso a la puerta – No te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son estas personas, la Oficial Jenny ha tenido sospechas sobre Lysandre antes, por lo que él ha puesto más seguridad en todo este lugar, y está construido esencialmente lo que solía ser un lugar público, un escondite – Dijo asustada.

Mairin parecía aterrorizada - Pero Ash es un muy buen entrenador, y tiene un fuerte Pokémon que nos puede ayudar – Dijo tratando, de calmarla.

La enfermera Joy, negó con la cabeza – Y sabes bien, que Malva está aquí, ¿no? - Miró a Ash – Es una entrenadora fuerte, y con Pokémon igual de poderosos, no esperas vencer a un miembro de la Élite 4, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó.

Ash respiró hondo - No importa, no me rendiré hasta el final... - Oyó la voz de Serena en su cabeza, haciendo eco de sus palabras.

Mairin asintió - Sí, Ash está, en lo correcto, y no me quiero quedar aquí, haré todo lo que pueda para salir y la única manera de salvar Chespie es irnos – Terminó Mairin, de manera determinada.

La enfermera Joy suspiró, y luego caminó hasta Chespie, le tomó el pulso y su respiración y luego se volteó, y miró a Ash y luego Mairin - Todo lo que quiero que hagan, es tener cuidado… - Ella hizo un gesto a Chespie - Sus signos vitales son buenos, pero supongo que como dijeron, es necesario el tratamiento de alguien que le importa… - Hizo un gesto hacia arriba, y Ash supuso que se refería a Lysandre - Y Lysandre no hará mucho, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarse de que sus signos vitales sean saludables – Finalizó la enfermera.

Mairin miraba Chespie por la preocupación - Gracias enfermera Joy… - Miró de nuevo a la enfermera Pokémon - Por favor, ayúdanos cuando la necesitemos, vamos a tratar de salir... Y no, podemos hacerlo solos – Se lo suplicó.

La enfermera Joy le dio una sonrisa de aliento y llamó a la puerta, la cerradura sonó, y se abrió la puerta y entró en el pasillo donde el guardia del Equipo Flama, estaba esperando para luego volverla a cerrar con llave, dejando a Ash y Mairin solos otra vez.

Ash miró Mairin - Creo que va a ayudar – Dijo.

Mairin le contestó, con escepticismo - Ella parecía muy preocupada – Le comentó.

Ash sonrió – Más bien, Interesada – Respondió.

\- ¿Pero…? - Preguntó Mairin - ¿No es lo mismo? – Comentó.

Ash encogió los hombros - Creo que en cierto modo, pero se refiere a que nosotros y también a todos los Pokémon van a ser lastimados por Lysandre, si sigue haciendo lo que quiere, y si hacemos un movimiento en contra de él, ella va a querer ser parte eso – Concluyó Ash.

Mairin sonrió - ¿De verdad lo crees? – Preguntó.

Ash asintió - Lysandre no sabe con quién está tratando, y no me importa si tiene a Malva o si él tiene a muchos Pokémon Mega-Evolucionados, sólo sé que él está haciendo algo que daña a los Humanos y los Pokémon por igual, y todo aquel que haga merece, que lo pongamos en su lugar – Respondió determinado.

Mairin alzó su puño con confianza – Lo haremos… - Después miró a Chespie - Vas a estar mejor, en poco tiempo Chespie... - Miró a Ash – Pero… ¿Qué pasa con todos los Pokémon, que el Equipo Flama tiene aquí? ¿No están sufriendo también, ellos no saben, que lo que están haciendo está mal? – Preguntó.

Ash suspiró - Es horrible cuando la gente usa a los Pokémon para el mal, ya que a menudo los Pokémon se lastiman, sabes no hay tal cosa como un Pokémon malo, sólo un mal entrenador Pokémon, y creo que Equipo Flama, están entre los peores entrenadores Pokémon, y Lysandre es el peor de todos – Terminó Ash.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. La Prueba del Amour, Parte 3

_**La Prueba del Amour, Parte 3…**_

Serena saltó de la espalda de Noivern en frente del Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Geosenge, miró a Pikachu en su hombro y sonrió, estaban finalmente aquí y lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo tomó la Pokébola de Noivern y lo regresó, agradeciéndole por su gran vuelo, después miró al cielo, para ver a Bonnie y a Clemont volando con Pidgeot hacia donde estaban con la Oficial Jenny.

-Bueno, Pikachu… - Dijo Serena - Supongo que deberíamos llevarte a ti, ya los demás a un rápido chequeo, porque lamentablemente creo que tendremos que estar listos para una pelea – Le dijo, al Pokémon Ratón.

 **"¡Pika!"** Pikachu asintió.

Serena entró en el Centro Pokémon, sacando sus Pokébolas, y también del cinturón que era de Ash, al se estaba aferrando como un tesoro, aunque había dejado a Pidgeot con Clemont ya que volaban juntos, y se acercó hacia la enfermera Joy.

\- Hola, buenas tardes… - La enfermera Joy dijo alegremente - ¿Quieres qué, revise tus Pokémon? - Ella preguntó muy bien.

Serena sonrió - Hola enfermera Joy, y sí por favor… - Ella entregó todas las Pokébolas, era evasiva al explicar por qué tenía incluso las de Ash, diciendo que su amigo estaba ocupado y le pidió que los trajera, Pikachu también saltó sobre la bandeja que la enfermera Joy había puesto para las Pokébolas.

\- Está bien, los revisaré a todos, puedes en la sala por favor - Señaló un sofá que estaba debajo de un televisor cerca del frente del vestíbulo.

\- Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy - Dijo Serena.

Serena se acercó al sofá, pero no estaba realmente interesada en ver la televisión, pero pensó que también podría ver si algo interesante estaba sucediendo en las noticias, y tal vez había algo sobre el Equipo Flama, tomó un control remoto que estaba sobre una mesa al lado del sofá, oprimió un botón, para cambiar los canales, hasta llegar a un canal de noticias, no se sorprendió al ver que era sólo una historia regular, y un periodista estaba hablando con un entrenador Pokémon que había ganado el torneo de Batallas de Ciudad Coumarine con su Empoleon, era un entrenador algo hablador, de cabello rubio puntiagudo, con una camisa rayada de Naranja/Blanco, con una bufanda Verde, de un aspecto algo arrogante, y Serena se irritó un poco de él – _Ash, lo vencería muy fácilmente_ \- Ella pensó, mientras veía las batallas y ella notó que ese entrenador, hacía muchas cosas que ella sabía que Ash habría superado fácilmente.

Serena estaba empezando a perder interés, y estaba a punto de apagar la televisión cuando de repente una alerta de última hora se produjo, y la entrevista con el entrenador estirado se cambió rápidamente, y la pantalla mostró a un reportero que estaba de pie frente al aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose…

\- _**Estoy aquí en vivo, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ciudad Lumiose…**_ \- El reportero dijo - _**Acabamos de enterarnos, de un incidente un tanto peculiar, no hay necesidad de preocuparse ahora, pero al parecer la situación fue muy extraña hace apenas unas horas**_ – Explicó.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron mucho, cuando la pantalla mostró a un video de un avión de aterrizaje, con 2 Pokémon en el techo y cuando aterrizó, uno de los Pokémon, uno grande, con lo que parecía una corona de fuego, y con el parecido a un mono, saltó sobre del techo, y aterrizó sobre el otro Pokémon, uno más grande, de color naranja, y con forma de dragón, con una cola llameante, y voló de inmediatamente lejos del avión, a lo alto en el cielo.

\- _**Parecían ser, un Infernape y un Charizard…**_ \- El narrador narró - _**El avión, que venía de Pueblo Paleta, de la Región Kanto, había estado operando normalmente durante todo el vuelo, según el piloto…**_ \- El reportero se rio – _**Al parecer, esos 2 sólo querían un paseo gratis a Kalos**_ – Dijo riendo.

La pantalla cambió en 2 mitades de las noticias, un hombre de cabello oscuro y una mujer pelirroja, el hombre se rio por respuesta al reportero - _**Sí bueno pero, ¿puedes culparlos?... Kalos es hermoso en esta época del año**_ – Dijo sonriendo, muy divertido.

La mujer también se echó a reír - _**Por supuesto, y como no causaron ningún daño, les perdonamos el que no hayan pagado por sus entradas, al menos nos han proporcionado una historia interesante**_ – Dijo la mujer, muy divertida.

El conductor asintió con la cabeza, y la pantalla entonces se cambió de modo que en un lado tenía el reportero en el aeropuerto y el otro tenía a los conductores en su estudio - _**Entonces Harry, ¿sabemos algo acerca del por qué, un Charizard y un Infernape iban a hacer un paseo aquí? ¿Quiero decir, no pueden estar solos aquí en Kalos?**_ – Preguntó, al llamado Harry.

El reportero Harry, se rio - _**Bueno, casi parecía como si esos 2, estuvieran en una especie de misión, y por lo que parecían tener prisa, supongo que deberíamos estar felices de que su misión no vaya a causar ningún daño a Ciudad Lumiose, después del incidente del Garchomp, de hace algún tiempo**_ – Terminó Harry.

La conductora sonrió - _**Sí, ese Garchomp era otra cosa, aunque creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que ese Charizard, parecía mucho más intimidante que Garchomp, pero... Estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que ese Infernape también parecía bastante aterrador**_ – Terminó, con una pequeña risa.

Serena continuó mirando, pero estaba en silenció, el resto de lo que los periodistas estaban diciendo - _Wow, Ash tienes a 2 Pokémon increíbles_ \- Pensó para sí misma y sonrió, ahora estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que tenían algunos refuerzos fuertes que venían a ayudar a Ash.

La campana para anunciar que la enfermera Joy, había terminado de revisar a los Pokémon y Serena se levantó, se acercó a donde estaban, y recogió sus Pokébolas, junto con las de Ash y las colocó en su cinturón y luego Pikachu saltó a su hombro.

\- Todos está en perfecto estado de salud, le di a Noivern una La Baya Aranja porque estaba un poco cansado, pero ahora parece estar lleno de energía - La enfermera Joy, le dijo a Serena.

 **"¡Pikachu!"** Pikachu aceptó felizmente.

Serena sonrió – Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy - Ella dijo.

Cuando Serena empezó a salir del Centro Pokémon, miró por última vez la televisión, y estaban mostrando una imagen de Charizard volando en el aire, con Infernape en su espalda, estaba maravillada por la foto, esos Pokémon de Fuego parecían tan determinados, y sólo esperaba que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestros Prisioneros…**_

Ash y Mairin fueron interrumpidos una vez más, poco después de que la enfermera Joy se fuera, Ash oyó el sonido de la cerradura, y vio como la puerta se abría para revelar a Lysandre, quien entró y luego cerró la puerta, y miró a Ash por unos momentos, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué deseas? - Preguntó Mairin con enojo, parecía alarmada cuando Lysandre le dirigió una mirada oscura.

Lysandre se volvió hacia Ash - Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Ash, te voy a mostrar el siguiente paso en nuestra investigación de Zygarde – Explicó.

Ash entrecerró los ojos en confusión - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, el mostrarme estas cosas? - Preguntó.

Lysandre sonrió, y fue una sonrisa maligna que asustó a Ash - Creo que sabes, pero voy a explicarte para pasar algo de tiempo, las etapas de evolución de Zygarde son muy similares a la Mega-Evolución, la única diferencia es que tiene un 10%, un 50% y también la evolución completa, nuestra investigación sobre tu habilidad de la evolución, nos va a permitir hacer grandes cosas en este mundo – Le explicó Lysandre, a Ash.

Ash miró a Lysandre - Es decir, destruirlo o gobernarlo, ¿no? – Dijo con, mucha sorna.

Lysandre encogió los hombros - Destruir es algo inevitable, es cierto y por supuesto, controlaremos gran parte del mundo, y de todos modos, hemos logrado obtener la evolución de nuestro Zygarde a su forma del 50%, pero sólo por el máximo, de los niveles de poder de nuestros Controles – Dijo con un poco de pesar.

Ash levantó las manos como para demostrar que no llevaba ninguna Piedra-Llave o Mega-Piedra -¿Y, cómo se supone que pueda ayudar…? – Preguntó – Cosa, que no haré, claro está - Dijo rápidamente.

Lysandre sonrió - Verás, examinando lo que sucede cuando tu Greninja evoluciona sin una piedra, podremos duplicar eso en nuestro control de nuestro Zygarde – Dijo con simpleza.

Ash rio, lo que sorprendió tanto a Mairin como a Lysandre - No se puede duplicar, la Mega-Evolución de Greninja, eso pasa por el vínculo que él y yo compartimos – Dijo sonriendo, mientras colocaba su puño en su corazón.

Lysandre sacudió la cabeza - Te sorprendería mucho, lo que la ciencia puede lograr – Respondió.

Ash le devolvió la mirada, tenía una extraña tentación de decir que "la ciencia, es tan asombrosa", pero logró controlarlo – Bueno pero, ¿cómo lo harás…? - Preguntó, y puso su mano en su frente como su buscara algo, a distancia y le dijo al pelirrojo - ¿Por qué…? ¿Umm, yo no veo a mi Greninja ahora? – Dijo como burla.

Lysandre hizo un gesto con la mano como para terminar el asunto - Ven conmigo… - Se volteó hacia la puerta y la abrió, y miró de nuevo a Mairin - Te quedarás aquí - Salió al pasillo.

Ash se levantó y se acercó a la puerta y justo antes de salir de la habitación miró a Mairin - ¿Prepárate? - Dijo en voz baja.

Ash siguió a Lysandre por los pasillos y se detuvieron ante la puerta con el escáner que y Lysandre pasó su tarjeta, entraron y Ash se sintió asco por la vista ante él, el Blandito en su forma de Canina, estaba ahora completamente cubierto en algún tipo de metal, que la máquina hizo.

Lysandre notó que Ash la miraba - Sí, es una de nuestras nuevas invenciones, que fue acabado el día de hoy, observa cómo se ajusta a medida que cambia la forma de Zygarde, así que cuando se haga más grande, no se destruirá por su forma completa y por supuesto, ya que no hemos sido capaces de evolucionarlo completamente – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Eres un demente, ¿lo sabes? - Dijo Ash enfadado.

Lysandre sólo sonrió - Y pronto, tú Greninja estará ahí… - Señaló una jaula cilíndrica de cristal, que tenía cables, que presumiblemente podrían conectarse a un Pokémon - Lo conectaremos a esos cables y luego probaremos las señales de su cuerpo a medida que evolucione, entonces podemos usar esas pruebas para configurar nuestro control de Zygarde y hacer que evolucione completamente – Respondió, malvadamente.

Ash estaba a punto de saltar a Lysandre, pero tuvo la sensación de que el jefe del Equipo Flama, estaba tratando de provocarlo, y tenía que mantener la calma - ¿Entonces vamos a seguir adelante, y me mostraras, lo que ibas mostrarme? - Preguntó amargamente.

Lysandre asintió tomó el control remoto para controlar al Zygarde de uno de los científicos, y luego se dirigió hacia adelante y señaló al que estaba sobre una roca, oprimió un botón y luego giró un dial y el Zygarde brilló y luego apareció en forma canina, Lysandre volvió a oprimir un botón y giró un dial y la Zygarde brilló de nuevo y esta vez tenía una apariencia de serpiente y era mucho más grande, el traje de metal, se ajustó perfectamente alrededor de su cuerpo verde y negro, era una criatura extremadamente intimidante.

Ash tragó saliva - ¿No es ni siquiera su forma más fuerte? - Preguntó, su ira y resistencia, cambió ahora por miedo.

Lysandre parecía contenta - No, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo tendremos - Le entregó el control, al científico, y luego le hizo un gesto a Ash para que lo siguiera - Tengo algo más que enseñarte – Dijo, mientras caminaba.

Ash lo siguió confundido, Lysandre lo sacó del laboratorio y bajó por otro pasillo, se detuvo frente a una puerta y volvió a escanear su tarjeta a través de un escáner, después entraron, y la mandíbula de Ash cayó cuando vio todos los monitores, mostrando todo tipo de imágenes de Pueblo Geosenge.

\- Verás Ash, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, y eso incluye a tus amigos - Lysandre señaló a uno de los monitores que mostraban a Clemont y a Bonnie, que estaban hablando con la Oficial Jenny – Veo que están tratando de encontrar una manera de infiltrarse en mi laboratorio, ignorando las trampas que les he puesto… - Señaló otro monitor, donde Ash pudo ver a seis miembros del Equipo Flama, esperando con sus Pokémon por lo que supuso que debía ser una ruta hacia el laboratorio, una ruta que Lysandre debía de saber que sus amigos estaban planeando tomar - Serán emboscados - Dijo Lysandre.

Ash se había puesto pálido, y miró a algunos de los otros monitores y luego sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los Centros Pokémon, y vio a Serena sentada en un sofá, observando las noticias, aparentemente esperando a que los Pokémon fueran revisados, por la enfermera Joy.

Lysandre había notado dónde estaba mirando y se rio, Ash pensó que era la risa más malvada y despreciable que había escuchado – Bien, ¿qué les parece? ¿Acaso, esa chica es importante para ti? – Dijo con maldad - ¿Quizás, deba aprovechar eso? – Tratando de provocar a Ash.

Ash estaba tan furioso que apenas podía hablar, y su voz era tranquila mientras hablaba y lo miró – ¿Sólo, atrévete a tocarla…? ¿Sí tus manos, tocan uno de sus hermosos cabellos, y créeme que acabaré contigo, me entendiste? – Dijo muy furioso, mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños.

 _ **Mientras con, nuestros Héroes…**_

Bonnie y Clemont aterrizaron con gracia con Pidgeot delante de la estación de policía de Pueblo Geosenge, Clemont se deslizó y ayudó a Bonnie a bajar, usando su brazo de Aipom, Bonnie suspiró aliviada, mirando a la comisaría, esperaba que pudieran rescatar a Ash pronto, sólo quería volver a viajar.

\- Gracias por el viaje, Pidgeot… - Dijo Clemont, y sacó la Pokébola de Pidgeot y lo regresó.

\- ¿Listo, para irnos Hermanote? - Bonnie le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

Clemont suspiró - Sí… - Él dijo - Espero que la Oficial Jenny, haya hecho algún progreso, y tal vez haya averiguado, a dónde podemos ir – Dijo esperanzado.

Los 2 hermanos entraron en la comisaría, estaba bastante tranquilo, de lo cual Bonnie se sintió aliviada, había estado un poco nerviosa por ver criminales malos y desagradables, Clemont fue a un escritorio con una secretaria de uniforme azul.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - Preguntó la secretaria.

Clemont parecía un poco nervioso - Umm, soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie, estuvimos con la Oficial Jenny de Pueblo Ambrette, y contactó a la Jenny de aquí, acerca del Equipo Flama – Le explicó Clemont.

La secretaria asintió con seriedad - La llamaré enseguida – Y fue, a buscarla.

Bonnie y Clemont esperaron en un banco cerca del escritorio mientras la secretaria iba a buscar a la Oficial Jenny, Clemont miró a Bonnie con preocupación - Pareces nerviosa - Él dijo.

Bonnie trató de poner una mirada de confianza en su rostro - No estoy nerviosa… - Dijo desafiante - Voy a ayudarte, a salvar a Ash – Dijo determinada.

Clemont continuó con su mirada preocupada - Bonnie, no tienes que estar involucrada en esto, es peligroso, así que es mejor si te quedas aquí en la estación – Trató Clemont, de convencerla.

Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco - Ya hemos pasado por esto Clemont, y he accedido a escucharte a ti ya Serena, y te dije que, si me dejas aquí, acabaré andando por mi cuenta... ¿Te perdonarías, sí soy atrapada, por el Equipo Flama? - Bonnie se sorprendió de su propio monólogo conciliador y manipulador.

Clemont también pareció bastante sorprendido, pero consiguió echar un vistazo serio - Está bien, pero realmente tienes que escucharme, está gente es realmente peligrosa – Dijo Clemont.

Los hermanos de Lumiose, esperaron unos minutos más y finalmente la secretaria apareció con la Oficial de policía, de cabello azul que tenía cada ciudad, conocida como la Oficial Jenny, estaba acompañada por su Manectric, un Pokémon canino azul, con mechones de pieles amarillos y una melena amarilla en la cabeza.

\- ¿Clemont y Bonnie? - Preguntó la oficial Jenny a los 2, Ambos asintieron y se levantaron para saludarla - Así que, su amigo Ash ha sido atrapado por Equipo Flama, y han conseguido averiguar que está en Pueblo Geosenge, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Jenny.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza - ¿Va a ayudarnos, verdad? - Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Jenny sonrió amablemente a la niña - Por supuesto que lo hare… - Miró a Clemont, que aparentemente decidiendo que él era el único a quien puede decirle la información, esto irritó a Bonnie un poco, pero dejó que pasara, mientras estuviera involucrada, la trataran como a una niña - Así que, es muy interesante, el que me hayas llamado para esto, he estado investigando a Laboratorios Lysandre por un tiempo, y creo que Lysandre es el líder del Equipo Flama – Dijo seria.

Clemont dejó caer la mandíbula - Pero, él ha creado tantos inventos increíbles que han ayudado a tanta gente y Pokémon, ¿Cómo puede pensar, que es parte de Equipo Flama? - Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Clemont probablemente idolatraba a Lysandre y sus invenciones.

La Oficial Jenny miró seriamente a Clemont - Confía en mí, él hace más daño a la gente y a los Pokémon, tiene un laboratorio aquí, pero borrado de la vista pública, desde que empecé a darle unas vueltas por ahí – Le explicaba.

Clemont respiró hondo, Bonnie se sentía un poco mal por él, se dio cuenta de que esto sería como si se diera cuenta de que Diantha, la campeona de Kalos, era en realidad una entrenadora abusiva y violenta de Pokémon, y Clemont logró seguir hablando - Bien así que si Lysandre está liderando al Equipo Flama, y si Ash ha sido llevado por ellos, a su base de Pueblo Geosenge, ¿entonces supongo, que estaría en el laboratorio de Lysandre? – Preguntó.

Jenny asintió con la cabeza – Exactamente, eso es lo que he estado pensando… - Ella sonrió - Y tengo nuestra incursión planeada, y es probable que entremos y investiguemos, así que no pueden esconderse detrás de nosotros y no conseguir una orden de registro – Dijo Jenny.

Bonnie saltó de alegría - ¿Así qué, Ash va a estar a salvo? – Preguntó.

La Oficial Jenny tuvo cuidado de no decir que sí, pero sonrió a Bonnie - Tenemos un buen plan en marcha, y hemos planeado entrar a través de un sendero que lleva a través del bosque, esperamos que él luche, y una vez que se dé cuenta de que la policía va a entrar, va a revelar sus verdaderos colores, les daremos la oportunidad de rendirse, pero espero resistencia… - Miró a Clemont -Supongo que tú y tus amigos, se queden aquí mientras la policía entra, ¿verdad? – Sospechando la respuesta.

Bonnie respondió - Por supuesto que no, Ash es nuestro amigo y vamos a ser parte de cualquier pelea… - Bonnie notó que Jenny miraba a Clemont, como si dijera que esta chica definitivamente no se iba a quedar, y Bonnie iba a decir algo, pero su hermano la defendió.

\- Todos vamos a ir, Serena, Bonnie y yo… - Miró a Bonnie - Mi hermana menor, va a ser más molesta que el Equipo Flama, si tratamos de mantenerla aquí – Dijo con ironía.

La Oficial Jenny parecía irritada, pero asintió y miró a Bonnie – Pero vas a tener que escucharnos, ¿entendido?, todo lo que... – Pero Bonnie, se le adelantó.

Bonnie interrumpió - Ya he hecho mis promesas, voy a escucharlos, pero si alguien intenta mantenerme aquí, me voy a ir por mi cuenta, ¿se sentirá mal, si me secuestran? – Preguntó, con sorna.

La policía de cabello azul y veterana miró a la niña sorprendida, le dio a Clemont un poco de nerviosismo, y Bonnie sonrió mientras su hermano mayor se reía - Mi hermana pequeña es mucho más inteligente, de lo que debería ser para su edad - Él dijo.

 _ **De nuevo, con nuestros Prisioneros…**_

Un guardia del Equipo Flama, empujó a Ash con fuerza y cayó en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Mairin, se oyó que la puerta se cerraba y Mairin corrió a Ash para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, podía oírlo hablar, pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo, había un ruido fuerte en sus oídos y se sentía como si estuviera enfermo.

\- ¡Ash…! - Gritó Mairin, finalmente rompiendo los tímpanos de Ash - Ash, ¿estás bien?, estás pálido y pareces enfermo – Preguntó preocupada.

Ash miró inexpresivamente a la entrenadora, trató de hablar, pero sus acordes vocales no funcionaban, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió, y una vez más, vio las imágenes de los monitores mostrando exactamente lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, y exactamente lo que hacía Serena.

Mairin tomó a Ash por los hombros y lo sacudió - Ash escúchame, tienes que decirme lo que pasó, no puedo ayudarte si no lo sé – Tratando de reanimarlo.

Ash abrió los ojos, y respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Mairin, la miraba con sus ojos abiertos y preocupados - Serena... - Se las arregló para decir algo.

Mairin entrecerró los ojos con confusión - ¿Qué, tu novia? ¿Está aquí? – Preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza, y sintió lágrimas en los ojos, su corazón palpitaba y parecía que iba a explotar fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento, Ash nunca había sentido un miedo como este antes - Lysandre... Tiene monitores, y está observando toda la ciudad – Dijo temeroso.

La boca de Mairin se abrió con sorpresa y miró nerviosamente la puerta y luego miró a Ash - Él sabe dónde están tus amigos… - Ella dijo, y luego suspiró - ¿Dónde está Serena? – Le preguntó.

La respiración de Ash se aceleró y justo antes de que sucediera, se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, trató de calmarse, excepto por el ruidoso latir de su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente, y los sonidos del aire entrando y saliendo rápidamente de sus pulmones, su visión se volvió negra, pero aún estaba despierto, todavía estaba abrumado por el sentimiento de terror.

Finalmente, la respiración de Ash se calmó y sus latidos del corazón volvieron a ser regulares, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo, tenía una almohada bajo la cabeza, y por encima de él, Mairin lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - Lo siento… - Le dijo.

Mairin sacudió la cabeza - No, no lo sientas, lo comprendo - Miró la puerta y luego miró a Ash - Tuviste un ataque de pánico – Le dijo.

Ash respiró hondo - Nunca había tenido uno de esos antes… - Dijo con voz débil - ¿He estado fuera mucho tiempo? – Le preguntó.

\- Sólo un par de minutos, te di una de las almohadas para que no te golpeara la cabeza en el suelo, estabas temblando demasiado - Ash notó que la voz de Mairin temblaba - Podría decir, que estabas bastante asustado por lo que acababas de pasar – Dedujo, nerviosa.

\- Gracias, Mairin... - Dijo Ash después de un par de minutos, se sentó e intentó recuperar la compostura, y miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Mairin - Tenemos que salir de aquí... - Miró a Chespie - ¿Crees qué, podemos moverlo? – Preguntó.

Mairin miró a su Pokémon preocupada, pero luego miró con ojos con de determinación, y miró a Ash y asintió - No se está mejorando quedándose aquí – Respondió.

Ash sonrió, respiró hondo y puso una mano en la cama, sosteniéndose mientras se ponía de pie, el mareo que sentía no era como nada de lo que había experimentado antes, y empezó a caer, pero por suerte Mairin lo sostuvo justo a tiempo y lo levantó - Gracias… - Dijo, agarrando la pared para estabilizarse.

Mairin se soltó, pero parecía tener las manos listas en caso de que tropezara otra vez - ¿Vas a estar bien? - Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Ash asintió - Voy a tener que hacerlo… - Dijo con una risa forzada, y respiró profundamente - Bien entonces, hagamos esto pero ya… - Mairin asintió y Ash continuó – Todavía tienes, a tu Flabébé, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

\- Sí… - Mairin lanzó a Flabébé de su Pokébola - Bebe, ¿estás lista? - Bebé la Flabébé asintió.

Ash sonrió - Es bueno que el Equipo Flama, subestime a sus enemigos… - Miró a Bebe - Bebe necesitas estar lista para atacar tan pronto como se abra la puerta… - Ella asintió con la cabeza y Mairin asintió - Bien, vas a gritar que algo está pasando, tal vez que Chespie está despertando, en eso van a hacer que envíen a la enfermera Joy, recuerdas que podemos esperar su ayuda y entonces el guardia abrirá la puerta y entonces cuando Bebe atacara – Explicó Ash, el plan.

Mairin asintió con la cabeza - Supongo que es un plan tan bueno, el que vamos a tener… - Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa - No puedo recordar la salida de este lugar – Dijo Mairin.

Ash agitó la mano para rechazar las preocupaciones de Mairin - No te preocupes, la enfermera Joy te lo mostrará – Le dijo.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron y miró a Ash con comprensión - No te vas a quedar aquí, ¿verdad? – Sospechando.

Ash puso sus manos en los hombros - Tú vas a salir de aquí, de eso es único que tienes que preocuparte ahora mismo, ¿bien? – Preguntó.

Mairin frunció los labios y pareció preocupada, pero ella asintió - Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer? - Ella preguntó en voz baja.

\- Iré a por Lysandre - Dijo Ash con determinación.

Mairin tenía una mirada escéptica en su cara - ¿Sin, tus Pokémon? – Preguntó.

\- Me, las arreglaré… - Ash sonrió - Soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas - Él respiró profundamente – Bien, ¿lista? – Le preguntó.

Mairin asintió con la cabeza y estaban listos para poner en marcha su plan, pero en ese momento una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar a través de los altavoces - **¡Intrusos…!** \- La alarma llamó - **¡Intrusos en la propiedad de Laboratorios Lysandre!** – Llamando la atención de ambos.

Mairin miró a Ash con terror en sus ojos, pero Ash sonrió - Eso significa, que las cosas no van según lo planeado para Lysandre y sus compañeros del Equipo Flama… - El asintió – Vámonos, de aquí – Dijo Ash.

 _ **Con nuestros Amigos, en la Misión de Rescate…**_

Serena se paró con Bonnie y Clemont, junto con la Oficial Jenny y sus oficiales de policía, cerca de un sendero que conducía al bosque, estaban comenzando su incursión en Laboratorios Lysandre, Serena sacó una Pokébola de su bolso y otra del cinturón de Ash, las arrojó y llamó a Delphox y Greninja frente a ella.

" **¡Greninja!"** Greninja dijo con confianza, y se volteó a mirar a su entrenadora temporal.

\- ¿Listo para ir a salvar a Ash? - Preguntó Serena, al Pokémon rana-ninja.

Greninja asintió y se volteó, esperando a que la Oficial Jenny se adelantara, Bonnie agarró la mano de Serena y se acercó a ella - Si nos atacan, Clemont quiere que me quede contigo – Le dijo.

Serena entrecerró sus ojos, muy confundida - ¿Por qué no quiere, que te quedes con él? ¿Y qué quieres decir con atacar? - Ella preguntó.

Bonnie suspiró y miró a Clemont quien estaba en una profunda conversación con la Oficial Jenny - Piensa que vamos a ser atacados, dice que Lysandre nos verá usando una cámara de seguridad especial que al parecer inventó para los Centros Pokémon – Respondió Bonnie.

Serena tuvo que reírse de lo que ella pensaba que era una idea ridícula - Vamos... Lysandre no nos espiará – Dijo riéndose.

Bonnie se encogió de hombros - Bueno, tienes que admitir que esto sería algo que Clemont podría saber, supongo que es mejor "Prevenir, que Lamentar", ¿no? - Miró a Clemont, que aparentemente ahora discutía con la Oficial Jenny - Pero, la oficial Jenny no cree que haya nada de qué preocuparse – Agregó.

Serena empezaba a preocuparse - ¿Y por qué Clemont quiere que vengas conmigo? – Le preguntó.

La pequeña rubia sonrió y luego jaló a Serena para que la chica mayor estuviera lo suficientemente baja como para que Bonnie murmurara en su oído - Él quiere que tú y yo nos escondamos, piensa que eso es lo más seguro para mí y piensa que es una mejor manera de llegar a Ash – Le susurró.

Serena asintió - Bueno, eso tiene sentido, supongo… - Miró a la policía - ¿Cuándo, nos vamos? – Preguntó.

Bonnie siguió la mirada de Serena mientras éste miraba a la policía - Clemont dice que deberíamos irnos tan pronto como todos empiecen a moverse – Dijo.

\- Suena como un plan… - Dijo Serena, tomó del cinturón de Ash una Pokébola y se la dio a Bonnie - Esta es la Pokébola de Hawlucha, quiero que lo uses… - Ella le entregó el cinturón con el resto de las Pokébolas - Clemont, ya tiene Pidgeot, pero Talonflame y Noivern también serán de gran ayuda – Dijo Serena.

Los ojos de Bonnie se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de usar Hawlucha, Serena sonrió mientras observaba cómo la pequeña rubia corría hacia su hermano y le entregaba las otras Pokébola, le dio un rápido asentimiento a Serena y luego reanudó su conversación con la Oficial Jenny, Bonnie corrió y soltó a Hawlucha delante de ella.

 **"¡Lucha!"** Hawlucha dijo con orgullo, mientras posaba delante de Serena y su entrenadora temporal.

Bonnie corrió hacia adelante y abrazó a Hawlucha - Hawlucha, tú y yo vamos a trabajar juntos para ayudar a Ash, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo al orgulloso tipo de pelea.

 **"¡Haw-lu-cha!"** Hawlucha dijo, haciendo una pose diferente con cada sílaba, y luego le dio a Bonnie una rápida reverencia para reconocer que escucharía sus órdenes.

Bonnie chilló en excitación y Serena apenas pudo contener su risa, Hawlucha y Bonnie se estaban convirtiendo en grandes amigos y sus personalidades coincidían muy bien.

Serena miró a Pikachu en su hombro - Ya casi llegamos, Pikachu… - Le dijo al ratón eléctrico - Lo salvaremos pronto – Le aseguró.

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo **"¡Pi-pikachu!"** Dijo alegremente.

La cabeza de Serena se agitó cuando oyó un fuerte y penetrante silbido de la Oficial Jenny, que ahora estaba ordenando al grupo que avanzara hacia el bosque - _Así que ahora comienza_ \- Serena pensó, y miró a Clemont quien le dio un rápido asentimiento y luego ella, Bonnie y sus Pokémon se deslizaron a la parte de atrás del grupo.

Esperaron detrás de unos arbustos mientras el grupo de policías y Clemont se internaban más en el bosque, Serena se volteó hacia Bonnie - Clemont no mencionó una ruta, ¿verdad? - Ella preguntó, dándose cuenta repentinamente que realmente no sabían a dónde ir.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza - ¿Debo intentar alcanzarlo? – Preguntó.

Greninja de repente agarró la mano de Serena y la miró a los ojos. **¡Greninja!** Dijo, dándole una mirada de conocimiento.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Nos llevarás hasta allí? - Le preguntó al Pokémon rana-ninja, quien sólo asintió, después Serena miró a Bonnie y dijo – Vamos – Dijo.

Greninja fue rápido, pero se aseguró de hacer que los demás pudieran mantener su ritmo, Serena estaba agradecida, ya que claramente Hawlucha y Pikachu, que ahora corrían junto a Greninja, probablemente serían los únicos con la oportunidad de igualar la velocidad del poderoso tipo agua, un par de veces se detuvo y cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear las emociones de Ash, Serena estaba muy preocupada en un momento en que los ojos de Greninja se abrieron en lo que parecía un terror puro, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y salió de eso, y sea lo que sea, Serena rezó para que no fuera por la lectura de las emociones de Ash.

A medida que se acercaban a un pequeño claro, se encontraron con su 1er. Enemigo, un miembro del Equipo Flama, y es probable que busque a alguien que se escabulle como este grupo, era un tipo bajo, gordo y calvo, pero tenía una sonrisa espeluznante mientras llamaba a un Crobat, Serena entrecerró los ojos, era difícil ver el murciélago morado en la oscuridad, había nubes de tormenta y, a pesar de ser la tarde, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

El gruñido del soldado del Equipo Flama gritó para que su Crobat atacara - ¡Aire cortante! - El grito.

Serena estaba a punto de hacer que Delphox interceptara con un Lanza Llamas, pero para su sorpresa, Bonnie fue más rápida - ¡Hawlucha, Patada de salto alto! - Ella gritó.

 **"¡Lucha!"** Hawlucha saltó con una velocidad increíble, y le dio una poderosa patada en la cara de Crobat, y el murciélago fue lanzado de nuevo a su entrenador, justo cuando comenzó su ataque de Aire Cortante, desafortunadamente para ese soldado, el ataque lo golpeó justo antes de que su Pokémon lo hiciera y los 2 aterrizaron al pie de un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

Siguieron corriendo, siguiendo a Greninja que inmediatamente comenzó a moverse una vez que la batalla había terminado, Serena le sonrió a la rubia - Buen trabajo Bonnie, tú y Hawlucha trabajan juntos, casi tan bien lo como él y Ash – Le dijo.

Bonnie se rio - Gracias, pero Ash probablemente no hubiera dejado que ese tipo lanzara su Pokébola – Le dijo.

Serena sonrió y siguió corriendo, y finalmente, llegaron a una enorme puerta, la cual fue intimidante para mirar, a la altura de los ojos, había un cartel que decía que estaba electrificado, lo cual no sorprendió a ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, más allá de la puerta era algo que hacía el corazón de Serena latiera, con lo más cercano a la alegría que podía sentir en este momento, el edificio de Laboratorios Lysandre, iluminado en la oscuridad de las nubes de tormenta, estaba en lo alto de una colina, junto a esta monstruosa valla.

Bonnie parecía nerviosa - ¿Cómo pasamos? - Ella preguntó.

Serena miró a Delphox - Delphox, ¿podrías usar tu Llamarada? - Ella le preguntó a su Pokémon, y Delphox asintió con la cabeza y apuntó su vara a la valla y lanzó una explosión de fuego en forma de estrella, el efecto fue definitivamente el deseado, y la cerca explotó y se destruyó, mientras caía al suelo, soltó algunas chispas de electricidad mientras estaba ahí, Serena miró a Bonnie - Puede que no sea seguro caminar sobre eso - Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Greninja negó con la cabeza y de repente, tomó a Delphox y saltó, hundiendo las piernas en el suelo, antes de saltar, con una increíble fuerza y velocidad, aterrizó con gracia en el otro extremo de la valla, habiendo esquivado completamente la eléctrica y chispeante cerca.

Serena sonrió - Buen trabajo, Greninja… - Greninja saltó hacia atrás y tomó a Serena, y Pikachu saltó sobre su hombro y la abrazó fuertemente también, mientras tanto, Hawlucha recogió a Bonnie, sorprendiéndola con su fuerza - Bien Hawlucha, ¿seguro que puedes hacer esto? - Serena le preguntó un poco preocupada, Hawlucha asintió con la cabeza y saltó, se desaceleró en el salto medio, pero usó sus alas de su capa y se deslizó, aterrizando con seguridad al lado de Delphox y puso a Bonnie abajo, Greninja siguió rápidamente y colocó a Serena en el suelo - Ustedes 2 son impresionantes - Dijo serena alegremente.

" **¡Del!"** \- Dijo Delphox, sonriendo a Greninja.

Serena soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras que Greninja se rascaba la nuca, como lo hacía su entrenador – Justo como Ash - Ella dijo.

Bonnie abrazó a Hawlucha - ¡Eres tan fuerte, Hawlucha! - Dijo alegremente.

Hawlucha sonrió e hizo una pose **"¡Lucha!"** Dijo con orgullo.

Serena sonrió, pero después, rápidamente miró a la colina, en su próximo obstáculo para rescatar a Ash, podía oír un débil sonido de un timbre, sus ojos se abrieron comprendiendo y preocupándose - Tienen una alarma - Ella dijo.

Bonnie asintió y miró seriamente a Serna - Tenemos que apresurarnos - Ella dijo, y miró en su bolso a Dedenne y a Blandito para asegurarse de que estaban bien, una vez satisfecha, miró a Serena y asintió.

\- Vámonos - Dijo Serena.

 _ **Ahora, con nuestros, casi Ex-Prisioneros…**_

Ash y Mairin estaban casi listos para probar su plan para escapar, Ash estaba esperando para correr hacia adelante, Bebe estaba esperando para atacar a cualquier guardia del Equipo Flama y Mairin hizo que Chespie la sujetara firmemente en sus brazos, sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron inmediatamente cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera Joy apareció con Wigglytuff a su lado.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos ahora! - Gritó a los 2 jóvenes entrenadores.

Ash corrió hacia adelante y trató de escapar, pero Wigglytuff lo agarró y lo mantuvo en su lugar junto a la enfermera Joy - ¡Déjame ir, voy tras Lysandre! – Dijo Ash.

La enfermera Joy sacudió la cabeza y Ash se sintió intimidada por su oscura mirada - De ninguna manera, todos saldremos de aquí ahora mismo… - Miró a Mairin - Vamos, vamos, tenemos que sacar a Chespie de aquí – Dijo.

Mairin asintió y salió de la habitación, sostuvo Chespie con una mano y agarró la mano de Ash con la otra - Vamos, Ash… - Ella dijo – Iremos, por Lysandre más tarde – Dijo.

Ash frunció los labios con cólera, pero dejó que Mairin lo arrastrara detrás de ella, siguiendo a la enfermera Joy, su frustración le distraía y apenas podía seguir con ellos mientras corrían por el pasillo y daban un par de vueltas, y finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo principal del edificio y vieron la entrada, e inmediatamente, su frustración desapareció cuando vio a 2 Miembros del Equipo Flama, esperándolos en la entrada, al parecer mirando a alguien que se acercaba, lanzaron a sus Pokémon, un Raticate y un Woobat.

Ash y sus compañeros observaron, ocultos detrás de la esquina cuando, vieron a los miembros del Equipo Flama, se ocultaron detrás de un escritorio, y sus desconocidas víctimas que ahora eran ligeramente visibles, fueran vistas a través de las puertas de cristal, Ash no podía distinguirlos exactamente, porque estaba empezando a oscurecer afuera, como sí una tormenta se estaba acercando.

Las puertas se abrieron y los ojos de Ash se abrieron con mucho asombro, cuando vio a un Pokémon rana, que llevaba a un Pokémon zorro, seguido de 2 chicas, una, era una niña de pelo rubio que tenía un Hawlucha frente a ella, la otra más grande, con pelo castaño claro un poco por encima de sus hombros que tenía un Pikachu a su lado, estaban aquí, Greninja, Delphox, Hawlucha, Bonnie y, por supuesto - Serena… - Exhaló con enorme alivio.

Mairin miró a Ash y vio el alivio, evidente en su rostro y luego miró a la gente que acababa de entrar - ¿Ellos son tus amigos? - Ella susurró.

Ash no tuvo tiempo de responder, tan pronto como Serena y Bonnie entraron en la habitación, habían entrado en peligro, porque los miembros del Equipo Flama, salieron de detrás del escritorio y sus Pokémon saltaron para sorprender a los intrusos.

Un miembro del Equipo Flama grito – Están rodeadas preciosa, así que qué tal si dejas a tus Pokémon aquí, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez puedas quedarte también - Estaba hablando con Serena y tenía una voz muy mala.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron en absoluta furia ante las últimas palabras del miembro del Equipo Flama, no podía esperar más, y se lanzó con una velocidad increíble, que ni Mairin y la enfermera Joy apenas pudieron ver, que se había ido y que Serena y Bonnie no tenían idea de que alguien estaba acercándose a su batalla, Ash saltó hacia delante y el miembro del Equipo Flama lo miró sorprendido, oyendo los pies chocar contra el suelo, Ash lo lanzó al suelo con tanta fuerza, y ambos cayeron junto con el miembro del Equipo Flama, Ash lanzó fuerte su puño y golpeó la cara del hombre que se había atrevido a acosar a "su" Serena, lo levantó de nuevo y lo repitió, estaba tan lleno de ira, se levantó y pateó al hombre en el estómago, aunque era inútil ya que ahora estaba inconsciente, se acercó al otro miembro del Equipo Flama, quien había golpeado en la cabeza contra el escritorio y estaba aturdido, luchando por levantarse, pero Ash de nuevo, lanzó su puño a la cara de este hombre, golpeándolo limpiamente, Ash nunca había golpeado a gente como esa antes, bueno había estado en peleas, pero nunca había peleado con nadie así, y nunca había sentido tanta ira y pasión lo que le hacía querer usar sus puños, contra la cara alguien así, se quedó allí jadeando, mientras los Pokémon del Equipo Flama lo miraba con temor.

\- Ash... - Ash levantó la vista, donde estaba ella, su linda Serena, la persona más importante de su vida, la que había estado protegiendo, la razón por la que había perdido el control, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con miedo en los ojos.

Ash empezó a temblar, miró su mano y notó que sus nudillos estaban rojos, negros y azules, una mezcla de moretones y sangre, exhaló una respiración temblorosa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, después miró a los miembros del Equipo Flama, que ahora estaban inconscientes y sintió que su el estómago se revolvía, después sintió mareado y su visión empezó a empañarse.

\- ¡Ash…! - Miró hacia arriba, todavía estaba temblando al ver a Mairin corriendo hacia él, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con una mezcla de admiración y miedo - ¿Estas bien? - Ella preguntó, luego tomó su mano y miró sus nudillos, Ash se estremeció, pero no se alejó.

De repente hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Ash y Mairin miraban a Serena, Ash vio que la mandíbula de Serena estaba apretada mientras miraba fijamente su mano herida y ensangrentada sostenida por Mairin, sintió su mano caer cuando Mairin la soltó rápidamente.

Ash miró a su alrededor mientras otra voz llamaba su nombre, la enfermera Joy, con vendajes en la mano se le había acercado - Ven, déjame sanar tu mano… - Ella dijo, Ash sintió un pequeño dolor y luego un poco de alivio cuando la enfermera Joy roció algo en su mano, luego lo envolvió en un vendaje y lo dejó ir, miró nerviosamente a los miembros del Equipo Flama inconscientes y luego a sus Pokémon que todavía miraban a Ash con miedo - Ustedes 2 pueden irse – Le dijo, al Raticate y a Woobat, y ambos huyeron inmediatamente de la escena.

Ash miró a Serena que tenía una mirada preocupada en los ojos, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla con amor, esquivó a los miembros del Equipo Flama inconscientes, y se detuvo frente a ella, y decidió que trataría de cambiar su estado de ánimo - Hola… - Dijo, como si sólo estuvieran reunidos para ver una película.

Serena lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos que todavía estaban llenos de preocupación y miedo, pero ahora había algo más, ¿era ira?... Ash resistió un impulso de mirar nerviosamente a Mairin, se dio cuenta de que el breve momento de la otra chica que tenía la mano, había dejado algo en Serena.

Ash miró hacia abajo y miró con ojos cerrados a alguien que había estado deseando ver igual, extendió las manos y Pikachu saltó hacia ellos y luego se subió hasta el hombro de Ash, esté miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su mejor amigo – Estoy, muy feliz de verte amiguito - Él dijo.

 **"Pikachu"** \- Respondió Pikachu, sonriendo, y luego señaló con la cabeza a Serena.

Ash miró a Serena - Gracias por cuidar a Pikachu – Le dijo.

Serena entonces parpadeó y Ash vio, con un alivio, en sus ojos azules que volvieron a ser los mismos, y él se dio cuenta de que había estado deseando verla desde que habían sido separados, feliz y cariñosa, Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y enterró su rostro en su pecho - ¿Estás bien? - Ella dijo y Ash pudo oírla llorar mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ash sonrió – Sí, mejor que nunca… Pero antes que nada Serena, ¿te pido disculpas, por lo que voy a hacer ahora? – Después de decir eso, levantó suavemente el rostro confundido de Serena con su mano intacta, podía sentir su corazón acelerando, pero no dejó que los nervios lo detuvieran, e hizo algo que nunca pensó que iba a entender, algo que nunca se imaginaba hacer, se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de su novia.

 _ **Punto de vista, de Serena…**_

Serena cerró los ojos inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Ash estaba haciendo, siempre había fantaseado sobre este momento durante mucho tiempo, y menudo se imaginaba ganando la Exhibición Clase Maestra y teniendo a Ash corriendo hacia ella en el escenario, y compartiendo un beso y la multitud gritándoles, o ella lo imaginaría ganando la Liga Kalos, y corriendo hacia él y besándolo, o se imaginaba estando juntos, en un parque después de un tranquilo paseo, acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, y finalmente compartiendo ese 1er. Beso, pero nunca se imaginó que pasaría después de que Ash apaleará a 2 malvados criminales Pokémon, y dentro del vestíbulo de un edificio de una organización criminal.

Sin embargo, ninguna de sus fantasías importaba en ese momento, no podía haber sido más feliz cuando sus labios se toparon con los de Ash, los sintió arder como fuego y congelarse como hielo, luego sintió una electricidad la atravesaba los nervios, estaba casi segura de que Pikachu la había sorprendido con un Trueno, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las ondas de choque que sentía a través de su cuerpo no eran nada como un Trueno de Pikachu, esto era algo completamente diferente, era el despertar de la emoción en cada nervio y célula en su cuerpo, todo el amor que sentía por Ash se sentía en ese momento, y todo lo que ella quería decirle lo expresó en ese beso y podía sentir que el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que sentía el amor de Ash por todo su cuerpo, al igual que el de ella.

 _ **Realidad…**_

Finalmente, se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos brillantes, Serena sabía que sus celos unos momentos antes fueron eliminados, y que Ash no vio a nadie más como él la vio, y Serena sabía que nunca vería a nadie más en la forma en que veía a Ash, sus ojos lo dijeron todo, que eran almas gemelas, pero Ash tomó la palabra, mientras la abrazaba…

\- Se-serena, yo… Perdóname, no quise hacer… - Pero, la Peli miel puso su dedo índice, y le dijo…

\- No te voy a perdonar, si te detienes… Por eso Ash, bésame… Bésame por favor, y oblígame a perdonarte – Dijo sonrojada, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, pero alguien destruyó su burbuja.

\- ¡Ejem…! - Serena miró nerviosamente a su lado, y había olvidado que ella y Ash no estaban solos, y Bonnie era la fuente del ruido - ¿Oigan, par de Fletchling amorosos, no quiero interrumpir su reencuentro romántico, pero creo que tenemos que salir de aquí, no creen? – Dijo con una cara, un tanto burlona y molesta.

Ash rio nervioso, y soltó a Serena y miró a Greninja y Hawlucha, asegurándose de que sabían que estaba feliz de verlos, miró alrededor del vestíbulo con curiosidad - Me pregunto por qué está tan vacío, ¿acaso todo el mundo, está afuera? – Preguntó.

La enfermera Joy habló, de pie junto a la chica que había llegado a Ash hace unos momentos, era una niña de pelo corto, de cabello marrón, con ropa verde y un sombrero verde, Serena se sorprendió al ver el Chespin rodeado de una luz verde y brillante, en las manos de la chica, pero decidió no interrumpir a la enfermera Joy - Muchos salieron, pero muchos de ellos están ayudando a Lysandre en el laboratorio… - Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente - Parece estar progresando con su última creación – Dijo la enfermera.

Serena no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Ash ya no estaba a su lado, estaba corriendo de donde había salido antes de atacar a los miembros del Equipo Flama, Pikachu estaba sobre su hombro y Greninja y Hawlucha estaban muy cerca de él.

\- ¡Ash! - Gritó Serena, y corrió tras él, podía oír a Bonnie ya la chica con el Chespin corriendo tras ella.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar a la policía… - La enfermera Joy dijo - Puedo verlos luchar afuera – Al ver, el campo.

Serena le dio a la enfermera Joy una rápida mirada, para afirmarla y dobló a la esquina, siguiendo a Ash, apenas logró mantener el ritmo mientras miraba alrededor de las esquinas, al parecer conocía los pasillos bastante bien, frenó cuando lo vio parado frente a una puerta, y aparentemente estaba cerrada y Serena notó que tenía un lector de tarjetas para que sólo los miembros del Equipo Flama pueden usar.

\- ¿Que hay ahí? - Preguntó Serena a Ash.

Ash miró hacia atrás y Serena pudo ver la misma mirada que tenía cuando atacó a los miembros del Equipo Flama, hace unos minutos antes, dio un paso nervioso hacia atrás - Lysandre… - Dijo Ash con una voz que tenía un asombro.

Bonnie y la chica con el Chespin llegaron, y esta última habló - Ash, no podemos vencerlo, Lysandre tiene control absoluto sobre él, ¿y no dijiste qué, lo ha hecho aún más fuerte ahora? – Preguntó.

Ash la miró y Serena empezó a preocuparse, no parecía el Ash que amaba, parecía dominado por la rabia - Zygarde puede hacer lo que quiera, es a Lysandre a quien quiero - Respiró hondo y Serena se sintió aliviada al ver al Ash de nuevo en sus ojos, y continuó hablando con la chica con el Chespin. – Mairin, recuerda lo que te dije, él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, y no importa si nos escapamos ahora, esto termina hoy – Dijo determinado.

La chica, Mairin, asintió – De acuerdo... Sí, lo entiendo - Miró a Serena lo que confundió un poco a éste.

Bonnie gritó de repente y todos la miraron, estaba agarrando su bolsa cuando Blandito había comenzado a retorcerse, Serena se dio cuenta de que Bonnie estaba aterrorizada de que el pequeño Pokémon verde entrara al laboratorio, pero eso no fue lo que pasó, todo el mundo lo miró sorprendido, mientras Blandito se acercaba a Mairin y la miraba.

Mairin miró nervioso al pequeño Pokémon verde, le dirigió a Ash una mirada interrogante - ¿Es el mismo, que Lysandre tiene? - Ash asintió y Mairin sonrió, y se arrodilló y colocó a Chespin delante de Blandito - ¿Puedes ayudarlo, verdad? - Ella preguntó.

Blandito asintió, y Serena y los demás miraron asombrados mientras él cerraba los ojos y brillaba de un verde brillante, irradiaba poder, pero por alguna razón, Serena pensó que algo faltaba, luego observó cómo el resplandor verde del Chespin se intensificaba por un momento y luego, poco a poco, se desvaneció lentamente, Blandito resplandeció una vez más, y esta vez su poder estaba regresando, y comenzó a brillar más, esta vez en un resplandor blanco, Serena vio cómo su pequeño cuerpo crecía y cambiaba hasta que apareció ante ellos en su forma de perro Verde/Negro.

Serena y Bonnie estaban aturdidas, por la forma diferente de Blandito, pero aparentemente Ash y Mairin estaban aturdidos por otra cosa, Serena siguió la mirada de Ash a Chespin de Mairin, había estado en coma con ese resplandor verde, pero ahora estaba en su color normal, como el Chespin de Clemont, y parecía estar despertando, sus párpados se abrían, sus pies se estiraron y su cuerpo se enderezaba.

Mairin jadeó y luego Serena lo vio, los ojos del Chespin se abrieron completamente y miró a su entrenador - ¡Chespie! - Mairin gritó con una alegría inequívoca, el Chespin que Serena se dio cuenta de que debía ser apodado como Chespie, saltó y saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora - ¡Chespie, estás bien! - Dijo Mairin con las lágrimas.

Serena miró a Ash y lo vio sonreír, sintió una punzada de celos, pero luego se regañó, mirando a Mairin ya su Chespie, la vista de la reunión era innegablemente hermosa, también tuvo que sonreír.

Por desgracia, la reunión feliz no iba a durar más, sin embargo - Ash... Veo que has traído amigos… - Serena se dio la vuelta y vio que Ash había retrocedido hasta cerca de donde estaba, un hombre grande, con el cabello anaranjado salvaje estaba en la puerta, podía ver el laboratorio detrás de él, sabía que debía ser Lysandre, la miró y se sintió enfermo cuando la vio a los ojos, lo que significa que él sabía quién era ella, y luego miró a Greninja - ¿Y qué tal, si comenzamos nuestro experimento? - Dijo con una voz malévola y fría.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	9. La Prueba del Amour, Parte 4

_**La Prueba del Amour, Parte 4…**_

Ash miró a Lysandre, y nunca había odiado tanto a alguien en su vida, apenas podía creerlo, pero pensó que el Equipo Flama, era mucho peor que el Equipo Rocket, Ash podía sentir la ira que había sentido, durante su pelea contra los Miembros que eliminó en el vestíbulo, pero logró controlarlo, pero sabía que no sería capaz de vencer a Lysandre.

Lysandre lanzó una Pokébola, y un Pyroar salió delante de él, era diferente al de Malva, la melena de éste era como el cabello de Lysandre, un Pyroar macho - No quiero, que Pyroar te haga daño - Dijo Lysandre.

Ash asintió levemente con la cabeza, y Greninja se adelantó para enfrentarse a Pyroar - No nos harás, nada - Dijo Ash.

Lysandre se rio y luego señaló detrás de Ash, una sensación de temor lo llenó mientras se volteaba, sólo se intensificó con lo que vio, unos cuantos miembros del Equipo Flama, habían llegado por detrás de ellos, uno tenía a Mairin con una llave, Chespie y Bebe estaban encerrados en jaulas, Bonnie estaba en la misma posición, Dedenne también en una jaula, y para horror de Ash, Serena también fue atrapada firmemente, con Delphox a su lado… Ash, Pikachu, Hawlucha, Greninja y Blandito, en su forma canina, fueron rodeados, y sus amigos atrapados.

Mairin logró gritar una advertencia - ¡Ash, no dejes que lo haga! – Gritó.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de poco a poco, pero ahora tenía una cinta adhesiva sobre su boca para que no pudiera hablar, sacudió la cabeza violentamente hacia Ash, tratando claramente de imitar las palabras de Mairin.

Ash miró de nuevo a Lysandre y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso – Lo, haré… - Dijo finalmente.

Lysandre sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en Blandito, quien estaba gruñendo – Un movimiento en falso, y la niña que te importa tanto estará en problemas… - Blandito miró nerviosamente a Bonnie y luego inmediatamente dejó de gruñir - Ahora vamos al laboratorio, y empecemos – Dijo malvadamente.

Lysandre abrió el camino al laboratorio y Ash lo siguió, odiándose por lo que estaba haciendo, los guardias del Equipo Flama, tiraron de sus amigos durante el camino, Pikachu se quedó sobre su hombro y Greninja y Hawlucha caminaron muy cerca de él, Blandito se quedó cerca de Bonnie, pero tuvo cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de los guardias del Equipo Flama.

Lysandre se volvió a mirar a Ash - Tú y Greninja necesitan, entrar a sus lugares - Señaló la jaula de cristal que le mostró antes.

Ash miró a Greninja con preocupación, pero Greninja simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia la jaula, mientras se acercaba a sus respectivos lugares, Ash miró al Zygarde en posesión del Equipo Flama, estaba en su forma de serpiente y podía oír los jadeos de miedo de sus amigos y un gruñido enojado de Blandito.

Lysandre palmeó las manos y un científico se apresuró a conectar Greninja con los cables dentro de la jaula que acababa de entrar, Ash se paró a su lado y miró a Lysandre, y el líder del Equipo Flama le sonrió maliciosamente a Ash, mientras el científico terminaba de conectar a Greninja – ¡Actívenlo…! - Cuando Ash sólo miró hacia atrás, Lysandre dio una rápida mirada a Serena y luego de nuevo a Ash - Comienza... O, de lo contrario - Dijo Lysandre, esta vez con más ira en su voz.

Ash respiró hondo y luego miró hacia Greninja, su Pokémon Rana/Ninja calmadamente miró hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, los 2 cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, Ash se centró en un deseo de vencer a Equipo Flama, un deseo de proteger a sus amigos y su deseo de estar con Serena, comenzó a obtener destellos de imágenes de Greninja, y Greninja igual lo hizo, pero pensó en Delphox, entonces, Ash sintió el poder de sus emociones, la ira, determinación y amor se fusionaban en su mente, ardiendo en sus nervios, apretó los puños y sintió que sus nudillos ardían en la mano que había usado para golpear los miembros del Equipo Flama, utilizó ese dolor para darle energía, sintió el estómago revolverse y el poder se intensificó, empezó a relampaguear entre sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, fueron hacia Greninja, sus mentes se estaban convirtiendo en 1, y sintió una lluvia de agua a su alrededor y de repente explotó, abrió los ojos y miró a la jaula de vidrio alrededor de Greninja destrozada, los cables estaban destruidos, y en el suelo… Sí, Greninja había Mega-Evolucionado.

Ash miró a Lysandre y se mostró un poco complacido al ver la expresión de espanto y temor del hombre, pero el líder del Equipo Flama, se recuperó rápidamente, y miró a una plataforma donde un científico estaba parado frente a una computadora - ¿Lo obtuviste? – Preguntó.

El científico hizo clic unas cuantas veces en el teclado y luego Ash lo vio sonreír, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco enfermo, el científico asintió con la cabeza hacia Lysandre - Lo conseguimos… - Hizo clic unas cuantas veces más y luego sonrió otra vez - Ahora está vinculado a la programación de Zygarde – Dijo.

Lysandre sonrió ampliamente y miró a Ash - Y ahora empieza de verdad… - Apuntó su control, al Zygarde como serpiente y pulsó un botón, y entonces, sostuvo un dial y lo giró, y claramente lo giró todo el camino hacia arriba.

Todos en la habitación miraron fijamente al Zygarde serpiente, y abrieron sus ojos, y vieron él brilló blanco con energía caliente, ya era una criatura masiva e intimidante, pero el miedo de Ash se intensificó mientras observaba cómo el monstruoso Pokémon crecía y cambiaba su forma, cambiando con el traje de metal alrededor de él, y luego emergió y miró a la habitación.

Si Ash no estuviera unido a Greninja en ese momento, dudaba sí tenía la energía de pararse, sintió que Pikachu temblaba de miedo en su hombro y vio a Hawlucha dar un paso atrás detrás de él, sólo Greninja se las arregló para mantenerse fuerte y mirar a la criatura, inquebrantable, era la cosa más poderosa e intimidante que Ash había visto, probablemente era 6.096 metros de altura, tenía 2 piernas enormes y 2 brazos enormes, y cada uno extendiendo las garras de aspecto feroz, tenía enormes y poderosas alas extendiéndose de sus hombros, y su plana y larga cola de su espalda, un ala tenía un patrón de azul mientras que el otro tenía rojo, el resto de su cuerpo era negro con algunas áreas llenas de verde, en su pecho había una delgada franja con colores de arco iris, su cabeza estaba rodeada de espigas que le daban la apariencia de llevar una corona, el traje de metal seguía a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban en rojo después rugió, saboreando su nuevo poder.

Serena miró fijamente al enorme Pokémon Verde/Negro, y no podía creer que Blandito pudiera convertirse en eso, miró nerviosamente a Blandito para asegurarse de que no era él quien había evolucionado, pero permaneció en su forma de perro, aparentemente estaba tan sorprendido y aterrorizado.

Lysandre se rio - ¡Sí…! - Gritó con alegría – Esto es, exactamente lo que queríamos… - Miró a Ash – Lo has hecho bien Ash, has ayudado a Laboratorios Lysandre y al Equipo Flama en la cima del mundo – Le dijo, a Ash.

Serena miró a Ash, preocupándose de que intentara atacar a Lysandre, pero él se quedó allí, mirando al Zygarde con miedo, estaba pálido, y aparentemente se sentía mal al pensar que había ayudado a crear a un Pokémon tan poderoso.

\- Bien Lysandre, parece que el plan ha funcionado… - Serena giró la cabeza para ver a una mujer de pelo rosa con un Pyroar, que era diferente al de Lysandre, está una mujer tenía una larga cabellera de fuego, que parecía un peinado de cola de caballo.

Lysandre se volvió a mirar a la mujer – Ahh Malva, hola... - Miró de nuevo a su monstruoso y nuevo Pokémon - Sí, Ash y sus amigos han sido de gran ayuda – Dijo, mientras contemplaba a su Zygarde versión completa.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe, al escuchar el nombre de Malva, era un miembro de la Élite 4, si ella era parte de Equipo Flama, Serena no sabía cómo ella y sus amigos serían capaces de vencerían, intentó gritar pero con la cinta en su boca, le impedía hablar, sin embargo había conseguido llamar la atención de la miembro del Equipo Flama.

\- ¿Qué, es lo que necesitas querida? - Dijo Malva, mirando a Serena con burla, se acercó y se paró delante de Serena - Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías? - Serena le devolvió la mirada, Malva sólo sonrió y miró a Lysandre - ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta chica? – Preguntó, sonriendo.

Lysandre también sonrió y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Ash, antes de devolver la mirada a Malva - Ella no tiene ningún propósito ahora, sólo la usamos para conseguir… - Mirando a Ash – Una cooperación, para nuestro plan – Dijo malignamente.

Malva sonrió al oír aquello - Oh... No eso, muy lindo… - Ella con una mano y tomó la mejilla de Serena, ella la habría atacado, pero todavía estaba atrapada, junto con Bonnie y Mairin quienes estaban atadas, Delphox, Dedenne, Chespie y Flabébé, estaban en una jaula – Ahh, el lindo amor de los jóvenes de ahora, es algo muy adorable – Dijo Malva, como si se estuviera burlando.

En ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Ash la amaba, había pensado que su ataque a los miembros del Equipo Flama, era aterrador pero aun así le había demostrado que era "Caballero de Brillante Armadura" pero, esto era diferente, Malva era de alguna manera más intimidante, Ash estaba como, un latido de corazón sin embargo él, Greninja, Hawlucha y Pikachu actuaron con tanta rapidez, y Malva, Lysandre y los miembros del Equipo Flama estaban demasiado aturdidos como para moverse, Hawlucha pateó a 2 guardias en rápidamente, Greninja golpeó a los 2 que tenían cautivos a Delphox y a los otros Pokémon con su Corte, Pikachu electrocutó a los guardias restantes y los obligó a huir, y sorpresivamente Ash se enfrentó a Malva, y a un lado, Blandito bloqueó a Pyroar atacándolo.

Malva estaba tan aturdida al ser atacada de esa manera, estaba en un gran shock cuando Ash se levantó rápidamente y desató a sus amigos, y se colocó en frente de las 3 chicas, y cara a cara con Malva, quien ahora se ponía de pie y con su mano sobando su mejilla algo roja.

\- Querido muchacho… - Ella escupió a Ash - ¡¿Cómo, te atreves a tocarme?! - Ella gritó.

Lysandre estaba ahora a su lado, no tenía la histeria que Malva tenía, pero todavía no parecía feliz - Ahora no es el momento de ser valiente Ash, tú y tus amigos no son rivales para nosotros en este momento - Hizo un gesto a su Zygarde de ojos rojos que estaba detrás de él, y miró a los 4 jóvenes entrenadores.

Ash dio un paso hacia adelante, y empujó ligeramente a Serena hacia atrás para que estuviera con Bonnie y Mairin - ¿Me quieres? Soy todo tuyo… - Él dijo – Pero déjalas ir – Le pidió.

Serena no iba a dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo – No, está vez Ash… - Ella gritó – No te voy, a dejar está vez – Dijo Serena, quien acaba de quitarse la cinta de su boca.

Malva se burlaba – Qué patético… ¿Acaso tu noviecita, es quien manda en esta relación? - Ella dijo.

Lysandre sonrió - ¿Qué tal esto...? Sí, puedes vencer a mi nuevo Zygarde, te dejaré ir con todos tus amigos – Oprimió un botón, de su control y el Zygarde se sacudió el suelo mientras caminaba detrás de Lysandre y Malva.

Serena notó que Ash retrocedía, Pikachu igual temblaba en su hombro, miró a Hawlucha quien estaba delante de Bonnie y Greninja, quien estaba delante de Delphox, pero todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado.

Ash no contestó y Lysandre se rio entre dientes - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pensé que, te gustaban los retos? – Burló Lysandre.

\- No hay manera, de que puedas controlar a Zygarde - Dijo Ash - Una vez que ataque, va a volverse loco, te sugiero que lo regreses a como era – Le advirtió.

Lysandre sacudió la cabeza - He hecho pruebas, conozco los límites de mi tecnología, tenemos el control completo de esta criatura y nos traerá el control total… - Hizo clic en su control remoto - ¡Zygarde, usa Aliento de dragón! – Le ordenó.

Ash retrocedió e intentó extender los brazos para proteger a Serena, Mairin y Bonnie - Quédense detrás de mí - Les gritó, Serena estaba demasiado asustada para discutir, y notó que Bonnie y Mairin igual temblaban de miedo.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaban el ataque, no pasó nada, Serena miró al Zygarde y lo vio temblar en lo que parecía ser ira y frustración, sus ojos brillaban con un rojo más brillante que antes, y extendió sus alas y dio un rugido ensordecedor, que sacudió el edificio y mandó a volar al grupo de entrenadores y sus Pokémon un poco más lejos.

Serena miró a Lysandre, y a Malva quienes habían tropezado un poco con el rugido también, estaban completamente aturdidos, Lysandre empezó a usar su control remoto y lo apuntó hacia el Zygarde de forma desesperado, y estaba gritándole que obedeciera, pero el monstruoso Pokémon lo miró.

\- ¡Pensé que, tenías el control! - Malva gritó.

Lysandre parecía aterrada - Parece que, el chico tenía razón – Concluyó.

Con eso, Zygarde volvió a rugir, y está vez mirando hacia arriba, lanzó el ataque de Aliento de dragón Lysandre le ordenó, pero no donde lo había deseado, fue derecho hacia arriba, y destruyendo el techo y asombrosamente siguió estallando a través de modo que Serena pudiera ver las nubes de tormenta, el ataque había estallado hasta la parte superior del edificio, el Zygarde se sacudió y se lanzó al cielo.

Lysandre inmediatamente entró en acción, y regresó a su Pyroar y corrió hacia el ascensor, Malva dudó un momento, miró a Serena y sus amigos pero siguió, y regresó a su propio Pyroar, Serena vio las puertas del ascensor cerrarse y empezó a subir, probablemente van derecho hacia el techo.

Ash se dio la vuelta – Voy a ir, también – Dijo.

Serena abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza - Si ese Pokémon no te hace daño, Lysandre y Malva lo harán – Le dijo, Serena preocupada.

Bonnie habló - Tengo que ir con Clemont, estoy muy preocupada por él - Había metido Dedenne en su bolsa y ya estaba de pie en la salida del laboratorio.

Ash asintió - Serena, lleva a Bonnie y a Mairin contigo, ve a buscar a Clemont y salgan de aquí, Hawlucha, Greninja, Pikachu y yo nos vamos – Dijo Ash.

Mairin levantó las manos como si no pudiera creer lo que Ash estaba diciendo - Oye, de ninguna manera, yo también quiero subir, estoy tan involucrada en esto como tú, Ash – Le dijo enojada.

Serena negó con la cabeza, ignorando a Mairin, y coloco sus manos en su cadera - No voy a dejarte hacer esto de nuevo, ¿O voy contigo, o tú vienes conmigo, elige Ash? – Le dijo Serena, ordenándole una respuesta.

Ash suspiró, derrotado – Bien dejaré que vengan… No te puedo derrotar, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo, te volviste tan terca? - Él dijo.

\- Ser tu novia, puede hacerme cambiar Ash – Le contestó sonriendo victoriosa mientras, le guiñaba el ojo, eso sonrojo a nuestro héroe, pero después sacudió la cabeza, y miró a Mairin – Vete con Bonnie – Le dijo.

Mairin sacudió la cabeza - Chespie, Bebe y yo, nos quedaremos a pelear – Le contestó.

Bonnie puso los ojos en Blandito - No necesito que nadie venga conmigo - Y con eso, ella huyó, Hawlucha le asintió a Ash y la siguió.

Ash abrió la boca como para llamarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada, y rápidamente miró a Blandito - Pues bien, ¿podrías protegerla? – Blandito, en forma canina asintió y siguió a Bonnie.

Serena miró confundida a Ash - ¿No era, nuestra única esperanza para vencerlo...? - Ella levantó la vista nerviosamente.

Ash encogió los hombros, y miró hacia arriba - Zygarde ni siquiera está ahí… - Serena vio que era verdad, el gran y monstruoso Pokémon había volado, y ahora estaba fuera de vista, pero apenas podía ver las formas de Lysandre y Malva en el techo, Ash agitó la mano como para llamar su atención - Vamos, si ustedes 2 vendrán, tenemos que irnos - Corrió hacia un ascensor abierto y oprimió el botón para subir.

Serena, Mairin y los Pokémon lo siguieron rápidamente y se metieron en el ascensor, Ash oprimió el botón para subir al techo, y todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron rápidamente y empezó a subir rápidamente al techo.

 _ **Ahora, en el techo…**_

Antes de que lo supieran, las puertas se abrieron y estaban en el techo, Ash salió 1ro. Con Greninja junto a él y Pikachu en su hombro, caminó unos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo frente al agujero que el ataque de Zygarde había hecho, Serena, Mairin y los Pokémon salieron del ascensor y se pusieron al lado de Ash.

Serena miró a su alrededor y luego notó que Lysandre y Malva estaban al otro lado del agujero, pero no los miraban, parecían más bien estar mirando algo, Serena siguió sus miradas y se sorprendió al ver una masiva colección de batallas en el campo frente al edificio, por suerte el Zygarde no estaba involucrado, pero Serena supuso que aún podía aparecer en cualquier momento, era toda la policía que había venido con Clemont y muchos de los miembros del Equipo Flama, Serena apenas podía ver al Bunnelby de Clemont, luchando contra esa mujer Celosia, con su Drapion.

Serena escuchó a Ash gritar a su lado y siguió su mirada, con la boca abierta, y vio que Pidgeot, Noivern y Talonflame estaban todos en Batallas Aéreas y Feroces, Pidgeot estaba en una pelea caliente con un Salamence, Noivern fue cabeza a cabeza con un Flygon y Talonflame luchó un Crobat, y no era el mismo que Hawlucha había derrotado antes.

Talonflame hizo el trabajo más rápido contra su oponente, utilizó su Carga de Fuego, ser más veloz e increíble y sólo faltó Crobat, quien volvió a usar un Ataque de Ala, pero Talonflame usó su velocidad extra de la Carga de Fuego, para elevarse y luego caer hacia abajo usando Ave brava, golpeando a Crobat en su pecho y lanzándolo al suelo.

La batalla de Noivern terminó después, utilizó Supersónico para confundir a Flygon para que empezara a atacar a varios miembros del Equipo Flama, quienes estaban en tierra, antes de que Noivern lo golpeara rápidamente con un Estruendo, y Flygon siguió a Crobat hasta el suelo.

Finalmente, la batalla de Pidgeot quedó y Al parecer, la increíble capacidad de vuelo y la fuerza de Pidgeot habían encontrado una buena batalla contra el Salamence del Equipo Flama, Salamence lanzó un ataque de Lanza Llamas, que Pidgeot rápidamente extinguió con un ataque de Ráfaga de aire, y después con un ataque de Doble Poder, pero Salamence lo contrarrestó con un Cabezazo, ambos chocaron fuerte y retrocedieron, flotaron en el aire y se miraron el uno al otro, ambos odiándose y respetando a su oponente y entonces, Salamence hizo su movimiento, se lanzó hacia adelante y usó Colmillo de trueno, cerrando sus mandíbulas en el ala de Pidgeot y electrocutándolo, y hiriéndolo, mirando como si estuviera hecho.

\- ¡Pidgeot! - Ash gritó de miedo, Serena vio caer el poderoso pájaro y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, había llegado a pensar que Pidgeot era imbatible, pero ahora lo veía en su posición más vulnerable, continuó cayendo, sus plumas desprendían electricidad, Ash corrió alrededor, dejando a Serena y Mairin y sin importarle lo cerca que estaba de Lysandre y Malva, que parecían sorprendidos, pasándolos de largo, y camino hacia el borde del edificio, se sujetó al borde, que estaba en su pecho - ¡Pidgeot, no te rindas hasta el final! - Gritó más fuerte.

Serena no lo podía creer, esas palabras siempre habían tenido un impacto en ella, pero el impacto en Pidgeot fue increíble, apenas podía ver un destello cuando sus ojos se abrieron, abrió sus alas y chispas eléctricas se dispararon cuando lo hizo, se sumergió y luego se levantó, mirando furiosamente a Salamence, estaba jadeando, pero las palabras de su entrenador le habían dado nueva energía.

\- ¡Está bien Pidgeot ve, y usa Doble Poder! - Gritó Ash, y esta vez, Salamence no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la nueva energía de Pidgeot le daba una velocidad inimaginable, empezó a brillar en blanco, justo antes de que se lanzara Salamence, y lo lanzara hacia atrás, empezó a cubrirse de llamas rojas que pasaron a azules.

\- ¡Eso fue Ave brava! - Dijo Serena, en estado de shock.

Mairin jadeó - ¿Ese es Pidgeot de Ash? - Ella preguntó, y Serena asintió, vio a Mairin mirar a Greninja y luego a Noivern y a Talonflame, quienes ahora miraban la batalla de Pidgeot – Ash, es un entrenador muy fuerte, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó.

Serena sintió una oleada de orgullo y sonrió - Sí, y 1 de los más fuertes – Dijo orgullosa.

Ash le ordenó otro ataque a Pidgeot - ¡Pidgeot, no dejes que se levante! - Pidgeot rápidamente batió sus alas grandes y poderosas y los intentos de Salamence de enderezarse se hicieron aún más difíciles a medida que el viento agitaba alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo sólo logró extender sus alas y tomar una ráfaga de viento hacia arriba de modo que ahora estaba por encima de Pidgeot, abrió sus grandes mandíbulas y lanzó un poderoso Pulso dragón hacia Pidgeot, Serena sabía que Ash estaba esperando esto - ¡Bien, Pidgeot, usa Movimiento Espejo! - Pidgeot respondió de inmediato, extendió sus alas y las soltó una vez y una luz brilló frente a ella y de repente, un Pulso dragón estaba regresándose a Salamence, era tan poderoso que hizo estallar el ataque contrario y se desvió hacia el suelo, afortunadamente golpeó a unos pocos Pokémon del Equipo Flama permitiendo a la policía ganar algo de terreno - ¡Acabalo, con Ave brava! - Gritó Ash, y Pidgeot resplandecía de blanco, batió las alas con fuerza, luego se cubrió de fuego azul, y se lanzó hacia Salamence, chocando con él, en el pecho antes de hacerlo a un lado y pasarlo de lado, y Salamence flotó en el aire un momento, parecía aturdido, y luego cayó.

Serena, Mairin y sus Pokémon aplaudieron - Wow, Ash puede ser el entrenador más fuerte que he visto… - Dijo Mairin con entusiasmo, luego se detuvo un momento - Bueno, además de Alain, supongo - Miró a Serena - Oh sí, ustedes lo conocieron – Les comentó.

Serena se sorprendió, pero logró asentir con la cabeza - Sí, ¿acaso lo conoces? – Le preguntó.

Mairin agitó la mano para rechazarla – Es una larga historia… - Miró a Lysandre y Malva que ahora miraban a Ash - Tenemos otras cosas que hacer – Dijo seria.

Serena asintió, y los demás corrieron, evitando cuidadosamente el agujero, de modo que ahora estaban detrás de Ash, y había alejado de la lucha desde el techo, le dijo a Pidgeot que fuera a ayudar a las batallas de abajo, y estaba mirando a Lysandre y Malva quienes se aceraban a él, ahora ambos con sus Pyroars frente a ellos.

\- Bonito Pidgeot… - Malva felicitó, y aplaudía – Sería un gran miembro, para el Equipo Flama – Dijo con maldad.

Ash le devolvió la mirada - Greninja, ¿estás listo…? - Greninja, todavía en su forma Mega-Evolucionada asintió, Serena la encontró intimidante y heroico, como se parecía a Ash en esa forma, Greninja avanzó bloqueando al Pyroar de Malva quien se acercaba, y Lysandre se quedaba a su lado.

\- Lysandre, ¿por qué, no vas a buscar a tu mascota? Me ocuparé de los mocosos - Dijo Malva, burlándose de Ash.

Lysandre asintió, agitó algo en su mano con un arma y disparó una bengala, e inmediatamente un helicóptero que había estado volando cerca de la batalla, voló hacia el edificio, dejaron caer una escalera y Lysandre saltó, regresando a su Pyroar - Diviértete, Malva… - Dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Malva ordenó su 1er. Ataque - ¡Pyroar, Lanza Llamas! - Ella gritó.

\- ¡Shiruken de agua! - Ash ordenó igual.

El Pyroar de Malva inhaló profundamente, y luego lanzó el Lanza Llamas más poderoso que Serena había visto, incluso más fuerte que los Pokémon Mega-Evolucionados de Aria y Monsieur Pierre, rápidamente se acercó a Greninja, pero rápidamente lanzó su movimiento contrario, rápidamente disparó unas cuantas estrellas ninja hechas de agua, que se evaporaron al contacto con el Lanza Llamas, pero de alguna manera logró extinguirlo, Serena se sintió muy satisfecha al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Malva.

\- ¡Pyroar Regresa…! - Llamó y su Pokémon, y lo regresó a su Pokébola – Tú Greninja es fuerte, chico… - Malva dijo y sacó otra Pokébola - ¡Houndoom, sal ahora! - Ella lanzó su Pokébola y salió un enorme, Pokémon perro, de color negro con cuernos con plateados, los ojos de Serena miraron a lo que estaba en su cuello.

Al parecer Mairin lo vio también - ¡Tiene una Mega-Piedra en el cuello! - Dijo, jadeando.

Malva se echó a reír - Sí, y es hora de que lo veas… - Apretó la Piedra-Llave, que había sacado - Houndoom, Mega-… - Pero sucedió algo.

Malva no terminó, porque fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido arriba, Serena levantó la vista y abrió los ojos, arriba, estaba un enorme, Charizard Negro/Azul y, en su espalda estaba Alain, el entrenador que había derrotado a Ash hace un rato, miró a la escena debajo de él, su cabello negro y su chaqueta negra ondeaban en el viento de la tormenta venidera.

\- ¡Alain…! - Mairin gritó alegremente.

Pero, Serena empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, parecía que Alain se alineaba detrás de Malva, como para ayudarla, sus palabras casi confirmaron sus temores - Malva, ¿qué está pasando? Recibí una llamada de Lysandre de que estaba siendo atacado, estaba cerca así que vine lo más rápido posible – Le dijo, a la peli rosa.

Malva sonrió – Esa mocosa amiga tuya, y sus amigas han decidido que Laboratorios Lysandre debe ser destruido – Le mintió.

Alain miró fijamente a Mairin y sus ojos se abrieron, claramente no la había notado, su cabeza se movió y sintió mucho alivio cuando miró a Chespie con ella, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo en estado de shock, viendo a Ash ya su Greninja - ¿Ash? - Dijo sorprendido.

Ash miró a Alain - Alain, no te metas en esto, no sé cuál es tu relación con Lysandre, pero sea lo que pienses de él, él te ha estado mintiendo, está tratando de usar un poderoso Pokémon para lastimar a la gente – Le dijo.

Malva se echó a reír - No escuches a esa basura Alain, estos chicos decidieron hacer una declaración falsa a la policía, no te dijo Lysandre, que la Agente Jenny se lo pidió, era una excusa para atacar, debes ayudarnos – Le volvió a mentir.

Alain parecía desgarrado, pero se quedó mirando la escena y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a una Malva y Houndoom superados en número, contra 3 entrenadores, y sus 5 Pokémon, y sólo suspiró - Mairin, tengo que confiar en Malva, y Lysandre es un amigo cercano y si él dice que Ash y la policía están atacando equivocadamente, lo creo – Le dijo, serio.

Mairin dejó caer la mandíbula - Alain, ¿estás loco? – Le preguntó.

Ash escuchó un eco de su conmoción - Estas personas son malas Alain, no son más que criminales – Tratando de hacerlo razonar.

Los ojos de Alain brillaron - ¡Basta, Charizard, Lanza Llamas! - El gigantesco dragón negro y azul, se lanzó hacia ellos y lanzó un feroz Lanza Llamas, Greninja logró saltar hacia atrás y tomó a Delphox, llevándola al otro lado del agujero en el techo, mientras tanto, Ash agarró las manos de Serena y Mairin y las arrastró, apenas manteniéndolas todas fuera del camino del ataque.

Mairin tenía lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Alain, para por favor! – Le rogó.

Serena sintió lástima por Mairin, parecía que había sido completamente traicionada, Serena suponía que lo había sido, a Alain no le importaba – Mairin, no pelees con ellos, Ash y Greninja lo harán – Le dijo Serena.

Mairin sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia delante, lejos de Serena y Ash - He visto lo que Lysandre está haciendo y es malo Alain, confía en mí – Le seguía gritando.

Alain sacudió la cabeza - No Mairin, sólo estás confundida, Lysandre sabe lo que está haciendo, y ellos… - Señaló a Ash y a Serena - están atacando, entonces son los criminales – Declaró.

Mairin apretó los puños - ¡No, tu estas equivocado…! - Ella gritó señaló a Alain - ¡Chespie, Misil aguja! - Chespie saltó de los brazos de Mairin y lanzó un grupo de dardos verdes hacia Alain y su Charizard.

Alain se sorprendió de que su amiga lo atacara, pero respondió rápidamente – Lanza Llamas - Dijo con calma.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, si ese Lanza Llamas funciona, fácilmente quemaría los Misiles aguja y golpearía Chespie y con Mairin en el camino, Ash se dio cuenta de eso, y corrió hacia adelante y la alejó del ataque de fuego, mientras Greninja saltó y tomó a Chespie, y justo a tiempo cuando de que el Lanza Llamas, las tocara.

\- ¡Te odio! - Gritó Mairin, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Ash miró a Serena y luego le indicó con la mirada a Mairin, Serena asintió y se arrodilló junto a Mairin, rodeándola en un brazo para consolarla, mientras tanto, Ash y Greninja dieron un paso adelante, Serena miró nerviosamente a Malva, pero notó que estaba fascinada por la batalla que estaba a punto de suceder.

Alain miró furioso a Ash - Ya sabes que no puedes vencerme... Mi Charizard ha superado a tu Greninja la última vez – Le dijo, de manera desafiante.

Ash no respondió, sólo ordenó su 1er. Ataque - ¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua! - Greninja ya estaba encendiendo, sabiendo lo que su entrenador iba a ordenar, y lanzó de manera instantánea, 5 ráfagas de estrellas ninja hechas de agua, hacia Alain y su Charizard.

El Charizard de Alain voló, y luego se movió rápidamente, esquivando el ataque - ¡Garra dragón! - Él gritó, y Charizard se adelantó, dirigiéndose a Greninja.

\- ¡Usa Corte! - Gritó Ash, Greninja de un salto llegó al cielo y cuando Charizard giró su garra resplandeciente hacia Greninja, el Pokémon rana-ninja respondió con un rápido golpe, cada Pokémon luchó por forzar su ataque, pero finalmente ambos retrocedieron.

Alain pareció sorprendido, no había esperado que Greninja estuviera a la par con Charizard - ¡Lanza Llamas! - El grito.

\- ¡Usa Shuriken de agua, y luego Doble equipo…! - Ash ordenó, mientras las llamas se acercaban a Greninja, disparó rápidamente sus shurikens extinguiendo el ataque, entonces saltó y se multiplicó para que pareciera que había 50 o 60 diferentes Greninja en el tejado - ¡Corte! - Gritó Ash, todos los Greninja avanzaron y atacaron a Charizard, Serena se dio cuenta de que Ash tenía a Alain exactamente donde lo deseaba, había traído a Alain lo suficientemente, para que Greninja pudiera realizar este preciso ataque.

Serena se sintió tan confiada, cuando vio como Charizard miró alrededor salvajemente, tratando de identificar qué Greninja era el real, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en algo y estaba claro que había visto a su objetivo - ¡Charizard, Golpe trueno! - Gritó Alain, Serena observó con horror cómo desaparecieron las copias de Greninja para revelar al verdadero cuando golpeó a Charizard, pero el enorme dragón negro/azul retiró su puño y lo hizo para avanzar, desprendiendo chispas eléctricas, y golpeó a Greninja en el pecho.

\- ¡No! - Serena gritó, y vio a Ash gruñir de dolor y luego Greninja voló hacia atrás, y se estrelló contra Ash y luego continuaron, cuando Pikachu cayó del hombro de Ash, volaron sobre el borde del edificio y haciéndolos caer, haciendo que Serena sintiera un terror, que nunca sintió antes, se levantó, abandonando su abrazo con Mairin y miró donde Ash y Greninja que habían caído por el borde, tropezó sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas.

Mairin habló, pero Serena no entendió lo que dijo, sus oídos sólo escuchaban zumbidos, no lo podía creer… Alain había... Ash estaba... Ni siquiera podía pensar en esas palabras, ¿Ash realmente se había ido? ¿Nunca, vería su sonrisa feliz otra vez? ¿Fue su 1er. Beso, también el último beso?

Se volteó hacia Alain con pura furia y odio en sus ojos, y ni que decir de Delphox, quien apretaba con gran ira su rama, parecían casi tan sorprendidas por lo que acababa de suceder, pero claramente no se dejaban sentir culpables por ello - Fue culpa suya - Dijo Alain.

Serena apretó los puños, al igual que Delphox apretaba su rama, ambas iban a usar su "Mega-Evolución" para atacar a Alain y a Charizard, pero de repente se oyó un fuerte rugido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo Mairin, sonando asustada.

Otro ruido esta vez, era un fuerte chillido que sonaba como un mono o algo así, luego de nuevo, el rugido, Serena miró a Mairin y vio la mirada de miedo en sus ojos, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, el Zygarde estaba de vuelta, pero entonces Serena pensó – _Espera, ese rugido sonó intimidante pero, el rugido del Zygarde seguía siendo mucho más fuerte, y ese otro rugido sonó como el de un mono_ – Se preguntó, sospechando algo.

Y entonces Serena lo vio, justo donde Ash y Greninja habían caído, era un Pokémon grande, parecido a un mono, era naranja con piel blanca en las piernas y el torso y piel amarilla en las rodillas, las muñecas y los hombros, y sobre su cabeza había una melena llameante – **"¡Infer-infenape!"** \- El chillido, entonces Serena notó que sostenía a Greninja en sus brazos, Greninja estaba a salvo.

\- **"¡Pika-pi!"** Pikachu dijo con entusiasmo, ahora estaba junto a Serena.

La siguiente vista, llenó a Serena de aún más alivio y cayó de rodillas, y apenas atreviéndose a aceptar que fuera cierto, 1ro. Una Llamarada apareció detrás de Infernape, y luego un Pokémon dragón grande, y naranja, que era un poco más pequeño que el Charizard Mega-Evolucionado de Alain, pero casi tan intimidante, apareció era el Charizard de Ash, y con él en su espalda, con su expresión determinada en su rostro.

Ash no lo podía creer, cuando cayó, había pensado que su suerte había acabado por completo, y que su hábito de saltar y caer desde los lugares altos lo habían colocado finalmente en una situación de la que no podría salir, entonces cuando lo salvaron a él y a Greninja, había asumido que era Pidgeot o Noivern, pero entonces notó la naranja e inconfundible espalda de su salvador, había escuchado un chillido que también le había parecido familiar y alzó la vista para ver a otro viejo amigo suyo, Infernape quien sostenía a Greninja, que ahora estaba en su forma regular e inconsciente, en la parte superior del edificio, había atrapado al Pokémon rana-ninja, mientras que Charizard había atrapado a Ash, mientras esté había comenzado a sentir el dolor cuando Greninja fue golpeado, pero por alguna razón, había desaparecido rápidamente, se sentía cansado pero asumió que Greninja había logrado cortar su conexión antes de que lo hubieran golpeado.

Charizard rugió y aleteó sus alas y Ash sintió que su estómago se tambaleaba mientras los 2 se elevaban hacia arriba y hacia los que estaban en la parte superior del edificio, Ash notó a Serena de rodillas, mirando atónita a los salvadores inesperados, Mairin tenía una expresión similar de ojos abiertos, mientras que Malva lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Estás listo para la 2da. Ronda?- Ash le gritó a Alain, que parecía sorprendido, pero no dejaría que esto le perturbara.

De repente, un ataque de Lanza Llamas se dirigió hacia Serena, Ash no tuvo tiempo para ordenar un ataque, pero Charizard tomó la iniciativa, y lanzó un Lanza Llamas, que interceptó a la otra mitad, creando una enorme explosión de humo.

Malva se echó a reír – Vaya, vaya así que, tienes algunos refuerzos... ¡Está bien, Houndoom, Mega-Evoluciona! - Ella gritó, y apretó su Piedra-Llave, y su Houndoom comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca y brillante, el Pokémon Perro apareció con una forma mucho más intimidante, sus cuernos habían crecido y ahora estaban apuntando hacia arriba, en lugar de ser curvos, y sus rayas plateadas y huesudas se habían convertido en algo así como una armadura, con puntas dentadas alrededor de su pecho y cerca de su cabeza.

Ash miró a Infernape - Infernape, estoy contando contigo para mantener a Serena y a Mairin a salvo de ese Houndoom, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo, a su Pokémon más fuerte de la Región Sinnoh.

Infernape miró a su entrenador y dijo. **"¡Infernape!"** y asintió con la cabeza, dejó a Greninja suavemente y saltó delante de las chicas que se encargaba de proteger, Ash vio a Delphox correr al inconsciente Greninja para cuidarlo.

Ash volvió a mirar a Alain, y le dio una palmadita en el cuello de Charizard - ¿Espero que estés listo para un desafío Charizard?, porque nunca has enfrentado a un oponente como este… - Le susurró a su viejo amigo, y Charizard miró a Ash desde el rabillo del ojo y rugió levemente, y Ash sonrió – Bien, hagámoslo amigo – Dijo.

Alain miró a Ash, y Ash se dio cuenta de que su oponente parecía estar descontento con el ataque de Malva a Serena, pero claramente iba a seguir obstinadamente la pelea con Ash - ¡Charizard, Lanza Llamas! - Gritó, y la feroz batalla continuó.

\- ¡Igualmente! - Ash ordenó a su propio Charizard, siempre había considerado a Charizard como su Pokémon más fuerte, incluso más fuerte que Pikachu, Infernape o incluso Greninja, Charizard tenía un espíritu de lucha que casi ningún Pokémon podía igualar y se mostró aquí, su Lanza Llamas se encontró con el Lanza Llamas Mega-Evolucionado, y los ataques explotaron y derribó a ambos Charizard hacia atrás, Ash echó un vistazo rápido a la batalla en el techo y vio a Infernape hacer un ataque de Ruedo de fuego, hacia el Houndoom de Malva.

-¡Charizard, usa Ala de acero! - Gritó Alain.

Ash volvió a concentrarse en su propia batalla - ¡Cola de dragón! - Él ordenó, y como el Charizard de Alain se dirigía contra ellos, el ala de Charizard de Alain resplandecía de blanco y luego parecía tener un brillo plateado cuando la giró hacia Ash y su Charizard, el Charizard de Ash se retiró justo a tiempo y voló hacia arriba, rápidamente balanceando su brillante cola verde y golpeándola contra el Charizard de Alain, y fue un golpe súper efectivo que hizo que el Charizard de Alain se tambaleara de nuevo sintiendo dolor extremo.

Ash vio el rostro de Alain y el shock y la furia que sintió, al ver a su Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado que fuera golpeado así, su Charizard se enderezó y miró al Charizard de Ash - ¡Golpe trueno! - Gritó Alain.

Esta vez, Ash y su Charizard no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivarlo, y el Charizard de Alain giró el puño y lo soltó, liberando descargas de electricidad, en el pecho del Charizard de Ash, por 2da. Vez en sólo unos minutos, Ash se sintió volando hacia atrás con su Pokémon debido al puñetazo de su oponente sin embargo, Charizard se las arregló para enderezarse y parecía furioso por haberse dejado golpear así, agitó las alas furiosamente y escupió fuego, y eso hizo que Ash sonriera - ¡Muy bien, amigo, usa Lanza Llamas! - Él dijo.

Charizard movió la cabeza hacia atrás y la lanzó hacia adelante, soltando el Lanza Llamas más feroz que Ash había visto, la enorme explosión de llamas se disparó hacia Alain y su Charizard - ¡Desvíalo con, Ala de acero! - Alain gritó con miedo, y su Charizard batió sus alas y sacó una de ellas, reluciente como el acero y voló hacia las llamas que se avecinaban, sin embargo el ataque del Charizard de Ash fue demasiado fuerte, y algo de él fue desviado, pero al final abrumó al Mega-Charizard y el ala de éste se estremeció y luego se hundió, se las arregló para mantenerse en el aire, pero era claramente veía, que su ala estaba mal herida.

Ash aprovechó su oportunidad - ¡Cola de dragón! – Ordenó, y Charizard se hizo hacia delante con una tremenda velocidad y giró la cola ahora de color verde brillante, hacia atrás antes de dar el golpe, al Mega-Charizard de Alain y al hacerlo, los 2 se estrellaron en una esquina del edificio, destruyendo parte de él, ambos estaban aturdidos y miraron a Ash en estado de shock.

Ash y Charizard estaban a punto de golpearlos con un ataque más, cuando oyó un grito desde la parte superior del edificio.

 _ **Con Serena…**_

Serena tenía todo tipo de emociones corriendo a través de ella como cuando las 2 batallas comenzaron, sentía miedo por Ash, sabiendo que él y su Charizard estaban en desventaja, sentía cólera y odio hacia Alain, le disgustada por haber seguido ciegamente a lo que Lysandre y Malva le decían que hiciera, y sintió amor por Ash y sus Pokémon, sorprendido por la llegada oportuna de Infernape y Charizard y agradecida por ambos peleando por mantenerla a salvo, a Mairin y sus Pokémon.

Miró a Delphox y la vio arrodillada junto a Greninja, poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas, Serena se habría unido a ella, pero todavía se sentía demasiado débil como para moverse, sólo ahora estaba aceptando que Ash había sobrevivido.

De repente oyó a Malva ordenar un ataque contra el Infernape de Ash, y su atención se disparó a la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar a sólo unos metros de ella, Infernape estaba en un lado del agujero creado por el Zygarde de Lysandre, mientras que Malva y su Mega-Houndoom estaban en el otro lado.

Mairin corrió rápidamente a Serena con Chespie y Bebe, claramente asustada y no queriendo ver sola - ¿Sabes si el Infernape de Ash es fuerte? - Ella preguntó con nerviosismo.

Serena no respondió de inmediato, ya que Malva había ordenado un Lanza Llamas, ya que Infernape ahora estaba combatiendo con el suyo, los 2 ataques se colisionaron en el aire y explotaron en el impacto, dejando el humo en el cielo, eso le pareció una respuesta suficiente a Serena - Esta es la 1ra. Vez que lo veo pelear, pero si Ash lo entrenó, Infernape definitivamente es fuerte - Dijo le Serena a Mairin.

Mairin miró a Ash y a Alain que estaban en medio de su propia batalla - Incluso si el Infernape y el Charizard de Ash son fuertes, ¿cómo pueden igualar contra los Pokémon Mega-Evolucionados? – Preguntó.

Serena siguió mirando a Infernape, quien había saltado al aire y ahora estaba rodando rápidamente, su cuerpo era cubierto por las llamas, hacia Houndoom de Malva, golpeándolo directamente y saltó rápidamente para evitar que reaccionará, y Serena sonrió - Los Pokémon de Ash son especiales - Miró a Pikachu, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, recordando el cómo derrotó al Mega-Lucario de Korrina en el Ciudad Shalour.

\- ¡Pulso obscuro! - Gritó Malva, y Serena miró con miedo mientras el Mega-Houndoom, levantaba su cabeza hacia atrás y luego escupía una feroz explosión de energía oscura, púrpura/negra hacia Infernape.

" **¡Infernape!"** Infernape gritó y saltó rápidamente, esquivando el ataque, y corrió alrededor del agujero en el techo, se aceleró y apartó el puño, que resplandeció en blanco y caliente, golpeó al Oscuro Pokémon canino, enviándolo hacia Malva.

\- Wow... Está ganando - Mairin dijo en estado de shock, y Serena asintió, eso era cierto, Infernape había logrado darle 2 golpes poderosos contra el Houndoom de Malva, mientras que de alguna manera se mantuvo ileso.

Serena echó un rápido vistazo y vio a Ash y a Charizard atacar al Mega-Charizard de Alain con un ataque extremadamente poderoso y súper efectivo, una cola de dragón que lo envió a una esquina del techo del edifico, sonrió y pensó que las cosas iban bastante bien ahora.

Justo cuando pensó eso, después las cosas cambiaron para Infernape, tan pronto como Houndoom se recuperó, Malva ordenó un rápido contraataque - ¡Triturar! - Ella gritó, y su Houndoom saltó hacia delante y cerró sus mandíbulas sobrecargadas en el brazo de Infernape, que aún estaba débil de su anterior ataque - ¡Ahora, Pulso obscuro, de nuevo! - Ordenó Malva, y Serena pudo oír el regocijo en la voz de la miembro de la Élite 4, y sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando la boca que tenía Infernape incrustada en su brazo, lanzó otra explosión de energía oscura, púrpura/negra que lanzó Infernape a través del techo, y aterrizó delante de Serena y Mairin.

Serena observó con horror cómo el Pokémon mono de fuego, luchaba para levantarse - ¡Vamos, Infernape…! - Ella gritó - ¡Te necesitamos, Ash depende de ti…! - Con esas palabras, Infernape abrió los ojos y se levantó, Serena vio a Malva mirar a Infernape con miedo, no sabía lo que había pasado a Malva, pero Infernape volvió a mirar a Serena ya Mairin y les sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo vivo, luego miró a Malva y a Houndoom, respirando pesadamente y de alguna manera incluso haciendo que su oponente Mega-Evolucionado diera un paso nervioso hacia atrás.

Serena tomó el temor de Malva, como una oportunidad para ver cómo le iba a Ash, y miró en el momento perfecto, el Charizard de Ash parecía estar golpeado, pero el parecía más motivado, porque agitó furiosamente sus alas y lanzó un increíble Lanza Llamas al Mega-Charizard de Alain, y este trató de desviarlo con un Ala de acero, pero la mayoría del ataque lo golpeó y le hizo un daño serio, entonces el Charizard de Ash se lanzó hacia adelante, giró la cola hacia atrás y lanzó a Alain y a su Mega-Charizard al costado del edificio con una poderosa Cola de dragón, Serena sintió una oleada de orgullo y emoción, no quería que Alain se lastimara, pero ella todavía desesperadamente quería que Ash ganara esta batalla.

Parecía que Ash estaba pensando en su próximo ataque, pero de repente un grito se escuchó en el aire, Serena volteó su cabeza y vio a Infernape lanzar su puño al Houndoom de Malva, y entonces lo atrapó, mientras se encerraba a si mismo en llamas, y comenzó a girar salvajemente haciendo su ataque de Ruedo de fuego, Serena podía oír cómo Houndoom se estrellaba contra el suelo con cada golpe, y ahora era obvio que el grito había venido de Malva.

Serena podía entenderlo, lo que vio en Infernape fue extremadamente aterrador, parecía estar perdiendo el control, sus ojos estaban brillando de rojo, cuando él había golpeado su puño en Houndoom y él había parecido enfurecido cuando comenzó su ataque de Rueda de fuego, ahora estaba azotándolo contra el techo, mientras Serena y Mairin apenas evitaron su 1ra. Vuelta.

Serena miró a Malva, que ahora estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y claramente estaba paralizada, por el miedo y la preocupación por su Pokémon - ¡Detenlo…! - Gritó Malva - ¡Está bien, me rindo! – Dijo inclinándose.

Y entonces, Serena vio a Ash lanzándose hacia Infernape con ayuda de Charizard, ambos decididos a detener los ataques, que hacía el Pokémon mono de fuego.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Ash…! - Gritó Mairin, Serena rápidamente miró a la joven, sorprendida, entonces, Serena vio que los ojos de Mairin estaban entrenados en Malva con puro odio, miró a Serena - Está fingiendo, su Houndoom está bien. – Le dijo Mairin.

Serena miró hacia atrás, Ash no parecía haber oído el grito de Mairin, Charizard se dejó caer rápidamente y sacó a Infernape del techo, haciendo que el mono perdiera el control de Houndoom, y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, los ojos de Serena se abrieron, no podría haber aterrizado tan perfectamente si fue herido, vio a Infernape en manos de Charizard, tenía los ojos rojos, pero no parecía haber perdido el control, estaba mirando a Ash confundido.

De repente, Malva rio y señaló a Ash, que ahora estaba flotando con Charizard e Infernape, los 3 parecían completamente sorprendidos - ¡Houndoom, Pulso obscuro! - Ella gritó.

Otro grito se unió - ¡Charizard, Lanza Llamas! - Serena miró para ver a Alain, él y su Charizard cansado, pero todavía atacaron.

Serena dirigió una mirada de pánico hacia Ash, que ahora estaba plenamente consciente de que había sido engañado, los ataques se dirigieron hacia Ash y sus dos tipos de fuego, el Lanza Llamas golpeó a Charizard, mientras que el Pulso obscuro golpeó a Infernape, hubo una explosión masiva, dejando una enorme nube de humo, Serena oró por que Ash estuviera bien, quería que los ataques no hubieran hecho mucho daño, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el humo desapareció y vio a Charizard, Infernape y a Ash cayendo hacia el suelo, completamente debilitados, y comenzó la tormenta, los truenos y los relámpagos explotaron a través de los cielos, resaltando los cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

 _ **Con Bonnie, y Clemont…**_

Bonnie, Hawlucha y Blandito habían llegado a una gran batalla entre la policía y Equipo Flama, había visto el como Ash ordenó a su Pidgeot y como le ganó al poderoso Salamence y aplaudió en voz alta cuando el poderoso Pokémon volador había salido victorioso.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Pidgeot! - Ella gritó, mientras el Pokémon, pasaba por ella, en su camino a la batalla con un Staraptor que había golpeado a un Fletchinder de un agente de policía.

Bonnie notó que Clemont estaba en una batalla con uno de los miembros de Equipo Flama, y notó a sus atacantes de la playa, la mujer con el cabello púrpura Celosia, Bunnelby estaba claramente agotado, pero ahora la batalla estaba a punto de ponerse más difícil ahora que se ha unido una mujer de cabello verde, Bryony y su Liepard.

\- ¡Hawlucha, usa Golpe karate en Lipeard! - Bonnie ordenó rápidamente, y fue justo a tiempo, que un Drapion había usado un Misiles aguja, y golpearon a Bunnelby, pero Liepard estaba preparando una Garra de sombra, que habría dañado gravemente al Pokémon conejo, pero Hawlucha se adelantó y atacó por la espalda a Liepard, dejándolo contra el suelo.

Clemont miró a Bonnie en estado de Shock - ¡Gracias, Bonnie…! - Dijo alegremente, regresó a Bunnelby, que ahora no estaba en condiciones de continuar y llamó a Luxray - ¡Luxray, usa Velocidad! - Ordenó, teniendo ahora más confianza.

Bonnie también ordenó un ataque - ¡Hawlucha, usa Plancha voladora! – Gritó.

La Velocidad de Luxray, golpeó a Drapion justo en el pecho, cada estrella que brillaba intensamente lo golpeaba más lejos, mientras tanto, Hawlucha saltó en al aire, extendió sus alas, y fue hacia abajo, girando en el aire y golpeó a Liepard con una Plancha voladora perfecta.

\- ¡Increíble, Hawlucha! - Bonnie felicitó, pues Hawlucha hizo una pose de la victoria delante de su oponente que ahora estaba derrotado.

Celosia y Bryony miraron a Bonnie y Clemont, recordando a sus Pokémon - ¡Malditos…! - Celosia gruñó, y llamó a su Manectric, mientras Bryony a su Bisharp - ¡Manectric, usa Atactrueno! - Ordenó Celosia.

\- ¡Bisharp, usa Roca afilada! - Llamó Bryony.

Bonnie y Clemont se apresuraron a responder - ¡Luxray, Carga salvaje y atraviesa esa Roca afilada! - Clemont llamó, mientras Bonnie ordenaba a una Plancha voladora que esquivara el Atactrueno.

Luxray pasó a través de las piedras que surgían en su camino, desprendiendo electricidad, y se lanzó con facilidad a cada piedra y continuó corriendo hacia Bisharp - ¡Termina con Colmillo de trueno! - Ordenó Clemont, y las mandíbulas de Luxray desprendieron electricidad y mordió a Bisharp, provocando una explosión masiva que lo dejó incapaz de pelear.

Mientras tanto, Hawlucha volvió a lanzarse al aire y luego giró, esquivando fácilmente el Atactrueno de Manetric, y se dirigió hacia Manectric y lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder - ¡Golpe karate! - Bonnie gritó, Hawlucha golpeó con su puño a la cabeza de Manectric y cayó al suelo, sin embargo, logró ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Onda de choque! - Ordenó Celosia.

\- ¡Bonnie, saca a Hawlucha del suelo! - Clemont gritó de miedo.

Bonnie era rápida, sin embargo, sentía que estaba desarrollando algunos buenos instintos de lucha - ¡Salta Hawlucha y luego usa Patada de salto alto! – Ordenó.

Hawlucha realizó el movimiento con facilidad, y saltó hacia arriba, esquivando el ataque de Onda de choque alrededor de Manectric y luego se dirigió hacia él y le dio una patada en la cabeza, derribándolo en el suelo. **"¡Lucha!"** Gritó, mientras terminaba su ataque.

Bonnie sonrió a Celosia y Bryony - ¿Y, como lo hice? - Ella preguntó con una voz dulce, trató de hacerse sonar como un niño como sea posible, con la esperanza de avergonzarlos más.

Las 2 mujeres del Equipo Flama, miraron con furia y luego miraron con sorpresa, Bonnie se dio la vuelta, confundida en cuanto a lo que estaban mirando cuando vio, sus ojos se abrieron de miedo - ¡Ash! - Ella gritó, como una ráfaga de trueno fue escuchada, siguiendo un relámpago brillante, todo tipo de sorpresas estaban en la escena que vio, 1ro. Reconoció a Alain ya su Mega-Evolucionado Charizard, después se sorprendió al ver que había otro Charizard, y se dio cuenta de que debía de ser del que Serena había mencionado, que había dejado el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en un apuro después de enterarse de que Ash había sido secuestrada, entonces vio a un Pokémon mono, que ella asumió era el Infernape que viajaba con el Charizard de Ash, lo que llenó a Bonnie de miedo, sin embargo, fue ver a los 2 Pokémon y Ash ser golpeados por un Lanza Llamas del Charizard de Alain y un Pulso obscuro de un Pokémon que debía de estar en el techo, hubo una explosión masiva de humo y luego vio a Ash ya sus Pokémon cayendo al suelo.

Bonnie miró a su alrededor, a Pidgeot y Noivern estaban en medio de sus propias batallas y no se habían dado cuenta, por lo que no pudieron salvar a Ash, vio a Talonflame corriendo hacia él, pero estaba claro que el pájaro llameante estaba demasiado lejos y probablemente demasiado pequeño para ayudarlos de todos modos, Hawlucha también se inclinó hacia adelante, con la esperanza de ayudar, pero probablemente estaba muy lejos también.

De repente, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Blandito había desaparecido, miró hacia donde Ash estaba cayendo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Blandito brilló de blanco, cambiando de forma de su forma de perro y en forma de serpiente, se lanzó hacia adelante con la velocidad más increíble que Bonnie había visto - Eso es Velocidad extrema - Clemont dijo sorprendido, Blandito siguió avanzando y luego se detuvo por debajo de donde Ash y sus Pokémon estaban acercándose al suelo y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, y estaban encerrados en una barrera azul brillante - ¡Salvaguarda! - Clemont dijo felizmente, entonces Blandito saltó y tomó al grupo, encerrado en su escudo protector y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el suelo.

Bonnie corrió hacia adelante, seguida por Clemont y Luxray, hacia su amigo, podía ver a Talonflame y Hawlucha llegar hasta él, miró hacia el edificio rápidamente y vio a Serena mirando fijamente la escena, Bonnie le saludó con la mano - ¡Está bien, Serena! - Ella gritó, podía ver el alivio en la cara de Serena, incluso con la distancia entre ellos.

Bonnie miró a Ash, tal vez decir que estaba bien era un poco exagerado, pero definitivamente estaba vivo, y al menos estaba consciente, estaba aturdido, pero estaba asegurándose que sus Pokémon estuvieran bien, Clemont los estaba atendiendo, y afortunadamente no parecían estar muy lastimados. Charizard sólo parecía furioso, mientras Infernape estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sólo parecía decepcionado con lo que había sucedido.

Entonces de repente, volvieron a estar en peligro, Bonnie escuchó a Serena gritar de miedo y rabia, Bonnie se volteó para ver un ataque de Pulso obscuro dirigiéndose directamente hacia el grupo, Blandito actuó tan rápido como lo hizo con Ash, y devolvió ese ataque inhaló, y luego desató un feroz Pulso dragón, el ataque azulado se disparó hacia el ataque de Pulso obscuro, y lo obligó a regresar hacia el culpable, Bonnie apenas vio a un Pokémon Perro, con grandes cuernos saltar fuera del camino una parte del edificio explotó.

Serena miró fijamente a Malva, furiosa de que atacara, mientras Ash y sus Pokémon estaban debilitados, y furiosa con el mal truco de ponerlo en esa situación en 1er. Lugar - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - Le gritó a Malva, miró a Delphox, y ella asintió para ir, pero recordó que Greninja estaba a su cuidado, pero Pikachu se acercó a Delphox, para decirle que vaya y que lo dejara cuidar de él, Delphox muy agradecida, con su amigo eléctrico, fue con Serena y quedo frente a ella para pelear.

Malva se echó a reír - ¿Crees que, puedes derrotar a un miembro de Élite 4? - Ella se burló.

Mairin miró a Serena con cara de pánico - ¿Qué estás haciendo…? - Ella gritó - No hay manera de que puedas vencerla – Le dijo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, y siguió mirando a Malva - Sólo quédate atrás… - Le dijo a Mairin, y miró a Delphox - ¿Lista, Delphox? - Ella preguntó.

 **"¡Del-phox!"** dijo Delphox, mirando hacia el Houndoom, desde el otro lado del agujero en el techo, y apretaba su rama.

Mairin corrió hacia atrás para que estuviera detrás de Serena, Chespie parecía asombrada y Bebe tenía los ojos cerrados - Ten cuidado - Dijo Mairin, Serena asintió para reconocerla.

En el momento, que Serena cruzó miradas con Malva, ella sólo se rio, y le dijo – Y dime querida, ¿cómo vencerás, a mi Mega-Houndoom con tu Delphox? Te diré que, tu única esperanza era el Mega-Greninja de tu noviecito, pero está inconsciente – Le dijo, con burla.

\- Puede que, Greninja no pueda pelear y Ash no esté pero, te diré que… Delphox y yo, somos más rudas de lo piensas, y subestimarnos puede resultarte fatal – Dijo Serena sonriendo confiada, mientras ajustaba su sombrero.

\- ¿De qué, hablas niña? – Le preguntó Malva, un poco más enojada.

\- Qué, Ash y Greninja no son los únicos, con una Mega-Evolución, Malva – Dijo Serena, sorprendiendo a Malva, y más aun a Mairin.

\- ¿Q-qu-qué?, mientes sólo estás haciéndote la valiente – Dijo Malva, asustada y enfadada.

\- ¿Así? ¿Lista Delphox? – Serena sonriendo, le preguntó a su Pokémon.

" **¡Phox!"** dijo ella, mientras miraba a su entrenadora.

\- ¿Oye, que van a hacer? – Preguntó Mairin, un tanto nerviosa.

\- Ya lo veras… ¡Delphox, justo como Ash y Greninja…! ¡Nos esforzaremos, más y más para alcanzar nuestros sueños, ahora…! – Y, mientras gritaba al igual como sucedió en la Exhibición Clase Maestra, levantó su puño mientras Delphox levantaba su brazo que tenía su rama con el lazo rojo, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, al igual que cuando Ash y Greninja lo hacen…

Y de repente un Torrente de Fuego, cubrió a Delphox sorprendiendo a Malva y a su Mega-Evolucionado Houndoom, mientras Mairin, Chespie y Bebe estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, mientras Pikachu y Greninja quien apenas estaba despertando, veía orgulloso de que Delphox y Serena, peleen sin miedo…

El Torrente de Fuego, explotó dejando la Forma Especial de Delphox, pero con algo nuevo, si la Gran Shuriken de Agua, en la espalda del Ash-Greninja, era el símbolo de su Poder, el fuego rodeo la rama de la Serena-Delphox, y explotó un poco creando como un bastón de fuego pero lo más increíble era que el lazo no fue convertido en cenizas, dando a entender que ese era el símbolo no sólo de su promesa de que se ayudarían a llegar a ser la Reina de Kalos, sino también el símbolo de su poder…

Luego de mostrar su forma, "Mega-Evolucionada" de Delphox, Serena le dice a Malva - ¿Entonces Malva, empezamos? – Preguntó desafiante.

\- ¡Hahahahaha, increíble al parecer no sólo el Greninja de tu Novio tenía esa Mega-Evolución, sino que también tu Delphox, pero no te confíes sólo porque tenías ese "As" bajo la manga niña, pero como soy amable dejaré que hagas el 1er. Movimiento! – Dijo burlándose de Serena.

Serena inició - ¡Delphox, Fuego místico! - Ella gritó, y Delphox apunto su rama, para luego la giró para crear un aro de Fuego y de este salían llamas hacia Houndoom.

Malva se rio y chasqueó los dedos, y Houndoom usó Triturar y mordió el Fuego místico, a medida que se acercaba, sin causarle ningún daño - Tu novio tiene más experiencia en batallas, tu deberías regresar al negocio de quitarle a esa tonta de Aria su coronita… - Dijo Malva, burlándose de su meta y también de la persona a la que era una gran rival y amiga - Houndoom, usa Pulso obscuro – Ordenó.

\- Delphox, usa Corte… - Serena ordenó rápidamente, mientras el ataque púrpura/negro se lanzaba hacia Delphox, ella usó su rama cubierta de fuego brilló de blanco, y cortó a la mitad el ataque de Houndoom.

Malva arqueó las cejas - No está mal, pero todavía no lograrás vencerme... - Señaló a Delphox – Lanza Llamas continuo – Ordenó.

Serena sintió sus manos algo calientes creía que era el fuego que Delphox bloqueaba del ataque de Houndoom, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho, especialmente si la atacaban, así que decidió ir a la ofensiva - ¡Delphox, Doble equipo…! – Delphox desapareció, e inmediatamente comenzó a multiplicarse, parecía que había unas 20 Delphox en el tejado - ¡Ahora, Lanza Llamas! - Cada Delphox se apuntó con sus ramas, y dispararon sus llamas, Houndoom miró, confundido y sin saber a quién atacar entonces, las copias de Delphox desaparecieron, y la real lanzó ráfaga de fuego hacia Houndoom, dándole en la espalda al Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado.

Malva parecía furiosa - ¡Acabala, con Pulso obscuro ahora! - Ella gritó de rabia, y Houndoom rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió sus mandíbulas, liberando una explosión feroz de energía púrpura/negro hacia Delphox, pero no reaccionó a tiempo, y fue golpeada en medio del pecho y se lanzó hacia Serena, aterrizando con fuerza delante de ella y desgraciadamente regresó a su forma normal.

\- ¡¿Delphox, estás…?! - Serena iba preguntarle a su Pokémon, pero de repente igual ella sintió el dolor en su pecho cuando Delphox recibió el ataque, y eso hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Malva se echó a reír - ¡¿Qué decías antes, niña? este es el verdadero poder! - Señaló a Serena, quien apenas sostenía a Delphox en sus brazos, confortando a su Pokémon - ¡Houndoom, saca la basura del edificio con tu Lanza Llamas! – Ordenó Malva.

 **"¡Pika!"** Serena miró horrorizada, cuando Pikachu corrió frente a ella y Delphox, para bloquear el ataque, pero las llamas se acercaron rápidamente y estaban a punto de golpearlo, cuando de repente fueron desviadas por otro Lanza Llamas.

Serena miró a su alrededor y luego miró al cielo, pensando que Ash había regresado milagrosamente con Charizard, bueno en parte Serena acertó, dado a que un Charizard fue quien los había salvado, pero ese fue el Charizard de Alain.

\- ¿Alain? - Dijo Mairin, sorprendida.

Alain miró fijamente a Malva - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - El grito - ¡¿Cómo puedes atacarlas, cuando ya fueron vencidas…?! - Miró a Mairin - Lo siento Mairin, puede que tengas razón – Se disculpó Alain.

Malva entrecerró los ojos - Estoy haciendo lo mejor para el Equipo Flama… - Ella replicó, y miró a su Houndoom - Está con ellos ahora, acaba con él – Le ordenó a Houndoom.

Serena lo observó, completamente aturdida, mientras Houndoom levantaba la cabeza hacia atrás y disparaba un Pulso obscuro a Alain ya su Charizard, quienes estaban demasiado débiles y cansados de su batalla con Ash, así que no pudieron esquivar el ataque y golpeó a Charizard en el pecho, y fueron lanzados hacia atrás y Charizard regresó a su forma original.

\- ¡Alain! - Mairin gritó, corriendo hacia la punta del edificio, aterrorizada por su amigo.

Serena no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, observó el cómo Alain y Charizard cayeron al suelo pero, entonces se escuchó un rugido y Serena se sorprendió al ver a Ash y su Charizard corriendo hacia Alain y el suyo, el Charizard de Ash extendió sus alas y se colocó frente al entrenador vencido su y Charizard cuando se estrellaron, Serena podía ver que el peso iba a ser demasiado, pero vio a Ash tratando de extender la mano y subir a Alain, mientras Charizard luchaba por ayudar a su compañero de su misma especie.

\- Son demasiado pesados - Dijo Serena.

Mairin la miró con pánico - ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó.

La respuesta vino en forma de Pidgeot y Noivern, quienes se apresuraron hacia su entrenador y a los que estaba ayudando, Noivern tomó a Alain, mientras que Pidgeot ayudó al Charizard de Ash a subir a Alain, Serena notó que Pidgeot y Charizard intercambiaban miradas de reconocimiento, se dio cuenta de que esos 2 probablemente no se habían visto desde el viaje de Ash en Kanto.

Noivern llevó a Alain al suelo y lo puso junto a Clemont y Bonnie, Pidgeot y Charizard hicieron lo mismo con el Charizard de Alain, Serena podía ver que Infernape seguía allí abajo también, acababa de terminar con un oponente del Equipo Flama con un lanzallamas, en lugar de quedarse allí abajo, Ash y Charizard volaron hasta el techo, junto con Pidgeot y aterrizó junto a Serena y Mairin.

Saltó de Charizard y Serena y Mairin corrieron hacia él, Serena fue a abrazar a su novio, este último queriendo darle las gracias, Ash se quedó incómodo mientras se abrazaban.

Mairin le dio las gracias a Ash y luego corrió hacia Charizard para agradecerle también, Serena vio al Pokémon de Fuego/Volador, mirando a la joven avergonzada, Mairin terminó con un abrazo a Pidgeot - Gracias chicos por haber salvado a Alain, lo ha descubierto y ya sabe quiénes son los malvados - Señaló a Malva.

Serena se aferró firmemente a Ash, sin querer dejarlo ir - Es verdad, Alain nos salvó cuando Malva intentó atacarnos a Delphox y a mí – Le dijo.

Los ojos de Ash brillaron furiosamente, y miró a Delphox quien estaba siendo levantada por Greninja quien se levantó, y Pikachu frente a ella, el ratón amarillo y eléctrico miraba fijamente a Malva, y la electricidad que salía de sus mejillas.

Malva miró fijamente al grupo - ¡Basta de esto, no necesitamos de Alain de todos modos, lo único que importa es que Lysandre consiga el control de ese Zygarde, le estamos dando el tiempo suficiente para lidiar con eso! – Dijo molesta.

Ash miró a Charizard ya Pidgeot - Llévense a Serena, a Mairin y a los otros Pokémon con ustedes, Pikachu y yo lidiaremos con Malva… - Miró a Serena – Y sin discusiones, ¿de acuerdo? – De dijo serio.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, quería discutirlo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, Ash tenía esa mirada de determinación que significaba que no sólo no iba a retroceder, sino también que sabía que iba a ganar, Serena asintió y luego sacó las Pokébolas de Delphox y Greninja - Tranquila Delphox, Greninja estará bien, y gracias por tu esfuerzo… - Ella le dijo a su Pokémon, y los regresó a ambos a sus Pokébolas, y luego le entregó la Pokébola de Greninja - Bonnie y Clemont tienen a los demás - Ella dijo.

Ash asintió y sonrió - Gracias por cuidar de todos ellos… - Tomó a Serena en un abrazo y la abrazó fuertemente - Te veré dentro de unos minutos, e intentaré no caer – Dijo divertido.

Esta vez Serena hizo el movimiento, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sujetó el rostro de Ash con ambas manos y luego lo atrajo hacia ella, para plantarle un gran beso, con todo el amor que sentía por él, de nuevo sentía que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba sus nervios, de pies a cabeza y tenía la sensación de estar completamente emocionado por el beso, cuando se separaron le sonrió - ¡Acaba con ella, mi Campeón de Kalos! - Ella dijo y luego corrió a Charizard y se puso en su espalda, y Pidgeot agitaron sus alas y luego volaron con Mairin y Serena de vuelta al suelo, para esperar que la batalla de Ash terminé.

 _ **Ahora, sólo nuestros 2 Entrenadores…**_

Ash miró fijamente a Malva, y se sorprendió de que hubiera esperado a que Serena y Mairin estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo, ella respondió rápidamente a su pregunta mental - Estoy muy interesada en tener una batalla contigo, estoy impresionado con tu Infernape - Ella dijo.

Ash miró a Pikachu y sonrió - Bueno, prepárate para estar aún más impresionada, puede que Infernape sea fuerte, pero Pikachu es mi "As" – Le dijo.

Malva entrecerró los ojos - ¿Así qué, ese Pikachu fue tu 1er. Pokémon, eh? - Ella preguntó.

Ash asintió - Pikachu y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, él es mi mejor amigo – Dijo sonriendo.

Malva sonrió - No me parece la gran cosa… - Hizo un gesto hacia su Houndoom, quien golpeaba el suelo, impaciente - ¡Esto es fuerza real…! - Luego hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, donde estaban los amigos de Ash - Tu Charizard, Infernape y Greninja parecen tener una fuerza real, pero… - Miró a Pikachu – Tu Pikachu, no parece tenerla – Terminó con cierta decepción.

Ash encogió los hombros - Charizard probablemente sea mi Pokémon más fuerte, e Infernape y Greninja no se quedan atrás, pero Pikachu tiene algo especial... - Pikachu miró hacia atrás y sonrió a su entrenador - Su velocidad, inteligencia y el corazón de Pikachu son lo que lo convierten en mi mejor arma – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Malva se echó a reír - Veremos cuánto dura contra Houndoom, si dura un par de minutos, tal vez eso cambié mi opinión – Dijo retadoramente.

Ash no respondió, sino que ordenó su primer ataque, era hora de dejar de hablar y comenzar esta batalla - ¡Pikachu, comencemos esto con nuestro movimiento favorito, Atactrueno! - Pikachu saltó al aire y soltó un rayo, directamente hacia Houndoom.

Malva respondió rápidamente - ¡Pulso oscuro…! - Ella ordeno, y Houndoom dio un paso atrás y lanzó la energía oscura hacia el rayo de Pikachu, ambos ataques se estrellaron entre sí y explotaron en el impacto - ¡Ahora salta y usa Triturar! - Malva gritó.

\- ¡Cola de hierro! - Ash contrarrestó, pero Houndoom saltó fácilmente por el agujero del techo y corrió hacia Pikachu, abrió las mandíbulas para morderlo, justo cuando Pikachu lanzó su brillante y plateada cola hacia él.

\- ¡Ahora aférrate a su cola…! - Gritó Malva con expresión de satisfacción, Houndoom hundió sus mandíbulas en el ataque de la cola de hierro de Pikachu, se quedaron allí un momento mirándose el uno al otro, Pikachu todavía estaba en el aire mirando al poderoso Pokémon que tenía su cola en sus mandíbulas - Ahora estás atrapado - Dijo Malva, sonriendo.

Ash sonrió – ¡No lo creo, Pikachu Electrobola! - Sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver la mirada de shock de Malva, la cola de Pikachu creo rápidamente la esfera eléctrica y la lanzó directamente a las mandíbulas de Houndoom.

Houndoom rugió de dolor y fue lanzado hacia atrás, apenas logrando detenerse de caer al agujero - ¡Levántate Houndoom! - Gritó Malva, Houndoom la miró frustrado, Ash pensó al haber notado algo - _¿El cuerno de Houndoom parpadeo, veamos que sucede?_ \- Él pensó.

\- ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno! - Ash ordenó, y Pikachu saltó otra vez al aire y lanzó un poderoso rayo de electricidad hacia Houndoom.

\- ¡Lanza Llamas! - Houndoom levantó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió las mandíbulas, lanzó la cabeza hacia delante y lanzó una enorme explosión de llamas que se disparó a través del rayo y luego se disparó hacia Pikachu.

\- Ataque rápido, y esquívalo… - Dijo Ash rápidamente, y Pikachu salió corriendo del camino, justo a tiempo y evitando las llamas que ardían en el suelo donde él acababa de estar de pie - ¡Ahora, usa esa velocidad y usa Cola de hierro! - Gritó Ash, y Pikachu continuó su ataque rápido y estuvo frente a Houndoom antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Pikachu saltó al aire, tiró de su cola hacia atrás y la hizo girar hacia adelante, ahora brillando con un brillo plateado de nuevo, la golpeó en el costado de Houndoom, derribando al Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Presta atención, maldita sea! - Malva gritó de rabia, y Houndoom se puso de pie y se volteó y le ladró airadamente a Malva, Ash volvió a ver, su cuerno brilló un poco y parpadeo, tal vez sólo un centímetro o 2, también notó que su armadura también parpadeaba con un brillo - _¿Qué, está pasando?_ \- Él pensó, no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque Malva ordenó su próximo ataque – ¡Lanza Llama! – Ordenó.

Houndoom no refutó está vez, sino que inmediatamente disparó un chorro de llamas hacia Pikachu, sin tener tiempo de que su oponente reaccione, y Pikachu fue incapaz de esquivar las llamas que se acercaron a él, y fue golpeado en el pecho y lanzado hacia atrás - ¡Pikachu…! - Ash gritó preocupada - ¿Estás bien, amigo? – Preguntó

Pikachu se puso en pie de un salto y luego miró a Ash con una sonrisa. **"¡Pika!"** Dijo con confianza, y luego miró a Houndoom.

\- ¡Excelente, Pikachu…! - Gritó Ash - ¡Ahora muéstrales de qué estás hecho! – Le dijo, sonriendo determinado.

 **"¡Pikachu!"** Pikachu gritó y una ráfaga de relámpago cayó del cielo y golpeó a Pikachu, Ash sabía que no era nada de lo que preocuparse, sin embargo sólo cargó a Pikachu.

\- ¡Atactrueno! - Gritó Ash.

Malva replicó - ¡Pulso obscuro! – Gritó Malva.

Pikachu lanzó su rayo sobrecargado, mientras que Houndoom clavó sus patas en el suelo, y lanzó una corriente de energía oscura para contrarrestarlo, y los 2 ataques se encontraron en el aire y se colisionaron y explotaron, ahora era una batalla de voluntades.

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo Pikachu…! - Dijo Ash - ¡Mantenerte fuerte! – Le dijo, a su Pokémon.

\- ¡No dejes que, ese insignificante Pokémon te venza…! - Gritó Malva - ¡Tenemos la Mega-Evolución, de nuestro lado! – Le ordenó.

Houndoom cavó sus patas en el piso, y abrió sus mandíbulas de nuevo, Ash lo oyó rugir cuando de alguna manera obligó a su ataque a tener más poder, poco a poco el ataque de Pulso obscuro comenzó a dominar el rayo de Pikachu, lentamente pero seguramente, la corriente de energía oscura avanzaba hacia Pikachu, quien estaba nervioso y cansado, tratando de mantener su ataque.

Ash respiró hondo y luego miró a Pikachu - Vamos, amigo… - Dijo en voz baja - Sé que puedes hacerlo… - Ash se lo había dicho a sí mismo, pero por un momento vio que los ojos de Pikachu se dirigían hacia él, antes de devolver su atención a su batalla de voluntades, al igual que Houndoom momentos antes, enterró sus patas en el suelo, y se dedicó a ponerle más poder, había sentido la creencia de Ash en él, y había aumentado sus esfuerzos.

 **"¡Pi-ka-chuuu!"** Gritó Pikachu, y cerró los ojos y sorprendentemente, la electricidad que salía de sus mejillas pareció duplicarse, y ahora su cuerpo estaba encerrado en un campo de electricidad, y ahora, su ataque empezó a dominar a Houndoom y poco a poco, el poder del ataque de Pikachu se extendió cada vez más cerca de Houndoom.

\- ¡Muy bien Pikachu, vamos dale con todo! - Dijo Ash, motivando a su compañero Pokémon, y con un último grito de determinación, otro rayo cayó de la tormenta y sobrecargó el último ataque eléctrico, y que explotó desde Pikachu y se disparó hacia Houndoom.

Los ojos del Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado, se abrieron de miedo mientras tanto su Pulso obscuro y el ataque eléctrico masivo de Pikachu lo invadían, golpeándolo de nuevo contra una esquina del edificio, Ash vio cómo el poderoso Pokémon canino tropezó débilmente con sus patas, sintiendo la victoria a su alcance, casi no podía creer que estaba a punto de derrotar, al Pokémon más fuerte de un miembro de la Élite Cuatro.

Malva se quedó atónita - ¡Lanza Llamas, ahora! - Ella gritó.

\- ¡Electrobola! - Ash contrarrestado.

Houndoom inhaló profundamente y lanzó su ataque, mientras Pikachu saltó al aire y rápidamente cargó su esfera eléctrica, antes de soltarla con un grito determinado, los ataques chocaron rápidamente, creando una explosión masiva, dejando una enorme cantidad de humo.

\- ¡Ataque rápido, a través del humo! - Ash gritó rápidamente.

Malva respondió rápido también - ¡Usa Humo! – Ordenó.

Pikachu se metió en el humo a toda velocidad, cuando Ash vio a Houndoom soplando el gas morado en su camino - ¡Pikachu! - Ash gritó preocupada.

 **"¡Pika!"** Pikachu respondió con confianza, lo cual Ash notó que tanto Malva como Houndoom parecían sorprendidos.

Ash sonrió - ¡Termina, con Cola de hierro! – Dijo para terminar la batalla.

Pikachu apareció instantáneamente del humo, un "poof" de gas púrpura le disparó, pero él todavía parecía fuerte y decidido, parecía suceder en cámara lenta, Pikachu había saltado, todavía parecía tener el resplandor blanco de su ataque rápido, tenía humo y gas púrpura del ataque de Humo alejándose fuera de él, pero tenía determinación y satisfacción en su rostro, su cola se extendió detrás de él y brilló en un resplandor plateado, parecía flotar frente a Houndoom y luego, volteó y giró la cola hacia delante, golpeándola con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Houndoom, con un ruidoso **"¡PIKACHU!"**

La escena pareció pararse en ese momento en el aire detrás de Pikachu, había humo gris y gas púrpura, Malva y Ash miraron la escena en estado de shock, Pikachu parecía estar sosteniendo su posición, su cola bloqueada en la cabeza de Houndoom, y esté miró fijamente a Pikachu, sorprendido por la fuerza mucho más pequeña del Pokémon y entonces, Houndoom cayó al suelo, se hizo y brillando, para luego volver a ser el Houndoom normal de nuevo, e incapaz de luchar, Ash miró a Malva, esperando que ella sacara otro Pokémon, pero estaba inmovilizada por el shock, fue derrotada y Ash y Pikachu habían ganado.

 _ **Mientras con los demás…**_

Serena, Bonnie, Mairin y Clemont miraron al edificio, acababan de oír una explosión un momento antes, arriba y podían ver humo llegando al cielo y justo ahora, ellos escuchaban a Pikachu gritar fuerte, pero no podían decir si estaba herido o si atacó, lo único que podían hacer era mirar con angustia, sin saber si Ash y Pikachu estaban bien.

\- Ash... - Serena dijo en voz baja.

Y entonces lo vio, tenía a Pikachu en su hombro y estaba en la esquina del edificio, agitando su mano hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Vayan por la Oficial Jenny…! - Él llamó - ¡Tenemos a una miembro del Equipo Flama aquí arriba, y debe tener cuidado con ella! – Dijo a sus amigos.

Serena sintió lágrimas caer por su rostro, y eran lágrimas de gozo absoluto, lo había hecho, en realidad había derrotado a un miembro de Élite 4 ya su Pokémon Mega-Evolucionado, se echó a reír, podía oír a Bonnie y Clemont riéndose también así era Ash, probablemente sólo había tenido la victoria más increíble en todo su tiempo como entrenador y él parecía tan normal sobre ello.

Para sorpresa de Serena, la Oficial Jenny ya estaba allí, y miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que muchos de los miembros del Equipo Flama estaban esposados, la batalla parecía haber terminado, Charizard subió a buscar a Ash y Pidgeot voló con la Oficial Jenny para ir a buscar a su prisionera, cuando Ash aterrizó con Charizard y se bajó, fue atacado 1ro. Por Serena y luego Bonnie y Clemont se unieron.

\- ¡Ash, un miembro de Élite 4…! ¡Has vencido a un miembro de Élite 4! - Gritó Clemont, sonando más sorprendido cuando abrió la boca.

\- ¡Ash, eres tan increíble…! - Bonnie gritó - ¡Pikachu, tú también! – Dijo, mientras cargaba a Pikachu.

Ash sonrió miró a Pikachu quien estaba con Bonnie, Serena vio que el ratón eléctrico parecía bastante cansado, también tenía una mirada extraña y oscura a su piel, Ash se miró Clemont - Hey Clemont, ¿tienes algo contra el envenenamiento? – Le preguntó, al joven inventor.

Clemont tomó rápidamente una Baya Meloc de su mochila y se la dio a Pikachu - Aquí, eso es una Baya Meloc, te hará sentir mucho mejor, Pikachu – Le dijo Clemont.

 **"¡Chu!"** Pikachu dijo con gratitud, se comió la baya en un par de mordidas y al instante comenzó a verse mucho mejor.

\- Gracias, Clemont - Dijo Ash, mirando a su compañero Pokémon felizmente.

Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces Mairin se acercó, sosteniendo a Alain que finalmente estaba consciente, Alain estaba mirando a Ash con una mezcla de gratitud, tristeza y admiración en su rostro - Gracias, Ash... - Él dijo - Después de lo que hice, me salvaste... Eres una persona mucho mejor que yo, eso es seguro – Dijo Alain.

Ash pareció sorprendida - Oye, no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores... - Serena notó que le echaba un vistazo a su mano que estaba herida, después de golpear a los miembros del Equipo Flama, y miró a Alain – Te levantaste para luchar contra ellos, y salvaste a Serena, Delphox, Greninja y a Pikachu, no tienes ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy por eso – Respondió Ash.

Alain miró a Serena y se sonrojó, tenía la sensación de que acababa de descubrir que su relación y la de Ash eran un poco diferentes de la última vez que se habían encontrado, Alain miró a Ash y sonrió - Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez, que nos vimos – Dijo Alain.

Ash se rascó la cabeza, parecía avergonzado - Uhh... Bueno, supongo que mis Pokémon y yo nos hemos entrenado bastante bien… - Él sonrió a Pikachu – Pero Pikachu merece el crédito… - Miró a Infernape y luego a Serena también – No sólo él, Infernape y Serena y Delphox, también lucharon bien contra Malva – Reconoció Ash.

Alain encogió los hombros - Bueno, mi Charizard aun con su Mega-Evolución, tuvo un enfrentamiento difícil, contra tu Charizard - El Charizard de Ash, rugió alegremente ante eso.

Ellos fueron interrumpidos por Pidgeot aterrizando al lado del grupo, y la Oficial Jenny se bajó y luego tiró de Malva, quien estaba esposada, Jenny pareció sorprendida – Jamás pensé, que un miembro de la Élite 4, fuera parte del Equipo Flama – Dijo asombrada.

Malva la fulminó con la mirada - Ninguno de ustedes habría podido atraparme, si no fuera porque mi Houndoom se volvió tan débil… - Hizo un gesto a Jenny para sacar la Pokébola, de su bolsillo – Tómalo, ya terminé con él – Dijo enfadada.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, y miró a Ash pero notó que no parecía demasiado sorprendido - Lo sabía… - Él dijo, y todos lo miraron - Cuando estábamos luchando, pude ver que el vínculo con Houndoom, y su Mega-Evolución estaba perdiendo su efecto, por la forma en que lo tratabas, y veo que has olvidado que un gran vínculo, es lo que les permite hacer la Mega-Evolución – Dijo enojado.

Malva pareció sorprendida, pero todavía furiosa - ¡No intentes enseñarme, sobre el cómo pelear! ¡Soy un miembro de la Élite 4! - Ella gritó.

Serena rio - Una miembro de la Élite 4, que acaba de perder contra alguien, que trata de enseñarle una lección importante – Dijo con risa.

Malva miró fijamente a Serena – ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme, pequeña mocosa! – Le gritó.

Ash se adelantó, con su mirada enfurecida, y las mejillas de Pikachu desprendían electricidad – No tienes el derecho, de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra - Dijo apretando sus puños, y con Serena detrás de él.

La Oficial Jenny tomó la Pokébola - ¿Estás renunciando, a tu Houndoom? - Parecía sorprendida, pero parecía estar teniendo una idea, Malva asintió con la cabeza. Jenny lanzó la Pokébola, y soltó a Houndoom, quien parecía cansado, pero un poco mejor después de la batalla, parecía un poco temeroso de la multitud que lo rodeaba.

Malva lo fulminó con la mirada - Ya no eres nada para mí - Ella dijo, Houndoom parecía sorprendido, sus ojos se agrandaron, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando esas palabras de su entrenadora, Malva levantó y miró la Pokébola que liberó al Houndoom, para luego destruirla con su pie, y así liberando de forma definitiva al poderoso Pokémon.

La mandíbula de Serena cayó - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! - Miró fijamente a la miembro de la Élite 4 - Si podía Mega-Evolucionar, ¿es porque, debías tener un vínculo muy fuerte? – Le dijo, molesta por la acción de Malva.

Malva miró a su antiguo Houndoom con ojos oscuros - Como él dijo… - Señaló a Ash - Todo lo que tenemos ahora fue destruido, Houndoom tiene que arreglárselas por sí mismo - Miró de nuevo a Houndoom y dejó que la Oficial Jenny, se la llevara.

Jenny miró a Ash antes de que se fueran - Nos vemos, en el Centro Pokémon más tarde, debemos hablar de lo que pasó con Lysandre, quien parece haber desaparecido… - Se detuvo y miró a Houndoom - Creo que Houndoom va a necesitar de su ayuda, si pudieras hablar con él, te lo agradecería - Ella susurró, luego siguió caminando con Malva, para llevarla a la comisaría.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron y luego miró a Ash, quien tenía una expresión de Shock en su rostro - ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Serena, quien había estado esperando a que Ash le dijera algo.

Serena miró a Houndoom, quien observaba a Malva con ojos, tanto tristes como enfadados, se arrodilló frente al Pokémon canino - ¿Oye, Houndoom? - Ella preguntó. Houndoom la miró y no podía creer que este era el mismo Pokémon quien le había lanzado un poderoso Lanza Llamas no hace mucho tiempo, parecía muy devastado y débil, Serena le extendió la mano y lo acarició suavemente en el hocico, notó que todavía llevaba su Mega-Piedra en el cuello - No necesitas a Malva, Houndoom - Ella dijo, el canino de grandes cuernos inclinó la cabeza, esperando a que continuara, pero Serena miró a Ash - ¿No, necesitas a una entrenadora así? – Le decía.

Ash sonrió y se arrodilló junto a Houndoom – Escucha Houndoom, vi lo rudo y lo fuerte que eras, eres un Pokémon impresionante, y estoy seguro de que es una gran razón por la que Malva se convirtió en miembro de la Élite 4... - Miró a Serena y luego a Houndoom - Y Serena tiene razón, si Malva no se da cuenta del gran Pokémon que eres, entonces no la necesitas – Le dijo Ash.

 **"Pikachu"** Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo, felizmente desde el hombro de Ash y esté le sonrió.

Houndoom miró fijamente a Serena y a Ash, Serena sintió lástima por él, y realmente parecía tan perdido y confundido, inclinó la cabeza y miró tristemente al suelo y gimió un poco, era increíble cómo había pasado de ser una de los Pokémon más intimidantes que ella había visto en su vida, a uno que sólo quería abrazar, cuidar y consolar.

 **"Hou..."** dijo en voz baja.

Ash entonces se adelantó y lentamente puso su mano en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Houndoom, se levantó suavemente para que Houndoom lo mirara a los ojos - Sé que es difícil, pero eres fuerte y puedes superar esto… - Miró a Infernape, a quien Serena notó que parecía estar observando la escena con ojos muy emocionados, Ash continuó y contestó el por qué – Escucha Houndoom, Infernape ha pasado por lo mismo cuando era un Chimchar, su entrenador lo abandonó y ¿entonces sabes lo que hizo, usó ese motivo para hacerse más fuerte… - Entonces Ash miró a su Charizard, y Serena se dio cuenta de que él también estaba muy emocionado, Ash explicó esto, también - Charizard también fue abandonado, cuando era un Charmander luego creció y entrenó duro para ser más fuerte… - Miró de nuevo a Houndoom - Si ambos pudieron pasar, de ser un pequeño Chimchar y de un pequeño Charmander y ser lo que son ahora, imagina lo que puedes hacer – Le decía Ash.

Houndoom miró a Charizard y luego a Infernape, Serena podía ver que el canino de grandes cuernos seguía pensándolo, luego miró a Ash quien parecía querer que continuara, aun pareciendo preocupado, sin embargo Serena intervino en este momento y tenía la sensación de que sabía qué algo le preocupaba a Houndoom - Houndoom, ¿te preocupa que alguien, te llegue a menospreciar, por lo que Malva te hizo hacer? – Le preguntó.

Houndoom miró a Serena en estado de Shock, pero luego asintió y Serena sonrió y luego miró a Alain, quien había logrado obtener suficiente energía para que ya no necesitase la ayuda de Mairin para ponerse de pie - Alain, puedes admitir que has cometido errores al trabajar para el Equipo Flama, ¿verdad? – Le dijo, con una mirada de cómplice.

Alain pareció un poco insultado, pero asintió - Sí, definitivamente no estoy contento con eso - Dijo con voz amarga, y mirando un poco enojado a la peli miel.

Serena sacudió la cabeza - Pero, ¿creías que estabas haciendo lo correcto? - Él asintió con la cabeza, ahora pareciendo entender su punto, Serena miró a Houndoom - Alain hizo cosas malas, pero pensó que estaba haciendo bien, porque le dijeron que hiciera esas cosas por personas a las que le importaba… - Miró a Ash y luego a Mairin, antes de volver a Houndoom - Entonces, otras personas que se preocuparon por él, lo ayudaron y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mal, y estoy segura de que va a ser difícil para él, pero él tiene a gente en la que puede confiar para ayudarlo en momentos difíciles – Terminó sonriendo.

Alain asintió y luego miró a Mairin - Serena tiene razón Houndoom, tengo un camino difícil por delante, y para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que ha sucedido aquí, pero tengo apoyo – Le comentó Alain.

Serena sonrió y luego miró a Ash, quien seguía mirando a Houndoom con una mirada de simpatía, y Houndoom observó a Serena, esperando sus próximas palabras, Serena se volteó hacia el canino de grandes cuernos - No está mal admitir que necesitas apoyo, ¿verdad? – Dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ash sonrió y se puso de pie - ¿Sabes, Houndoom…? - Dijo - ¿Tal vez quieras hablar de esto más tarde? - Miró a sus amigos y a sus Pokémon - ¿Tal vez deberíamos, dirigirnos al Centro Pokémon? – Le sonrió a Houndoom – Y estoy seguro, de que la enfermera Joy puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor – Terminó sonriendo.

Houndoom asintió, Serena sonrió y se puso de pie, estaba contenta con lo que le había dicho a Houndoom, y estaba segura de que Ash sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero también lo admiraba, porque no quería precipitarse.

Ash tomó sus Pokébolas, que Clemont tenía, y regresó a Pidgeot, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern, quienes estaban todos reunidos alrededor, pero no tenía las de Infernape y Charizard así que obviamente tenía que dejarlos fuera, Clemont regresó a Luxray, Alain regresó a su Charizard y Mairin a Chespie y Bebe, mientras Blandito quien había estado en silencio a pesar de ser una serpiente gigante, regresó a su estado pequeño y Bonnie lo puso de nuevo en su bolsa, al lado de Dedenne - Estuviste increíble, Blandito - Dijo, mirando al pequeño Pokémon verde, con gran admiración, y esté hizo un ruido orgulloso en reconocimiento de su alabanza.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Ash se acercó a Serena y le tomó la mano - ¿Y, lista para irnos? – Preguntó, a todo grupo, pero Serena podía decir que su enfoque era más para ella, y está sólo asintió y salieron, pero antes le dijo...

\- Pero antes, te diré algo Ash… - Le dijo Serena, un tanto molesta.

\- Amm, ¿qué sucede? – Dijo nervioso, pero después Serena sólo abrazó el brazo de Ash, pero muy fuerte, que provocó que hiciera una mueca de dolor - ¡Auch, ¿oye, cómo que apretas un poquito, no crees?! – Le dijo, sonrojado y adolorido al mismo tiempo por la acción de su novia.

\- Esté va a ser, tu castigo… - Ignorando la queja de Ash, y después dijo – Por dejarme esa vez, y va ser el consentirme y mimarme, en todo lo que quiera – Terminó apretando más el brazo que tenía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que sigues…? – Ash, se iba a enojar con Serena pero lo pensó bien, al ver su "linda" carita - ¿Decías algo, mi querido Ash? – Dijo Serena, con una sonrisa un tanto maligna, y con un aura oscura.

Ash tragó nervioso, al escucharla y verla, y sólo le dijo – ¿Yo...? Amm, nada mi princesa, hahahaha – Dijo nervioso, para luego pensar – _Creo que, me lo merezco… Pero, ¿por qué, a mí?_ \- Para luego, escuchar a Serena.

\- Entonces, ¿Vamos…? - Dijo Serena, empezando a caminar mientras se llevaba a Ash a rastras, mientras el resto del grupo los veían y reían nerviosos.

En eso, Alain preguntó algo curioso - Amm, ¿Él, va a estar bien? - Preguntó, mientras veía a Serena quien, se iba llevando a Ash a Rastras.

Bonnie contesta - Ahh, no te preocupes por Ash, sólo tiene que saber que no debe hacer llorar a una chica... - Después Mairin dice - Y más, si esa chica es su novia.

\- Será mejor, que los alcancemos - Dijo Clemont, mientras los demás asienten y empiezan a caminar.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **…**_


	10. Una breve, Paz y Tranquilidad

_**Una breve, Paz y Tranquilidad…**_

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Ash con Serena, estrangulando su brazo, estuvieron por detrás del resto del grupo, para mantenerse cerca de Houndoom quien caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza hacia abajo, Clemont era un poco delante, aparentemente sorprendido que no era el más lento del grupo, y él estaba hablando con Alain, quien parecía bastante interesado en el Brazo Aipom, mientras que Bonnie y Mairin estaban a la cabeza, y al parecer convirtiéndose en amigas rápidamente y discutiendo animadamente sus aspiraciones de convertirse en entrenadoras fuertes, señalando Ash y Alain como sus ídolos, el Charizard de Ash voló por encima, mientras que Infernape se quedó bastante cerca de la Ash y Serena.

Ash volvió a mirar a Houndoom, porque aún no podía creer que Malva abandonara a un Pokémon de esa manera, sabía que la Mega-Evolución requiere de un vínculo fuerte, así que ver un lazo como ese destruido, era bastante desgarrador ver, y ni siquiera podía imaginarse la vida sin Pikachu, y semejante idea lo hacía sentir vacío por dentro.

Ash sintió Serena apretando su brazo más fuerte, y aunque está en su castigo, ella lo miró con preocupación - ¿Qué estás pensando? - Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Ash miró a Pikachu en su hombro y luego de nuevo a Serena - Simplemente no puedo creer que un lazo, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para la Mega-Evolución, se rompa tan fácil - Dijo que, al oír su voz temblar de enfado.

Serena asintió – Sabes que, tú y Pikachu más bien, tú y todos tus Pokémon son diferentes por eso, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, ya liberando su agarre.

Ella había parecido leer su mente, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco impresionada, y miró de nuevo a Houndoom - Sin embargo, es probable que nunca pensó que su relación iba a cambiar... - No pudo terminar.

Serena está vez tomó su mano - No pienses así, eres muy diferente de Malva y nunca te unirías a una organización como el Equipo Flama, ¿verdad? – Dijo lo último como broma.

Ash suspiró - Alain se unió a ellos, sin siquiera saber lo que en realidad eran - Dijo, señalando al entrenador delante de ellos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza - Eso es diferente, los ayudó sin saber quiénes eran y qué estaban haciendo en realidad pero, cuando él lo descubrió y nos ayudó contra ellos, y Malva optó por unirse a ellos, pero ella sabía de todo lo que hicieron, y los dejó convertirla en alguien que no se preocupa por los Pokémon, y tú siempre te preocupas por los Pokémon, mira Ash luchaste contra Houndoom hace tan unos momentos, ahora quieres hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, ya que has demostrado que eres diferente a Malva – Terminó Serena.

Ash escuchaba todo lo que Serena le dijo, y pensó cuidadosamente sobre eso y Serena tenía razón, nunca se uniría a una organización como el Equipo Flama, y al igual que Alain, detendría inmediatamente a las personas que le hicieran daño a los Pokémon, y le sonrió a Serena - Eres la mejor, ¿sabías eso? – Preguntó mirando, a su novia.

Serena se sonrojó – Sólo quiero que no olvides quien eres, ahh y no creas que el alabarme va a hacer que te quite el castigo – Terminó, mientras volvía a apretar su brazo.

\- Auch, ¿oye por cuánto tiempo más, voy a estar castigado?... Además, ¿ya te dije, que lo sentía? – Preguntó, ya casi no sintiendo su brazo.

\- Hasta que yo lo diga, y sin discusiones – Dijo Serena, molesta por fuera, pero muy feliz en el interior, pero Ash sólo suspiró derrotado.

 **"Pikachu"** Pikachu dijo feliz, y juguetonamente pateó la cara de Ash, mientras le dedicaba una miraba que le decía  "gracias por el apoyo amigo, de verdad lo apreció".

Serena sonrió, miró a su alrededor y a medida que continuó a caminando, y luego tuvo una mirada de sorpresa, en su cara y sacó su Pokédex – Es cierto, no he averiguado, acerca de Infernape y Houndoom todavía - Ella dijo.

En 1er. Lugar, apuntó su Pokédex hacía Houndoom - _"Houndoom, el Pokémon negro, y la forma evolucionada de_ _Houndour_ _, se dice que los fuertes aullidos de Houndoom provocan terror en quien los oye."_ – Serena al escuchar eso se tensó un poco, y volteó a hacia atrás y vio a Houndoom, quien parece tan tímida.

Después apuntó su Pokédex a Infernape, y una imagen de él apareció en la pantalla - " _Infernape, el Pokémon llama, es la forma evolucionada de_ _Monferno_ _, la corona de fuego de Infernape refleja su fuego natural y su velocidad es inigualable"._

 **"¡Infernape!"** Infernape dijo con orgullo, sonriendo tras escuchar, lo que el Pokédex dijo sobre él.

Ash se rio - Sí que suena bastante bien, Infernape definitivamente tiene una naturaleza ardiente, y fue la razón principal por la que quedé, en los 4tos. De final, en la Liga Sinnoh – Dijo orgulloso Ash.

Serena miró a Infernape, sonriendo - Wow, por lo que has vencido a algunos rivales fuertes, ¿no es así, Infernape? - Ella preguntó.

Infernape asintió y luego Ash decidió presumir de sus Pokémon - Infernape sin duda, fue impresionante, y de hecho fuimos contra su antiguo entrenador en los 8vos. De final, y le ganamos a 3 Pokémon diferentes… - Miró con orgullo a Infernape – Créeme que te que voy a necesitar para la Liga Kalos, Infernape - Infernape asintió alegremente, pero de repente Ash, se dio cuenta de algo – Oye un momento... ¿Por qué, Infernape y Charizard están aquí, en 1er. Lugar? – Preguntó perplejo.

Serena se veía un poco nerviosa - Umm... B-bueno... Creo qué, pude haberle llamado al Profesor Oak, para ver si podía enviar a algunos de tus Pokémon para ayudarnos a rescatarte, pero no podía porque no tenía tu Pokédex, pero Charizard nos escuchó y bueno, él corrió pero como verás Infernape también lo escuchó y… Tomaron un paseo, en un avión de Pueblo Paleta, a Ciudad Lumiose y supongo que volaron aquí a partir de ahí – Dijo, mientras lo soltaba, y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

Ash sonrió - Wow... Gracias Serena… - Miró a Infernape y a Charizard, quien ahora volaba sobre ellos, y escuchándolos - Y gracias a ustedes amigos, y también por salvarnos a Greninja y a ahí - Infernape sonrió, y Charizard rugió alegremente en respuesta.

Serena sonrió también - Me alegro, de que fueron capaces de ayudar… - Miró de nuevo a Houndoom - Entonces, ¿qué crees, que debemos hacer respecto a Houndoom? - Ash tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de conseguir que responda de una manera específica, la miró con una expresión confusa - ¿Y, sabes de que estoy hablando? - Ella susurró.

Ash suspiró, y confirmó sus sospechas, pensó durante un par de minutos y luego habló - Creo que es un gran Pokémon e hizo todo lo que Malva le ordenaba y honestamente, si Infernape y Delphox no lo hubieran enfrentado antes, Pikachu y yo no habríamos ganado… - Miró a Houndoom, asegurándose de que no lo escuchara - Me encantaría que se uniera a nosotros, pero no sólo porque él es fuerte, sino porque quiero ayudarlo – Respondió Ash.

Serena acercó a Ash, más a ella e hizo que la abrazara, y el hizo lo mismo con ella – Ash… - Dijo ella - Eso es exactamente por lo que tienes que convencerlo para que se quede contigo, antes de que otros entrenadores, capturen a Houndoom, sólo a causa de su fuerza, tú eres la persona adecuada para hacerlo, ya que deseas ayudarlo a sanar – Le dijo Serena.

Ash sonrió - Voy a hablar con él, haré lo que pueda, para convencerlo… - Se detuvo y siguió caminando durante unos minutos más – Pero, tiene que ser su elección – Dijo finalmente.

 _ **Ahora, en el Centro Pokémon…**_

Se habían tomado un tiempo, pero el grupo finalmente había llegado al Centro Pokémon, y la enfermera Joy, quien estaba en el laboratorio de Lysandre, ahora estaba ayudando a la enfermera de Pueblo Geosenge, por lo que parecía que las cosas estarían operando rápidamente, y ambas enfermeras, se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente, y empezaban a revisar a todos los Pokémon de Alain, Mairin, Clemont, Serena y Ash, y Houndoom entró con ellos mientras Bonnie, Clemont y Mairin fueron a esperar juntos en el vestíbulo, le dieron a Alain una habitación y se fue a descansar, y mientras tanto, Serena y Ash esperaron en el frente, sentados en una banca, mirando el océano.

Serena miró a Ash - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a decirle a Houndoom? - Ella preguntó, mientras abrazaba su brazo, pero ya no tan fuerte.

Ash encogió los hombros - No estoy seguro… Quiero decir, supongo debo decirle verdad, y darle una elección de a donde quiera que ir ahora en adelante, él puede o bien tratar de hacer frente a lo que ha sucedido por su cuenta, o puede dejar otros ayudan de él y sólo quizás, le preguntaré si quiere venir con nosotros – Le contestó Ash.

Serena asintió - Bueno, no creo que debas pensarlo demasiado, sería mucho mejor que le digas exactamente lo que quieres – Le dice Serena.

Ash se rio y dio una mirada que Serena era a la vez divertida y sorprendida - ¿Estás bromeando, verdad…? – Preguntó - ¿Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste, pensando demasiado conmigo? – Dijo con cierta burla, pero luego dijo - ¡Auch! ¡Oye, era una broma! – Dijo cuándo, sintió su brazo siendo estrangulado por Serena.

Serena se sonrojó - Cállate… - Ella dijo, tratando de contener la risa, pero luego se irritó un poco – Debes saber, que te di suficientes pistas, y si no fueras tan cabeza du… - Dejó de hablar inmediatamente como Ash con su mano libre, tomó la mejilla de Serena, acercó su cara a la de ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Serena se sentía mareada, cuando Ash finalmente se echó hacia atrás y la miró - Lo sé, y perdóname por eso… - Dijo, sonriendo – Debí el haberme dado cuenta, pero finalmente te tengo ahora… - Serena se le quedó mirando fijamente, aturdida y sonrojada y Ash se rio - Ahora, ¿quién es la que, no tiene ni idea? - Bromeó.

Serena logró recuperar la compostura - Yo... - Ella sacudió la cabeza, y tomó la decisión de no discutir, y después le sonríe de manera desafiante, y tomó a Ash y lo acercó a ella y esta vez ella le dio un beso, estaba satisfecha ya que esta vez, cuando ella se retiró, está vez Ash tenía la expresión atolondrada - 2 pueden jugar ese juego… - Ella se rio, y con sus dedos en forma de "V", pero luego ella dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ash – Pero sabes, me debes otro beso, cuando estuvimos en la base del Equipo Flama, y está vez no nos molestarán… - Decía Serena, con su cara sonrojada, mientras se acercaba a un sonrojado Ash, quien por su puesto no oponía resistencia, y cuando sus labios se iban a tocar...

Fueron interrumpidos, porque escucharon un leve **"Cof, cof"** desde las puertas del Centro Pokémon, y vieron a una de las enfermeras Joy, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, con su mano en su sonrojada mejilla mientras sonreía, y tenía una bandeja con las Pokébolas de Ash y Serena, y no sólo ella estaba parada ahí, y sonrojada… También Charizard los veía con una sonrisa pícara, Pikachu estaba sonrojado pero con los ojos tapados, por cortesía de Infernape quien desviaba la mirada sonrojado, al igual que Houndoom, ambos tras verse en la posición en la que estaban, se separaron rápido, y después de eso Pikachu saltó sobre la banca y rápidamente se subió en el hombro de Ash, mientras que Houndoom se dirigía a la playa, mientras que Charizard y Infernape estaban cerca de la banca.

\- Bu-bueno, sus Pokémon ya están mucho mejor ahora... - Dijo la enfermera Joy, algo nerviosa por lo que vio anteriormente - Greninja está bastante cansado, pero debería estar en plena forma después de unos días de descanso - Ella le dijo a Ash.

Ash sonrió - Gracias enfermera Joy… - Él dijo, y miró a Houndoom - Umm... ¿Houndoom, está bien? - Preguntó.

La enfermera, miró al Pokémon canino en la playa - Su problema no es físico, más bien es emocional, pero supongo que lo saben, y estoy al tanto de la situación, la Oficial Jenny me dio una llamada… - Ella suspiró y luego miró a Ash - Jenny parecía pensar que serías una buena opción para ser su entrenador – Dijo la enfermera.

Serena sintió muy satisfecha, al oír eso y miró a Ash, esperando que se viera feliz también, pero él parecía sorprendido – ¿Y-yo…? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, y miró a Houndoom y luego de nuevo a la enfermera Joy - ¿Quiero decir?, claro que me encantaría ayudarlo pero, ¿por qué, la Oficial Jenny creé, que sería un buen entrenador, para él? – Preguntó.

La enfermera Joy sonrió - Houndoom ha sido uno de los Pokémon más fuertes, de una de las entrenadoras más fuertes en la Región Kalos durante años, casi nunca perdía una batalla, un Pokémon así, respeta a los que logran derrotarlo, y él te respeta por haberlo vencido y estoy segura de que va a respetar la forma en que tratas a tus Pokémon también - Con eso se dio una mirada más a Houndoom, y regresó en el interior, pero antes le dijo algo que los dejo rojos, a ambos – Por cierto, antes que nada puedo ver que ambos son felices juntos pero, deben saber que hay un momento y un lugar, para que se hagan sus "cariñitos" – Dijo la enfermera, mientras les daba un guiño a ambos, dejándolos avergonzados, mientras los Pokémon, se estaban riendo pero luego recuperaban la compostura.

 _ **Dejando, a nuestros Tortolitos favoritos…**_

Serena observaba a Ash, quien estaba pensando por unos momentos y luego decidió romper el silencio - ¿Y, bien? - Ella preguntó.

Ash miró - Creo que, voy a llamar al Profesor Oak… - Él dijo y miró a Charizard y a Infernape - Lo siento amigos, pero está vez, no me acompañaran… - Ellos asintieron, y claramente ya lo esperaban, pero todavía tenían una mirada triste - Tengo que darles la oportunidad, a mis Pokémon de Kalos, en la última batalla de gimnasio, pero no se preocupen, porque ustedes 2 serán definitivamente importantes para la Liga - Charizard rugió alegremente, mientras Infernape levantaba emocionado su puño.

Serena siguió Ash y a sus Pokémon a dentro del Centro Pokémon, y todos ellos se acercaron al teléfono y Ash se sentó, haciéndole un espacio a Serena para sentarse junto a él, y cuando se sentó junto a él, otra vez abrazó su brazo, y Ash resignado a eso marcó un número, mientras tenía una mirada nerviosa y Serena miró lo inquisitivamente - ¿Qué, te pasa? - Ella preguntó.

Antes de que Ash, pudiera contestar el teléfono contestaron en el otro extremo, y la madre de Ash apareció en la pantalla, junto al Profesor Oak - _¡Ash…!_ \- Ella gritó - _¡¿Cómo estás…?!_ \- Ella preguntó - _¡¿Estás bien…?!_ \- Miró a Serena - _¡Muchas gracias, Serena…!_ \- Ella gritó - _¡Sé que estabas preocupada por mí y es por eso que el Profesor Oak, tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, pero yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, porque vi en las noticias de que Charizard y Infernape se habían ido a ese avión, y de todas formas muchas gracias por salvar a mi Ash, eres una chica increíble_! – Dijo la madre de Ash.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con el bombardeo de Delia, y miró a Ash, deseando que decir algo, y miró hacia atrás y el sólo encogió los hombros – Ahí tienes, tu respuesta… - Dijo, en respuesta a su pregunta de antes de que el teléfono había sido contestado, volvió a mirar a su madre - Hola mamá - Él dijo.

Los ojos de Delia se encendieron "literalmente" - _¡¿Qué?...! ¡Fuiste secuestrado y ¿todo lo que dices, es "hola"?! ¡Acabas, de derrotar a un miembro de la Élite 4, de la Región Kalos y ¿todo lo que dices, es "hola"?!_ – Dijo la histérica, madre de Ash.

Ash pareció sorprendido - Espera... ¿Cómo, sabes acerca de eso? – Preguntó, y Serena pudo ver que se había sonrojado.

La ira de Delia ahora había desaparecido, y ahora se veía muy orgullosa - _Oh Ash, estás en todas las noticias, eres un héroe y en Pueblo Paleta, la noticia se dispersó hace unos minutos y ya hay cerca de 30 personas, que me han llamado para pedirme que haga una firma de autógrafos, para sus hijos cuando llegues a casa_ – Le contesta, su madre feliz.

Serena estaba luchando para contener la risa, y se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba desconcertado por completo a la idea de ser una celebridad, por algo que había sucedido no hace mucho, se intercambiaba una mirada interrogativa con Pikachu, volvió a mirar a su madre - Umm... Bueno... Supongo que lo haré… - Él dijo - Sin embargo, todavía tengo mucho que hacer aquí – Terminó Ash.

Delia sonrió - _Lo sé, Ash…_ \- Ella dijo, y miró a Serena – _Serena, querida por favor no dejes que la fama, se le suba a la cabeza, no queremos que se vuelva arrogante, tiene que mantener la concentración_ – Le pidió Delia, a Serena.

Serena sonrió - No se preocupe Sra. Ketchum, creo que Ash va a estar bien…. - Ella le hizo un guiño a Ash - Y sé cómo conseguir que se enfoque… - Dijo mientras, apretaba su brazo, haciendo que Ash haga una mueca de dolor, pero disimuladamente.

Delia asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta - _Bueno, voy a dejarlos hablar con el Profesor Oak, ahora… \- _ Miró a Ash _- Buena suerte cariño_ \- Ella agitó la mano y luego a la izquierda.

Profesor Oak suspiró y luego se sentó en la parte frontal del teléfono - _Hola, Ash y también a ti Serena…_ \- Él dijo, y ellos lo saludaron igual, el profesor miró detrás de ellos, a Charizard y a Infernape - _Bueno, estoy feliz de ver, que Charizard y Infernape fueron capaces de ayudarlos_ \- Dijo, sonriendo.

Ash asintió – Ellos, nos salvaron a Greninja y a mí, de una situación difícil... - Volvió a mirar a sus y Pokémon y sonrió con tristeza, antes de mirar al profesor - Me encanta estar con ellos, pero... Ya sabes – Decía Ash.

El Profesor Oak, parecía entenderlo - _Sí, pero te preocupes, Bulbasaur y yo, tenemos un régimen de entrenamiento duro y listo para todos tus Pokémon, y estoy seguro de que Charizard y Infernape lo disfrutarán…_ \- Serena miró a los tipo fuego, quienes ahora estaban mirando muy intrigados - _En realidad Ash, hay otro Pokémon que vino aquí para el entrenamiento, y es posible que desees verlo_ – Dijo el profesor.

Ash miró sorprendido y emocionado - Apuesto a que sé, quien es - Dijo.

El Profesor Oak sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, miró en algún lugar fuera de la pantalla y la agitó, Serena pudo escuchar un ruido fuerte como si alguien estuviera corriendo, y luego un Pokémon tortuga azul, había aparecido en el regazo de Profesor, y se veía feliz de ver a Ash. _**"¡Squirtle!"**_ Él dijo.

Serena se dio cuenta de Ash mirando bastante feliz - ¡Hey Squirtle…! - Él dijo - ¿Cómo, va la lucha contra el fuego? – Preguntó Ash.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡Squirtle-squirt**_ _ **!"**_ Squirtle dijo, mirándose orgulloso.

\- ¡Increíble…! - Dijo Ash, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada confusa de Serena y decidió explicarle - Squirtle ayuda luchando, contra los incendios con un grupo de otros Squirtle, y se les conoce como "El Escuadrón Squirtle"… - Luego sonrió nerviosamente a Squirtle - Uhh... Squirtle, me gustaría que conocieras a Serena, ella es mi novia... – Dijo Ash, sonrojado.

Squirtle parecía completamente sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. _**"¡Squirtle!"**_ Gritó alegremente.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Squirtle - Dijo Serena.

El Profesor sonrió – _La Oficial Jenny dijo que el "Escuadrón Squirtle" podrían ser capaces de hacer sus deberes, sin tu Squirtle por un tiempo para que pueda entrenar, y ayudarte en la Liga Kalos…_ \- Él explicó - _Squirtle va a ayudarnos, a Bulbasaur y a mí, con el régimen del entrenamiento_ – Explicó el Profesor.

\- Estupendo - Dijo Ash.

El Profesor luego tomó un par de Pokébolas - _Muy bien, muchacho tengo las Pokébolas de Charizard e Infernape aquí, te las voy a enviar a en este momento, sólo escanea tu Pokédex…_ \- Ash lo hizo, y luego coloca el Profesor Oak, coloca las Pokébolas en una bandeja, y Serena se sorprendió al ver que se desvanecen en una luz brillante, para luego estar con la boca abierta, por ver el cómo las 2 Pokébolas aparecían en una bandeja, justo al lado de Ash - _Ahora, creo que deben despedirse, para hacer el cambio_ – Dijo el profesor.

Ash miró a Charizard e Infernape – Muy bien chicos, ya es hora pero no se preocupen, nos veremos pronto - Los 2 Pokémon de fuego asintieron, Infernape abrazó a Ash, y luego se fue al lado Charizard, quien acarició a Pikachu un poco.

Entonces, Serena se levantó - Gracias… - Ella les dice a Infernape y Charizard, y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos - Ustedes 2 realmente nos salvaron - Se adelantó y los abrazó a la vez sorprendiéndolos, pero entonces sintió que ambos les regresaba el abrazo.

Serena se sentó y observó como Ash regresó a ambos a sus Pokébolas, y las colocó en la bandeja, sin embargo, él no los envió - Umm... Profesor Oak, de hecho voy a enviarle otro Pokémon - Él dijo.

El Profesor Oak, pareció sorprendido - _¿Por qué, ese cambio?_ \- Preguntó.

Serena vio, que Ash miraba a Houndoom, quien todavía estaba fuera en la playa, y luego volvió a mirar a la pantalla - Yo... Quisiera dejar espacio para otra persona, ¿y hay alguien, en específico que le gustaría, que fuera? – Preguntó Ash.

El Profesor Oak, lo pensó por un momento - _Bueno... Tienes un Talonflame ahora, ¿verdad…?_ \- Ash asintió - _Me encantaría ver, cómo el como convive, con algunos de tus otros Pokémon voladores, como Swellow, Staraptor y Unfezant, ¿te importaría enviarlo?_ – Le preguntó.

Ash lo pensó por un momento, y luego asintió y sacó una Pokébola, y luego en llamó a Talonflame - ¿Hey Talonflame? - dijo Ash.

 **"¡Talonflame!"** dijo Talonflame, y se puso de pie delante del monitor de vídeo.

Ash se veía un poco nervioso - ¿Oye, crees qué podrías, ayudar al Profesor Oak, por un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta? - Él le pidió expresamente.

Talonflame se volteó y miró al monitor, y el Profesor Oak sonrió - _Hola Talonflame…_ \- Él dijo – _Sabes, ¿me preguntaba, cómo podrías convivir, con algunos de los otros Pokémon voladores de Ash?, creo que podrías ser capaz de darle, a Staraptor una buena carrera, él ha estado ganando mucho últimamente_ – Dijo divertido, el profesor.

Talonflame parecía satisfecho, y volvió a mirar a Ash y asintió, y Ash sonrió - Gracias amigo… - Y, Ash acarició el pico del ave de fuego - Y voy a necesitarte pronto, vas a ser importante en contra del Gimnasio Snowbelle - Talonflame asintió, él y Ash tenían un último adiós, antes de que Ash le regresará a su Pokébola y lo colocó con Charizard y Infernape en la bandeja.

Serena observaba, intrigada por el cómo Ash vuelve a escanear su Pokédex, y las 3 Pokébolas desaparecieron, y luego reaparecieron en la pantalla, y esta vez con el Profesor Oak - _De acuerdo Ash, todos están aquí a salvo_ – Dijo el Profesor feliz.

\- Muy bien, gracias Profesor Oak… - Dijo Ash - Voy a hablar con usted muy pronto, y adiós a ti también Squirtle - Ash terminó.

\- Adiós Profesor Oak, Adiós Squirtle - Serena añadió.

\- _Adiós, a todos_ – El profesor, dijo y la llamada terminó.

 _ **Fin de la llamada…**_

Ash miró a Serena, una vez que la llamada había terminado - Bueno, creo que voy a ir a hablar con Houndoom ahora - Él dijo.

Serena asintió - Sí, eso es una buena idea… - Ella sostuvo su mano - ¿Qué quieres que vaya contigo? - Ella preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza - No, gracias creo que debería hablar con él a solas… - Miró hacia Houndoom - Probablemente va a querer algo de privacidad – Le dijo, a Serena.

 _ **Ahora en la Playa…**_

Ash salió con Pikachu después de eso, y se dirigió hacia la playa, para hablar con Houndoom, quien miraba hacia atrás para ver quien se acercaba, pero volvió a mirar a la playa una vez vio a Ash, y esté se sintió aliviado al ver que Houndoom no estaba molesto, por haberse entrometió en su privacidad.

\- Hola Houndoom… - Dijo Ash, y Houmdoom gruñó en respuesta, no fue un gruñido enojado, más de un reconocimiento al saludo de Ash, quien se sentó junto a él - Sabes, el olor del mar ha sido siempre uno de mis favoritos, ¿y, veo qué también el tuyo, no? – Le pregunta, al Pokémon oscuro.

Houndoom miró a Ash, con una leve expresión de sorpresa, estaba claro que no había esperado a que Ash fuese casual. **"Hou..."** Dijo, mirando el mar y asintiendo, incluso dio un resoplido y cerró los ojos, saboreando el olor.

Ash sonrió e hizo lo mismo, tomó un largo resoplido y saboreó el olor con los ojos cerrados, se acordó de su paseo por la playa con Serena y la felicidad que sentía, que sólo parecía aumentar, después abrió los ojos y miró a Houndoom, quien se sorprendió al ver que él lo estuviera mirando - Probablemente te estés preguntando, ¿el por qué, he venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo, verdad? - Preguntó.

Houndoom asintió. **"Hou..."** Él dijo.

Ash volvió a mirar hacia el océano, y pensó en lo que Serena había dicho de no pensarlo demasiado, y decidió decirlo ya - Houndoom, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil en este momento, y sé que debes recordar un montón de buenos momentos con Malva, y que debió ser muy difícil de tratar con la persona en que se convirtió, y tiene que ser difícil pensar en lo que te hizo hacer, que ni siquiera te aprecia... - Se detuvo y miró a Houndoom que ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo - Siento que te trajera malos recuerdos, pero sólo quiero que sepas que entiendo lo difícil que es para ti en este momento – Dijo Ash.

Houndoom asintió, lo que sorprendió un poco a Ash, después miraba a Pikachu en el hombro de Ash, y el ratón eléctrico asintió alentadoramente. **"Pikachu"** Él dijo.

Ash continuó ¿Houndoom, me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo? - preguntó Ash, sorprendiendo incluso a sí mismo con la rapidez con que era capaz de decirlo - Creo que podríamos ayudarnos, unos a otros y ser buenos amigos – Le dijo, sonriéndole.

Houmdoom parecía aturdido, claramente no esperó que le hiciera esta pregunta, sin embargo Ash estaba contento de que no se veía enojado tal vez, incluso se veía un poco satisfecho por la solicitud.

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonido fuerte y mecánico, viniendo del aire, y Ash sintió un peso que se quitaba el hombro, y miró hacia arriba, furioso al ver el Equipo Rocket, en su globo de aire caliente Meowth, Pikachu estaba en una caja de cristal, enganchada a un brazo mecánico.

El Equipo Rocket, gritaba su lema y Ash los miraba enojados - ¡¿Es, en serio?! ¡Devuélvanme a Pikachu ahora! - Gritó con rabia.

Ash buscaba en su cinturón, y estaba a punto de tomar y lanzar, la Pokébola de Pidgeot, pero Houndoom se le adelantó y gritó con rabia. **"¡Hou…!"** Miró de nuevo a Ash, como si le decía que no se moleste, y Ash sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El Equipo Rocket sonrió hacia abajo, y Jessie y James lanzaron a Gourgeist e Inkay, mientras Jessie bajó la mirada hacia Houndoom junto a Ash - ¿Qué pasa, con ese Houndoom? - Ella preguntó. Houndoom respondió con una ráfaga de llamas, que Meowth apenas logró maniobrar el globo lo suficiente como para esquivar, Jessie parecía furioso - ¡Me hiciste enojar, perro tonto…! ¡Gourgeist Pulso obscuro! - Ella gritó.

James agregó a Inkay al ataque – ¡Ok Inkay, échales un dolor de cabecita! - Él llamó, para que Inkay usará su Psicorrayo.

Houndoom enterró sus patas, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la hizo girar hacia delante, lanzando un Pulso obscuro, de vuelta a los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket, su pulso obscuro fácilmente pasó a través de sus ataques y chocó contra Gourgeist y Inkay, mandándolos de nuevo con el Equipo Rocket, golpeando tanto a Wobbuffet y a Meowth, derribándolos y Jessie y James parecían entrar en pánico.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Houndoom…! - Ash felicitó - ¿Crees que, puedas ayudar a Pikachu? - Le preguntó.

Houndoom asintió, pero Jessie se burló – Hahahaha, ni se molesten bobos, hemos diseñado este brazo mecánico para que nada pueda romperlo, ningún Pokémon podrá… - Sus ojos se abrieron, al ver como Houndoom lanzó un Lanza Llamas, que afectó al brazo robótico, y de paso a la caja de cristal de Pikachu.

Ash vio que las llamas de Houndoom envolvieron el brazo mecánico, sin saber qué esperar, Jessie parecida bastante segura de que la máquina era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier ataque, el ataque de Houndoom se detuvo, y el brazo robótico seguía en pie, sosteniendo la caja de Pikachu, después Houndoom entrecerró los ojos, a punto de lanzar otro ataque, pero luego hubo un fuerte crujido y el brazo que sostenía a Pikachu se rompió, dejando caer la caja, pero Houndoom, con una velocidad increíble, saltó a lo alto y lo atrapó con sus cuernos, aterrizando perfectamente junto a Ash, quien tomó la caja y puso en libertad Pikachu.

\- ¡Gracias, Houndoom…! - Ash dijo feliz y Pikachu saltó sobre el hombro de Ash y lo fulminó con la mirada, al Equipo Rocket, que parecía nervioso - ¡Está bien, ustedes 3 no se vayan enojados...! ¡Sólo váyanse, Pikachu usa Atactrueno y mándalos a volar! – Le dijo Ash.

Pikachu dio un salto y gritó, **"¡Pikachu!"** Disparó un potente rayo, a cual se le unió un poderoso Lanza Llamas, de Houndoom y los 2 ataques, se mezclaron y golpearon el centro del globo Meowth, y la parte superior de la misma se borró por completo y luego hubo una explosión masiva.

El Equipo Rocket, levantó la vista hacia la parte que falta de su globo, exasperados temerosos, y luego echó un vistazo a Ash, Pikachu y Houndoom, antes de ser lanzados por la explosión…

\- ¡AHHHH, sí no hubiera sido por ese Houmdoom, ese Pikachu ya sería nuestro, como me hace rabiar! – Gritaba Jessie, mientras pataleaba como una niña.

\- Tienes razón, pero… ¿No les parecía un poco familiar?, parecía más fuerte que otros Houmdoom… - Dijo James, pensando.

\- No lo sé, pero ¿qué les parece si lo decimos rápido, antes de que los niños que leen el capítulo, se aburran? – Dijo Meowth, y Jessie y James asienten.

\- ¡NOS, MANDARON A VOLAR, OTRA VEZ…! – Gritaron, mientras desaparecían en el infinito.

 _ **En el Centro Pokémon…**_

Serena había estado hablando con la enfermera Joy, cuando oyó una explosión masiva a fuera, e inmediatamente salió, preocupada de que Lysandre había vuelto y había herido a Ash, sin embargo, a la vista la saludó, un Ash sonriente, con Pikachu y Houndoom mirando muy felices.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Serena preguntó, corriendo hacia Ash y abrazándolo.

Ash la abrazó y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió – Ahh, no te preocupes, sólo era, el Equipo Rocket, molestando como siempre – Dijo Ash, con los ojos cerrados.

Serena suspiró - ¿Es qué, alguna vez van a renunciar? - Miró a Pikachu y luego a Houndoom - ¿Qué es lo que trataron de hacer, ahora? – Preguntó.

Ash, la miró a los ojos – Atraparon a Pikachu, con una de esas cajas de cristal y sus brazos robóticos… - Luego sonrió a Houndoom – Pero, Houndoom salvó el día, y después rescató a Pikachu y nos ayudó a deshacernos de ellos – Contó Ash, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Houmdoom.

Serena sonrió - Eso es genial… - Miró a Houndoom, con los ojos brillantes - Gracias por su ayuda, Houndoom, eso fue muy amable de su parte – Le dijo, Serena mientras acariciaba la parte inferior de su hocico.

Houndoom ladró alegremente y luego levantó la vista hacia Ash **"¡Hou..!"** Él volvió a ladrar, y Ash pareció sorprendido.

Serena sonrió - Houndoom... ¿Quieres ir con Ash? - Ella preguntó.

Houndoom asintió y sonrió, Ash le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó una Pokébola - Houndoom, sé que vamos a ser grandes amigos, vamos a superar cualquier problema, juntos y sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil en este momento, pero sé que estaré ahí para ti… - Houndoom asintió, Ash levantó la Pokébola - ¿Listo…? - Houndoom sólo necesitaba para responder levantando su pata y golpeándola contra la Pokébola y una luz roja lo envolvió y él entró, la Pokébola se sacudió una vez, dos veces, y luego una 3ra. Vez, antes de detenerse y quedarse quieta, Ash no pensó 2 veces, e hizo su al atrapar a un nuevo Pokémon - ¡Muy bien, tengo un Houndoom! - Gritó alegremente.

 **"¡Pi-Pikachu!"** Pikachu añadió alegremente.

\- Felicidades Ash - Serena dijo con una gran sonrisa, era feliz no sólo por Ash, sino también por Houndoom, no hay un mejor entrenador, para ayudarle a recuperarse del abandono de Malva.

Ash sonrió - Gracias… - Él le tomó la mano y regresaron al Centro Pokémon - Ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre – Dijo sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Serena rio – Típico, de ti – Dijo divertida.

Los 2 caminaron de vuelta al Centro Pokémon, y encontraron sus amigos y se disponían a comer, Alain había vuelto hacia abajo de su descanso y se unió, mientras que Mairin, Clemont y Bonnie también ya estaban recibiendo algo de comer, todo el mundo finalmente consiguió algo de comer, y se sentaron en una mesa grande.

\- Es bueno para finalmente relajarse un poco… - Clemont dijo, mientras se sentaba y simplemente mirando el techo - Han sido, unos días muy agitados… 1ro. Con la Exhibición, después Ash y Greninja y de último esto… - Dijo suspirando de cansancio.

Mairin parecía confundido - ¿Qué, quieres decir? – Pregunta.

Serena se sonrojó, y Ash la atacó de elogios sobre sus espectáculos como Artista Pokémon, le explicó a Mairin el cómo Serena, había estado haciendo sus actos en las Exhibiciones, y consiguió las 3 Llaves de la Princesa, y del como casi vence, a la actual Reina Kalos, Aria claro que decidió omitir, su "Evolución" porque lo último que necesitaba era el que Alain la desafiara - Ella es increíble, y definitivamente va a ganar la próxima vez - Ash dijo con orgullo.

Alain parecía intrigado - He oído hablar de las Exhibiciones, aunque no estoy, muy emocionado con eso, pero he oído que requiere de mucha práctica y buen trabajo en equipo con los Pokémon – Dijo Alain.

Serena asintió - Definitivamente es mucho trabajo, pero también es muy divertido además Delphox, Pancham y Sylveon realmente parece gustarles demasiado, por lo que es perfecto para nosotros – Dijo Serena feliz.

Mairin miró a Ash - Y entonces, ¿qué les pasó a ti y a Greninja? - Ella preguntó.

Serena suspiró - Pues bien, en la Clase Maestra, que añadieron un toque en el que podía tener un compañero de equipo, Ash se unió a mí y en la final donde luchamos contra Aria, y creo que sabes acerca de la forma especial de Ash y Greninja, que es algo así como una Mega-Evolución, y a veces recibe el daño que Greninja, pero Greninja se quemó en la batalla y Ash terminó en el hospital – Contó Serena.

Ash encogió los hombros – Ohh, vamos no fue tan malo… - Él dijo, pero luego - ¡Auch! ¡¿Oye, qué dije?! – Dijo con dolor.

Serena, apretó su brazo y lo miró - Estuviste, en coma... - Ella dijo en tono enfadado - Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, y no sabíamos si ibas a despertar – Dijo.

\- Oye, pero mírame, estoy bien y… - Ash, no terminó porque Serena, dijo algo distinto.

\- ¡Castigo…! – Tras decir eso, apretó más su brazo, y Ash se quejó del dolor.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Ya, ya…! ¡Por favor Serena, me rindo, me rindo…! – Decía un adolorido Ash, mientras todos los veían con unas sonrisas nerviosas.

Bonnie decidió interrumpir - Vamos a hablar de otras cosas… - Miró a Alain y Mairin - Entonces, ¿qué están ustedes pensando en hacer ahora? – Preguntó.

Alain responder en primer lugar - Bueno, yo planeó buscar a Lysandre, tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, de hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho – Dijo Alain, algo serio.

Mairin asintió – Y, yo te ayudaré… - Ella dijo con orgullo - Podemos viajar juntos de nuevo – Dijo feliz.

Alain negó con la cabeza - Todavía no, Mairin… - Él dijo. Parecía que estaba a punto de discutir, pero Alain levantó la mano para decirle que guardara silencio - No te preocupes, vamos a viajar juntos de nuevo pronto, pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, esta es mi lucha – Dijo Alain.

Mairin veía triste, pero asintió - Siempre y cuando prometas, que podemos viajar juntos cuando haya terminado – Dijo Mairin.

Alain sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - Por supuesto, lo prometo - Esto hizo a Mairin poco más feliz.

Bonnie jadeó como si tuviera una idea - ¡Oh! Mairin entonces, ¿porque no viajas con nosotros? - Ella preguntó con entusiasmo, y miró a Ash - ¿Eso está bien, Ash? – Preguntó.

Ash sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - Claro, si Mairin quiere, sería grandioso - Él dijo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza - Por supuesto, cuantos más, mejor – Dijo Serena, soltando el brazo de Ash.

Clemont dio un pulgar hacia arriba - Sí, ¿por qué no vienes, Mairin? - Él dijo.

Mairin pareció sorprendido, era claro que no había esperado para ser recibida con tanta facilidad por todos ellos - ¿En serio? - Ella preguntó, mirando a Ash.

Ash asintió - Sí, vamos a Ciudad Snowbelle… - Él dijo - Voy a ganar, mi 8va. Medalla de gimnasio y luego voy a la Liga Kalos – Dijo confiado.

Los ojos de Mairin se abrieron con asombro - ¡Wow…! - Ella dijo, con entusiasmo y miró a Bonnie, quien sonríe alentadoramente y luego volvió a mirar a Ash - Muy bien, iré – Dijo feliz.

Serena miró a Alain, que parecían estar contento con este desarrollo, entonces miró a Ash - Así que ahora tenemos a 2 nuevos miembros de nuestro grupo - Ella dijo, felizmente.

\- Sí - Dijo Ash, felizmente.

Clemont parecía confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó.

Ash sonrió con una mirada traviesa y luego sacó una Pokébola - ¿Por qué, no lo averiguan? - Lanzó la Pokébola y liberó a Houndoom junto a él.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron - ¿Houndoom se unió a ti? - Preguntó, mirando emocionada.

Alain miró sorprendido e impresionado - Increíble… - Él dijo - Ash, Houndoom realmente, debe respetarte – Dijo.

 **"¡Hou…!"** Houndoom ladró, de acuerdo con Alain.

Ash se veía un poco avergonzado - Eh... Bueno... Tal vez… - Sonrió a Houndoom - Houndoom y yo, vamos a ser buenos amigos de ahora en adelante, y hemos decidido ayudarnos uno al otro – Dijo Ash.

Clemont estaba mirando a Ash, sin habla - Ash... Simplemente no puedes, dejar de impresionar a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? - Ash se rio con nerviosismo.

Mairin contempló a Houndoom en estado de shock - Wow, con Houndoom vas a ser difícil de superar en la Liga Kalos - Ella dijo.

Serena está vez, abrazó el cuello de y pegó su mejilla a la de él, mientras parecía orgullosa – Ash, va a ganar estoy más que segura... - Dijo alegremente - Pikachu y Houndoom van a marcar el camino, ¿verdad? - Ella le habló a los 2 Pokémon.

Pikachu saltó sobre la espalda de Houndoom y se levantó el puño con confianza. " **¡Pika!"** Gritó, con una determinada expresión.

 **"¡Hou…!"** Houndoom ladró con una sonrisa.

Ash se rio - ¡Estoy tan emocionado…! - Él dijo - No puedo esperar a llegar a Ciudad Snowbelle – Dijo emocionado.

Ash continuó hablando sobre su emoción, pero justo en ese momento, Serena comenzó a recordar su último encuentro con Palermo, y con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado por completo de su reunión con ella, pero ahora pensando en ir a Ciudad Snowbelle, Serena se dio cuenta de que reuniría con Palermo, ¿De qué, quería hablar con Serena?... Palermo había le mencionado que carecía de independencia ¿acaso, sabe una manera de superar eso?... Serena sabía que la única manera de averiguarlo, sería hablar con ella en Ciudad Snowbelle.

 ** _En el camino, a Pueblo Vaniville..._**

Ash y sus amigos estaban ahora en el camino otra vez, habían partido, a la mañana siguiente después de los acontecimientos en Pueblo Geosenge, la Oficial Jenny les había advertido sobre Lysandre, y se Alain había quedado atrás para discutir el asunto con ella, planeaba escuchar interrogatorio con Malva, Mairin había estado triste de dejarlo de nuevo, pero después de unos días, se había ajustado para estar con su nuevo grupo de amigos, Chespie y el Chespin de Clemont se habían llevado bien y se unido a un par de veces para robar los Pokélitos de Serena.

El grupo había estado viajando durante un par de semanas, los Pokémon de Ash ahora estaban totalmente recuperados después de sus batallas contra el Equipo Flama, y que había estado haciendo algo de entrenamiento intensivo, Houndoom estaba buscando, por el momento, ser el más fuerte, lo que claramente había frustrado a Greninja, que se había acostumbrado a ser el "As" de Ash, y en realidad había estado algo deprimido, desde los eventos en Pueblo Geosenge, era evidente que no estaba contento con su derrota, por el Charizard de Alain, y ahora siendo eclipsado por Houndoom en sesiones de entrenamiento, que se frustraba más.

Actualmente, el grupo se detuvo por un río, para ir hacia Pueblo Vaniville, Ash había aceptado parar allí para que Serena, visitar a su madre, antes de llegar a la Ciudad Snowbelle, se había dado cuenta que ella parecía un poco nerviosa por llegar a Ciudad Snowbelle, se acordó de que esa mujer, Palermo le había pedido que la encontrara ahí, y Serena estaba nerviosa, por lo que le iba a pedir.

Ash estaba discutiendo animadamente su próxima batalla en el Gimnasio Snowbelle, cuando de repente, una voz gritó con sorpresa desde los árboles - ¡Ash, chicos…! - Ash se dio la vuelta, y él sonrió, viendo su amigo Sawyer - No esperaba verlos a aquí... - Sawyer dijo, mirando a su alrededor en todo el mundo, miró a Mairin por sorpresa - Hola, soy Sawyer - Él dijo.

Mairin sonrió - Soy Mairin… - Ella dijo - Sólo he estado, viajando con ellos por poco tiempo - Miró a Ash - ¿De, donde se conocen? – Le pregunta.

\- Sawyer y yo, nos hicimos amigos en Ciudad Laverre, y hemos luchado un par de veces, ha estado ganando medallas también - Ash respondió.

Sawyer asintió - Sí, y ¿adivinen qué?, ya tengo las 8, con la medalla del Gimnasio Snowbelle, y creo que los 2 estamos de camino a la Liga Kalos ahora – Dijo animado.

Serena interrumpió como Ash bajó la vista, con un poco de vergüenza - Bueno verás Sawyer, Ash prolongó, su Batalla de Gimnasio para que pudiéramos ir a mi Exhibición Clase Maestra, ha sido muy paciente, pero todavía no tiene las 8 medallas aún – Dijo Serena.

\- Oh… - Sawyer dijo, mirando sorprendido, pero luego sonrió - Bueno, eso fue muy amable de tu Ash… - Él dijo, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron - ¡Ash! - Gritó de repente.

Ash pareció sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó, sin saber la sorpresa de Sawyer.

Sawyer corrió hacia delante, extendiendo su cuaderno a Ash – ¡Quisiera, que por favor firmaras esto…! - El grito - Es cierto que venciste a Malva, ¿verdad? - Se preguntó, y con la admiración en sus ojos.

Ash suspiró - Bueno... Más o menos, es decir que ya había sido debilitada - Miró a Houndoom, quien estaba observando la escena, habiendo terminado su comida.

Sawyer siguió su mirada y sus ojos de alguna manera se ampliaron aún más - ¡Wow…! - Gritó, realmente en voz alta para que todo el mundo se taparon los oídos, haciendo una mueca, y corrió hacia Houndoom - ¡Entonces, es verdad…! ¡He oído que Malva, dejó a Houndoom y que lo llevaste contigo! ¡Wow, en verdad, se ve muy fuerte ahora…! - Él dijo con entusiasmo, y le tendió la libreta a Houndoom - Houndoom, ¿podrías poner la huella de tu pata, en ese espacio vacío justo ahí? - Sawyer se declaró.

Houndoom parecía confundido, pero lo hizo, se metió la pata en un poco de tierra y luego pateó a la página, dejando su huella de la pata, Ash le dio una sonrisa al mirar por encima, luego Sawyer se arrodilló junto a Pikachu que estaba comiendo en el suelo, al lado del asiento de Ash - ¿Y Pikachu, que también, por favor? – Preguntó, Pikachu obligado así que sumergió la mano en la salsa de tomate para dejar una impresión, Sawyer levantó su libreta, mirando con asombro – ¡Wow…! - Dijo, mirando como si acabara de ganar la lotería - ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo, de por sí, muy feliz.

Serena rio – Muy bien Sawyer, no dejes que Ash se le suba la fama, a la cabeza… – Dijo Serena, y Ash dijo - ¡Oye…! ¡¿Qué, quieres decir con eso?! – Dijo, un tanto ofendido, pero Serena lo ignora, y le saca la lengua divertida.

Pero después de eso Ash, no se sentía a gusto con su amigo lo tratara como a una celebridad – Umm, oye Sawyer, soy la misma persona que antes, ¿sabes? – Dijo un tanto, nervioso.

Sawyer se quedó mirando a Ash por un momento y luego asintió - Sí... Sí lo siento por eso… - Luego consiguió una mirada emocionada en su cara – Oye Ash, ¿qué tal una batalla? - Ahora tenía una mirada hambrienta de batalla, que Ash podía respetar - He estado entrenando, muy duro y creo que por fin te puedo superar, sé que venciste a Malva, pero he entrenado específicamente para vencerte – Dijo un confiado Sawyer,

Ash sonrió - Ya veremos… - Miró, a su grupo - ¿Les, importa? - Todo el mundo sacudió la cabeza, y estaban tan interesados en ver una batalla, entre Ash y Sawyer - Increíble… - Dijo Ash, pero recordó que sus Pokémon, y todo el mundo se preparaban, luego de que empacaron sus cosas, después de comer, todos fueron a buscar un buen lugar para la batalla, y mientras buscaban, Ash le preguntó a Sawyer sobre sus Pokémon - Por lo tanto Sawyer, ¿has capturado a nuevos Pokémon? – Preguntó.

Sawyer asintió - Sí, pero no voy a decirte, es un secreto para nuestra batalla… - Él jugaba con su muñeca y luego miró a Ash con una mirada traviesa – Te, sorprenderás de lo que mis Pokémon pueden hacer - Él dijo.

Ash sonrió – Te, sorprenderás igual - Respondió.

Por último, Mairin quien se había adelantado con Bonnie, gritó de emoción - ¡Este lugar es perfecto! - Llamó de nuevo al resto del grupo.

Ash alcanzó y se puso de pie junto a ella, fue un campo que estaba al lado del río, los árboles lo rodeaban como si hubiera sido diseñado para ser un campo de batalla para los entrenadores - ¡Increíble…! - Dijo felizmente, y miró de nuevo a Sawyer - ¿Listo? – Pregunta.

Sawyer asintió – Totalmente… - Dijo - ¿Qué te parece, una batalla completa de 6 vs 6, sería como si nos enfrentáramos en la final de la Liga Kalos? – Propuso.

Ash se sorprendió, al igual que el resto del grupo, pero luego sonrió, porque no había mejor práctica que una de Batalla completa de 6 vs 6 – De acuerdo… - Dijo que, felizmente y miró a Clemont – ¿Clemont, nos haces el honor? – Preguntó.

\- Por supuesto - Clemont estuvo de acuerdo.

Ash fue a un lado, mientras Sawyer se fue al otro, Clemont de pie en medio, un poco por delante de Serena, Bonnie y Mairin - Muy bien… - Dijo Clemont - Está será una batalla de 6 vs 6, entre Ash y Sawyer, las sustituciones serán permitidas, hasta que los 6 Pokémon de cualquiera, no sean capaces de luchar, ¿están, de acuerdo los 2? - Ash y Sawyer asintieron con confianza - ¡Entonces, que la Batalla comience! - Clemont gritó y agitó la bandera.

 _ **En la Batalla…**_

Serena estaba bastante emocionada, ya que nunca había visto una Batalla completa, de 6 vs 6 antes, sacó sus Pokébolas, y las lanzó a sus Pokémon, al igual que Mairin y Clemont, esto era algo que todo el mundo estaría interesado en ver.

Mairin buscaba particularmente emocionados - ¡Esto va a ser genial…! - Ella gritó - ¡Vamos a ver a Ash y a Houndoom luchar juntos por 1ra. Vez! – Gritó.

Serena no había pensado en eso, y la idea la puso más emocionada también - ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de Pokémon habrá capturado Sawyer…? - Ella dijo - Parece bastante seguro – Dijo, al ver al peli verde.

Como Sawyer y Ash sacaron sus 1ras. Pokébolas, Serena se dio cuenta de Sawyer se vio mucho más serio, y Clemont pareció darse cuenta también - Me pregunto, ¿qué tiene planeado Sawyer…? - Él dijo - Tal vez Ash, no la vaya a tener tan fácil ahora – Dijo.

Bonnie abrió los ojos - Ash nunca ha sido más fuerte, y no importa lo que Sawyer tenga planeado, Ash va a ganar – Afirmó Bonnie.

Serena sabía que Bonnie estaba en lo cierto, pero ella todavía pensaba que Sawyer debe tener una razón de su confianza, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego Ash llamó a su 1er. Pokémon - ¡Hawlucha, yo te elijo! – Gritó.

Hawlucha salió de su Pokébola, saltando por el aire, antes de aterrizar perfectamente frente a Ash, e hizo un par de poses y luego se quedó mirando a Sawyer. **"¡Haw-hawlucha!"** dijo, poniendo su mano con garras y haciéndole un gesto a Sawyer, para que llamara a sus Pokémon, esto hizo que todos, incluso Sawyer, empezaran a reír por el amor de Hawlucha de luchar sólo era igualado por su entrenador.

Sawyer desechó sus Pokémon - ¡Va, Aegislash! - El grito, liberó a un Pokémon que se veía como una espada de oro, con un ojo en la empuñadura, detrás de un escudo de oro con plumas de color púrpura en sus lados, Serena se dio cuenta de que debe ser la forma evolucionada del Honedge de Sawyer en su última batalla con Ash.

Serena escaneó la Aegislash con su Pokédex – _"Aegislash, el Pokémon espada real, y la forma evolucionada de Doublade, se dice que es capaz de detectar las cualidades innatas de liderazgo y los que se reconoce están destinadas a convertirse en grandes líderes."_

Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento después de que el Pokédex de Serena le hablara de Aegislash, sin embargo, no tuvo efecto en Hawlucha, quien miró a Ash y permaneció cerca de él, mirándolo fijamente, Ash parecía confundido, pero Serena miró su Pokedex, recordando lo que había dicho sobre Aegislash y que reconoce a los líderes, Aegislash estuvo mirando a Ash cuando Sawyer hace un ataque y, finalmente, comenzó la batalla.

\- ¡Aegislash, usa Cabeza de metal! - Sawyer ordenó.

\- ¡Hawlucha, Tijera-X! - Ash contrarresta.

El Pokémon espada, se lanzó hacia adelante, apuntando su cabeza o empuñadura de la espada en Hawlucha, mientras tanto, él se preparó para el ataque, cruzando los brazos frente a él, del mismo modo que Aegislash estaba a punto de golpearlo, Hawlucha dio un salto y esquivó, Aegislash dejó de moverse y se dio la vuelta, pero por desgracia para El Pokémon espada, Hawlucha fue rápidamente en él, desencadenando su ataque Tijera-X directamente, a pesar de un movimiento de Tipo insecto y siendo débil contra Aegislash, parecía que hacer un gran daño, y a pesar de mostrar una resistencia superior a Hawlucha, Aegislash cayó al suelo duramente.

\- ¡Garra de sombra! - Sawyer gritó, Serena pudo escuchar un poco de pánico en su voz, claramente esperaba más de su Pokémon, debió haber pensado que Aegislash fue la elección perfecta para hacerle frente a Hawlucha.

\- ¡Tijera-X, una vez más! - Ash dijo rápidamente.

Aegislash logró deslizarse hacia el cielo, y fue directo hacia Hawlucha, su espada se separó del escudo y su borde estaba cubierto de un brillo púrpura/negro, giraba hacia adelante, pero Hawlucha saltó y se colocó sobre él, mientras pasaba, y sin cruzar los brazos, golpeó a Aegislash Tijera-X, en la espalda, el Pokémon espada cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo levantarse.

\- ¡Aegislash, ya no puede pelear, Hawlucha es el ganador! - Clemont gritó, levantando su brazo hacia Hawlucha, quien estaba feliz.

\- ¡Hurra! - Bonnie gritó, haciendo un cinco con Mairin.

Sawyer suspiro y regresó a Aegislash, mientras Ash regresó a Hawlucha - ¡Wow Ash, no pensé Hawlucha vencería a Aegislash en absoluto! - Él dijo.

Ash sonrió - Siempre hay que planear algo, contra las desventajas de tipo Sawyer. Y Hawlucha es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esas desventajas… - Sawyer asintió y escribió algo en su cuaderno, Ash sonrió y lanzó otra Pokébola – ¡Adelante Pidgeot! - El poderoso tipo volador, salió de su Pokébola y aterrizó suavemente en frente de Ash.

Sawyer parecía nervioso, pero luego respiró hondo y expulsó a sus Pokémon - ¡Slurpuff, a mi lado! - Su gran Pokémon, merengue y lamedor surgió, Clemont indicó, para que la batalla para continúe, y Sawyer hizo el 1er. Movimiento - ¡Slurpuff, usa Electrobola! – Gritó.

\- ¡Pidgeot, regrésalo con Ráfaga de aire! - Gritó Ash.

Slurpuff lanzó la esfera de la energía eléctrica, y la disparó a Pidgeot, quien agitó sus alas y haciendo una ráfaga en el aire, agitó sus alas un par de veces más y una fuerte ráfaga de viento fue lanzado de nuevo hacia Slurpuff, y su ataque eléctrico, al igual que Ash había deseado, la Electrobola fue lanzada hacia atrás y chocó contra Slurpuff.

\- ¡Terminarlo, con Ala de acero! - Gritó Ash, y Pidgeot se abalanzó, su ala brillante y plateada, y antes de que Sawyer podría registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, su Slurpuff estaba boca abajo frente a él, y un gemido suave que vino de él.

\- ¡Slurpuff ya no puede pelear, Pidgeot gana! - Clemont llama.

Mairin empujó Serena - Sawyer no es muy bueno, ¿verdad? - Ella susurró.

Serena suspiró - Yo pienso, que Ash es muy bueno… - Ella dijo y Mairin asintió, sonriendo, no era como si fuera algo malo que Ash estaba arrasando, ellas estaban animándolo a él, después de todo.

Ash y Sawyer regresaron a sus Pokémon y luego Ash dejó llamó al 3ro. Y todo el mundo se puso tenso de emoción, al ver quién era - ¡Está bien Houndoom, adelante! - Gritó Ash.

\- ¡Vamos, Pelipper! - Sawyer gritó, y un Pokémon similar a un pelícano, con un cuerpo azul y blanco, junto con un pico amarillo, que junto a la cabeza componen la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Serena lo examinó con su Pokedex – _"Pelipper, el Pokémon ave acuática, y la forma evolucionada de Wingull, Pelipper lleva pequeñas cosas en su boca recorriendo largas distancias y cuando se cansa, descansa flotando en el agua."_

\- ¿Desventaja de tipo, eh? - preguntó Ash. Serena pudo ver que parecía un poco frustrado, con la forma en que iba la batalla.

\- Houndoom es débil contra el agua, Pelipper es el oponente perfecto - Sawyer dijo, aunque Serena pudo ver que no creía plenamente.

Clemont indicó, que la batalla comience y esta vez Ash hizo el 1er. Movimiento, era como si quisiera terminar con esto - ¡Houndoom, demuestra que puedes con esa desventaja, y usa Lanza Llamas! – Gritó.

\- ¡Hidrobomba! - Sawyer contrarrestó.

Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus ataques, Pelipper lanzó 1ro. Y desencadenando un gran chorro de agua hacia Houndoom, pero Houndoom parecía esperar a propósito y luego se puso en marcha sus llamas, justo antes de la Hidrobomba lo golpeara, estaba claro que no estaba en desventaja en absoluto, las llamas parecían evaporarse, por la Hidrobomba y luego se estrellaron contra Pelipper, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Pelipper ya no puede pelear, Houndoom es el ganador! - Dijo Clemont, quien parecía estar algo aburrido, y Serena no podía culparlo, esto definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba de una batalla de 6 vs 6, y se dio cuenta de que Ash, le estaba dando a Houndoom una mirada de disculpa, como si estuviera disculpándose por la 1ra. Batalla de Houndoom con él, en contra de un oponente débil.

Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus Pokémon y Sawyer apretó los puños, mirándose frustrados - Bien Ash, la verdadera batalla comienza ahora... - Él sacó una Pokébola - ¡Vamos, Pyroar! - Un Pyroar macho salió de su Pokébola, con su melena de fuego violentamente alrededor de la cabeza.

Ash le hizo una señal a Pikachu, que saltó frente a él, y Clemont indicó, que la batalla comience, y para comenzar, Ash volvió a hacer el 1er. Movimiento - ¡Electrobola! - Pikachu saltó al cielo, y lanzó una esfera eléctrica a Pyroar.

\- ¡Usa Sofoco! - Sawyer gritó, para sorpresa de Serena, Pyroar desencadenó una explosión masiva de llamas, que se estrellaron con la Electrobola de Pikachu, los ataques explotaron uno contra el otro, la Electrobola de Pikachu era todavía más fuerte, pero el ataque de Sofoco, era capaz de desviarlo.

Ash sonrió - No está mal, Sawyer… - A continuación, entrecerró los ojos – Pero, aun no es suficiente, Pikachu una vez más – Dijo Ash.

Sawyer parecía confundido, pero luego negó con la cabeza - ¡Pyroar, Sofoco de nuevo! – Gritó.

Los 2 ataques estallaron de nuevo, pero esta vez el poder, de Sofoco no parecía tan fuerte, y la Electrobola de Pikachu parecía estar pasando a través de él con facilidad y finalmente chocó contra Pyroar, y Pyroar se detuvo por un momento, parpadeando lentamente, y luego se derrumbó.

\- ¡Pyroar ya no puede pelear, Pikachu es el ganador! - Clemont llamó.

Sawyer regresó a Pyroar, y miraba a su Pokébola en estado de Shock - Pero, ¿cómo hizo eso Pikachu?... La primera vez, que usé Sofoco fue capaz de desviar la Electrobola – Dijo confundido.

Ash suspiró - Sawyer, Sofoco se debilita cuando lo usas más de una vez, sabía que Pikachu sería capaz de vencerlo la 2da. Vez – Dijo Ash.

Sawyer asintió y lo escribió en su libreta, luego sacó una Pokébola - Muy bien, éste va a ser difícil de vencer Ash, te lo garantizo… - Y lanzó su Pokébola, y un dragón azul con las alas rojas masivas surgió - ¡Vamos Salamence, adelante! – Gritó Sawyer.

Serena vio la sonrisa de Ash, parece emocionado, llamó a Pikachu a su lado y llamó a su 5to. Pokémon - ¡Noivern, sal ahora…! - El dragón/murciélago surgió y se quedó mirando a Salamence con una expresión determinada - Parece que, está va a ser una batalla dragón - dijo Ash.

Sawyer asintió sonriendo y Clemont indicó que la batalla continúe, y Sawyer hace el 1er. Ataque - ¡Pulso Dragón! - El grito.

\- ¡Estruendo! - Ash contrarresta.

Salamence agita sus alas y saltó en el aire, tratando de obtener algún tipo de influencia sobre Noivern, pero el trabajo de Ash con el joven Pokémon ya que había eclosionado, había dado frutos, al maniobrar y estar cara a cara contra Salamence, no dejando que el dragón azul llegara por encima de él, y Salamence finalmente se rindió y puso en marcha su ataque desde debajo de Noivern, pero esto era claramente lo que querían Ash y Noivern, el dragón/murciélago desata su fuerte ataque sónico, a través del Pulso dragón y chocó contra Salamence, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros Pokémon, un movimiento no fue capaz de vencer a Salamence.

\- Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba - Dijo Serena, y miró a Ash y lo vio bastante satisfecho con este giro de los acontecimientos.

\- ¡Acrobacia! - Gritó Ash.

\- ¡Giga impacto! - Sawyer contrarrestado.

Los dos dragones se bombardearon, Salamence estaba bañado en un resplandor Púrpura/Amarillo, mientras volaba hacia arriba, mientras que Noivern estaba bañado en una luz azul mientras volaba hacia abajo, luego chocaron después hubo una explosión, y después ambos se separaron algo adoloridos, pero Salamence sin embargo, no sólo había sufrido daños por el ataque de Noivern, sino que también había recibido daño de más y parecía estar jadeando un poco más.

\- ¡Estruendo! - Gritó Ash.

Los ojos de Sawyer repente se abrieron, y parecía bastante satisfecho y después ordenó a su próximo ataque – ¡Salamence, usa Giga impacto, para atravesar el Estruendo y luego, atácalo con tu Colmillo de trueno! – Gritó Sawyer.

Serena se quedó sin aliento, al ver como Salamence hizo lo que hizo, atravesó las ráfagas de energía azul, para llegar a Noivern, para después morderlo y vio chispas de electricidad disparándose por la mordida.

\- Ese movimiento, sería algo que Ash haría - Serena reconoció.

Clemont asintió - Creo que sus notas sobre Ash, le han ayudado un poco… - Luego miró, de nuevo a la batalla - A pesar de eso, Noivern está por ganar esta batalla – Dijo.

Serena sabía que era una batalla bastante interesante, pero no estaba segura del por qué Clemont todavía pensaba que era tan claro - ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le pregunta.

\- Sawyer cree, que ese movimiento pondrá Ash fuera de juego, pero Ash sabe cómo combatir de esa manera mejor que nadie, sólo observa - Clemont terminado.

Serena devolvió su atención de nuevo a la batalla, y vio a Noivern volando por encima de Salamence y luego flotando detrás de él – ¡Usa Acrobacia, y acércate…! - Gritó Ash, y Noivern se lanzó hacia delante y chocó contra Salamence, el dragón azul se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de obtener algo de espacio, pero se quedó Noivern lo atacó - ¡Ahora, usa Supersónico! - Noivern chilló sus ondas supersónicas y golpeó a Salamence perfectamente, y Serena inmediatamente notó que los movimientos de su cuerpo habían cambiado.

Sawyer no parece entender lo que había sucedido - ¡Salamence, usa Pulso dragón! – Gritó, sin embargo, para desgracia de Sawyer y Salamence, el dragón azul no tenía idea de qué hacer, fue completamente confundido por el Supersónico de Noivern, que lo hizo caer al suelo y se estrelló, posiblemente pensando que estaba atacando a Noivern.

Ash se aprovechó - ¡Noivern, terminar esto con Acrobacia! - Noivern asintió desde su posición en el cielo, y luego giró hacia abajo y se detuvo, ahora se movía sobre la tierra y estaba apuntando directamente a Salamence quien todavía estaba atacando a la tierra inútilmente, Noivern entonces brillaba con una luz azul y se dirigía directamente a Salamence, para luego chocar contra el dragón azul y lo hizo volar por el suelo alejado de Sawyer y contra un árbol.

Clemont observó Salamence por un momento y sabía que no iba a levantarse - ¡Salamence ya no puede pelear, y Noivern es el ganador! – Gritó.

Noivern parecía bastante contento y voló hacia Ash. **"¡Noivern!"** Gritó alegremente.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Noivern…! - Ash felicitó a su tipo dragón - Te has vuelto más fuerte, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – Le dijo.

Serena sonrió, viendo a Noivern hacer un pequeño giro en el aire, puede que no sea tan pequeño y lindo, como cuando era un Noibat, pero todavía era muy joven y disfrutó de los elogios que recibió de su entrenador.

Ash y Sawyer regresaron a sus dragones, y los cerraron ojos después, Serena sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, al igual que todos los demás, excepto por Mairin.

\- ¡Sceptile, yo te elijo! - Sawyer gritó, lanzando la Pokébola.

\- ¡Greninja, yo te elijo! – Ash, lanzando su Pokébola.

El Pokémon reptil, tipo hierba, y el Pokémon rana-ninja, salieron de sus Pokébolas, y se miraron el uno al otro, al igual que Ash y Sawyer habían comenzado una rivalidad en Ciudad Laverre, estos 2 Pokémon tenían también su rivalidad, su 1er. encuentro había estado bastante cerca, pero en última vez Greninja, en ese entonces un Frogadier, había demostrado ser más experimentado en la batalla, su segunda batalla fue mucho más cerca y puede que Greninja sólo ha ganado a causa de su Mega-Evolución.

\- Sceptile no perderá, está vez Ash - Dijo Sawyer.

\- No estoy tan seguro, Sawyer… - Ash respondió – 2-2, a favor de Greninja y creo que está listo para una 3ra. – Dijo Ash.

\- Bueno él y yo, tenemos un arma secreta en esta ocasión - Sawyer dijo, extendiendo la muñeca.

Serena y los otros no entendían de lo que estaba hablando, pero luego se escucharon Mairin gritar - ¡No lo creo…! - Ella dijo - ¡¿Pero, cómo las consiguieron?! ¡¿Eso, no es justo?! – Gritó.

Clemont dijo lo siguiente - ¿Es imposible, verdad? ¿Se supone que, tiene que tomar años en encontrar las 2? – Dijo Clemont.

Entonces Serena vio, y no lo podía creer, y recordó que Sawyer mencionó en Ciudad Laverre, haberles dicho que era un sueño para él y Sceptile, sin embargo nunca pensó que lo vería en sólo unos meses después.

Miró a Ash y lo vio sonriendo, mirando a lo que estaba en su libreta - Así que... ¿Ustedes 2, ya pueden Mega-Evolucionar, eh? – Preguntó emocionada.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
